


Ashes of the Republic

by mewgirl1995



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts with a twist, Gen, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Post-Order 66, Redemption, minor canon relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: In the chaos of the fall of the Republic, the Jedi Temple is destroyed, hiding all evidence of what happened there. In order to protect the Chosen One’s children, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala flee into hiding, hoping that they can find Anakin again. Meanwhile, Vader searches for those that he hopes will still be loyal to him and the new Emperor.





	1. Chapter 1

The Jedi Temple was burning. Obi-Wan watched it with a horrified look as it shone bright in the middle of the city. Smoke billowed from every part of it, clouding the air and making his lungs burn. A few of the supports crumbled and the temple started to collapse in on itself. Obi-Wan could only think of the countless lost lives. He had felt their souls screaming into the Force before being silenced forever just barely a day earlier. Then, there were the Jedi texts, artifacts, holocrons, and everything else that laid in its sacred walls that were lost forever in the destruction. Above all, the destruction of the Jedi Temple hid the truth of who had betrayed them. Shaken, Obi-Wan took a step back. He felt a familiar presence behind him and turned to see Yoda.

"Arrived too late, we have," Yoda said, ears drooping down just a bit. "Destroyed, everything has been." He turned to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. “Found no survivors, have I.”

"Who could have done this?" Obi-Wan asked, afraid of the answer.

Yoda did not reply. There was no way he could know. Though Obi-Wan suspected he had the same worry. A Jedi had fallen to the dark side and lead the destruction of the Jedi Temple. It was the only way that it could have been taken so easily and destroyed. Even a whole battalion of clones couldn’t wipe out every Jedi within the temple’s halls. Obi-wan hoped that Bail was having more luck at the Senate meeting.

With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan reached for his bond with Anakin on more. Again, all he felt was a cold, empty space. The bond had been severed shortly before his clones turned on him and Obi-Wan couldn't help but fear the worst. Anakin had likely been at the temple and the fact that they had not found him was troubling. Obi-Wan could only hope that some of the Jedi had escaped and chose to flee.  

"We can't be all that's left, right Master?" Obi-Wan said. Yoda glanced to him, analyzing him with a sharp look.

"Worried for Skywalker, you are," he said with a slight nod. "Find him, we will." Obi-Wan nodded as Yoda glanced him over. "Lost your lightsaber, you have."

Immediately, Obi-Wan's hand went to his side. He glanced down and noticed Yoda was right, thinking back to the battle on Utapau. He vaguely remembered Cody trying to hand him back something before the droid army descended on them and Obi-Wan rushed off without even realizing he was missing it. With a sigh, Obi-Wan pressed his hand to his face. It hurt to think of Cody and the other troopers who had so easily betrayed them.

"I will have to find another one," Obi-Wan said, glancing to the wreckage of the Jedi Temple. "Though I suppose searching the ruins of the temple would not be my best idea." He sighed and shook his head. "I will have to ask Bail to see if he can obtain one."

Together the pair of Jedi turned away from the wreckage of the Jedi Temple. They would not find any answers there. While Yoda decided to return to Bail's ship, Obi-Wan choose to check elsewhere for Anakin. Every part of him screamed that he should tear Coruscant apart searching for his former Padawan, but he restrained himself, carefully avoiding clones as he hurried through the city.

As Obi-Wan rushed into Padmé's apartment, she leaped up and hurried to embrace him. "Master Kenobi," she said, hugging him tight. He kissed both of her cheeks as she pulled away. "Obi-Wan. Have you heard from Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's heart stopped. Surely, Anakin's first instinct would be to go check on Padmé. Why had he not gone to her? Faltering, Obi-Wan shook his head and tears formed in Padmé's eyes. She pulled away, retreating over to the couch to sit down. Obi-Wan followed her, struggling to find the words to say.

"Palpatine has declared himself Emperor," Padmé said softly. "He said the Jedi tried to overthrow him, that all remaining Jedi will be hunted down and killed."

"Palpatine must be the Sith we were looking for," Obi-Wan said as he sat beside her. “How we were so blind?” Padmé looked up with wide eyes and fear apparent in her expression. "But he couldn’t have done this on his own. He must have had help. Another Jedi must have fallen to the dark side."

"But who?" Padmé asked and Obi-Wan shrugged. His heart still ached at the thought of Anakin dead somewhere in the burning Jedi Temple.

"It is not safe here," he said and then his eyes fell to Padmé's abdomen. For a while, he thought he had sensed multiple Force presences from her but in her night robe it was more obvious than ever. "Oh, Padmé."

Glancing up, Padmé followed his gaze and looked down, clasping her hands tight. "I should stay and fight. The Senate still exists and-"

"It is just a ruse," Obi-Wan said. "If Sidious finds out that you are carrying Anakin's child, the Chosen One's child, he'll-" Obi-Wan broke off as Padmé raised her head once more, eyes wide in panic.

"He won't have our child," Padmé said with a fierce expression. "Never." With a heavy sigh, Padmé stood, turning to Threepio. "Prepare my things. We must leave now."

“Of course, I will be swift, my lady.”

As the droid hurried away, Padmé turned to Obi-Wan again. "How will Anakin find us?"

"I will find him once you are safe," Obi-Wan said, ignoring the growing dread that Anakin was gone. "I promise you."

Padmé nodded, her expression solemn. A sad smile came to her face as she closed her eyes, presumably holding back her tears. Obi-Wan stood to embrace her again, holding her tight as she cried against his chest. He sighed and leaned his head against hers, stroking her hair softly.

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

Together they hurried back to Bail’s ship. Obi-Wan surprised was to see Bail and Yoda were gone. “Stay here,” Obi-Wan said. “I need to check my ship to see if Anakin has tried to contact me.” Padmé grabbed his wrist as he went to leave, her eyes wide in terror.

"Be safe, Obi-Wan," she said, voice barely above a whisper. "I cannot lose you too."

Swallowing, Obi-Wan nodded. He slowly pulled away and then hurried off the ship, throwing his hood over his head to better conceal his identity. The hangar was filled with clones and he barely managed to avoid them. With a heavy heart, he watched them, wondering what it was like for them. Within time he realized what must have happened. It was the inhibitor chips that must have forced them into killing the Jedi. All along the Kaminoans had lied to them. They had been working for the Sith all along and the inhibitor chips they placed in the clones had trapped them in their own minds and turned them into mindless slaves.

Obi-Wan had left his ship at the furthest end of the hangar. As he slipped back on board, he attempted to contact Anakin again but received silence. Leaning his head on his hand, he smoothed over his face and let out a shaky breath. He chose to at least leave him a message in hope that he was alright. He tapped at the controls and steadied himself, taking in a deep breath before quietly speaking, "Anakin. My friend, my clones turned on me on Utapau as they did across the galaxy, but I survived. I cannot reach you, so I will leave this message in the time being."

Obi-Wan paused, unsure of what to say next. He needed to be careful to not reveal any information if his message fell into Sidious' hands. He continued softly, "I am going to meet with others that have survived so we can figure out this mess. I fear giving away our position in case you truly are gone and my message is intercepted, but I just wanted-" Breaking off, Obi-Wan felt an immeasurable ache fill his chest. It was as if he couldn't breathe. Before he could stop himself, he said, "Anakin, I love you."

With tears in his eyes, Obi-Wan steadied himself. He attempted to release his emotion into the Force but couldn't will himself to let go. He took a shaky breath and shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. It hurt so terribly much to even consider that Anakin was gone. He ran a hand over his beard and continued, "Perhaps it was selfish of me to never say so. But I know that you loved another. I did not wish to get in the way."

Obi-Wan thought of poor Padmé waiting for him on Bail's ship. Obi-Wan knew he could have never forced himself into that relationship. With a sad smile, he continued, "Besides, it is against the Code. Though I suppose that no longer matters, does it? I cannot feel you. Our bond has been severed and I fear the only explanation is-"

Before Obi-Wan could steady himself, he let out a sob. It hurt to admit the truth aloud even as he felt for Anakin's presence, hoping it would spark to life again. "Oh, Anakin, please. When you see this message I hope it makes you laugh at what a fool I am." With that said, Obi-Wan ended the communications and sat for a few moments with his head in his hands. Then, he wiped the communications log and any remaining information that Sidious could use against him.

As Obi-Wan exited his ship, he heard the chatter of nearby clone troopers. Eyes going wide, he whirled around and hide behind a few of the crates on the loading dock. From afar, Obi-Wan watched the clone troopers examine his ship and then attach small bombs to it. He sighed and turned to sneak away. It was a good thing that he had Bail to get himself off planet or else he would have been stranded on the most dangerous planet for a Jedi to be on. It was strange how a situation could change so drastically.

Throwing his hood up, Obi-Wan hurried back to Bail’s ship, slipping aboard easily. Padmé paced, rushing to him as he arrived. “Any word?” She asked. “Have you found Anakin?”

With a heavy heart, Obi-Wan shook his head and sat down. "I left him a message," he said. "But I could not reach him." Padmé slowly sat beside him, her forehead creased with worry. Reaching out, Obi-Wan took her hand and forced a smile. "Anakin is strong. He-"

"Don't lie to me, Obi-Wan," Padmé said, staring back with tears in her eyes. "Tell me the truth. Tell me what you think has happened."

Faltering, Obi-Wan glanced away and only looked back when Padmé took his hand in both of hers. "I don't know," he said, voice cracking. "Our bond-" He broke off, unsure of how to explain exactly what he and Anakin shared to Padmé. "Anakin and I share-"

"I know."

Obi-Wan should have guessed that Anakin had shared the existence of their bond with Padmé. He pressed down a slight flicker of jealousy and continued, "I've lost my connection with him," he said. "It went cold when I was still on Utapau." Padmé's eyes widened in horror. "I've never shared a Force bond with anyone else but from my research, I know that either Anakin has cut himself off from me or-" Obi-Wan broke off as Padmé drew away, pressing her hands against her mouth to contain a sob. "Padmé, I-"

"He's dead," Padmé whispered, hiccupping as she cried. "I know; I just know he's dead." Obi-Wan looked down, unable to meet her gaze and unable to protest. "He must have been protecting the temple and then-" Her sobs became stronger as she struggled to hold herself together. "Why? Why has this happened?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling his eyes water again. He desperately reached for the bond, screaming into the Force for Anakin, but he felt nothing but cold in return.

Yoda and Bail returned not too long after sunset. Obi-Wan sensed the displeasure throughout the room as Yoda hung his head in shame. There was no need to say that he had failed to defeat Sidious. Obi-Wan swallowed and looked to Padmé, who stayed strong, smiling back in an attempt to hide the agony in her eyes.

“Where are we headed Senator Organa?” Padmé said, voice full of authority. “If we are to save our Jedi friends we need to leave Coruscant right away.”

“Of course,” Bail said. “We are headed to Polis Massa. It is a neutral area and we can make plans there without worrying about the Emperor finding us.”

Padmé nodded, struggling to maintain her composure. She followed Bail towards the front of the ship, speaking quietly with him. As they spoke, Obi-Wan turned to speak with Yoda. He tried his best not to be blunt as he spoke, “Padmé is carrying Anakin’s child.”

Yoda nodded. He likely noticed the moment that he arrived back. “Train the child, we must,” he said. “Our only hope, they are.”

“Perhaps Anakin is alright,” Obi-Wan said, voice cracking just a bit. “He may be helping others to escape.” Yoda said nothing more, walking over to sit in one of the plush seats. “Perhaps he’s injured. We should look for him.” Obi-Wan turned. “We should-” He broke off and fell silent, smoothing a hand over his face as he struggled to not cry. “Oh, Anakin.”

“Wait, we must,” Yoda said. “Unclear, the future is.”

Slowly, Obi-Wan sat down beside him and nodded. They needed to be patient. Other surviving Jedi would find their way to them in time. Obi-Wan thought briefly of Ahsoka and wondered if the clones had turned on her as well. With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan shook his head. He needed to stay focused.  

 

 

 

Sidious had insisted that Vader leave for Mustafar right away, not even allowing him to see Padmé first. Worry crept into every part of Vader’s mind even as he left to take care of the Separatist council. It seeped away as he killed them, lightsabers slashing through their bodies as if they were made of glass. The minute it was over, Vader turned and raced back to his ship. As he rushed back to Coruscant, he still felt the pure fury pulsing through his veins. It made his whole body feel cold and lifeless. At the thought of seeing Padmé again, he felt the anger begin to seep away. He caught a glance of himself in one of the windows and saw that the gold in his eyes had disappeared.

Lowering down onto the veranda, Vader took a deep breath and released the final traces of darkness back into the Force. He didn't wish to scare Padmé before he even got the chance to explain the situation to her. As he rushed into the apartment, Vader spun around, searching for Padmé's presence.

"Padmé! Threepio! Where are you?"

The apartment was silent and Vader's stomach dropped. Where had Padmé gone? He hurried into the bedroom and threw open her closet to find many of her dresses and chests gone. She had left. She was gone. Suddenly the world was suffocating in around him. Vader stumbled back, searching out in the Force again. In the living room, he faintly felt Obi-Wan's presence but was unsure whether it was from before he had left for Utapau. A spark of jealousy filled Vader as he wondered if Obi-Wan had taken her.

"Padmé, my love, where have you gone?" Vader spoke aloud, clenching his hand in fury. He whirled and raced back to his ship, ignoring Artoo's concerned beeping. As he began to plug in the coordinates for Naboo. The communications channel opened.

"Lord Vader," Sidious said. "I require your presence back-"

"Padmé is gone," Vader snapped, turning on Sidious with a furious expression. "I can't find her." He struggled to hide his tears.

"I had concerns that Senator Amidala was amongst the traitors in the Senate," Sidious said. "I did not tell you for fear that I was right, but-"

"She's not a traitor!"

"Lord Vader, we will search for her," Sidious said. "But for now you must return to my side. Our fight is not yet over. It would be good for the Empire to know you are on their side."

"It will not do them any good," Vader said, voice cold. He felt a flash of fury at what Sidious was implying. As Anakin Skywalker, he had been the Jedi Order's poster child, the promised Chosen One destined to save the galaxy. He would not serve in that same capacity for Sidious. "Anakin Skywalker is dead. Only Darth Vader lives now."

Understanding his sentiment, Sidious nodded and a wicked smile crossed his face. "I will see you soon, Lord Vader."   

Taking in a deep breath, Vader nodded. He cleared his mind and closed the navigation terminal along with the communications. The Empire was in a fragile state. They had to do their best to protect it. After everything was stable once more, he would search for Padmé. He only hoped that he would manage to get to her before it was too late. He paused and thought of Obi-Wan again. Vader had hesitated in contacting him, worrying that he wouldn't understand what he had done, but if he had Padmé then Anakin had no choice.

"Artoo," Vader said. "Contact Obi-Wan's ship."

Artoo beeped back and his response was tinged with sadness.

"Destroyed? No, that can't be. He defeated Grievous. He-" Vader broke off as he remembered the final command they used for the clones. It would not have discriminated between any of the Jedi. Burying his head in his hands, Vader held back a sob. "What have I done?"

Artoo beeped again, drawing Vader's attention back. The communication line opened and Vader raised his eyes to see a pre-recorded message. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said, eyes wide and worried. "My friend, my clones turned on me on Utapau as they did across the galaxy, but I survived. I cannot reach you, so I will leave this message in the time being."

"Why didn't you show me this earlier?" Vader snapped in irritation and Artoo beeped a quiet apology.

"I am going to meet with others that have survived so we can figure out this mess," Obi-Wan said softly. "I fear giving away our position in case you truly are gone and my message is intercepted, but I just wanted-" Obi-Wan broke off, pained. "Anakin, I love you."

Vader's eyes widened in pure shock. His mouth felt dry as he reached for the hologram, fingers passing through it. Tears filled Obi-Wan's eyes even as he tried to be stoic. After another shaky breath, Obi-Wan shook his head and wiped his face, running a hand over his beard.

"Perhaps it was selfish of me to never say so," Obi-Wan said. "But I know that you loved another. I did not wish to get in the way." A sad smile crossed his face. "Besides, it is against the Code. Though I suppose that no longer matters, does it?" Another tremor shook Obi-Wan's body as he continued, "I cannot feel you. Our bond has been severed and I fear the only explanation is-" Obi-Wan broke off, sobbing again. "Oh, Anakin, please. When you see this message I hope it makes you laugh at what a fool I am."

The message ended and left Vader staring at the empty space where Obi-Wan's hologram had been. When Vader had knelt before Sidious he had felt his bond with Obi-Wan snap. He was willing to let it go in order to save Padmé, but suddenly he was unsure. His head spun with the revelation that Obi-Wan loved him. He hadn't been sure of what to think before, worrying that Obi-Wan distrusted him like the rest of the Council. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Artoo," Vader said. "We need to find Obi-Wan and Padmé now." As Vader reached for the controls he hesitated, at war in his own mind. Sidious had demanded his presence and Vader doubted that he would show mercy. "Where was Obi-Wan's ship last located?"

Artoo beeped out a response and Vader's heart leaped with joy.

"Coruscant," Vader said, letting out a relieved breath. "He must be here, somewhere. We will find him after I meet with the Chancellor then." Glancing back towards the apartment, Vader smiled. "He must have come to rescue Padmé." That thought gave Vader pause. If Obi-Wan came to get Padmé, then he must not have known the Jedi had betrayed the Republic. After a moment's contemplation, Vader decided it didn't matter. He could tell them both everything when he found them again.

That night Vader dreamed again. He twisted and turned in bed as the flashes of Padmé's pained face filled his vision. Her screams echoed in his mind. He saw Obi-Wan's face as well, eyes wide with worry and tears dotting his cheeks. "Hold on, Padmé," he said, voice soft. "Please."

"I can't!"

"Don't give up, Padmé. Don't give up."

Vader woke with a start, confused and terrified as he laid in bed. Artoo beeped quietly, but Vader ignored him, rolling over to attempt to go back to sleep. He couldn't do anything about his visions until he found Obi-Wan and Padmé again.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan winced as Padmé screamed again, squeezing his hand hard. The Force surged around her as she struggled through her pain. "You are doing so well," Obi-Wan said, reaching over to smooth back her hair.

"I want Anakin," Padmé said, barely lucid and her voice just a whimper. "Where is he?"

Pained, Obi-Wan shook his head. He didn't even bother reaching for his bond. He knew that it would still be broken off. Padmé screamed again and the medical droid beeped in a cold way of encouragement.

"Just a little more, Padmé," Obi-Wan said, stroking her hair again. "You can do this."

"Don't leave, Obi-Wan," Padmé said, voice shaking. "Please, don't leave me."

With an ache in his chest, Obi-Wan nodded. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers, sending out a soothing touch in the Force. "Never," he promised.

Again, the medical droid beeped, but this time it drew back from Padmé, making odd mechanical cooing sounds at the infant in its arms. Obi-Wan turned his head, smiling towards the first baby. He took him in his arms, leaning over Padmé.

"Luke," Padmé said, reaching out to briefly stroke her son's cheek. Obi-Wan nodded, glancing down to meet her brief smile before her face contorted again. He winced at her screaming, recalling her surprise that she was carrying twins. After a final push, the droid rolled over holding the second baby. Padmé smiled as she turned to look at her daughter, calling her, "Leia." Her smile fell away as she continued, “Anakin wanted to call her Leia. He thought the child was a girl.”  

Struggling to sit up, Padmé reached for Luke first and Obi-Wan gladly handed him over before assisting her in taking Leia as well. She stared down at them with a small smile. Before he could help himself, Obi-Wan looked at Luke and said softly, "He looks like Anakin."

Tears filled Padmé's eyes as she nodded. "Oh, what are we going to do?"

"You will have to go into hiding and then-"

"But what about you?" Padmé looked up sharply, eyes searching his expression. "Where will you go?" Obi-Wan faltered, shaking his head.

"Rest, we can discuss this later."

Before Padmé could say anything further, Obi-Wan slipped away. He went back into his room under the pretense of meditating, but then he found himself obsessively checking to see if any of the other Jedi had made contact. As with every other time, no one had found them. With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan leaned his head back and struggled to focus. He couldn't find peace and stood, pacing his room as he mentally repeated the names of the Jedi that they knew were dead. Plo Koon. Aayla. Mundi. Vos. Luminara. Anakin. Mace. Anakin. Shaak Ti. Anakin.

It was too much. Obi-Wan collapsed into his bunk, leaning his head in his hands as he cried again. They had lost everything in a few scarce moments. Wiping away his tears, Obi-Wan slid to the floor and forced himself into meditation. He let his breathing slow and shut off his mind from the rest of the world.

The following morning, Obi-Wan forced himself to go to the meeting room. He sunk into a chair across from Bail and Yoda, who looked to him with small nods. "We need to discuss what to do with the children," Bail said quietly. He glanced between Obi-Wan and Yoda. "You think these children can truly defeat Sidious?"

"They will have to," Obi-Wan said. "They are our last hope."  

Yoda's ears twitched slightly. His defeat at the hands of Sidious still stung. He sighed and lowered his head. "Hide them, we must. Until right, the time is."

"We need to fake Padmé's death, then," Bail said. "I can make arrangements with those that are still faithful to the Republic. We will have to be careful in the beginning. It will not be safe to express our intentions of rebellion openly."

"Where will Padmé go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Somewhere safe," Bail said, leaning on one hand. "Somewhere in the Outer Rim, perhaps?"

"I will not be going anywhere."

Surprised, Obi-Wan turned to see Padmé walk into the room, the door sliding shut behind her. She carried a twin in each arm but still managed to look authoritative as she strolled over to the table.  

"Padmé, shouldn't you be resting?" Obi-Wan said as he hurried to his feet to help her.

"I will not simply lay in bed while you decide my fate for me," Padmé said, narrowing her eyes in displeasure. "Didn't you promise to not leave me?"

"I-"

"Dangerous it would be for Obi-Wan to stay with you. Hunted the Jedi are," Yoda said, leaning forward slightly. Padmé whirled on him, fury evident in her expression.

"I do not care," she said. "Obi-Wan is going to stay with me and my children."

"Padmé, please be reasonable. We must keep the twins safe and-"

"Who will teach them the ways of the Force, then? Who will teach them to control their gifts?" Padmé said, raising her chin in defiance. Obi-Wan froze, unsure of how to respond. Then her expression softened slightly. "Please, Obi-Wan. Stay by our side."

Hesitating, Obi-Wan wanted to protest. He wanted nothing more than to scour the galaxy for any surviving Jedi. He wanted to search for Ahsoka, for any others that they didn't know had died. He wanted to be as far away from any reminders of Anakin as possible.

"I need you," Padmé whispered, voice soft and sweet enough to make Obi-Wan give in.

"Of course," he said. "We will find somewhere to hide."

Yoda and Bail exchanged an unsure glance, but Obi-Wan ignored them. He felt Padmé's relief radiating into the Force and he let himself smile just a little. She offered Leia to him and he happily took her, glancing down at the baby as she yawned and shifted in his arms.

"We need to figure out a plan then," Bail said, gesturing to the seat beside him. Padmé walked over and sat beside him, shifting so that she was closer to Obi-Wan. "First, there is the matter of faking your death. Then, we can discuss exactly where you will hide."

 

 

 

All of Naboo's devastation pulsed through the Force. Vader stood dutifully at Sidious' side, face hidden behind a mask. His heart ached as he watched the procession, watched the empty, symbolic coffin be carted into a tomb. Padmé had left Coruscant, bound back for Naboo when her ship malfunctioned and exploded in hyperspace. She must have given birth and died in childbirth on the ship before the malfunction. A quiet voice in the back of his mind told Vader that meant that Obi-Wan was dead as well, but Vader refused to believe that. He knew that Obi-Wan must not have died with Padmé. He had to believe that he hadn’t died with her, that Obi-Wan had departed from the ship before it exploded. Either that or the ship's supposed explosion was a means of faking Padmé's death. Vader knew that couldn't have been true. Padmé was loyal to the Republic and she would have been loyal to the Emperor. She had no reason to hide.

Vader resorted to attempting to torture the information out of the few rogue Jedi they managed to catch. None of them knew where Obi-Wan may have gone or if he was even still alive. It was painful listening to their screams, their pleas for freedom. They had no idea who Vader was or else their fear and outrage would have been far worse. It had already almost been too much for Vader.

The grief from destroying the Jedi Temple had begun to weigh heavily on Vader's mind. It ached to think of the atrocities he had committed and Vader questioned whether he had truly done the right thing. In those moments of doubt he struggled to remind himself that the Jedi were evil, they had attempted to overthrow the Republic. He thought back to Mace's attempted murder of Sidious, how he tried to destroy everything the Republic stood for. The Jedi were power-hungry and mad. They would have destroyed the galaxy. Vader comforted himself with those truths, but it never fully erased his sorrow.

Then, there was the matter of his dreams. Padmé died in childbirth in those premonitions which had begun every night, Vader woke from the nightmares. Every night, he was forced to watch her die over and over again. He tried to comfort himself in the fact that at least Obi-Wan had been there. At least, he had tried to save her. It just hadn't been enough. He didn't know the ways of the dark side. He didn't have the strength that Vader had.

"I am sorry, my apprentice," Sidious said, drawing Vader out of his quiet contemplation. "If only we had found her sooner." He rested his hand lightly on Vader's arm. "But I am confident she would want you to continue to serve, to continue to improve this new Galactic Empire."

"Of course, my master," Vader said, voice soft and broken.

As soon as the funeral ended and they returned to the ship, Vader went straight to his room. He pulled off the helmet and chucked it across the room. In the same swift motion, Vader unclipped his cape, letting it drop to the ground. He walked over to his bed and sat down, lowering his head into his hands. Artoo beeped and rolled over to him.

"Play his message, Artoo," Vader said, reaching over to rest his hand on top of Artoo's head. Beeping in response, Artoo nudged his hand gently.

"I fear in giving away our position in case you truly are gone and my message is intercepted, but I just wanted-" Vader raised his head and stared at the hologram of Obi-Wan. "Anakin, I love you."

"Repeat it."

"Anakin, I love you."

With a choked sob, Vader let the rest of the message play. It was worth it just to hear Obi-Wan's voice, to see him, even if he was not truly there. Vader swore that he would find him, he would show him the truth. He would reveal what the Jedi Council had planned and how he and Sidious managed to save the galaxy. Then, Obi-Wan would be his. Raising his head, Vader watched the rest of the message play.

"I cannot feel you. Our bond has been severed and I fear the only explanation is-" A sad smile crossed Vader's face as he watched the agony on Obi-Wan's face. How had he never realized how deeply Obi-Wan loved him? "Oh, Anakin, please. When you see this message I hope it makes you laugh at what a fool I am."

"Never, you're not a fool."

The message ended and Vader sighed. He glanced at Artoo, who beeped back an annoyed retort. The little droid already knew exactly what he expected and the message began to play again.

"Anakin, I love you."

 

 

 

 

The rain was soothing. Obi-Wan sighed as he stood out in it, leaning his face up to feel the droplets. He was almost entirely alone. They choose D'Qar out of all places due to its isolation from the rest of the galaxy. There was no one around who would see any of the training of the twins. It was safe and secluded. No one would harm them there. Even so, it was lonely.

"Obi-Wan? You're going to catch a cold out there," Padmé said, walking down the ramp of the ship. She hesitated, pausing to stand right at the edge where she was still shielded from the rain.

"It's a warm rain," Obi-Wan said and he heard her sigh.

After a few moments, Padmé wandered out, laying a gentle hand on his arm. He glanced over, seeing her hair down, falling in gentle curves around her face. It had only been a few days since they left Pollis Massa and Obi-Wan still felt unsure of what to say to her. He forced a weary smile.

"You're going to ruin that lovely nightgown," he said and Padmé shook her head, hooking her hand around his elbow to tug him towards the ship.

"I know there is not much I can say," she said, speaking softly as they strolled back inside. "But you do not need to hide your grief from me. We can talk about it. We-"

"I don't want to burden you with all of my grief," Obi-Wan said. He sighed as he pulled off his soaking cloak, tossing it to ground.

"I am asking you to," Padmé said. "Please, Obi-Wan."

"There's no need for me-"

"Are all Jedi this stubborn? This emotionally repressed?" Padmé grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and pulled hard, forcing him to turn and meet her gaze. With tears in her eyes, she shook her head. "Anakin was pulling away from me, refusing to tell me things, refusing to speak with me! Now, he's gone and I-I will never know because he shut me out and then-" She broke off, her grip on Obi-Wan's arm tightening.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, voice cracking. Padmé looked at him, blinking away her tears. "I miss him, so much. How could I not?" He laughed a bitter and angry laugh. "He had shut me out as well. If only I had tried to speak with him, tried to listen. It must have hurt him so much to be betrayed by Sidious. I can only imagine how horrible it was to have the clones turn on him as he defended the Jedi Temple."

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said, stepping closer to reach up and lay a comforting hand against his cheek.

"It must have been terrible for all of them, all of the others," Obi-Wan continued, feeling his own tears streaking down his cheeks. "But all I can think of is Anakin. I grieve for him most because I-" He broke off, hyperaware of exactly what he was going to say.

In her infinite wisdom, Padmé finished his thought, "You loved him." She only looked a little surprised and her expression shifted to one of understanding. "You loved him as much as I did."

Obi-Wan nodded, closing his eyes as he drew in a pained breath. To his relief, Padmé did not ask him to speak any further. She grasped his hand and pulled him along back towards the small bedroom on the ship. It would still be several more days before Bail would be able to send the construction droids to make a house for them since he would have to hide all of the purchases, but Obi-Wan didn't mind. He had spent the last several years living aboard ships.

Opening the small chest beneath his bunk, Padmé pulled out a spare set of clean robes and pressed them into Obi-Wan's hands. He nodded to her, forcing a small smile before slipping away to the refresher. Once he was clean and dry again, he returned to the room to hear Padmé singing a quiet lullaby to the twins. He hesitated by the doorway before stepping inside and walking over to his bunk. He laid down and fell asleep listening to the soft singing.

It was difficult at first to open up to Padmé. She couldn't understand exactly what it had felt during Order 66, how Obi-Wan had felt the death of countless Jedi across the galaxy. Though she held his hand and listened, squeezing gently to comfort him.

"You're not alone in your suffering, Obi-Wan," Padmé said with a gentle smile. "I'm here." Obi-Wan nodded, meeting her gaze and finding himself holding it for far longer than he had before.

When the droids began work on the house, Obi-Wan watched from afar but often slipped away to meditate. The first few times he attempted to reach out and touch the Living Force, he failed. Yoda had told him that he would find Qui-Gon's spirit and that Qui-Gon could teach him the secrets of retaining his consciousness when he became one with the Force. It had come as a shock when he first managed to make contact with Qui-Gon.

"It has been a long time, Padawan."

Obi-Wan nearly opened his eyes to look for his former Master, but remained still, smiling a little at the familiar voice.

"Yes, it has, Master," he said, voice trembling a little. He paused and then continued, "I doubt I will ever master this. I was never able to use the Living Force as well as you could."

"You will learn in time to join the Force as I have."

With a slight nod, Obi-Wan focused and struggled to let go. Before he could far in his meditation, he heard sobbing from inside the ship. Immediately, Obi-Wan leaped up and raced inside, feeling Qui-Gon's presence disappear. Obi-Wan hurried to the twins' crib, nearly crashing into Padmé. With a sigh, Obi-Wan reached out to pick Luke up and comforted him with the Force. As he did so, Leia began to cry.

"It's alright, darlings," Padmé said, lifting her daughter up into her arms. "We're here."

By the time that they managed to get the twins settled down again, Obi-Wan was far too stressed to attempt to connect with Qui-Gon again. He paced away, back outside and stared out at the setting sun. Against his best judgment, he struggled to reach out for Anakin. As usual, he felt nothing but emptiness. He leaned his head back, feeling raw and exposed. Anakin was dead. Obi-Wan knew it to be true, but he couldn’t let himself let go. He kept reaching out in hope that he would find him.

As far as Obi-Wan knew, no other Jedi had survived Order 66. Bail had done his best to continue looking, but there was no reason to believe that others had survived. The Empire was actively hunting them down as well, so if Bail didn't reach them first, the Sith Lords would. In the reports Bail sent, Obi-Wan had learned of Vader, the Sith Lord that served as Sidious' enforcer. No one knew much about him, though many speculated he was a fallen Jedi. It didn't matter much. Obi-Wan sighed, struggling to not be swallowed by the overwhelming despair that filled him.

A soft touch alerted Obi-Wan to Padmé's presence and he turned, meeting her worried gaze. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

"I just feel so alone," he said before he could stop himself. "I am alone."

"You're not," Padmé said with a small, gentle smile. "I'm here."

Padmé stepped forward, clearly hesitant. She approached him like he was a wounded animal. Then, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight. For a moment, Obi-Wan froze, but then he melted into the hug. He curled his arms around her shoulders and tucked her head underneath his chin, closing his eyes. It was such a gentle embrace and he hadn't realized how desperately he needed that until right then. He ran his hand down her hair before settling it between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer.

With a quiet sigh, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He faintly wondered if it was wrong to be holding Anakin's widow like that, but pushed the guilt aside. There was nothing like that between them. It was innocent, just a friend comforting another friend. After a long while, Obi-Wan was the first to pull away, heading back into the ship without saying a word.

When the construction droids arrived they began work on a small home. It was completed within a few weeks and Obi-Wan was almost reluctant to leave the ship. He had grown used to feeling the others' presences so close to him and as he laid in his empty room, he struggled to feel them through the walls. He often struggled to get to sleep, lying awake for hours before finally falling asleep.

One night, Obi-Wan just couldn't get himself to sleep. They had spent two months on D'Qar. Two months of hiding and doing nothing while the Empire destroyed the galaxy. According to Bail's reports, they had already started to make quick work of remaining Separatist supporters, executing many of them in public. The darkness growing in the Force increased every day and Obi-Wan had no doubt that the remaining Jedi were being hunted down. He should have been helping, trying to protect them, but instead, he had been grounded on D'Qar.

Staring at the ceiling, Obi-Wan sighed and rolled over to attempt to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head down into the pillow. The door opened and Obi-Wan glanced up to see Padmé standing by the doorway, bathed in light from the hallway. He blinked, idly staring at the way her hair glowed like a halo around her. She was beautiful.

"Obi-Wan? I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping," Obi-Wan said, slowly sitting up. Padmé nodded and walked over. She sat down beside him, staring down at her hands clasped in her lap. "What's wrong?"

"I can't fall asleep," Padmé said softly. She looked embarrassed, shifting as she continued quietly, "Sometimes I had a hard time going to sleep on Coruscant too. I had just been so exhausted lately that it hadn't been an issue, but now that the twins are finally sleeping better I can't seem to get to sleep myself."    

"I could make you some tea. Bail sent a shipment of-"

"No, that's not-" Padmé began to speak but broke off. She glanced over at him, chewing on her bottom lip. "Anakin would use the Force to help me get to sleep."

With a fond smile, Obi-Wan chuckled. "What an inappropriate use of the Force," he said under his breath. "You could become reliant on that."

"I know. I did. I could hardly sleep when he was gone," Padmé said. She swallowed and stood, turning to return to her room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that of you."

There was a line that Obi-Wan hadn't quite crossed. Both him and Padmé had been dancing around it as long as they had been left alone. He pulled back from her comforting touches and she hesitated in giving them. They had stopped talking about Anakin beyond brief references and did not discuss hardly anything from their past lives.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan called softly. She froze in the doorway, glancing back at him.

Obi-Wan hesitated, but then stood. He said nothing as he nodded to Padmé and followed her back to her room. The twins slept soundly in their crib, not even stirring as the door opened and then closed again. Padmé slipped back under the covers, resting back on the pillows. Obi-Wan reached out, resting his fingertips against the side of her head. She met his gaze with a completely trusting expression, smiling slightly as he willed her to sleep with the Force. It was clear that Anakin had done it many times with her willing her mind was.

When Padmé's eyes fluttered shut, Obi-Wan didn't pull away. Instead, he rested his whole hand against her cheek, stroking his thumb over her skin. He stayed like that for a long time before slowly rising to return back to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Padmé stared out the bedroom window, holding Luke in her arms as she watched Obi-Wan meditate. He looked so at peace, so calm. She knew that he was talking to Qui-Gon, his former Master, but she was too far away to hear what he was saying. With a small smile, Padmé set Luke beside his sister in their bassinet, stroking their cheeks. D'Qar was peaceful. Sometimes it was almost too quiet and Padmé resented being left alone with her mind. She walked over to sit on the ledge by the window.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Padmé rested her chin on them and watched Obi-Wan. She admired the soft glow of his hair in the morning light. When the sun reflected off of it in just the right way, it glowed copper. She was embarrassed at how many times Obi-Wan caught her staring, but it was hard not to. He was handsome, she had first thought that all those years ago when they first met.

Obi-Wan had been her first Jedi hero, the one who killed the Sith that threatened Naboo. Anakin had been a hero in his own right as well, but Obi-Wan had caught her attention first. The loss of Anakin and being alone with Obi-Wan on D'Qar brought those feelings back to the forefront of her mind. She smiled as Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open again, his session with Qui-Gon clearly over. He stretched and stood, easily pulling the lightsaber off his belt as he began to practice with it. He kept the same studious routine, going through the motions every day once Bail managed to find him another lightsaber.

D'Qar had an odd sense of calm. It was if they had sealed themselves away from the troubles that plagued the rest of the world. They went through the same motions every day but Padmé wouldn't call their life monotonous. There was something itching underneath the surface. She knew that Obi-Wan felt it too.

The moment Obi-Wan finished with his training, Padmé stood, walking out to meet him as he went into the kitchen. "How are the twins this morning?" He asked.

"Less fussy than they have been," Padmé said. Obi-Wan nodded and turned to face her. He glanced down, frowning a bit. "What?"

"You're not wearing that necklace again. The white one?"

Padmé's hand immediately went to her throat and she realized he was right. She wasn't exactly sure when she had stopped wearing the japor snippet. She must have taken it off before a shower and just never put it back on. "No, I guess I'm not."

With a small nod, Obi-Wan turned away. He picked up the datapad, checking for messages from Bail. Padmé stepped closer, hesitating for a moment as she reached out. Then she made her decision and touched his wrist gently to draw his attention back to her. He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Thank you," she said. "For helping me sleep."

Obi-Wan said nothing, watching as her fingers danced across his skin. She hesitated for only a moment before deciding to take his hand. It was a warm comfort and she smiled, content to just intertwine their fingers together. A small smile crept to Obi-Wan's face and he squeezed her hand gently, walking into the small living room. Padmé sat beside him, turning to face him as she held his hand in her lap.

It was quiet as Padmé watched Obi-Wan reading through the scarce reports Bail had sent them. She knew there wasn't much to report, considering she had already read them, but Obi-Wan took his time. He studied them, committing every detail to memory. Padmé was sure that by the time Obi-Wan finished the reports he was able to recite them forwards and backward.

Smiling at the thought, Padmé admired the way Obi-Wan's forehead crinkled a bit as he read. He mouthed some of the words to himself but didn't actually speak them aloud. The little mannerisms were endearing and Padmé had begun to learn them inside and out. She knew that if she weren't holding his hand, Obi-Wan would lean on it and twirl his beard in his fingers.

When Obi-Wan finished reading, he set the datapad aside and turned, catching Padmé staring. In the days previous, she would have glanced away out of embarrassment, but she just met his gaze with a bashful smile. "There wasn't really much to report," Obi-Wan said. "The Empire has is the same as it has been."

"I know. I already read it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course you have. You always read them the moment they arrive." He turned to fully face her, leaning forward a bit. "I think I am getting on Qui-Gon's nerves."

"Really?" Padmé asked. "How so?"

"I cannot seem to give myself over to the Living Force as much as he wants me to," Obi-Wan said. He paused, expression becoming solemn. "I suppose there is too much holding me back."

"Tell me about the difference again? There's the Living Force and then the Cosmic Force?" Padmé asked, feeling her heart waver as Obi-Wan's expression lit up.

"Well, yes. My master, Qui-Gon, was a student of the Living Force," Obi-Wan said. "In essence, the Living Force is created from the life energy of all living things. You, me, the twins. The animals on this planet. Everything." Padmé nodded, listening attentively as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumbs. "In order to best focus on the Living Force, you must focus on the present and give yourself over to it completely."

"That sounds like a good philosophy," Padmé said, leaning her head against the couch. Her bun was slipping loose, but she made no attempt to fix it.

"The Cosmic Force is what binds everything together. It holds the galaxy together by using the energy from the Living Force. Supposedly one can master the secrets of both the Living and the Cosmic Force to achieve eternal life."

"But why?" Padmé asked. "Why seek out eternal life, to begin with?"

"If something happens to Yoda or me before Luke and Leia are grown then we would still be able to guide them," Obi-Wan said. "But-" He broke off, meeting Padmé's gaze with a worried expression. She had no doubt that he had sensed her devastation despite her best efforts to hide it. He cleared his throat and glanced away. "It doesn't matter. I am nowhere close to mastering the secret of eternal life."

Padmé said nothing. She wasn't sure what she could say. Staring down, Padmé flipped Obi-Wan's hand over, tracing a finger across his palm. Her throat felt tight as he shifted, lifting his hand to tilt her chin back up.

"Nothing's going to happen," Obi-Wan said quietly. "We're safe here."

"But when the time comes," Padmé said. "Once the twins are grown and when we return to the rebellion and-" She broke off, shaking her head as she felt the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "We must keep one another safe."

"Of course."   

Then, their conversation was interrupted by the quiet hum of a ship. Obi-Wan glanced over and stood, walking to go meet the pilot Bail had sent with supplies. Padmé had no interest in speaking with him. She stood to go back to the twins, watching them sleep with a sad expression. She wished they hadn't been saddled with their father's legacy. They deserved to live a safe life, but Padmé knew it was foolish to hope for that as long as Sidious still lived. She reached out and stroked Leia's hair back.

 

 

 

Slamming the Inquisitors into the wall, Vader spun around, struggling to hide his displeasure. "You are all weak," he said, pacing before them. The Grand Inquisitor glanced up, golden eyes flashing dangerously. "How can the Emperor and I trust you to capture Jedi in this state?"

"Lord Vader, we-"

"Silence," Vader said, reaching out with the Force to choke him. "You will become stronger, understand me?" Scrambling at his throat, the Grand Inquisitor managed to nod and Vader released him. He turned sharply to leave. "There have been reports of a Jedi hiding out on Coreilla. Go and bring them to me."

"Yes, Lord Vader," the Inquisitors echoed back, heads lowered. He nodded sharply and then left, strolling away from the training room and back out to his ship.

It was inconvenient to base the Inquisitorius in the Works, but Vader understood the need for secrecy. The Imperial Senate wouldn't approve of a secret task force of Jedi killers, even though they knew the truth of the Jedi's betrayal. They were barely allowing the mass scale executions of Separatist sympathizers. If they caught wind of the hunt for Jedi they would demand trials and imprisonment, which was too risky for the blossoming Empire. It was better to keep the Inquisitors a secret.

Artoo beeped at Vader as he returned to his ship, quickly taking them back up and turning to head towards the Imperial Palace. Sidious had built it on top of the Jedi Temple. Even once everything was destroyed, Vader could still feel the touch of the Force through its walls. The dark side brought by Sidious was only able to drown out some of the light. Vader sighed and hurried in his pace, wanting to get back to his chambers quickly. He needed to report on the Inquisitors' progress, but it could wait until later.

The Inquisitors’ trip to Mandalore the previous month did unearth an interesting finding. The door to his chambers slid open and Vader strolled in, walking over to examine the twin lightsabers on his desk. He lit one and admired the green glow, spinning it for a moment before deactivating it again. Supposedly, Ahsoka and Rex had killed one another on Mandalore, with the clone fulfilling Order 66. That seemed unlikely. Vader knew for a fact that Rex had removed his inhibitor chip after Fives’ death. Vader was no fool and knew that Ahsoka was still out there, still alive and he was going to find her. He felt guilty for not searching for her sooner, but during the past two months, he split his time between obsessively searching out Obi-Wan and following Sidious’ orders to establish the Empire.

Sidious had given Vader free reign. He was not needed for at the moment as the galaxy was securely under Sidious' control. With the Inquisitors dispatched, Vader could focus on his own mission. He took the twin lightsabers and grabbed the datapad, scrolling through the information gathered about possible sightings of Ahsoka. The most promising was a report of a Togrutan girl matching her description on the planet Thabeska. The girl served as a mechanic for the Fardi clan, smugglers that thought they were clever enough to hide from the Empire. Sidious had let them be, but Vader was intrigued, suspecting that it would serve him well to have allies in the Outer Rim and he had been right.

"Artoo," Vader said, drawing the attention of the little astromech. "We're leaving." Beeping quietly, Artoo hurried behind him as they walked out to the hangar. Vader opted for taking one of the smaller ships, though it was still marked as an Imperial ship.

As they prepared to leave, Artoo beeped out a series of questions. He seemed excited to see Ahsoka again. Vader listened and nodded as he tapped at the controls.

"Well, obviously, she'll become my apprentice again," Vader said. "Ahsoka knows about the failure of the Jedi better than anyone." Artoo whirred, sounding a little concerned. "My master doesn't have to know what we're doing. It doesn't matter anyway, Ahsoka and I could defeat him if it came down to it." With Padmé dead, Vader no longer needed Sidious. He pushed the bitter thought aside and pulled the ship up.

It was a short trip to Thabeska and Vader felt his heart leap as they landed. It was late, but Vader didn't care. He landed outside of the compound, careful to keep his ship hidden. He needed to approach the matter delicately. Ahsoka would be shocked and he didn't want to scare her before he got a chance to explain. He reached out hesitantly with the Force, feeling for her presence. He sensed various members of the Fardi clan mixed with other sentients and nearly gave up when he felt Ahsoka's presence singing in the Force. It slammed into him, overtaking him with joy.

Vader let out a gasp of surprise and felt his chest grow tight. Artoo beeped, nudging Vader's leg as he smiled, sighing from relief. "She's here, Artoo," Vader said softly. "She's here."

It was agony to wait, but it didn't take long. Leaning against his ship, Vader turned and saw the figure hurrying to him across the bare and dusty landscape. "Anakin!" Ahsoka leaped into his arms and he spun her around, laughing happily. "I can't believe it's you!"

"I've got you, Snips," Vader said, hugging her tight. "It's okay."

"I thought you had died!" Ahsoka drew back enough to look up at him with wide, terrified eyes. They had barely been separated for a handful of months, but she looked older. Her eyes were wiser and sadder. Before Vader could respond, Artoo beeped and Ahsoka turned to him, smiling. "Artooie!" She dropped to her knees to hug the droid as well, stroking the top of his dome.

"Ahsoka, there's a lot I need to tell you," Vader said as she looked up at him again. "I know you must be confused."

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said before Vader could continue. She blinked up at him and stood, moving to hug him again. "I should have never left you." Her words stung and Vader swallowed, shifting to hug her back. "I was hurt and I just didn't know what to do." Her words became muffled as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "I was lost."

The Council's betrayal of Ahsoka was recent enough that it still stung. Vader struggled to force away a flare of anger at them as he held her close, gently stroking the back of her head. "Ahsoka, it's not your fault. The Council was wrong to suspect you. They were wrong to just throw you away. The Jedi were flawed."

When Ahsoka pulled back there were tears in her eyes. "I know," she said. "And now everyone's gone."

"The Jedi betrayed the Republic."

Ahsoka frowned, clearly confused by his words. "What do you mean?"

"The Jedi Council was planning to take over the Republic. Mace nearly murdered Palpatine and-"

"What?" Ahsoka said, drawing back. Her eyes went wide in shock. "No way, that's impossible! Who told you this?"

Artoo beeped, humming quietly with a concerned whirring.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Ahsoka," Vader said. He reached down to unclip her lightsabers from his belt and offered them to her. "Come along. We need to go."

After a moment's hesitation, Ahsoka reached out and took them, staring down in surprise before reattaching them to her belt. Vader took her wrist and tugged her towards the ship. To his relief, she didn't resist. She looked terrified and thoughtful as she pondered what he had just told her.

"But why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Clearly, they were mad for power and-"

Ahsoka ripped away from him. Surprised, Vader turned and watched her slowly back away. "What are you saying, Master?" She asked. Her hand hovered near her lightsabers. "This doesn't sound like you at all."

"I've learned to see past the lies of the Jedi," Vader said, turning to face her.

"Lies? What are you-"

"How can you not understand? They threw you aside. They distrusted you simply because it was convenient. It was better to pin the bombing on you than admit they had no idea who was truly behind it!" Vader didn't mean to explode in anger, but he couldn't help it. Ahsoka shrunk back slightly but didn't retreat any further. "The Jedi didn't care for us. They were nothing and we were nothing when we were a part of them!"

For a moment, it looked as if Ahsoka was going to grab her lightsaber. Her hand paused above it, fingertips grazing it. "Master, you're scaring me."

"Trust me," Vader said, offering his hand again. "Come on, Ahsoka. Let's go."

Hesitating for a moment, Ahsoka reached her hand out. She was scared. It was evident in her eyes, but she had been alone for months. She hadn't seen a friendly face for so long and so it was inevitable that she would take Vader's outstretched hand. He smiled and pulled her along toward the ship.

 

 

 

"It's your feelings for her that are holding you back," Qui-Gon's said. He sounded irritated, using a tone he reserved for scolding Obi-Wan back when he was a boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Obi-Wan said, pressing his lips tightly together. "Padmé is my friend. I am simply keeping watch over her and Anakin's children." He heard his former master sigh and he shifted, attempting to get comfortable in his meditation position.

Qui-Gon's tone softened slightly as he continued, "I am not implying that you are doing anything wrong. I am simply saying you need to be truthful with yourself. You're too focused on thinking about the past and the future. Ground yourself in the present, only then can you-"

"I'm not thinking about anything. I am focusing on the present. I-"

"No, you are not, Padawan. I can feel all your frustrations, your worries. You are unbalanced."

"How could I not be? Did you forget that the entire Jedi Order was murdered barely four months ago? I lost everything, everyone I ever knew and I'm supposed to just-"

Obi-Wan winced as he felt his connection with Qui-Gon snap. In his anger and frustration, he had lost his focus. With a sigh, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stood, turning to go back into the house. He walked into the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove before collapsing into a chair at the table. Within a few minutes, he heard Padmé's soft footsteps.

"Is something wrong?"

Unsure of what to say, Obi-Wan just let out a shaky sigh. He felt Padmé's hand on the back of his neck, rubbing gentle circles into his skin.

"You didn't practice with your lightsaber."

"What?" Obi-Wan looked up and met Padmé's concerned gaze.

"After your morning meditation you always-" Padmé broke off, glancing away as she flushed a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's only natural that we would learn one another's routines," Obi-Wan said. He turned in his seat. Padmé nodded, letting her hand slide down to his shoulder. "To be honest, I was getting frustrated with Qui-Gon." He met her gaze with an unsure expression, hoping she wouldn't ask for any more insight into exactly why he was frustrated.

To Obi-Wan's relief, she didn't ask and instead went to the kettle as it screeched. She poured them both a cup of tea before returning to his side, pulling her chair close to him. They sat in quiet silence, though Obi-Wan could hear the twins babbling to each other in the living room. Shifting in her seat, Padmé leaned her head on his shoulder and Obi-Wan smiled.

"You seem tired," he said.

"I was having a hard time sleeping," Padmé said. She glanced up at him with a bit of a guilty expression. "I'm too reliant on the Force getting me to sleep."  

"I could teach you meditation," Obi-Wan said. "It'll help calm your mind."

"Maybe."

There was something that Padmé wasn't saying and Obi-Wan didn't ask. That evening, he could sense her still tossing and turning in the room next door. He sighed and stood, running a hand over his face. When the door opened, Padmé jumped, glancing at him with a surprised expression. He sat down at the edge of her bed, hesitating.

"You shouldn't encourage me," Padmé said with a teasing tone. "I should get to sleep on my own."

"It's not good for anyone to struggle to sleep," Obi-Wan said. He turned and Padmé met his gaze with a small smile. She caught his hand before he could touch the side of her head.

"How about this?" She said, voice quiet as she looked down. "Stay until I fall asleep? If I still can't get to sleep in a few hours, then use the Force."

"I shouldn't. I-"

Raising her eyes again, Padmé's soft expression made Obi-Wan's protests die on his lips. He nodded and stiffly slid into the bed next to her under the covers. She still hadn't let go of his hand, holding it tight as she rolled over onto her side. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, squeezing Padmé's hand. She squeezed back and he felt her quiet joy in the Force. She was asleep within minutes, but Obi-Wan couldn't convince himself to leave.

They didn't talk about it. Though, Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan that he seemed more balanced. Obi-Wan didn't dignify that comment with a response. The following night, Obi-Wan only hesitated for a moment before following Padmé to her room. She dared curl closer to him, laying her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.

It was inevitable that they shared their first kiss in the dark. The moonlight barely lit up the room and Obi-Wan could only make out shadows as Padmé shifted and sat up in bed. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Padmé didn't respond. She shifted and leaned down, laying a gentle hand on his jaw to tilt his head up. Then, she leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and she pulled away fast enough to give him a chance to protest. He didn't. Instead, Obi-Wan reached around to wrap his hand in her hair and pull her back, kissing her again.

When they broke apart again, Padmé shifted, smoothing her hand across Obi-Wan's beard and up through his hair, gently pushing it out of his eyes. He hummed quietly, content with her soft touch. She kissed his forehead before sliding down to kiss his lips again, shifting to press her entire body against his. When she drew away again, she was smiling. Obi-Wan returned her smile, stroking her hair and wrapping the long strands around his fingers. She kissed the side of his neck and then his cheek, nudging his cheek until he turned to kiss her again.

"Is this okay?" Padmé asked, voice soft and hesitant.

"This is wonderful," Obi-Wan said. He trailed his hand down her back and rested it on her hip, slipping his hand under her nightgown to gently massage her skin. She sucked in a quiet breath and then caressed the side of his face.

"Okay," Padmé said and grew bolder, shifting so that she laid completely atop him.

Everything felt fragile as if they did something wrong the whole galaxy would crumble apart. Padmé moved slow, kissing Obi-Wan with a gentleness he had never experienced before. Everyone who he had ever kissed did so with a fiery intensity. It was all passion and no gentleness. There was passion in Padmé's kisses too, but they were respectful, giving him a chance to change his mind. Before they got further than kissing, Padmé pulled away, slipping back into their previous position with her head tucked securely against Obi-Wan's neck.

The only sound was their quiet, heavy breathing. Reaching over, Obi-Wan stroked her hair and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. They were all the other had left in the galaxy and they were tired of being alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka was silent on the flight back. She sat curled in on herself, holding her knees close to her chest as she rested her head on her knees. It was clear that something was wrong with Anakin. In a way, it reminded her of how he had been on Mortis when the Son had turned him to the dark side. She turned to watch him pilot, unsure of how to feel. She could sense the dark swirling around him and had seen his eyes flash yellow when he yelled at her. In the aftermath of Order 66, Ahsoka had heard that the Jedi Temple was destroyed. Any Jedi foolish enough to return was captured and handed over to Darth Vader, the Emperor’s apprentice.

A growing dread filled Ahsoka as she considered Anakin's words. Was he telling her the truth? She didn't want to think that Anakin would ever lie to her. He must have at least believed that he was telling her the truth. She sighed and leaned down, pressing her face into her knees. She knew she shouldn’t have gone with him, but there was no turning back.

Soft footsteps alerted her to Anakin's presence. "Hey, Snips? Are you okay?" She felt his hand on her shoulder and she glanced up, relieved to see the gentle worry in his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin hesitated in answering and she shook her head, leaning it back down on her knees. "Never mind. Just at least tell me that you're not going to hand me over to the Emperor."

"Ahsoka, I would never-"

"I'm not an idiot," Ahsoka snapped, growing irritated. "You're Darth Vader, aren't you?" Anakin's eyes widened in surprise and he faltered, struggling to respond. "You helped Palpatine destroy the Jedi. How could you?"

"The Jedi were corrupt. They were failures, they-"

"How many Jedi have you killed?"

Anakin faltered and Ahsoka felt both relief and disgust when she saw the guilt in his eyes. He lowered his head, his hair falling in his eyes to hide his expression. When he spoke, his tone was oddly calm, devoid of emotion. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ahsoka."

"Do you plan on trying to make me fall to the dark side like you have?"

"No."

Surprised, Ahsoka watched as Anakin stood. He kneeled in front of her and pulled his lightsaber off his belt, extending it to her. She took it, confused as he pressed the front of it to his chest. "Anakin, what are you-"

"If you think you are right, kill me now."

Ahsoka's heart stopped. Anakin raised his head and for a brief moment, gold had overtaken the blue in his eyes.

"I am Darth Vader, apprentice to Darth Sidious, the new Emperor of the galaxy. Though I would not say that I fell to the dark side. I simply learned to use it and I have become more powerful than any Jedi could ever hope to be."

"Anakin," Ahsoka said, trembling.

"So if I am the monster you think I am, kill me." He shifted, pushing the lightsaber further into Ahsoka's grip and pushing her thumb over the button. She shook her head, feeling tears come to her eyes. "Why not?"

"I can help you. I can-"

"I don't need your help. There isn't anything wrong with me!"

Ahsoka flinched at his anger, but she didn't listen. She pulled the lightsaber away and threw it aside. "I can't kill you, Anakin. Don't ask that of me."

With tears in her eyes, Ahsoka watched as Anakin smiled. He reached for something and then offered it to her. To her complete shock, it was her Padawan braid. The silka beads glistened in the low light of the ship. She reached out, fingers hesitating against his. After the fall of the Republic, she had been so alone. She had no one in the entire galaxy. It was tempting to take his offer, but Ahsoka wondered what it would mean. Would she be forced to kill Jedi? Would she fall to the dark side?

Freezing, Ahsoka rested her fingertips against the beads and then in a moment of pure desperation, she took them. Gently picking the braid up, Ahsoka reattached it and met Anakin's proud expression. It was wrong. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't force herself to pull away. She had been alone and she wasn't going to return to that life on the run.

Somehow, Coruscant was colder than Ahsoka remembered. She stayed close to Anakin, trying not to shiver. When they returned he had put on a horrid mask, the mask that signified he was Darth Vader. Everything around her in the Force felt cold and dead. She glanced up at the building, narrowing her eyes. They were where the Jedi Temple once stood. A flare of anger flashed through her. How dare Sidious destroy the temple in order to build his palace. Ahsoka watched the stormtroopers as they walked, struggling to hide her obvious fear of them.

"They won't hurt you," Anakin said, his voice distorted by the mask. Ahsoka nodded, feeling the clones' presences behind their new masks. Amongst them, Ahsoka felt others. Apparently, the stormtroopers had begun taking in new recruits.    

They continued down the hallways until they reached large double doors. They slid open to reveal an expansive throne room. Large round windows let in some light, bathing the metal throne. The rest of the room remained dim. Ahsoka flinched as she felt the flare of power from the Emperor. His face was hidden by the long hood. As they approached, Anakin removed his mask and kneeled. Ahsoka copied him, dropping to one knee despite the growing disgust in her chest.  

"Lord Vader," Sidious said, practically growling. "Why is this Jedi not imprisoned?" Around him, his guards shifted and Ahsoka watched them. Each of them wielded a force pike and Ahsoka knew that they each likely had a blaster as well.

"She is not a Jedi," Anakin said. "The Jedi expelled her."

"Perhaps a better question is whether you remember the Rule of Two, dear apprentice," Sidious said. Behind his hood, Ahsoka caught a flash of his golden eyes.

"She is not a Sith," Anakin said, clearly frustrated.

"So you wish to make her an Inquisitor?"

"No, my master, I-"

"Wish to make her your apprentice," Sidious said with a scowl. "Thus, making her a Sith."

Before Anakin could respond, Sidious stood and walked closer, outstretching a hand. Lightning shot from the tips of his fingers and Ahsoka flinched, but she was not his target. Anakin screamed in pain, dropping down to his hands. He made no attempt to defend himself. After a few moments, Ahsoka couldn't take the torture any longer. She leaped up, drawing both her lightsabers before charging Sidious.

Whirling on her, Sidious drew his lightsaber in the blink of an eye, easily beating back her attacks before shocking her as well. She gasped and fell to her knees before him, dropping her lightsabers. "Foolish child," Sidious said and kicked her back. Anakin caught her, holding her tight as he stared up at Sidious with a defiant glare. His anger swirled in the Force, crackling around him.

Pained, Ahsoka watched as Sidious neatly cut through her lightsabers, destroying them in one clean slice. She struggled to keep calm, wondering if Sidious planned on killing them both. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to kill her. She swallowed and closed her eyes, struggling to calm herself.

"You are going to kill her, Lord Vader."

"Never," Anakin snapped back. He let go of Ahsoka and stood, drawing his lightsaber to stand protectively before her. "I will never harm her."

"You are so ungrateful," Sidious said. "Have I not giving you everything you wanted? I've taught you, trained you in the dark side. I have given everything to you and you still defy me."

"You didn't save Padmé," Anakin said. The Force bristled around him. "You failed in the one thing I needed you for!"

All of the guards stepped forward, drawing their blasters. Ahsoka knew that they were a threat. Even if she had her lightsabers she was unsure if she and Anakin could take all of them along with Sidious. After a moment, Sidious waved them away and they slowly stood down.

"Fine then," Sidious said. "Take the Togrutan girl as your apprentice. She will betray you, Lord Vader. This child knows nothing of the dark side and never will." He narrowed his eyes at Ahsoka. Chills went down her spine as he examined her. “She is bathed in the light.”

Anakin's shoulders relaxed and Ahsoka felt his relief pulse through the Force. He deactivated his lightsaber and turned away from Sidious to offer his hand to her, helping her up. She refused to look back as they left the throne room. Glancing up at Anakin, Ahsoka saw the pure fury in his eyes. She didn't say anything. He brought her to her chambers and left without another word. With a sigh, Ahsoka walked over and sat down on the bed. She fell back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what she had gotten herself into.   

 

 

 

"From the little intel we could gather, we believe they're called the Inquisitors," Bail said, rubbing his forehead. Even through the holo, Obi-Wan could see the stress on his face. "I believe they're mostly temple guards that have fallen to the dark side."

"And they're seeking out Jedi?" Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. "This is concerning."

"I have little hope that there are any others out there," Bail said. "The Emperor has been ruthless in his eradication of the Jedi."

The door to the bedroom opened and Obi-Wan glanced up, watching as Padmé brought the twins out and set them on the soft mat in the living room. They both pushed up onto their elbows, cooing at one another as they attempted to shove various toys into their mouths. Obi-Wan smiled, watching them for a moment.

"Under Sidious' reign, how does the rest of the galaxy fare?" Padmé asked. She strolled over and hesitated for a moment before sitting on Obi-Wan's lap, curling around him. He smiled a bit, resting his hand on her hip. Bail raised an eyebrow but didn't question them.

"Poorly," Bail said. "The Imperial Senate is doing their best to curb his power, but it's pointless. Besides the corruption that already existed, we also find ourselves divided and weak. Many rather follow the Emperor than do anything to stop him." He sighed and continued, "Antar 4 has suffered greatly due to their involvement with the Separatists."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked, lips turning into a concerned frown.

"Tarkin has carried out mass arrests and executions. He has massacred the people of Antar 4 with no regard for whether they were separatists or not," Bail said, expression growing dark. "And there was practically nothing the Imperial Senate could do about it."

Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes. The state of the galaxy would continue to fall into darkness as long as it was led by a Sith. "I'm sorry, Senator," he said quietly, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"You must let us know if there is any way we can help," Padmé said. “I want to help, Bail.”

"For now, you must keep yourselves safe," Bail replied with a small smile. "Breha sends her love. I will speak with you again when I can."

With that, the communications ended. Padmé sighed and glanced away, clearly frustrated. Obi-Wan took her hands, raising them up to kiss the backs and then hold them tight in his. She turned and leaned forward, kissing him gently. When she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his and sighed.

"I am tired of hiding," she said. "I want to help. I want to fight the Emperor."

"I know, I want to as well, but we must keep the twins safe. They are our last hope."

Something furious flashed through Padmé's eyes and she shook her head. "I don't want to drop the future of the galaxy on their shoulders, Obi-Wan!"

Unsure of what to say, Obi-Wan watched as Padmé pulled away. She turned and headed for the door, hugging herself. "Watch the twins, Threepio," Obi-Wan said to the startled droid before following her.

Padmé stood at the top of a hill near the house. She stared ahead and the wind blew her hair back. She had started wearing it down more after Threepio butchered a more extensive hairstyle she tried to get him to help her with. Obi-Wan approached her cautiously. He went to put his hands on her waist and she grabbed them, pulling his arms around her. Padmé leaned back against him and sighed, her body trembling against his.

"It ruined Anakin," she said softly.

"What did?" Obi-Wan asked, pushing away the sharp pain in his chest.

"The pressure from being the Chosen One," Padmé said. "He never talked about it, but I could tell it bothered him. He was supposed to be the strongest Jedi in the Order, the one that would defeat the Sith. Every time he messed up, it hurt him. It made him doubt himself."

"I know," Obi-Wan said. "I didn't know how to handle it." Guilt welled up in him as he sighed. "I should have tried better to comfort him. I should have done better in taking the pressure off of his shoulders. I failed him."

"It wasn't your fault," Padmé said. "You were so young when Qui-Gon died when you had to become his Master. You weren't ready." Surprised, Obi-Wan only managed to nod. He leaned his head down against Padmé's and closed his eyes. "I just don't want us to make the same mistakes with Luke and Leia."

"I won't," Obi-Wan said. "I promise you, Padmé. I will not place the fate of the galaxy on their shoulders. I will train them to use the Force and I will guide them, but when it comes time to face the Emperor it will be their decision if they wish to fight at all."

With a small nod, Padmé turned back and smiled at him. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

They joined their hands together and Obi-Wan gently squeezed them, leaning down to kiss her. It was surreal, feeling her soft lips against his. Letting himself be happy, Obi-Wan smiled. Together they walked back to the house, Padmé curling an arm around his to keep close. When they returned, Obi-Wan scooped Luke up and grinned down at him. The baby cooed back, laughing as he pulled at his beard. Padmé sat with Leia in her lap, stroking her hair back. It was peaceful.

 

 

 

Something trembled in the Force. It woke Ahsoka, causing her to leap out of bed. Confused, she glanced around before turning and feeling for the disturbance. It was coming from Anakin's chambers. She swallowed and then hurried out, walking towards the door. It opened for her without even asking for a security code. As she walked inside, her heart dropped at the sight of Anakin writing in bed.

"Padmé, no," he whispered, face contorted in pain.

Reaching out, Ahsoka gently took his hand, smoothing her thumb across his skin. "Anakin," she called, sending a soothing touch through the Force. His eyes fluttered open and he gasped, sitting up in bed.

"Ahsoka?" He asked, glancing at her with a confused look.

"You were having a nightmare. I could sense your distress from my room," she said with a small shrug. Then, she shifted closer. "Are you okay?"

Weary, Anakin shook his head. He pushed his hair out of his face and let out a shaky sigh. "No," he said. "I keep dreaming about her."

"Padmé?"

"She died in childbirth months ago," Anakin replied. "I had dreams before it happened. Master Yoda said-" He broke off, anger filling his features. "It doesn't matter."

"You foresaw her death?" Ahsoka asked, surprised. Anakin nodded. "And you're still dreaming about it?"

"I can't get it out of my mind," he said. "Don't worry about it, Snips." When he went to pull away, Ahsoka grasped his hand tighter. "What?"

"We should meditate," Ahsoka said and as Anakin rolled his eyes, she continued more quickly, "Master Obi-Wan would insist. Your emotions are unbalanced. Maybe it would get rid of your nightmares." At the mention of Obi-Wan, a soft expression crossed Anakin's face. Artoo beeped, rolling over to them.

"Fine," Anakin said. He threw back the covers and stood, walking over to the center of his chambers.

Ahsoka glanced around, eyeing the harsh metal. It was not the ideal place for meditation. She slowly sat down and Anakin followed, mimicking her position. He looked uncomfortable, even more so than he usually did when they meditated. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka calmed herself. She reached out with the Force, letting out her fears and frustrations. Peeking out of one eye, she noticed Anakin still looked stiff.

"Come on, Master," she said.

"I can't," Anakin said quietly, almost so softly that Ahsoka didn't think she heard him.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ahsoka asked, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, I don't remember how!" His eyes flashed golden for a second. "Sith meditation is different. You focus on your anger, your hate."

"Well, let go of it then."

Anakin looked unsure, so Ahsoka slid over, reaching out to take his hand. "Come on," she said. "We can do it together." Anakin met her gaze and she was surprised to see the fear in his eyes. "It's okay."

They joined their fingers and Ahsoka closed her eyes again. She reached out to touch Anakin's mind, dropping her shields. He hesitantly let her in and she almost drew back, surprised at the stinging cold. His mind was twisted and broken, far too injured for a single meditation session to fix. It took everything she had to stay focused when confronted with the cacophony of fury and terror that filled his mind.

Staying strong, Ahsoka calmed herself. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She focused on the Force, guiding them into a quiet calm. The Force swirled around them and Ahsoka felt Anakin relax. The anger in him slowly faded and Ahsoka felt warmth bathe them both. She imagined the gardens that once filled the Jedi Temple. She pushed the image to Anakin and felt him squeeze her hand slightly. In return, he shared a memory of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The sound of rushing water filled their minds, washing away doubt and insecurity.

The meditation lasted for a long time and when they finally came out of it, Ahsoka could hardly feel the dark side pulsing from Anakin. He smiled at her as he opened his eyes and they were bright blue with no sign of gold. They sat in quiet for a moment before Anakin stood. He offered his hand to Ahsoka and helped her up.

"Thanks," he said. "You should get back to sleep. We're going to train tomorrow."

With a nod, Ahsoka turned and left the room. To her surprise, Artoo followed, beeping quietly. "What is it Artooie?" She sat down on her bed and Artoo stopped before her. He played a hologram, startling Ahsoka as she saw Obi-Wan's face. "Master?"

"Anakin. My friend, my clones turned on me on Utapau as they did across the galaxy, but I survived. I cannot reach you, so I will leave this message in the time being."

"It's a message? This must be from the day the Republic fell," Ahsoka said as she leaned forward and listened intently.

"I am going to meet with others that have survived so we can figure out this mess. I fear giving away our position in case you truly are gone and my message is intercepted, but I just wanted-" The little hologram Obi-Wan looked as if he was in pain, then he continued, "Anakin, I love you."

"What?" Ahsoka said, eyes going wide. "Artooie, why are you showing me this?"

"Perhaps it was selfish of me to never say so," Obi-Wan's message continued. "But I know that you loved another. I did not wish to get in the way. Besides, it is against the Code. Though I suppose that no longer matters, does it? I cannot feel you. Our bond has been severed and I fear the only explanation is-" When Obi-Wan stopped, sobbing, Ahsoka's heart dropped. "Oh, Anakin, please. When you see this message I hope it makes you laugh at what a fool I am."

The message ended, leaving Ahsoka confused. She bit her lip and glanced at the droid. "What are you saying? That Obi-Wan is the key to saving Anakin?" Artoo beeped, lights flashing in excitement. "I don't know where he is. He might not even be alive."

Then, Ahsoka thought for a moment. She considered how Anakin had agreed to meditation after she mentioned Obi-Wan and realized that maybe she didn't need him to be physically there. With a small smile, she nodded and patted the droid on the head.

"I'll do my best, Artooie," she said. "We're going to bring him back to the light side. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

With a simple flick of his wrist, Vader disarmed Ahsoka, sending one of her lightsabers flying. She huffed in frustration, glaring at him. "You're out of practice," Vader said with a small smirk. "Come on then, go get your weapon."

"I miss my lightsabers," Ahsoka said, mumbling under her breath as she picked up the lightsaber. "These ones hate me."

It had been almost three months since Vader found her on Thabeska. He was beginning to feel more balanced again, happier than he had been since the fall of the Republic. Sidious was displeased, but he let Vader do as he wished as long as he continued to train the Inquisitors as well. Vader hadn't introduced them to Ahsoka. She was not comfortable with eliminating the Jedi and he didn't want to risk pushing her away. It was better to just keep her isolated in the palace until she had time to adjust.

"Maybe you just don't want to admit that I'm better than you," Vader said with a teasing tone as Ahsoka activated the lightsaber again. The red cast an eerie glow across her face as she spun it around and turned to face him. When she charged, she managed to get in several more strikes before getting disarmed. "You're improving though."

With a roll of her eyes, Ahsoka stalked away. "Sure, whatever, Skyguy." 

The third time she charged, she did it with the passion and fury that Vader wanted. She drew her second lightsaber as well, darting around him to strike with both weapons. He grinned, struggling to bat away her repeated strikes. She was fast, flipping over him and using his parry to fuel her momentum. In a quick flick of her wrist, she disarmed him and sent his lightsaber flying. Both of them panted, out of breath from the short, but intense sparring session.

"Well done," Vader said and Ahsoka smiled shyly back. She seemed to be in a good mood, which made it a perfect opportunity to bring up Sidious' request. "I've been meaning to discuss something with you."

"Oh?" Ahsoka asked, deactivating her lightsabers and placing them back on her belt.

"The Emperor wishes for you to start serving a purpose," Vader said. Ahsoka stiffened at his words and she regarded him with a worried expression. "You will accompany us to the dinner he is hosting this evening."

"Why?" Ahsoka said. "I'm not-"

"You are my apprentice and will help serve in that capacity for the Emperor."

"Meaning what, Anakin?" Ahsoka asked, clearly annoyed. Vader turned and smiled at her.

"You will help enforce his reign and keep peace in the galaxy, Lady Tano." Ahsoka stared back at him with an apprehensive expression. She crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly, but didn't protest. It was better that way.  

In order to match Vader's own dark ensemble, he gifted Ahsoka with matching black robes. She wore than hesitantly but did not question his decision. As they headed for the Emperor's chambers, Ahsoka pulled her hood up over her head. She kept close to Vader and knelt when he did.

"Come along then," Sidious said, rising from his throne. "We mustn’t keep them waiting."

Together they walked across the palace towards one of the large banquet halls. Vader faintly heard music. It usually worked well to soothe concerns in a calming environment, but Vader knew that his presence would serve to remind the Senators that he was in charge. A number of times Vader had suggested dissolving the Imperial Senate all together, but Sidious said it was too early for that. They needed to wait until the Death Star was completed. A small spark of guilt flashed through Vader as he thought about the battle station. He hadn't told Ahsoka about that either.

The large doors of the banquet hall swung open and all chatter ceased. As Sidious walked to his seat at the front of the table, Vader glanced around. Some of the faces were familiar, but the one that stuck out the most was Bail Organa's. The Alderaanian Senator wasn't watching Vader though, his eyes were glued firmly to Ahsoka and his mouth was agape in surprise. Together, Vader and Ahsoka flanked Sidious, standing on either side of him as he sat down. Ahsoka was doing well. She held her head high and kept a neutral expression. Leaning forward, Sidious smiled at the gathered group.

"Now, I would like to welcome you to the palace," Sidious said. "It is always a pleasure to eat amongst friends."

"It is," Bail said, speaking first. He raised a cup to Sidious. "A toast to our Emperor." The rest of the Senators quickly followed suit and Sidious smiled, matching their toast. "May he reign for many more years." The others echoed Bail's sentiment and Vader had to push away his revulsion. They were so obviously insincere.

"Thank you," Sidious said. "Now, I am sure we have much to discuss over dinner. I have invited you here because I've heard you have concerns."

"Are you not going to introduce us to your new guard?" One of the Senators asked. She was pretty and Vader wasn't exactly sure which planet she served. Sidious cocked his head and then turned slowly to eye Ahsoka. Anakin felt a flash of fear from her, but her expression remained calm.

"Ah yes. This is Lady Tano, Vader's apprentice," Sidious said. "You shall treat her the same as him as she will help keep peace in the galaxy."

"Ahsoka Tano?" Bail said, struggling to keep an aloof expression. He looked panicked and Vader could feel his fear in the Force.

"Yes," Ahsoka said and Sidious glared at her. She quickly shut her mouth, glancing away.

"But wasn't she a Jedi?" Another Senator, the one from Coriella, asked. That question sparked confused whispers.

"She was a scapegoat," Sidious said, silencing the whispers. "If I must remind you. Ahsoka Tano was the one falsely accused of the bombing at the Jedi Temple. The Jedi used her in order to cover their own failings. She is loyal to the Empire."

Concerned, Vader glanced to Ahsoka. She closed her eyes briefly and he felt a flash of agony from her in the Force. It was gone quickly and she regained her composure. The Senators accepted Sidious' answer and returned to idle conversation. However, Bail watched Ahsoka for the rest of the dinner. It irritated Vader, but he said nothing. It wasn't until they went to leave that Bail made an attempt to speak with her.

"Ahsoka," Bail said as they went to leave. She paused, turning towards him. "It is good to see you. I am glad that you are well."

"Senator Organa, I-"

"Ahsoka," Vader called and she froze. "Hurry up." She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, Master." Sending an apologetic glance towards Bail, Ahsoka hurried after Vader.

It wasn't until they were headed back to the throne room that Sidious spoke. "Don't make a habit of fraternizing with known traitors, Lady Tano." Before Ahsoka could snap at him, Vader grabbed her wrist and shook his head slightly. Sidious didn't notice and continued, "Keep a close eye on your apprentice, Lord Vader."

"Yes, my master."

Ahsoka bit her lip, staring at the floor with a frustrated expression. Feeling a wave of pity, Vader sent a soothing touch out to her, stroking the inside of her wrist gently. He wanted to assure her that she did nothing wrong. If anything, it was Bail that was out of line. To his surprise, Ahsoka glared at him and ripped her hand away.

Once Sidious was safely returned to the throne room, Ahsoka and Vader retired to Vader's chambers to eat their own dinner. He pulled off his mask and tossed it aside. Ahsoka sat at the small table, pushing her food around on the plate, but not eating anything.

"What's wrong?" Vader asked.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka said, glancing up with an irritated expression. "Why are you treating Bail like he's some sort of threat? He's our friend, Anakin!"

"Senator Organa is a known Jedi sympathizer and-"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Ahsoka snapped, tears filling her eyes. "Or has Sidious manipulated you into mistrusting even your closest friends! Padmé trusted him, Obi-Wan trusted him. Is that not enough-"

"He's also widely known to be associated with the rebellion," Vader said, struggling to keep calm. "He's trying to destroy the Empire."

"The Empire is destroying the galaxy!" Ahsoka screamed back. "You have lost your mind, Anakin!"

In an instant, Vader felt his anger snap and felt a rush of cold power seep into his body. He threw the table aside with the Force. It slammed into the wall, smashing the plates and glasses to pieces. Then, he reached out and grabbed Ahsoka's arm, squeezing hard enough that she yelped. "Be quiet," he said, growling in her face. "You don't know what you're talking about. Do not speak about the Emperor that way. Do not speak about the Empire like that." His grip tightened and Artoo let out a quiet scream, rolling over to nudge Anakin's leg.

"You're hurting me," Ahsoka said, trying to pull away. "Anakin, stop it!"

Vader let her go and she stumbled back, collapsing against the wall as she scrambled away from him. Before he could say anything, Ahsoka spun and raced from his room. Artoo followed, letting out a series of angry beeps at Vader before he disappeared.

Ahsoka didn't come out of her room for days. Vader tried to override the code, but she had tampered with the system, preventing him from gaining entry. He tried knocking, reaching out to her through the Force, and even considered forcing the door down, but managed to change his mind at the last minute. Meeting her fear with anger was only going to drive her further away, so Vader took a step back and waited.

After a week, Vader got sick of waiting. He went to Ahsoka's door again and activated his lightsaber with the intent to slash it down when it slid open. Surprised, Vader deactivated his lightsaber and walked inside. There was a lump under Ahsoka's covers. He hesitantly walked over and sat on the bed, folding his hands together.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Ahsoka's voice was muffled by the blankets. She shifted and pulled them back, looking to Vader with bloodshot eyes.

"It is a part of who I am," Vader said.

"As Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know it was you?" Ahsoka asked, frowning slightly. Vader turned to eye her. "Why pretend you're someone else?"

"I am someone else," Vader said simply. "Anakin Skywalker is gone."

Frowning, Ahsoka shifted closer. She reached out and took Vader's hand. "No," she said. "He's not." Squeezing his hand, Ahsoka looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you."

Ahsoka merely shrugged, inspiring Vader to do more. He reached out and pulled her to him, hugging her tight. She curled against him, burying her face in his shoulder. "I don't want to be around the Emperor," she said, shaking a bit. "Please, Anakin."

"Okay," Vader said without thinking. "It'll just be us, okay Snips?" He stroked the back of her head and closed his eyes, relieved to have her forgiveness. "I've got you." He leaned his head against hers and let out a deep breath. "I won't hurt you again. I promise." Ahsoka nodded but didn't say anything.

 

 

 

Leaning back in his chair, Bail reflected on the scene in the Imperial Palace. The pieces were slowly clicking together, bringing forth his worst fears. Mon Mothma watched him with a curious look, but waited patiently until he spoke, "I am sure you've heard the whispers about Vader's apprentice."

"Yes, I've heard that she is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's former Padawan."

Bail hummed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to calm himself. "Yes," he said. "I saw her with my own eyes."

"So is she a Sith as well?"

"No," Bail said. He remembered the excited look on Ahsoka's face when she saw him. Her eyes had shone a bright blue and rather than the sickly yellow he had come to associate with the Emperor.

"So why is she with them?" Mon Mothma asked. "Is she attempting to destroy them from within?"

Bail answered her question with one of his own, "Was Anakin Skywalker ever confirmed dead?" Confused, Mon Mothma tilted her head. "Was a body ever found? Was he registered as dead in the official Imperial records?"

"No, but I don't see why that is relevant," Mon Mothma said, then she paused, eyes widening in realization. "Oh."

"Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker," Bail said, rubbing his head again. "I am sure of it now. Ahsoka trusts him, it was plain as day. That girl is bright and I cannot see her blindly following anyone except for Anakin or Obi-Wan."

"What does this mean for the twins then?" Mon Mothma asked. She leaned forward and Bail worried about what she was going to suggest. "Are they hidden well enough?"

"I believe so," Bail said. "Vader has no reason to believe Padmé is alive." With a sigh, he continued quietly, "Though this does bring up the question of whether or not we tell Padmé and Obi-Wan."

"Absolutely not."

Surprised, Bail raised his head to meet Mon Mothma's stern gaze. "Why not?"

"It is not vital information," she said. "We cannot predict how they would react. We need them to stay safe on D'Qar and we cannot afford to have them rushing out after Vader."

Bail nodded, though he felt his stomach twist in guilt. How could he hide the fact that her husband was still alive from one of his closest friends? Though, he supposed in a way, Anakin truly was dead. He had become twisted into the monster that was Darth Vader. What did that mean for Ahsoka then? Was she lost to them as well? Bail stood and patted Mon Mothma on the shoulder before turning to leave. He desperately wanted to return to Alderaan to confide all that he had learned in Breha. It was too much for one man's conscience to carry.

 

 

 

It was late, but Padmé couldn't sleep. She stood outside the house, staring up at the stars. Several meteors flashed by and she remembered that there was going to be a meteor shower that night. It seemed like a good time to be awake. The wind blew across her face and she smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling its cool touch. Bail hadn't called them in some time. She hoped that everything was alright, but there wasn't much that she could do.

D'Qar was lovely. Padmé enjoyed getting to have a quiet life there, but she couldn't help but think of everyone else struggling in the galaxy. The door slid open behind her and Padmé glanced back to see Obi-Wan walking out to meet her. She offered her hand and he took it, kissing her knuckles.

"Couldn't sleep, darling?" He asked, voice soft. For how much he initially resisted their feelings, Padmé noticed that he fell into routine fast. He sought her out for comfort and showered her with reverent affection.

"No, I couldn't," Padmé said. Obi-Wan stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as they both looked to the stars. "My mind just won't calm down, Obi."

"We could meditate together if you'd like," Obi-Wan said. "It's not too terribly late."

"Perhaps," Padmé said with a quiet sigh. She leaned back against his chest and watched the meteor shower. They had begun to pick up pace, streaking across the sky at an increasing frequency. "I just want you to hold me."

"Easily done." Obi-Wan leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. She smiled and turned to kiss him fully.

"I love you."

Obi-Wan froze, clearly surprised. He pulled back and Padmé smiled at him. "I love you as well, Padmé," he whispered.

It had been so easy to fall in love with Obi-Wan. They fit together well, sharing the same interests and same passions. He was a good father to the twins, which brought Padmé's next thought to the forefront. She sighed and took his hand, stroking the back of it.

"Obi," she said, feeling a little nervous. "I want to tell the twins that you're their father." Obi-Wan said nothing, raising an eyebrow slightly but remaining quiet as Padmé continued to speak, "We can tell them the truth when they are older, but for now I don't wish to confuse them."

"If that is what you want," Obi-Wan said and leaned in to kiss her again.

Padmé hummed, curling a hand around his neck to pull him in deeper. She curled their fingers together, pulling him back towards the house. As she broke their kiss, he leaned forward, eyes fluttering open to stare back at her with a look of pure adoration. She wanted him so much and tugged more insistently.

It had been a few days since Padmé moved the twins to their own room and they were sleeping well. Threepio kept a close eye on them, leaving Padmé and Obi-Wan entirely alone in the bedroom. Gently pushing, Padmé encouraged Obi-Wan back onto the bed. She caressed the side of his face, smiling as he leaned into her touch. His beard was soft, far softer than she ever would have expected. Straddling him, Padmé toyed with the ties of his robes and then slipped her hands under to stroke his chest.

"Padmé, are you-"

"Sure?" She finished and Obi-Wan nodded. "More than anything, my love."

Padmé leaned down and kissed him hard before pulling the robes off. His hands went to her thighs as he ran his fingers across her skin and found the hem of her nightgown. She let out a little breathy gasp and Obi-Wan chuckled. He lifted her nightgown slowly, dragging his fingertips across her skin and she closed her eyes. His touch was soft and sensual as he took his time in undressing her, worshipping her.

Dropping her hands down, Padmé finished pulling off the rest of his robes, leaving them both fully naked in the dim light. Obi-Wan's hands were hesitant, almost shy. He reached up to caress Padmé's face and she nuzzled into his touch, pressing a kiss to his palm before taking it and lightly setting it against her breast. Reaching around, Obi-Wan curled his hand in her hair and pulled her down for a kiss as he ran his fingers across her skin before gently squeezing. She whimpered a little and shifted closer, pressing as close as she could.

In an instant, Obi-Wan's demeanor shifted, sitting up as he tugged Padmé closer. He kissed her hard, running his teeth along her bottom lip for a moment before pulling away to kiss her neck. She smiled, shifting to move against him. When she rocked her hips, he gasped and she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, darling," she said as he pulled back and met her gaze. She leaned forward and kissed him again, pressing her breasts against him and relishing in the warmth of his skin.

Sliding down, he pulled her up and kissed her chest. His lips warm and gentle. Padmé was sure that he could feel the thundering of her heart and she gasped as he shifted to kiss one breast while he fondled the other. The soft scratch of his beard against her chest was unfamiliar, eliciting a surge of pleasure. She arched her back in an attempt to press further against him and when he lifted up against her, she let out a quiet moan before she could catch herself.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan said, staring up at her with such a devoted expression that Padmé's skin burned from embarrassment. "You are so beautiful."

"You're not too hard to look at either," Padmé teased, cupping Obi-Wan's face to kiss him as he slipped his hand down lower, stroking at her side and then thigh, before shifting to press inside her.

With a quiet gasp, Padmé pressed closer. It felt wonderful. It felt amazing. It was everything she wanted. She had gone so long without being touched like that and she had forgotten exactly how fulfilling it was. Obi-Wan worshipped her with his touches, pressing his lips into the crease between her shoulder and neck. She nuzzled back against him, trailing her fingers lightly across his hair, before burying her hand in his scalp and massaging his skin.

When they finally came together, Padmé tried not to seem too eager. Despite her confidence earlier, it had quickly become clear that Obi-Wan was the more experienced of the pair. She rocked her hips down, crying out softly as he pressed up into her, pushing her hair back away from her face before pulling her down into a kiss. Then as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Obi-Wan pressed his hands into her hips, pulling her closer and closer.

"Is this good?" Obi-Wan asked, breathless.

"Amazing," Padmé whispered back, kissing his neck hard before easing up and gently dragging her lips along his skin. "Don't stop." When she pulled back to kiss him, he was looking at her with that reverent look again, though she supposed he had never stopped. "I love you."

"I love you," Obi-Wan repeated back before they kissed again and again, letting out breathy moans and gasps as they pressed together.

Then, when Padmé's heart felt as if it might burst, they both finished, panting and kissing one another slowly before Padmé shifted to slide off and lay by Obi-Wan's side. They fumbled with the covers to get under them and Padmé nuzzled close against Obi-Wan as he ran a hand along her back, tracing his fingers across her skin. She laid her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pound, though it was starting to slow again.

Closing her eyes, Padmé sighed. She was worn out, but filled to the brim with warmth and love. "I think I can go to sleep now," she said softly and Obi-Wan laughed, turning to kiss her briefly on the lips and then on her nose.

"I suppose we'll have to do this every night then," he said. "It is far better than meditation."

Giggling, Padmé nodded. "I will hold you to that, Obi."

Reaching over with his other hand, Obi-Wan curled their fingers together and pressed a kiss to Padmé's hand before returning their joined hands to the spot right above his heart. "As long as it makes you happy." Padmé nodded, feeling herself slowly drifting off to sleep. "I will do anything for you, my love."

"Anything for you," Padmé whispered back, a solemn agreement between the pair.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka was a prisoner. She had no doubts in her mind about that after her failure following Sidious’ dinner. Every eye watched her as she paced through the halls of the Imperial Palace, which she was never allowed to leave. Even her access to information from outside the palace was limited. She heard rumors that there was a rebellion but did not hear any details. All talk ceased the minute anyone saw her. It was also unsettling being one of the few non-humans. It quickly became clear the Empire did not favor those that were different from their precious Emperor.

Only Anakin treated Ahsoka with kindness and even then Ahsoka worried that could end at any moment. She had never been afraid of Anakin before, but the dark side had taken a firm hold of him. She treaded lightly around him, hoping to keep herself alive long enough to bring him back. Their quiet meditation sessions helped, but Ahsoka could tell that her influence was no match for Sidious’. Still, she was alive and she needed to ensure that she continued to survive.

The lightsabers were a problem. They struggled against her, fighting her every move. The corrupted kyber crystals contained within them were meant to be controlled with hatred and anger. They belonged entirely to the dark side and even after months of struggling to use them, Ahsoka had not gained their favor. Anakin refused to get her other lightsabers, so matter how much she asked, so she needed to take matters into her own hands.

Sitting on the floor of her chambers, Ahsoka reached out and pulled the lightsabers apart, watching as the pieces easily separated. She turned to pick up the crystal, wincing at the pure fury in it. “It’s okay,” she said. “No one’s going to hurt you.”

When Ahsoka had first found her kyber crystals on Ilum they called to her. They accepted her and she was only ever able to use them because they accepted her. They were willing to be used. Once a kyber crystal’s trust was betrayed and there were used against their own will, it was difficult to win them back. With a deep breath, Ahsoka shook her head. She had to try.

Ahsoka cupped her hands around the crystal and then to her surprise, felt some of its agony disappearing into the Force. When she opened her hands again, the crystal had turned completely white. She blinked, lifting up to examine it for a moment before setting it back inside its chamber and reconstructing the lightsaber, altering it so that it fit better in her hands.

When Ahsoka lit the blade, she was shocked to see it shone a bright white rather than red. As she slowly shifted it in her hand and swung it, Ahsoka could feel an immediate difference. The blade hummed and listened to her, flowing effortlessly. With a grin, she deactivated it and set to work on the second lightsaber, altering it into a true shoto lightsaber.

The lightsabers were perfect and Ahsoka finally felt in control again. She weighed them in her hands, feeling the Force pulsing through the crystals. Excited, she turned to leave her chambers. She would arrive early for her training session with Anakin, but she knew that the sparring room would be empty. As Ahsoka walked down the palace halls, she ignored the inquisitive looks sent in her direction. It was best to hold her head high and ignore the Emperor’s various minions. She had no doubt that they were watching her every move, waiting for her to slip up even just a little.

When Ahsoka reached the sparring room, she sat down on the mat, closing her eyes as she focused, drawing the Force around her. She waited patiently until the door slid open again. “Early today, Snips?” Anakin sounded like he was in a good mood. He sounded more like himself than like Darth Vader.

“I don’t think you’re going to beat me today, Master,” Ahsoka said, still keeping her eyes closed.

“Really? Let’s see. Maybe you’ve recovered some of your lost skill.”

Once Ahsoka heard Anakin light his blade, she leaped into action, drawing both lightsabers and activating them. Anakin was startled by the glowing white light and barely managed to block her attack. She bounced away, flipping back into a defensive stance.

“They’re white?” Anakin asked, eyes wide in surprise. “What did you do?”

“I made them my own,” Ahsoka replied, keeping her voice cheerful. “Now come on, Skyguy, are we going to spar or not?”

At first, it had been unsettling seeing the red lightsaber in Anakin’s possession, but Ahsoka soon learned to brush her worry aside. As long as she kept a light tone, she managed to keep the darkness away. Rushing at him again, Ahsoka struck with both blades, quickly driving Anakin back. Surprised, he stumbled and shoved her away with the Force in order to regain his footing.

“I guess those lightsabers really were the problem,” Anakin said with a wry smile. “This is more like you, Ahsoka.”

They sparred for a long time before Anakin finally managed to disarm one of the lightsabers. Out of breath, Ahsoka conceded defeat, deactivating her shoto lightsaber and clipping it back to her belt. She smiled as Anakin reached out to grasp her shoulder.

“Well done.” 

Before Ahsoka could reply, she heard quiet clapping. She jumped and whirled around to see someone standing in the doorway. It was a Pau’an with ashen white skin and red markings across his face. Ahsoka flinched back as she met his eyes. They were sickly golden.

“So this is your pet Jedi, Lord Vader? I’ve heard whispers about her but didn’t quite believe them until now,” the man said with a mocking smile. He bowed to Ahsoka, though it was clearly insincere. “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Tano.” She bristled, resisting the urge to snarl back at him. Unlike Anakin who often wavered between dark and light, Ahsoka could sense the Pau’an was fully engulfed in the dark.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Anakin said, tone becoming curt. “Did anyone see you enter the palace?”

“The Emperor requested me here himself. I needed to give him the reports about the Jedi we found,” The man replied, sending chills down Ahsoka’s spine.

“Who are you?” Ahsoka demanded, taking a step forward. She kept her fingers touching her lightsabers, but did not draw them. 

“Me? I’m the Grand Inquisitor,” The man said with a quiet laugh. “I am in charge of hunting down each and every last one of your little Jedi friends.” Ahsoka snarled, brandishing her lightsabers, but Anakin pulled them away with the Force and grabbed her wrist to pull her back.

“We will speak in private later,” Anakin said, his tone cool. Ahsoka glanced up to see the yellow seeping into his eyes. “Come along, Ahsoka.”

“Anakin, you can’t just-“

“Silence.”

There was no point in fighting back. Ahsoka bit her lip and stared at the ground, trying to prevent her tears from pouring over. She wondered which Jedi had been captured and glanced to the Grand Inquisitor, pulsing with anger as he smiled back at her. Once they were away from him and alone again, Ahsoka couldn’t contain her anger any longer.

“Are they going to just kill every Jedi they find?” She asked, voice shaking. “What about Obi-Wan? What if they kill him?”

Anakin halted, his grip tightening on her wrist. She flinched but didn’t pull away. “Obi-Wan could defeat every single one of them,” Anakin said. “Besides, they are under strict orders to capture him alive.”

“He wouldn’t let himself be captured,” Ahsoka said, worrying her lip. She saw an opportunity and wasn’t about to let it slip by. “Let me go look for him.” Anakin glanced her way, eyes narrowing slightly. They were still gold but had begun to fade back to their normal blue. “Obi-Wan trusts me. I could find him. I could-“

“Leave? Run away again?”

Ahsoka stumbled over her words, surprised at Anakin’s sudden flare-up of anger. He turned on her, the gold in his eyes flooding back with a dark intensity. The Force grew cold in the face of his fury and Ahsoka couldn’t help but flinch back.

“No,” Anakin said. His tone was cold and authoritative. There was no room for discussion. “You’re not going anywhere. I won’t lose you again, Ahsoka.”  

Hanging her head, Ahsoka tried to keep the angry tears from falling. She jerked her hand away and spun, heading towards her chambers. “I really am your pet Jedi, aren’t I?” She asked, voice bitter and angry.

“Ahsoka-“

Not caring to hear Anakin’s response, Ahsoka stepped inside and locked her door behind her. Numb, she leaned back against the door and slid to the ground, curling up into a tight ball. She struggled to release her pain into the Force, but failed, instead beginning to sob, pressing her face tight against her knees. It wasn’t fair that she got to live while everyone else was hunted down and murdered.

It was clear that she should run away. She could find other Obi-Wan or any other Jedi that might have survived. Anything would have been better than staying there. Yet, Ahsoka couldn’t will herself to leave Anakin. He was conflicted, torn between the light and the dark side. If Ahsoka just tried harder, she could pull him back to the light. She couldn’t just give up on him. From the across the hall, Ahsoka could feel Anakin’s agony raging in the Force. His fall to the dark side only increased his inability to control his emotions and it was tiresome to be around him so she decided to wait until he had calmed down to go to him.

Taking in a deep breath, Ahsoka turned and went to Anakin’s chambers the first thing the following morning. The door opened immediately for her and she continued hesitantly inside. Anakin glanced up from his seat at the table and Ahsoka fought back the chill upon seeing the gold in his eyes. She swallowed and walked over to sit at the opposite end of the table.

“You can’t keep me trapped here,” Ahsoka said. “It’s going to drive me insane.”

“Fine,” Anakin said, voice oddly calm. Ahsoka hesitated, feeling a chill go down her spine. “You are going to accompany me to Duro.”

“Duro?” Ahsoka asked. “Why?”

“We are to ensure they have been following their orders from the Empire,” Anakin said. He stood, grabbing his mask from the table. Ahsoka glanced to Artoo, who whirred quietly.

“And why exactly am I coming with you?” Ahsoka asked, hesitant to follow.

“The Emperor wishes you to fulfill some sort of purpose and if you refuse to be around him then that makes matters more difficult,” Anakin said. He kept his back to her, holding the mask tight in his hands. “You’ve been here for more than half a year, Ahsoka. Perhaps if you want to feel less like-” He broke off for a moment before taking a breath and continuing. “A pet, then you should serve the Empire fully. Come along.”

“Will this be like when I went to Raxus with Padmé?” Ahsoka said and Anakin froze. He glanced back, sorrow clear in his eyes. “Remember? You were so mad and-“

“That doesn’t matter,” Anakin snapped. “We’re not going there for peace negotiations. Either the former Separatists obey the Emperor or-“

“Or what, Master?” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms. “We kill them? I say we try Obi-Wan’s way.” Only hesitating for a moment, Ahsoka walked over and then gently nudged Anakin with her elbow. “We negotiate.” 

For a moment, Anakin almost smiled. He shook his head and slipped on the mask, spinning to head for the door. Ahsoka followed, keeping her head held high as she took in a deep breath. She needed to tread carefully. If she messed up how they handled Duro, she was sure that Sidious would find some way to get rid of her. There was no room for error. Therefore Ahsoka would play her part as Darth Vader’s loyal apprentice.

 

 

 

When the thought first occurred to Obi-Wan it was a peaceful afternoon. The twins crawled around the room, stumbling up onto their stubby legs as they chased each other across the living room. Obi-Wan sat on the sofa with Padmé laying in his lap. She was half-asleep, dozing in the warm afternoon air. He trailed his hand down her side and rested it on her hip, staring down at her with a small smile.

“Do you wish to get married, Padmé?” Obi-Wan asked, testing the words out. To his surprise, Padmé shifted and blinked up at him.

“What?” She asked, sitting up slowly.

“Oh, I was just-“

“Thinking aloud?” Padmé reached over and stroked his cheek, smoothing her thumb across his skin. “Yes, I would like to get married.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, surprised at her matter of fact answer. “There is nothing to hold us back is there?” Her words were bittersweet and Obi-Wan had no doubt they both shared the same thought. Every part of their former lives had been obliterated. Leaning forward, Padmé kissed him, soft and sweet. “I may even consider changing my name.”

“Padmé Kenobi,” Obi-Wan whispered as she drew back. “It doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

“It doesn’t, does it?” Padmé smiled and pressed another kiss to his temple. “What about Luke Kenobi? Leia Kenobi?” Rubbing Padmé’s back, Obi-Wan glanced over at the twins and nodded, smiling as she drew back and kissed him again, pulling him close.

“Master Kenobi.” Threepio tapped on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and he pulled away from Padmé, giving the droid an exasperated look. “Senator Organa is calling.” He held out the holocomm and Obi-Wan took it.

“Thank you,” he said, still a little annoyed. Padmé shifted to sit in his lap, leaning her head against his and smiling as Bail’s figure flashed to life.

“Master Kenobi. Padmé,” he said, bowing his head to both of them. “I hope you are doing well.”

“We are,” Padmé said. “It’s been too long since we’ve talked to you. Hasn’t it, Obi?”

“It has,” Obi-Wan said, watching Bail’s expression. It had been months since he called and even the reports he sent were scarce.

“What news do you have?”

“There is not much to report,” Bail said. His expression did not change. “The Emperor has begun what he calls the Western Reaches pacification operation. It’s essentially a slaughter of all remaining Separatists.” With a shake of his head, Bail sighed. “Tarkin is leading them after his disgraceful handling of Antar, though I would have much rather seen him imprisoned.”

“The Emperor would never do that,” Padmé said with a scowl. “He enjoys the violence no doubt.”

“And what about Vader?” Obi-Wan asked.

For a moment Bail hesitated. Padmé and Obi-Wan glanced to one another, both noticing Bail’s discomfort. “Vader is still an enigma,” Bail said slowly. “Along with his pack of Inquisitors I am sure that the eradication of the Jedi is continuing, but it is difficult to find information. Even our best spies struggle to get into the Imperial Palace.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan said.  

Forcing a smile, Bail glanced between the pair of them and changed the subject. “Our rebel organization is growing stronger every day. We have recruited several handfuls of very capable pilots to our cause.”

“Impressive. Soon we can begin to create more insurgencies to annoy the Empire with.”

With a warm smile, Bail waved his hand. “Though that is not why I called. Captain Sato will be passing by D’Qar soon and I wanted to see if you required anything.”

Exchanging a look with Padmé, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. He felt his face flush slightly as he looked back to Bail. “Actually, yes,” he said. “Rings. Just something simple.” At the shocked look on Bail’s face, Padmé laughed, tucking her face into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck to stifle her giggles.

“Congratulations,” Bail said with a chuckle. “I can make arrangements.”

“Thank you, Bail,” Padmé said, peeking back at him.

Before Bail could respond, Luke started to wail and Padmé glanced over, hurrying to stand and rush over to check on him. “I wish I could attend your wedding,” Bail said with a small shake of his head. “When this is over I insist on holding a large reception.”

“Oh yes, that way Master Yoda can scold me in front of a crowd,” Obi-Wan said, only half-joking.

With the destruction of the Jedi, he let go of many aspects of the Code, especially when Qui-Gon praised his work in giving himself over to the Force. His feelings for Padmé hadn’t gotten in the way of his studies at all. In fact, once he admitted to them, he seemed to better be able to live in the present as his former Master wanted.

“I will send a full report of what has happened later in the week,” Bail said. “Take care of yourselves.”

“One more thing, Bail,” Padmé cut in before he could end their communications. She sat up straighter, a serious expression covering her face. “I want to do more for the rebellion. I have been thinking about it and I want you to let me help whether it’s even something as menial as working on budgets-“

“Padmé,” Bail began to speak, but Padmé was determined.

“I will not sit here in the Outer Rim and be absolutely useless,” Padmé said, eyes growing stern. “Let me help.”

“I will think of something,” Bail said with a slight bow of his head. Padmé’s expression lit up into a smile. “I know it must be hard to not be here as we fight against the Empire.”

“Thank you, Bail.”

The communications ended and Padmé let out a sigh of relief, dropping back onto the couch. Obi-Wan watched her with a fond smile, feeling her rush of joy as it shot through the Force. She turned back to him and smiled, reaching out to stroke his cheek with her thumb as she laid back. He wanted to go back to relaxing, but the conversation with Bail still bothered him.

“What are you thinking about?” Padmé asked.

“You’re so perceptive,” Obi-Wan said, taking her hand to kiss the back of it. He held it tight between his own and pressed his forehead to her hand. “Bail’s hiding something from us.”

“Do you think I’m blind, Obi? Anyone could tell he was nervous.”

“It’s something about Vader,” Obi-Wan continued. “He doesn’t like speaking of him and the reports he sends us always seem to leave certain things about Vader out.”

“I don’t like that he’s keeping us in the dark either, but there’s not much we can do.”

“We could show up at the rebellion’s doorstep and demand they tell us the whole truth,” Obi-Wan said, turning to smile at Padmé. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Aren’t you the Negotiator?”

“Sometimes matters call for aggressive negotiation.”

Padmé turned her hand around and curled their fingers together, pulling Obi-Wan’s hand over to kiss his wrist. “We should put it out of our mind for now. I learned a long time ago that worrying about matters out of my control only made me more frustrated.”

With a slight nod, Obi-Wan smiled a bit. Luke and Leia’s laughter filled the room as they played and everything was calm again. Padmé looked back, meeting his gaze with a curious expression. “I never thought I would be lucky enough to have a life like this,” Obi-Wan said before she could question him.

Padmé shifted and sat up, curling close to Obi-Wan as she rested her head on his shoulder. She said nothing and Obi-Wan could feel her hesitation as she tensed. She chewed on her lip, clearly wondering how to gracefully reply. Obi-Wan had no doubt that before the fall of the Republic, Padmé and Anakin were planning to leave. They would have left to Naboo and lived out a similar life, raising the twins there. Sometimes Obi-Wan worried that Padmé would have preferred that life.

Padmé squeezed his hand and Obi-Wan looked to her, seeing tears in her eyes. “I wish Anakin could have shared this with us.”

“With us?” Obi-Wan. “Surely I-”

“Both of us,” Padmé said firmly. “The three of us together. I could never imagine a life without you, Obi-Wan.”

With a choked gasp, Obi-Wan pulled Padmé to him and kissed her hard. He struggled to hold back his tears, curling a hand around the back of her head as he kissed her. After a few moments, Obi-Wan felt little fists against his knees. They broke apart and turned to regard the twins.

“Hungry,” Leia said with a pout on her lips. Luke nodded in agreement.

“I suppose it is about time for lunch,” Padmé said, wiping away her tears with a quick flick of her wrist. She picked up Leia and spun her around. “Come along darlings, let’s get something to eat.”

As she walked into the kitchen, Luke stayed by Obi-Wan’s side, curling his hand into the fabric of his pants. He frowned a bit, reaching up to try to touch Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Daddy?”

“I’m fine, Luke,” Obi-Wan said. “Everything’s fine.” He scooped the toddler up and hugged him tight, running a hand through his hair as he sighed.     


	7. Chapter 7

Duro itself was mostly abandoned. Ahsoka peered out at the planet with a curious look. It was surrounded by various satellite cities. Many of them appeared to be in disrepair and the one they headed towards appeared to be industrial in nature. She stared out as they descended, steadying herself. It would be the first time she appeared in public at Anakin’s side. She wasn’t even sure how many people knew about her. Smoothing her hands over the black robes, Ahsoka frowned. She wondered if it would be possible to get different clothes. Robes never suited her and she had always hated wearing them as a Jedi.

As they landed, Ahsoka glanced to Anakin. He still hadn’t exactly explained what their purpose on Duro was. It worried Ahsoka that he was being so vague. The ship landed, shaking a bit and Ahsoka hurried to follow Anakin down. They were met by an older male Duros, who flinched at the sight of Anakin.

“Lord Vader,” the man began, bowing. “Welcome. I assure you that-”

“Groveling will not help you if our intelligence is correct,” Anakin said. Ahsoka hated the way his mask distorted his voice. It made him sound like a monster. “We have reports that Duro has violated the Empire’s ban on battle droid production. Do you know anything about that, Governor Lochen?”

Fear spread out from Lochen as he shook his head. He paled as Anakin took a threating step closer. “We would never. Lord Vader, Duro does not even have the capability to-”

“You’re not a very good liar, Governor.”

Before the situation escalated, Ahsoka quickly stepped in. She laid a hand on Anakin’s arm and placed herself between him and Lochen. “Show us your factories. That should be enough to confirm you have not violated the ban,” Ahsoka said.

“Of course,” Lochen said, hesitating as he looked to Ahsoka. “Uh-”

“Lady Tano.”

“Of course, Lady Tano.”

With a slight bow to her, Lochen turned and gestured for them to follow. The stormtroopers parted allowing Anakin and Ahsoka through. As they walked, she noticed eyes on them from all around and it quickly became clear what they were doing. It wasn’t an investigation at all. It was a show of force. Ahsoka swallowed and glanced to Anakin. She felt fury at Sidious for twisting him and using him in such a horrible manner.

As Ahsoka already expected, every factory was in top condition and contained none of the materials required for the assembly of battle droids. As they stood on the railings of the last factory, Lochen cowered nearby, keeping a smile plastered on his face.

“As you can see, Lord Vader. We-”

“I want to see your shipping yard.”

Lochen paled and Ahsoka sensed his spike of panic. “Why? There is not much. Duro is not an exporter of many goods, my Lord. We mainly specialize in repair parts for ships.”

“I’m more interested in your imports, governor.”

Duro’s shipping yards were packed with cargo ships. Per Anakin’s instruction, all activity ceased the minute they entered the yard. He walked over to one ship, tapping on its side before sliding his hand along the edge. Lochen looked absolutely panicked and Ahsoka realized their intel went much further than she originally thought.

“Governor,” Ahsoka said and he whirled to look at her. “Tell us where the battle droids are and we will let you off easy. The Emperor would appreciate your cooperation.”

“There are no battle droids here. Duro is fully loyal to the Empire and-” He broke off, reaching for his throat. Ahsoka turned back to see Anakin’s hand outstretched.

“Do not play games with us, Lochen,” Anakin said. He flexed his fingers and Lochen let out another gasp as he choked. “Where are the battle droids?”

“Master, please,” Ahsoka said as she stepped closer to Anakin. She feared what would happen if she stopped him, but couldn’t watch any longer. She touched his arm and he dropped his hand, letting Lochen fall to his knees. She turned back and walked over to kneel before Lochen. “Governor, I understand your concerns, but continuing to lie will only make things worse.”

With a defeated expression, Lochen shook his head. “There,” he said, voice shaking. “The ship behind Lord Vader. The panels inside pull off. We’ve smuggled the droids in using that.” He looked up with a startled expression as he heard Vader’s lightsaber come to life. “But we had no choice! There’s been a rise in pirates targeting us since the end of the war. They see us as weak. There’s not enough stormtroopers to-”

“I grow tired of your excuses,” Anakin said and Ahsoka felt the Force grow cold around him. “Perhaps a new governor will not make your same mistakes.”

“Lord Vader, if I may,” Ahsoka said quickly. “Maybe we should listen to his concerns. Is it not the Empire’s duty to protect all planets within our control?” Anakin paused. His lightsaber was still active, buzzing at his side so Ahsoka quickly continued, “This transgression is severe, but it was done out of a need for self-protection. If we allocate more stormtroopers to Duro and help create a reasonable plan for protection, then we’ll solve this problem in the long term.”

Wide-eyed, Lochen looked to Anakin. “I beg of you Lord Vader, show us mercy.”

Anakin hesitated and Ahsoka felt his uncertainty swirling around him. She was sure that Sidious had sent them there to execute the governor and make an example of what happens when the Empire’s orders were not followed, but finding peace would serve them better in the long run. After several long moments, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt.

“See that it is done, Lady Tano. I will dispose of the droids.”

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka smiled as Lochen collapsed to the floor, clearly relieved. She turned back to him. “Let’s discuss the issue then. I will come up with a plan for better protection.”

“Of course,” Lochen said as he scrambled back up to his feet. “Please, follow me, Lady Tano.” As soon as they were out of Vader’s earshot, Lochen continued softly, “You have my eternal gratitude.”

“I only serve the Emperor,” Ahsoka said. An idea sparked to life as she turned, continuing, “The Emperor only wants the Empire to be safe and sometimes ensuring safety requires drastic measures, but cooperation will eliminate the need for those.” She paused and met Lochen’s eyes. “You should spread word of that, Governor Lochen.”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

During their flight back, Anakin did not say anything to Ahsoka and when they landed, he disappeared to go off and talk to the Emperor. She paced in her room, nervously waiting to hear what Sidious thought of her stunt. Artoo sat nearby, beeping in concern.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Ahsoka said as she stopped her pacing. She reached down and patted him on his dome. “Don’t worry.”

Right on cue, the door slid open and Ahsoka turned. Anakin walked in with a grave expression. He limped slightly and his eyes shone gold. Ahsoka braced herself, holding her chin up in defiance. “The Emperor wasn’t pleased,” Anakin said, raising his eyes to meet hers. “But word has already spread of Lady Tano’s gentle approach so there isn’t much he can do about it.” Ahsoka swallowed and stayed still, unsure of how to respond. “He wants you to handle delicate matters like the one on Duro.”

“Really?” Ahsoka asked, surprised.

“You’ve done nothing to make him trust you,” Anakin snapped and Ahsoka flinched back. He froze and turned away, gritting his teeth as he ran a hand through his hair. “You’re lucky he didn’t want to have you killed. Acting against me like that was reckless!”

“The Empire will be better off if it is loved, not feared,” Ahsoka said. “And you and Sidious have done nothing to create that love.”

“We ended the war!”

When Ahsoka flinched again, guilt spread across Anakin’s face. He stepped closer and reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. She reached up to take his hand, squeezing gently. “Let me do this, Anakin. I’ll show you that we can find peace again.” The gold was beginning to fade and immediate relief filled her when Anakin’s eyes were blue once more. Ahsoka feared that one day they weren’t going to change back.  

 

 

 

 

Padmé's screams echoed in the room as she curled back. Obi-Wan was clutching her hand tight. "Hold on, Padmé," he said. There were tears in his eyes, glistening in the low light of the room. "Please."

"I can't!"

"Don't give up, Padmé. Don't give up."

With a gasp, Vader sat up in bed. His heart thudded in his chest as he threw the covers back and leaned forward onto his hands. Artoo beeped, rolling over to check on him. Every part of him was shaking as he struggled to get his breathing back under control. It felt as if the world was spinning out of control. Everything was caving in on him. He heard his door slid open, but couldn’t bring himself to look up. He was scared that if he opened his eyes he would see Padmé again.  

"Anakin, it's okay."

Ahsoka's fingertips brushed against Vader's hair and he pressed his face into her palm, failing to hold back the tears any longer. He sobbed and she stepped forward to hug him tight.

"Why is the Force punishing me like this? Why is it making me relive her death over and over?"

Ahsoka didn't say anything. She held him tight and let him cry. It felt like an eternity in the dark of his room. All he could hear for the longest time was Padmé's screams over and over again. He felt Obi-Wan's heartbreak mixed with his own. It was too visceral, too real. After a long time, Vader lifted his head back up and met Ahsoka's steady gaze.

"Let's go out for a while," Ahsoka said. "Your nightmares are getting worse, you should clear your mind."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

Vader paused, thinking for a moment before slowly nodding. "Go get dressed."

It was a short flight to Chandrilla and on the way, Vader had already felt his mind calming down. They took two small fighters, which would be completely inconspicuous. Smiling, Vader followed Ahsoka into a series of spins as they circled the planet to land.

"Nice flying, Snips," he said.

"Well, I learned it from the best."

Moments like those made Vader feel a little bit more like Anakin Skywalker again. In some ways, it hurt to have Ahsoka by his side again. It reminded him of everything that had been lost, but he couldn't imagine being without her. Together they landed at the edge of the Silver Sea. Vader hopped out of the ship first, glancing around and watching as the sun began to rise, casting orange reflections off the waves. Ahsoka walked over to him, glancing around with a curious look.

"Why here?"

"It's peaceful." Vader paused for a moment before continuing softly, "When I was still a Padawan, Obi-Wan and I came here on a mission once. We were after a bounty hunter in Hanna City. After we captured them, Obi-Wan brought me here." He closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze on his skin and listening to the crash of the waves against the rocky shoreline. "We meditated right in this spot. It was one of the few times I ever found peace."

Flexing his fingers, Vader remembered how he had sat pressed back to back with Obi-Wan and how they had breathed in sync. Never again in Vader's life had he felt so close to another person. It felt as if they were two pieces of the same soul that fit together perfectly. They belonged together.

"It was here that we formed our bond."

Vader would never forget that moment. They had been meditating and all of a sudden it was like a fire had started in his chest. It burned, spreading throughout him as he was suddenly overcome with the same sensations Obi-Wan felt. Both of them had fallen out of meditation, shocked from the merging of their presences.

"You and Obi-Wan have a Force bond? Aren't those incredibly rare even between Master and Padawan?"

"Yes, they are," Vader said, tone growing bitter. "And it's more accurate to say we had a Force bond." His eyes snapped open as his mood soured. "I severed it the night I swore myself to Sidious."

There was a look of pity in Ahsoka's eyes. She had no doubt heard of the stories of Force bonds and how breaking them was often a fate worse than death. She reached out and grasped his hand, tugging him back over to the rocks. "Let's meditate here, Master," she said.

"I can't," Vader said and tugged away. He walked back over to stare out at the ocean, watching as the waves crashed against the rocks over and over again. He wondered how something so violent created such a sense of calm.

The dark side had not been everything that Vader had hoped for. He failed to save Padmé and he felt conflicted every day, torn between loyalty to Sidious and the draw of the light. Yet, he knew it was too late to turn back. He committed himself to his path as Darth Vader the minute he marched on the Jedi Temple. Raising his hand, Vader slowly clenched and unclenched his fingers. He had attempted to push all of that guilt out of his mind, but it sometimes found him, especially in quiet moments like that.

"Anakin?"

Vader had never told Ahsoka what he had done. He feared that it would push away and make her flee from him. Though as she gained more trust and more access to information at the palace, Vader knew that she probably had figured it out for herself. That was the reason she grew scared every time he yelled at her. She feared that he would strike her down like he did to the other Jedi. She still refused to call him Vader unless others were around.

"You're foolish, young one," Vader said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have committed atrocities that you couldn't even imagine. How could you stand by me? How could you worry? How-"

"There's good in you."

Surprised, Vader turned back and met Ahsoka's determined stare. She stepped forward, smiling at him. "No, there's not. Do you even realize what I've done?" Ahsoka glanced away before nodding. "Then how could you possibly think there's still good in me?"

"I just know there is and I won't give up until you've returned to the light, Master. I swear it."

Vader feared the answer to his next question, but he spoke anyway, "And if I don't?" 

"I won't leave you. I promise."

For a few moments there was only the sound of the ocean, then Vader turned away to head back to the ships. Ahsoka followed faithfully and he felt her determination radiating into the Force. He considered her words and he found himself wondering whether she was right. He wondered if he hadn't fully pledged himself to the dark side. Then, a treacherous thought crossed his mind for a split second as he wondered if Sidious had been lying to him all that time.

 

 

 

"Master Kenobi," Sato said as he walked over. He extended his hand and shook his hand hard before turning to Padmé. "Senator Amidala. I am glad to see you again. It has been too long."

"You have been busy," Obi-Wan said. "And we haven't needed much."

Sato peered around Obi-Wan and Padmé to look down at the twins, who regarded him with suspicion. "Hello, children," he said. "You have grown since I last saw you."

"Hi," Luke said, but he didn't budge from behind Obi-Wan's leg. Leia pursed her lips and said nothing.

"We should unload everything so you can get on your way," Padmé said. "I'm sure the rebellion has important business you must attend to."

"The Alliance," Sato corrected. "Did Bail not tell you? We found a name for our cause."

Padmé smiled, glancing away as she folded her hands together in front of her. "The Alliance? What a perfect name." She turned away, heading back to the house as Luke and Leia followed her. Threepio stumbled by, struggling to carry the boxes.

"My lady, why do you look so sad?"

Obi-Wan winced and glanced away. He wished that they could have been out there with the rest of the Alliance, but it was too dangerous. They needed to keep the twins safe from Sidious. Sato met his gaze and nodded a bit before pulling out a datapad to hand it to him.

"Senator Organa's included various documents we've recovered from the Empire. He's sorted through them a little, but has not had time to catalog all of the information," Sato said with a small smile. "It is boring, but it could help us gather valuable intel."

"I will give it to her," Obi-Wan said as he took the datapad. Then, Sato pulled out a small box and handed it to Obi-Wan. He did not need to open it to know what was nestled inside.

"Be strong. May the Force be with you." With a slight bow, Sato turned to get back on his ship and leave.

Obi-Wan watched him go, watching the ship rise up and away out of D'Qar's atmosphere. It wasn't until the ship was completely gone that he turned to go back inside. Padmé sat in the kitchen with a small cup of tea. She glanced up as Obi-Wan walked over and reached out to take his hand, squeezing gently. He sat down beside her and offered her the datapad.

"What's this?" She asked, flipping it on immediately.

"Apparently the Empire's secrets that Bail wants your help in unraveling," Obi-Wan said. Padmé's face lit up in joy as she looked to him with a bright smile. "Even here on D'Qar you can make a difference in this fight."

Padmé hummed in response, already reading through the gathered information. She narrowed her eyes as she read, leaning on one hand. Obi-Wan figured she would be lost to the world for several hours at least. He stood to go back into the living room to monitor the twins as well as examine the rings Sato brought them. He flipped the box open and pulled out the pair of small silver rings, examining them as warmth filled his chest.   

In the early evening, once the twins were settled down for the night, Obi-Wan and Padmé sat out on the hill behind their small home. As the sun began to set, Obi-Wan pulled out the rings to show her. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"In some ways, we are two of the unluckiest people in the galaxy," Obi-Wan said quietly. He pulled out the rings, continuing to smile as Padmé's eyes flickered down to look at them. "But somehow we managed to find happiness."

"And this happiness will never leave us, my love," Padmé said as she took the larger ring. "I swear it to you."

"Padmé, I will bind my life to yours. There is nowhere that you can go that I will not follow, dear one." Obi-Wan gently lifted Padmé's hand to slide the ring onto her finger. She stared down at it for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "I will love you until the end of eternity."

"Let me swear the same to you, Obi-Wan. I have brought you into my heart and intend to never let you go. I wish to have you beside my side until I breathe my last breath." Padmé slid the ring on Obi-Wan's finger and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, nuzzling her face against his. "I will be the other half of your soul."

Together the pair brought their clasped hands between them and leaned their foreheads against one another before kissing, slow and soft in the fading light of the day. They stayed wrapped in one another until the stars began to shine high up above them.


	8. Chapter 8

Racing across the room, Leia reached Obi-Wan first, running around his legs as she teased Luke. "Catch me! Catch me!" Luke hurried after her, only a few steps behind.

"Careful now," Obi-Wan said and both toddlers grinned back at him before tottering off to play outside. He smiled and turned to go watch them, nearly running into Padmé. To his surprise, her expression was grave. "Padmé?"

"Obi, I'm pregnant."

Blinking, Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath as he realized what she had just said. "What?" She nodded, smiling a little as she waited for his response. "Oh. That's-how-"

"I'm sorry, I should have said something earlier, but I wasn't sure yet." Stepping forward, Padmé took his hand and gently laid it across her stomach. He matched her smile, reaching out with the Force and feeling just the smallest spark of life.

"I see. How wonderful."

With a small smile, Padmé stepped forward into his arms and nuzzled her face into his neck, hugging him tight. He curled his arms around her and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head. The twins were enough trouble already, adding a third child would make things difficult but it wouldn't be impossible to manage.

The medical droid had already confirmed that it was only one child, which brought immeasurable relief to both Obi-Wan and Padmé. It would be a nightmare to have to raise another set of twins. As if on cue, Obi-Wan heard the sound of something smashing from outside followed by sobbing. Obi-Wan and Padmé exchanged smiles and laughed.

The first few months of Padmé's pregnancy passed by without issue. Being so in tune with the growing baby, Obi-Wan wondered how he never noticed Padmé was pregnant before. Laying sideways in bed, Obi-Wan hummed quietly as he ran his fingers across Padmé's bare belly. The baby had been kicking earlier but had settled down as they got ready to go to bed. Padmé watched him with a fond look.

"What are we going to name her?" Padmé asked, voice soft as she trailed her hand through Obi-Wan's hair.

"Oh, don't ask me, my love. I'll think of something terrible."

"Terrible?" Padmé asked with a quiet laugh. "Like what?"

"Offer a suggestion first, then I'll voice mine."

"Fine," Padmé said. She ran her hand down his neck and gently massaged his shoulder. "Lyris."

"Keeping with the theme, I see?" Obi-Wan teased, raising his eyes in time to see Padmé roll hers. With a soft laugh, he pressed a kiss to her abdomen. "Just teasing." He leaned his head back down, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into her skin. "I would name her Ashla."

"Ashla? I've never heard that name."

"It's an old Lasat word for the Force." When Padmé did not reply, Obi-Wan quickly continued, "See? I am terrible at thinking of names. All I know is-"

"It's perfect."

Surprised, Obi-Wan looked up and met Padmé's determined gaze as she smiled back at him. He nodded and shifted to kiss her, gently curling a hand around her cheek to pull her closer. As he laid by her side, they joined their hands and laid them over Padmé's stomach. Obi-Wan smiled, feeling the gentle hum of little Ashla's growing presence in the Force.

The twins were especially curious about the pregnancy. Obi-Wan had no doubts that they could sense their little sister as she grew. Even at two years old, both twins were especially attuned to the Force. Taking Leia's hand, Obi-Wan laid it against Padmé's stomach as Ashla kicked. "See darling? Can you feel her kicking?"

Leia squinted, narrowing her eyes as she felt. Then, she frowned, glancing up at Obi-Wan with a worried expression. "Feels weird," she said. Luke squirmed in Obi-Wan's arms, hurrying over to press a hand beside his sister's.

"I know," Padmé said with a laugh.

Leia shook her head. "Feels wrong," she said. The room seemed to grow cold as Obi-Wan drew in a sharp breath. Confused, Padmé glanced to him as he hurried to lay his hand beside Leia's. He reached out with the Force, feeling for Ashla's presence.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked, eyes growing wide in worry.

Despite his fears, Obi-Wan felt nothing unusual. He breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned forward to press a kiss to Padmé's forehead. "Everything's alright." She nodded, but still looked fearful as she glanced back down at Leia. She still had a frown on her face and was feeling out, probing with the Force. Obi-Wan wondered what she had felt, but knew that asking her wouldn't reveal much. She was too young to interpret the fleeting feelings she experienced in the Force.

"It won't be long now," Padmé said to the twins. "I bet you can't wait to meet your little sister, right?" They both grinned back, nodding.

Leaning back, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out. He couldn't shake his fear that something was wrong. The expression on Leia's face as she tried to describe what she felt worried him. When Padmé glanced over, he forced a smile, but she narrowed her eyes slightly, able to tell that he was concerned.

 

 

 

There was not much Padmé could do beyond reading the documents Bail shared with her over and over again. She tapped her fingers on the table as she scrolled through the documents, narrowing her eyes. They seemed edited, but she couldn’t tell if it was by the Empire or by Bail. Occasionally, she would find mentions of the Emperor's Peacekeeper, but could not figure out the person's identity or what that role even meant. At least one pattern was consistent, the Empire seemed to be backing off of its initial militaristic approach. While Padmé was glad that the galaxy was faring better, she also worried what else Sidious had planned.

Footsteps sounded behind her and Padmé raised her head to watch as Obi-Wan walked over. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Find anything interesting?" He asked, curling his arms around her shoulders.

"Just more evidence that Bail is hiding something from us," Padmé said with a forced smile. "It's beginning to irritate me."

"What did you find now?" Obi-Wan asked, gently massaging her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back into his touch as she pulled up the document she had been reading earlier.

"There is a repeating mention of someone who is referred to the Emperor's Peacekeeper," Padmé said. "But much of the information surrounding that title is either inconveniently corrupted or has been erased."

"What exactly does this Emperor's Peacekeeper do?" Obi-Wan leaned over to read the opened report.

"Well it sounds like they serve as an equivalent of your role as the esteemed Negotiator," Padmé said with a teasing smile. "From what I can read they seem to be following in your footsteps." She leaned back and reached up to stroke Obi-Wan's cheek, curling her fingers in his beard.

"I suppose that is good for the galaxy," Obi-Wan said. He pressed a kiss to Padmé's palm before pulling away to go start a tea kettle. "I wish Bail would tell us exactly who they are."

"We could ask him when he calls next," Padmé said, continuing to read. She frowned, tapping on some of the distorted words in an attempt to zoom in and better read them. After fiddling with the data pad for several moments, she managed to read it. "White lightsabers?"

"What?"

"There's a mention of white lightsabers, I can't find anything else, but-"

"I've never heard of anyone wielding white lightsabers," Obi-Wan said as he leaned back against the counter. When Padmé glanced up he was stroking his beard in contemplation. "Though that does make it seem that this Peacekeeper is not a Sith, which is somewhat good news."

"So are they a Jedi?"

"I don't see how a Jedi could ever bring themselves to work for the Empire."

Silence fell between them and Padmé sighed, leaning her head on the table. The idea of flying to the Alliance's base and demanding answers became more and more appealing every day. She hated that they were trying so hard to hide information about Vader and the other mysterious Force user. She glanced up as she felt Obi-Wan's hand on her back.

"We will simply interrogate Bail thoroughly the next time he calls," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Perhaps by then, Ashla can give him a piece of her mind as well with how frequent he calls."

Padmé laughed and laid a hand on her stomach. It had grown quite large, not as large as when she had the twins, which made her feel silly for never realizing that she was carrying two children back then. The tea kettle screeched and Obi-Wan pulled away to attend to it. Padmé sat up fully and glanced down at her ring, spinning it on her finger.

She winced as she felt pain shoot through her abdomen and she reached down to her stomach. The pains were different than those she felt with the twins, but the medical droid hadn't detected anything. Despite that, Leia's odd reaction still bothered her. Padmé had never been attuned to the Force, but she knew that it was not something to dismiss.

When Obi-Wan set the cup of tea in front of her, Padmé brushed away her fears and raised her head to smile at him. She grasped it tight, admiring its warmth as she sipped it. There was a quiet peace as they sat there with the afternoon light filtering in. While Padmé desperately wanted to go aid the Alliance, she also wished to stay there and appreciate those quiet happy moments.

"What will we do when the Empire is defeated?" Padmé asked softly. "When we don't have to hide anymore?"

Obi-Wan froze mid-sip of his tea. Then, he slowly set it down, furrowing his brow in concentration. "We run away together," he said.

"Run away together?"

"By the time the Empire is defeated, we'll probably be old and grey. We might as well escape somewhere to live out the rest of our lives."

"I want to return here," Padmé said. Obi-Wan's eyes softened and he nodded, reaching over to take her hand. He pulled it up and kissed the back of it, holding it tight in his own.

"I will go anywhere," Obi-Wan said. "As long as you are by my side."

There was something on the edge of Padmé's tongue and she almost didn't say it, but Obi-Wan noticed. He tilted his head, clearly curious. "This is a silly question," she said. "But the power Qui-Gon is teaching you, is there a way that I could learn it as well?"

 Sadness flickered through Obi-Wan's eyes and Padmé immediately looked away. "Padmé-"

"That was ridiculous," Padmé said quietly. "I'm sorry." She drew in a sharp breath and continued, "It just seems unfair that if you do learn this power, you'll be alone for the rest of eternity."

"Even if I master what Qui-Gon has, I can always let myself go into the Force," Obi-Wan said. "I am not cursing myself to be alone and if there is no need for me to remain as a spirit, then I will not." He squeezed Padmé's hand gently and she forced herself to look back. "I do not intend to remain alone if I don't have to."

With a small nod, Padmé leaned over and kissed him, curling her fingers into his hair to pull him closer. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you as well, more than anything."

 

 

 

 

Obi-Wan knew something was wrong the minute the labor started. There was too much blood. When Padmé had given birth to the twins it had not been nearly as bad. She screamed again, grasping his hand tight, before tilting her head to bury it in her pillow.

"Padmé, it's alright. It's alright, my love," Obi-Wan whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"Something's wrong," Padmé said right as the medical droid began to beep. The alarm rang through the room right as Padmé's face contorted in pain. She screamed again and the Force trembled. The twins' distress radiated back from the other room and Obi-Wan could only hope that Threepio was keeping them occupied enough.

"No," Obi-Wan said, clutching Padmé's hand tight. "You're fine, dear one. It's alright." He turned to the droid, eyes wide with worry. "What's happening?"

"She is hemorrhaging. The baby is dying."

"What? Why?" Obi-Wan said. Ringing filled his ears as the droid replied, speaking in too monotone of a voice for the situation. He turned back to Padmé and watched as her face grew paler. "Padmé, no."

"It hurts," Padmé said, whimpering. "This isn't like-" She broke off and screamed again.

Leaning over her, Obi-Wan blinked away his tears. He reached out with the Force, desperately trying to hold onto her as the medical droid did its best to stop the bleeding. "Hold on, Padmé," he said, voice soft. "Please."

"I can't!"

"Don't give up, Padmé. Don't give up."

Turning her head, Padmé managed a weak smile. Her grip on his hand loosened, her fingers sliding out of his. There was too much blood. It soaked the bed, her clothes. The metallic smell filled the room, burning through everything.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said, shivering.

"You're not going to die," Obi-Wan said and his resolve to stay calm broke. The tears poured down his cheeks as he gripped her hand tight and pressed his forehead against hers. He reached over with his other hand, laying it on her abdomen in an attempt to heal her with the Force. He felt Ashla's fading presence and gasped from the loss.

"I'm sorry," Padmé said. Her voice cracked as she continued, "I love you."

"You're not going to die!"

The Force surged as Obi-Wan reached out. He grasped onto both Padmé and Ashla's presences in Force, struggling to pull them back. Gasping, Obi-Wan felt the cold touch of death. It swirled around him, drawing all of his strength as he attempted to push it away. There was nothing he could do. Raising his head, Obi-Wan watched with another choked sob as Padmé's eyes fluttered shut.

"Padmé, no," he whispered. "Please, hold on. You must survive this. You can't leave me alone!"

Then, in an instant both Padmé and Ashla's lives flickered out, becoming one with the Force. Obi-Wan gasped at the loss. He faintly heard the medical droid's stiff consolations. In the other room, the twins screamed, sobbing loudly. He had no doubt that they felt the loss of their mother mixed with Obi-Wan's own agony. Slowly, Obi-Wan gathered Padmé in his arms. The droid shuffled aside as he walked by, stumbling out of their home.

Outside, the stars and the moon and stars glowed. It was a clear beautiful night and their light created an eerie calm as Obi-Wan walked out a little way from the house. He stumbled to the top of the hill and laid Padmé's body down in the grass. He gasped, sobbing as he fell to his knees beside her. The blood was everywhere, slipping onto the grass and coating his clothes. He knew that he needed to gather wood for the funeral pyre. He knew that he shouldn't put it off, but instead Obi-Wan held Padmé's hand in his and cried until the warmth had faded from her skin. Then, he slowly slipped her ring from her finger, holding it tight in his hand.

In the days that followed, Obi-Wan felt numb. He made no attempt to connect with Qui-Gon and spent his time with the twins. Though even that was painful. He stopped running out of excuses when they kept asking where Padmé was and finally he just snapped at them.

"Where's mommy?" Luke asked, kneading his little hands against Obi-Wan's knee.

"She's dead," Obi-Wan said, staring at the wall. Confused, Luke tilted his head. "Gone forever."

"Where she go?" Leia asked from where she was curled against his side.

In his frustration, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, touched both Luke and Leia's minds and shared his feeling of loss. He shared the visceral emotion of Padmé's death and both twins flinched back. Then, they began to cry, sobbing hard as both of them jerked away. Immediate guilt flooded Obi-Wan and he reached for them, pulling them back into his lap to hug them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he whispered, pressing soft kisses to the tops of their heads. "I'm sorry. It's alright. It's okay." Despite his attempts to comfort them, the twins pulled away, running back to their room. Obi-Wan shifted and watched them race past Threepio, who looked thoroughly confused. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath. He couldn't raise them alone. He couldn't do it without Padmé.

 

 

 

Vader's nightmares stopped suddenly. He laid in his bed for a long time, staring at the ceiling. For years they had tormented him every night and all of a sudden they had ceased. Closing his eyes, Vader let out a quiet breath. Meditation with Ahsoka must have helped him. They had driven his grief away.

Sidious distrusted Ahsoka. It was clear that he feared she would try to destroy the Empire from within, but she was useful. Fear could only help Sidious so much. Ahsoka provided a counterbalance to Vader. He was the Emperor's Enforcer but Ahsoka was the Emperor's Peacekeeper. She was beloved by the Imperial Senate for settling conflicts without excessive violence. Though Vader suspected that Sidious resented the love for her. It represented the old love for the Jedi.

Rolling over, Vader rubbed his eyes and stood. Ahsoka was no more a Jedi that he was. She had become something different, not a Jedi but not a Sith either. No Jedi had ever wielded white lightsabers. Vader pulled on his robe and turned to leave his room. He paced the hallways of the Imperial Palace, pausing by a window to stare outside. It was a rare night on Coruscant for the night to be so clear. He leaned his head against the cool glass and stared up at the stars. They were muted, barely visible in the sky.

Somewhere out in the galaxy was Obi-Wan. Vader reached for their bond, long severed by him. It laid limp and cold. Despite Vader's best efforts, he could not rejoin their minds. Clenching his hand, Vader whirled to leave the hallway. He paced towards the hangar, feeling the sudden urge to fly. He still hadn't found Obi-Wan and he feared that he never would. Some part of his mind reminded him that Obi-Wan had distrusted Sidious back when he was Chancellor. It whispered that he would never accept him as the Emperor. Vader didn't care. He knew he could convince him. He had to convince him if they were going to be together again.

Lingering by his ship, Vader sighed and turned away. He was restless but didn't feel like going out to fly alone. As he walked back, he paused by Ahsoka's door. It slid open as he stepped closer and he lingered in the hallway as light bathed over her. She shifted, rolling away from the door as she scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"Anakin, what do you want?" She grumbled, tugging the blankets over her head.

"I'm glad I found you."

With a yawn, Ahsoka turned back, squinting at him with a confused look. Then, she must have seen his small smile because her face lit up in happiness. She smiled back, snuggling back down against the pillow. "I'm glad too. Now let me get back to sleep, Skyguy."

With a small nod, Vader turned away from the doorway. He paused for a moment, saying softly, "I need you by my side, Ahsoka."

"I know. I'm not going to leave you, Master. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

As Ahsoka sat meditating, she heard footsteps behind her. Anakin’s excitement hummed in the Force, but she ignored him for the moment, having finally found peace for her meditation. To her surprise, he waited and when she finally opened her eyes and turned to look at him, he was grinning ear to ear.

“What is it, Anakin?” She asked.

“I have a present for you.”

Watching with a curious expression, Ahsoka stayed still as Anakin walked over and knelt in front of her. He set a small box in front of him. “Present? What’s the occasion?” She pulled it over and tugged on the ribbon, pulling it off in one smooth motion.

“Your birthday.”

“Oh,” Ahsoka said, embarrassed. She set her hands on the lid, tapping her fingers across it for a moment before pulling it off.

There were several items nestled inside the box. The first was a sleeveless gray dress. It felt soft as she smoothed her hand over it, but she was more interested in the other items. Ahsoka lifted out two black bracers with the Empire’s insignia on them. She examined them for a moment, glancing to Anakin briefly before pulling out the gray chest plate. The belt that followed was similar to the one she currently owned but gray and black instead of red. The final items were tall boots, sturdy in the heel.

“Do you like it?” Anakin asked. “I know that you hate wearing robes so I had this made for you.”

Tracing the Imperial insignia on the bracers, Ahsoka forced a smile. She was not eager to so proudly display that she was a part of the Empire. “Let me try it on.”

When she was standing in front of the mirror in the new outfit, Ahsoka looked at herself in a new light. Anakin walked over and laid his hands on her shoulders, meeting her smile in the mirror. She was nearly as tall as him, her montrals almost extending up past his ears. Her lekku were long, nearly reaching her waist.

“It looks good,” Anakin said. “You’ve grown up so much.”

“I guess I have, though I’m not married, unlike someone else when they were my age.”

Anakin’s smile became solemn as he nodded, squeezing Ahsoka’s shoulders gently before pulling away. “The outfit’s not my only gift.”

“It isn’t?” Ahsoka asked as she followed him back out into the halls.

“The Emperor has given me permission to let you leave the palace on your own.”

Startled, Ahsoka’s breath caught in her chest. She struggled to figure out what to say. It was clear that her first priority needed to be to get in contact with the rebellion. She needed to find Obi-Wan if he was still alive. There was only one person that Ahsoka suspected could help her find him.

“You should familiarize yourself with Coruscant again,” Anakin continued. “Not much has changed but-”

“I think I’ll take a trip to the Senate.”

Before leaving, Ahsoka hurried to give Anakin a tight hug. As she pulled away, he looked almost worried. “You’re going to come back.” It was almost a question but came out as a command. Ahsoka nodded and the tension in Anakin’s shoulders disappeared. “I will see you this evening. I have other business to attend to.”

The other business no doubt involved the Inquisitors, but Ahsoka was not going to question him. She nodded and pulled away, hurrying towards the hangar. She chose a small speeder, deciding to be as discrete as she could. She flew to the Senate in a hurry, whizzing through Coruscant with a newfound warmth in her chest.

When she landed and hopped out of the speeder all eyes were on her. Ahsoka swallowed and kept her head high as she walked into the Senate building. The building was the same, but Ahsoka noticed an immediate difference in the halls. They were sleeker and less decorated. The same dull grey and white that bathed the palace had invaded the Senate building as well.

Humming to herself, Ahsoka walked along the hallways, examining the various offices. As she turned the corner, she nearly ran into Bail Organa. He took a step back, clearly surprised. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and had to force a smile to his face. “Lady Tano,” he said with a slight bow. “My apologies, I-”

“Bail!” Ahsoka said, relief filling her. She stepped forward to hug him but he flinched back. “What’s wrong?”

“What is it that you need?” Bail asked. He turned, glancing down the hall, but they were completely alone. “Does the Emperor wish to see me?”

“What? No. I came to see you about finding the rebellion.” As Ahsoka spoke, she lowered her voice. “I need to find Obi-Wan.”

“As I have told Lord Vader many times, I know nothing about the rebellion,” Bail said. He was stiff as he attempted to step past her. “You must excuse me, Lady Tano, I-”

“Why are you acting like this?” Ahsoka cut in, beginning to grow frustrated. “I’m not your enemy.”

Bail looked away. He closed his eyes for a moment, clearly struggling to keep his composure. “Of course you’re not. You’re the Emperor’s Peacekeeper. Only rebels would be your enemy, Lady Tano.”

“Bail, I-”

“My apologies, but I really must go.”

Ahsoka reached to stop him but froze. “Bail, wait, please just listen to me.” Hesitating, Bail glanced back. “I’m on your side, not Sidious’. I need to find Obi-Wan so he can help me get Anakin away from him. You have to believe me.”

“For the past two years, you have served the Emperor well. Why would you want to overthrow him?” Bail said as he turned on her, anger flashing in his eyes. “I do not wish to be toyed with, Lady Tano.”

“Please, I-”

“I will not tell you anything.”

Frustration sparked through her and Ahsoka reached out, raising her hand. “You will tell me where Obi-Wan is.” Bail froze. He pursed his lips, clearly struggling against the mind trick. Feeling sick to her stomach, Ahsoka repeated again. “You will tell me where Obi-Wan is.”

“I am afraid I don’t know, Lady Tano,” Bail said, forcing out each word with halted breaths. Pain contorted his features and Ahsoka dropped the attack, shame flashing through her. Before she could say anything, she heard voices from down the hall. “I have to go.”

“Bail, I’m sorry. Please just-” Ahsoka broke off as Bail hurried away, disappearing around the corner.

Ahsoka stood in the hall, ignoring the other passing Senators as she turned away. Her eyes drifted down to the Imperial insignia on her bracers. She scowled and turned away, clenching her hands. It was clear that Bail was not going to trust her and if he didn’t then none of the members of the Rebellion would. She sighed and hugged herself, hurrying back towards her speeder. She would have to think of a different way to find Obi-Wan.

 

 

 

“Master Kenobi? Senator Organa is calling again,” Threepio said and Obi-Wan brushed by him, hurrying out with the twins following close behind.

“Tell him I’m busy,” Obi-Wan said.

“But this is the fifth time in a row! Surely, Senator Organa has important information for you.”

With an exasperated sigh, Obi-Wan turned back, glaring at Threepio. “Fine. Tell him that when he’s ready to tell me the full truth about Vader and this peacekeeper I will speak with him. For now, I have no interest in what he has to say to me.”

“Master Kenobi, I don’t think-”

“The twins and I are going out. We will return later.”

“Master Kenobi, I-”

Obi-Wan ignored Threepio as he walked out the door, hearing it slide shut behind him. It had been almost four months since Padmé’s death. Somehow Bail had suddenly found more time to call, but Obi-Wan hadn’t spoken to him for months. When he told him of Padmé’s death and Bail still refused to give him any more information about Vader, Obi-Wan snapped in anger. He refused to speak to him any longer and wasn’t planning on talking to him again until he got the truth. It was petty, but Obi-Wan was sick of being lied to.

“Where going?” Leia asked, tugging on Obi-Wan’s robes.

“For a walk,” Obi-Wan said, glancing back at Luke who was dragging behind them. “We are going to learn more about the Force, alright?” Luke yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “Come along, Luke. We’re not going that far.” Leia stopped and waited for her brother, holding out her hand. They joined hands and continued forward together.

Birds chirped and flitted through the trees as they walked. Both of the twins kept stopping to admire the sonar swallows, who divebombed the children if they got too close to their nests. Their purple feathers flashed by as they flew, zig-zagging across the sky. Obi-Wan paused, watching as the twins attempted to catch a swallow when it darted by them. They had bounced back quickly, far faster than Obi-Wan did. He still struggled to sleep at night and had even moved back into his old room after Padmé’s death. It was too painful to stay in the room they once shared.

Once the twins got bored of the swallows, they hurried after Obi-Wan again. He led them further into the jungle, which slowly opened up to a massive lake. The twins rushed forward, both looking around with wide, excited eyes. Luke turned back to Obi-Wan, pointing towards a waterfall. “Like the fresher, but its bigger!”

“Yes, it is,” Obi-Wan said with a quiet laugh. “Come along, come sit with me.”

The twins followed Obi-Wan over to the edge of the lake. He sat down, settling into a meditation position. The twins copied him, though they were bursting with energy and seemed to have a hard time remaining still. Leia glanced around, wiggling her fingers before settling to put them in her lap.

“There is an abundance of life in this valley,” Obi-Wan said. “All of them give energy to the Living Force. It allows those that are Force-sensitive to feel them. Both of you possess that power.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Go on, little ones, put your minds at ease and reach out. Allow yourselves to touch the Force.”

He felt a spark of power from both twins as they followed his instructions. He reached out to them as well, helping to guide their minds into the meditation. Though they continued to wiggle, both of them began to settle down.

“Someday you will master this power and you will become Jedi,” Obi-Wan said.

“What’s a Jedi?” Luke asked.

“The Jedi are the protectors of the galaxy. I am one of the last remaining Jedi.” Obi-Wan was about to continue but he sensed the twins getting bored. They stirred, unable to hold up the meditation stance for any longer. “Perhaps you’re not old enough for this.”

Free from their meditation duties, the twins raced over to the edge of the lake, dipping their fingers into the cool water. Obi-Wan sighed as he watched them, looking down at his ring. He spun it around several times before looking away to watch the twins. Leia crept up to the water and when Luke was looking away splashed him. He yelped in surprise and scrunched up his face as if he was about to cry.

Before Luke burst into tears, he spotted something else and then turned to go chase after it. Leia followed quick on his heels. Together the twins laughed and raced around for nearly an hour. Above them, the sky began to grow dark and Obi-Wan had no doubt that they were in for an afternoon rainstorm.

“Luke, Leia,” Obi-Wan called and both twins turned. “Come back here.”

“Coming!” Leia called and ran over.

“It’s going rain,” Luke said, pointing up at the sky.

“Yes and since it’s going to rain we should get home.”    

Halfway through the walk back, both Luke and Leia were struggling to keep up. Obi-Wan smiled and turned back to them. It was difficult to carry them both, but they curled close together in his arms as they walked together. As they slept, Obi-Wan wondered how he would ever be able to take them to fight the Emperor. They were all he had left of Padmé and losing them would break his heart. He sighed, glancing down at the twins as they slept peacefully. They had no idea what tragic and heartache could await them as they grew older.

There was another ship beside Obi-Wan's. He frowned and walked inside. As the door slid open, Threepio hurried over. "Master Kenobi, you have a visitor."

"I don't often get visitors," Obi-Wan said as he set the twins down on the couch. He turned to see Bail, who lingered hesitantly in the doorway of the kitchen. "Am I hallucinating or have you found the time to come see me, Senator Organa?"

"Obi-Wan, you've been avoiding my calls."

"I have been busy."

Brushing past Bail, Obi-Wan walked over to pour himself a cup of tea. He leaned against the counter as he drank and pointedly avoided looking towards Bail or offering him anything. It was petty of him, but he was too angry to talk to Bail like a reasonable person. He wanted him to leave. It would be better if he returned to the others to continue hiding information from Obi-Wan. The Alliance needed him for one thing and that wouldn't be realized until the twins were much older.

"How have you been?" Bail asked, walking back into the kitchen. "You don't look-"

"I am fine," Obi-Wan said.

"I know you must be grieving but-"

Slamming the teacup back down, Obi-Wan turned on Bail with a fury in his eyes. "What do you know of grief? What has happened to you since the Republic has fallen? Have you lost everyone you've ever known and loved? Did you feel their souls scream into the Force as they died?" Bail flinched back and was about to speak, but Obi-Wan cut him off again. "Did you fall in love to just have that ripped away from you as well? What could you possibly know about my grief?"

Cold swirled around him and Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He forced the darkness away, rubbing his forehead in frustration. It wasn't like him to lose control, but he was wearing thin. It was becoming far too much for him to handle.

"May I visit her?" Bail asked. Obi-Wan met his gaze and nodded, glancing away with an ache in his chest.

It took a long time to find a stone smooth and large enough to carve Padmé's name into it. Obi-Wan set it atop the hill behind their home. He often went up there by himself, but never took the twins, so it was strange to be there with another person. Bail knelt before the stone, reaching out to lay his hand on it. He looked mournful, which made Obi-Wan feel guilty about his earlier outburst. Bail had known Padmé for far longer than him and they had been close. He shouldn't have been so callous.

"I know you are frustrated about what we have told you concerning Vader," Bail said quietly. "But please understand that we have done it to protect you." His eyes flickered briefly to the stone. "Both of you."

Obi-Wan did not respond. He wasn't entirely sure he could forgive the secrets Bail kept for the Alliance. He didn't understand how that information would have harmed them. Though he was sick of arguing. He merely nodded and knelt beside Bail, staring out at the forest beyond the hill. It was silent as the sun began to set. The birds’ chirping died down and the evening had begun to grow cool.

"If you wish to talk, then I am here," Bail said. "Please don't shut yourself off from the world, Obi-Wan."

"Perhaps it's the world that is shutting itself off from me."

When Bail left, Obi-Wan found a moment to sit outside. He closed his eyes and focused, attempting to ground himself in the Force. Everything around him stilled and he felt the comforting touch of Qui-Gon's presence.

"Obi-Wan."

"I think it is time for me to resume my training," Obi-Wan said. "I apologize for wasting time and not-"

"Do not apologize for grieving, padawan," Qui-Gon said. "While loss may be a part of life, in a way grief is as well. If you bottle it up inside of yourself, you will only open yourself up to the dark side. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

“In order to become one with the Force, you must leave this life without any regret. That was the reason I encouraged you to act on your affections. Now, you cannot let your grief rule you.” Qui-Gon paused and his tone softened as he continued, “I am sorry Padawan.”

Obi-Wan said nothing. He focused on the Living Force as it swirled around him and he struggled to banish his regret from his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

The galaxy was torn apart. Within the five years of the destruction of the Jedi and the fall of the Republic, the galaxy had grown darker and darker. Parts of the Empire flourished, but Ahsoka knew many suffered under the Sith's rule. She did her best, but sometimes it seemed that she was losing the war. Even being proclaimed as the supposed peacekeeper didn't give her enough power to fight off the growing cold. Her only hope was Anakin and even that was fading. She worried that she would lose him at any moment. Sidious' hold on him was strong and Ahsoka knew that she was no match, not as long as they were still on Coruscant.

Several times, Ahsoka had attempted to convince Anakin to leave, but he refused. She wondered if he feared what would happen if he left Sidious' side. He had destroyed everything else, leaving himself with only one option in his mind. Until Ahsoka found Obi-Wan, she feared that Anakin's helplessness would continue. She feared the dark side would consume him completely like Sidious wanted.

When Ahsoka was finishing up trade negotiations on Ibaar, she felt a spark of something familiar. Surprised, she turned away from her ship, hearing Artoo calling after her. “Give me a second, Artoo. I’ll be back.”

Ahsoka headed towards the valley beyond the hangar where a series of maze-like rocky canyons awaited her. She slid down into the canyon and reached out with the Force again, feeling the spark of another Force-sensitive nearby. Hope filled her and she hurried forward. It must have been another Jedi and if there was another Jedi there, then they might know where Obi-Wan was.

As Ahsoka turned the corner, she was bombarded by a flash of blue. She barely managed to block the strike as her attacker flipped over her, landing behind her. Ahsoka spun and came face to face with someone who she had thought she would never see again.

“Katooni?” Ahsoka asked, shocked.

Clenching her jaw, Katooni brandished her lightsaber, backing away. She had grown taller since Ahsoka had last seen her, but her face was thin. Ahsoka slowly lowered her own lightsabers, but had to bring them up again as Katooni charged her and swung wildly.

“How could you?” She asked, choking back tears. “How could you betray us?”

“Katooni, please listen, I-”

“I trusted you! We all trusted you!”

Whirling around Katooni struck out again and again. Ahsoka easily parried her blows. They lacked form and it was clear how truly young and inexperienced Katooni had been when the Order fell. With one quick flick of her wrist, Ahsoka disarmed her. The blue lightsaber went flying and Katooni backed away, eyes wide in fear.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Ahsoka said slowly. She deactivated her lightsabers and reattached them to her belt, holding her hands up. “I promise. You need to listen to me.”

“Why should I listen to you?” Katooni asked as she backed away. She hit the wall of the canyon and froze, glancing up as she looked for an escape. “Leave me alone!” She shoved Ahsoka away with the Force and hurried to go grab her lightsaber. Ahsoka pulled it away and leaped to land in front of Katooni in order to prevent her from escaping.

“You’re okay, no one’s going to hurt you, I promise,” Ahsoka said, holding up her hands once more. “Let me explain.”

Before Ahsoka could continue, she felt a spark of something cold in the Force. She recognized the presence almost immediately, cursing her bad luck. She had known that at least one of the Inquisitors had been dispatched to the Outer Rim, but it was unlucky that they happened to land on Ibaar as well.

“Ah, Lady Tano, you’ve found the Jedi I was seeking.”

The Inquisitor walked over, brandishing his red lightsaber with a wicked grin. Katooni whimpered and took several steps backward, eyes going wide with fear.

“Fifth Brother,” Ahsoka said, keeping her tone calm as she turned to address him. “You should leave. I have this under control.”

“Vader’s pet Jedi is looking for more Jedi to play with?” The Fifth Brother asked, mocking clear in his tone. “Or are you trying to save this one? Either way, I don’t think the Emperor would be happy with what you’re doing. Hand over the Jedi now.”

“You will leave her alone,” Ahsoka said, offering Katooni’s lightsaber back to her. The Fifth Brother laughed and stepped forward again. Gritting her teeth, Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers and lit them. “Katooni, get behind me now.” As Ahsoka stepped forward, Katooni quickly backed away and lit her own lightsaber, watching Ahsoka with wide eyes.

“It’s betrayal then?” The Fifth Brother said, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Why am I not surprised, Lady Tano?” He charged her and Ahsoka hurried to parry his blows, flipping over him to attack from behind. She was quick and the Fifth Brother was careless. He attacked with long strikes, leaving himself wide open.

As Ahsoka went to strike at his left side, he managed to block and shove her back with the Force. She stumbled and hurried to block one of his heavy blows. Struggling against his sheer power, Ahsoka pushed his lightsaber away and flipped around to attack him from behind again. He growled in frustration, struggling to keep up with her. His attacks lacked finesse.

“You forget,” Ahsoka said, gritting her teeth. “I was Anakin’s apprentice first.”

“You cannot beat me!” The Fifth Brother struck hard again, unbalancing her.

Ahsoka hurried to block with one of her lightsabers as she regained enough footing to dodge out of the way. The Fifth Brother swung hard, slamming his lightsaber into the ground and slicing the rocks. He immediately swung at her again, but she parried once more and danced out of the way, moving with speed and elegance. As he swung wide again and she leaped out of the way, Ahsoka saw her opening.  

Before the Fifth Brother could spin back, Ahsoka plunged one of her lightsabers into his back. He dropped to the ground with a sickening thump as Ahsoka pulled away. She closed her eyes tight, breathing hard as she fought to push away the immediate wave of nausea. When she deactivated her lightsabers and turned back to Katooni, Ahsoka forced a shaky smile.

“I don’t get it,” Katooni said, eyes flickering between the Fifth Brother and Ahsoka. “Why did you save me?”

“I know what all of this looks like,” Ahsoka said, gesturing to herself. “But I am trying to save the galaxy. I have done everything to get to this position where I can help. I swear I’m not a traitor. I wouldn’t hurt a single one of you.” Katooni still looked apprehensive, but she nodded slowly. “You need to find a way to contact Bail Organa. He is one of the leaders of the rebellion. Find a way to Alderaan if you can, okay? I need to go.”

Walking over, Ahsoka went to hug Katooni but froze when she flinched back. Katooni stared at Ahsoka with an unsure expression before turning to hurry away. The rejection stung and Ahsoka let out a shaky breath as she walked away. There was no point in being surprised. It was reasonable for any Jedi or member of the rebellion to mistrust her. To them, she was Darth Vader’s apprentice. She was nothing more than a traitor.   

For a moment, Ahsoka thought she felt the flicker of another presence. She turned back and scanned the rocky walls, but didn't see anyone. As she walked back towards her ship, she kept a hand on her lightsabers. It was unlikely that the Fifth Brother had been there alone, but Ahsoka couldn't sense anyone else when she reached out. Either they were purposefully shielding from her or she was imagining things. Ahsoka let out a shaky sigh and continued back.

Beeping in concern, Artoo rolled over to her when she returned to her ship. Ahsoka forced a smile at him and patted the top of his dome. “Let’s head back, we’re done here.”

 

 

 

It was eerily silent in the throne room as Vader entered. He paused as the doors slid shut behind him and he removed his mask, walking over to kneel before Sidious. “Why is it that you have called me here, my master?” He asked, slightly annoyed. Ahsoka had just arrived back from Ibaar and he hadn’t been to see her yet.

“I am afraid I bring troubling news, Lord Vader,” Sidious said. Vader raised his head and narrowed his eyes as the Seventh Sister stepped forward out from behind the throne.

“What are you talking about?” Vader asked, growing impatient with Sidious’ games.

“The Seventh Sister has just returned from Ibaar after pursuing a Jedi,” Sidious said. He gestured to the Seventh Sister who smiled slightly. “Unfortunately, the Fifth Brother, who she traveled there with did not return.”

“He was killed,” the Seventh Sister said. “By Lady Tano.”

Vader drew in a sharp breath and leaped to his feet. “Ahsoka wouldn’t-”

“Are you saying I’m lying Lord Vader? I witnessed the scene with my own eyes. Lady Tano struck down the Fifth Brother in order to save the little Jedi.” Her seeker droid crawled up onto her shoulder, whirring as she spoke. “I was too far away to get to him in time, but-”

“Then you must have been mistaken,” Vader snapped. “If you were too far away to help the Fifth Brother then you were too far away to clearly see his attacker.”

Narrowing her eyes, the Seventh Sister laughed. “I would recognize dear Lady Tano from a hundred miles away. Those white lightsabers are like a beacon.” Humming, the Seventh Sister reached over and stroked her droid’s head. “The little Jedi also confirmed it was Tano after I had a talk with her.”

“Shut up!”

“Lord Vader, calm yourself,” Sidious said right before Vader reached out with the Force to choke the Seventh Sister. He took a deep breath and stepped away, leaving the Seventh Sister stumbling. “Your apprentice has not given herself over to the dark side and once again she has proven that her loyalty remains to the Jedi.”

“She’s wrong,” Vader said. “Ahsoka is loyal to me, to the Empire. She wouldn’t have killed the Fifth Brother unless he attacked her first.”

The Seventh Sister rolled her eyes as she stepped away, leaning against Sidious’ throne. Her seeker droid beeped again, crawling up onto the throne and fixing Vader with its red eye. He reached out with the Force and crushed it, tossing it against the wall.

“I will talk to Ahsoka,” Vader said. “And I will draw my own conclusions.”

As Vader turned to leave, Sidious spoke up again, “Lord Vader, before you go I wanted to inform you that we have received intelligence you might find interesting.” Pausing, Vader turned back and met Sidious’ small smile. “A Jedi matching Obi-Wan Kenobi’s description was spotted on Monsolar. I thought you might want to handle the matter personally.”

 For a moment Vader couldn’t breathe. He stared back at Sidious, unable to find the words to say as pure joy erupted through him. There had been no news about Obi-Wan since the fall of the Republic. He had avoided detection for years and they had finally found him. Swallowing, Vader composed himself and nodded. He needed to speak to Ahsoka first, then they could go together to Monsolar to find Obi-Wan.

“Speak with your apprentice first,” Sidious said as he leaned back. “Then you may go to Monsolar if you wish.”

“Thank you, my master.”

Vader turned and hurried from the room, not even bothering to put his mask back on. The thought of seeing Obi-Wan again made him smile as he hurried down the halls towards Ahsoka’s chambers. They would have to leave right away if they were going to find him before he disappeared again. The door slid open and Vader paused, watching Ahsoka meditate. He was about to tell her about Obi-Wan, but the words died on his lips when Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked to him.

Ahsoka looked nervous, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment. She blinked, looking up to him with a shaky smile. “Hey,” she said, slowly standing. “I’m back.”

“Ahsoka,” Vader said, walking forward to her. He tossed his mask aside and reached out to grasp her shoulders tight, meeting her gaze. She had grown so much and was near eye-level with him. “I need you to be truthful with me, do you understand?”

“I killed the Fifth Brother.”

Startled, Vader let her go and took a step back, eyes widening. “What?”

“Sidious knows, doesn’t he?” Ahsoka said with a sad smile. She glanced away and crossed her arms, hugging herself. “I thought I sensed the Seventh Sister as well, but I didn’t see her so I left with Artoo to come back.”

“Ahsoka, how could you? The Inquisitors-”

“It was Katooni,” Ahsoka said, looking up at Vader with a fierce protectiveness. “Don’t you remember her? She was one of the younglings I took to the Gathering.”

“I do not care who it was!” Vader snapped. “You cannot kill any of the Inquisitors! I agreed that you would not have to kill the Jedi, but they are traitors, Ahsoka. You cannot protect them.”

“How can all of the Jedi be traitors, Anakin? Katooni was just a child during the Clone Wars. She didn’t do anything!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. She has been disposed of.”

Horrified, Ahsoka took a step back. Her hand went to her mouth as she struggled to hold back tears. “What?”

“The Seventh Sister finished the job.” Vader’s voice sounded cold even to him and judging by the horror in Ahsoka’s eyes, he had just upset her even further. “All of the Jedi are traitors. There is no point in-”

“Is Obi-Wan a traitor?”

Vader fell silent. His chest ached at the thought of Obi-Wan and he glanced away, unable to meet Ahsoka’s gaze. He desperately scrambled to think of an answer, but his mind ran in circles. Obi-Wan was not only a prominent member of the Jedi Order, but he was also a member of the Council. Ahsoka had pointed this out before, but Vader had always brushed her off. It hadn’t been as important when Vader had no idea where Obi-Wan was.

“I will decide that when we find him, which is where I am going,” Vader said, turning away. “You will remain here to think about where your loyalty lies. Until I return you are to not leave the palace.”

“You’ve found Obi-Wan?” The hope in Ahsoka’s voice made Vader wince. He glanced back as she smiled. “Where?”

“Monsolar.”

“Monsolar? That’s at the edge of the galaxy,” Ahsoka said. She frowned, looking to Vader with a concerned expression. “Why would Obi-Wan go there?”

“To hide? Does it matter? I am going to find him.”

“Anakin, I think Sidious is purposefully trying to get you away from the palace,” Ahsoka said. “Why would Obi-Wan be hidden for years and then randomly show up on Monsolar of all places? It doesn’t make sense.”

Frustration crawled through Vader as he turned away. “I don’t care what you think.”

“Sidious is manipulating you.” Ahsoka took a step forward and reached out, laying a gentle hand on Vader’s arm. “Anakin, please listen to me.” She grasped his arm and tugged him back. “This isn’t you. You cared about the younglings, about all of the Jedi. The dark side is-”

“Silence!”

Vader slapped her hand away and Ahsoka stepped back, eyes widening in surprise. It wasn’t the first time she had tried to convince him that the Emperor was wrong, but usually, she was more subtle. He slowly clenched and unclenched his hand before grabbing his mask and slipping it back on. His breath came out in uneven and ragged as he headed towards the door.

“We will speak more when I return with Obi-Wan.”  

 

 

 

 

It only took an hour after Anakin’s departure for Sidious to summon Ahsoka to the throne room. She entered with a determined gaze, eyes darting around to immediately identify the threats. The Seventh Sister lurked by the throne, while the Sixth and Tenth Brothers flanked Ahsoka, coming up to stand by the door as it closed behind her. Ahsoka did not bother kneeling as she walked up to Sidious.

“There was no report of a Jedi on Monsolar,” Ahsoka said, glaring at the Sith Lord. She rested her hand lightly on her hip, fingers brushing her lightsaber.

“No, there wasn’t, but Lord Vader is foolish enough to believe anything if it involves Kenobi.”

It was the end. Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment as she took in a deep breath. She had survived in the Empire for four years. She had gotten so close to saving Anakin, but then she had slipped up and failed. She had saved Katooni for nothing and was going to pay with her own life. When she opened her eyes again, the Seventh Sister approached, grinning.

“What are you going to tell Anakin?” Ahsoka said. “Even if you have him wrapped around your finger there is no way he would accept that you killed me.”

Lightsabers buzzed to life around her and Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder to watch the Sixth and Tenth Brothers as they approached. She kept still, waiting for the right moment to strike. It would be difficult to fight all three Inquisitors at once and that was assuming Sidious didn’t join the fight as well.

“It doesn’t matter what I tell him,” Sidious said. “All that matters is that I will finally be rid of you and he will fully belong to me.” Nodding to the Inquisitors, Sidious smiled. “Kill her now.”

The Seventh Sister charged first and Ahsoka drew her lightsabers to block the blow. As she struggled with her, the Sixth Brother struck from behind and Ahsoka barely had time to slip away. She flipped over backward and fought back against the Tenth Brother, striking again and again with relentless blows as she drove him back.

Before Ahsoka could react, the Seventh Sister charged her again and Ahsoka spun, pushing the Tenth Brother away with the Force as she defended herself. In an attempt to back away out of the fight, Ahsoka nearly ran into the Sixth Brother. She gasped and ducked, managing to kick his legs out from under him before flipping back away from the fight again. The three Inquisitors had begun to corner her and she was running out of stamina fast. Fighting all three of them just wasn’t possible.

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment. Then as the Inquisitors got closer, she jumped. She went for the Sixth Brother first. He struggled to block the blow with her first lightsaber and she managed to slash across his chest with her second lightsaber. As the other Inquisitors yelped in surprise, Ahsoka shoved them away with the Force and spun, coming face to face with the Tenth Brother as he raced back towards her.

They clashed together for several moments and Ahsoka struggled to block his attacks, parrying away each of his lightsabers with each of her own. A split second chance for her to strike came and she disarmed one of his lightsabers and plunged her lightsaber into his stomach before whirling away to block an attack from the Seventh Sister.

Panting, Ahsoka struggled to defend herself as the Seventh Sister danced around her, striking again and again. She drove her back towards the throne and Ahsoka turned to look at Sidious a second before the Force lightning struck her. She fell to her knees, raising one lightsaber just in time to block the Seventh Sister’s strike. She shoved her away with the Force but it didn’t matter.

Sidious’ lightsaber plunged through her chest and she gasped. Pain clouded her senses as he pulled away and she dropped to the ground. She forced herself to look up and snarl at him as he towered over her. “Goodbye Ahsoka Tano,” he said with a sneer. “You will not be missed.”

“Anakin…will…stop you,” Ahsoka gasped out as her vision began to go dark. Everything ached and she felt tremors shooting through her body. “He…is…the Chosen-”

The world was spinning and then all of a sudden it grew dark and cold. The last sensation Ahsoka felt was her lightsabers rolling from her hand and landing on the smooth marble floor.

 

 

 

 

There had been no sign of Obi-Wan on Monsolar and Vader returned to the palace irritated. He began to wonder if what Ahsoka had said was right and he felt a spark of worry for her. Headed towards her chambers, Vader pulled off his mask as he stepped inside. “Ahsoka?”

Glancing around, Vader was surprised to see the room was bare. He walked over and laid a hand on her bed, feeling for her presence. It felt as though she hadn’t been there in days. He narrowed his eyes and whirled around to go speak with Sidious.

Bursting into the throne room, Vader did not even bother announcing his presence. “Where is Ahsoka?” He demanded, eyes darting around. “She wasn’t in her room.”

“I am sorry, Lord Vader,” Sidious said with a quiet sigh. “But it appears I was right about her.”

“What are you talking about?”

A droid walked over to Vader and offered him a datapad. He stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it. “There you will find all of the information and transmissions Ahsoka Tano has leaked to the rebellion over the past four years.”     

“What?” Vader said, eyes widening as he scrolled through the datapad. There was information about a variety of different sensitive topics, including the location of major shipping yards and weapons factories. “How? Ahsoka didn’t-” Vader’s shock melted into anger. “Where is she?”

With a quiet sigh, Sidious shook his head. “I’m afraid she escaped capture, killing the Tenth and Sixth Brother in the process. I imagine she’s on her way to the rebellion base as we speak.”

Vader’s blood went cold. He nearly dropped the datapad as he looked up. “She left?”

“Yes, she did, soon after you left for Monsolar.”

Vader’s anger about the failed lead on Obi-Wan died as a different agony filled him. He crushed the datapad in his hand, dropping it to the ground. “She abandoned me,” he said, voice quivering with fury. “She lied. How dare she lie to me?”

“I warned you, Lord Vader,” Sidious said gently. “I am truly sorry.”

Whirling around, Vader stormed off. He didn’t want to speak to Sidious any longer. He felt his rage and hurt pulsing around him in the Force. Ahsoka was gone. Ahsoka had abandoned him again. She had been using him to get information for the rebellion. Ahsoka had betrayed him. Vader’s feet carried him to Ahsoka’s room and he lit his lightsaber without a second thought, bringing it up and then slashing it across her bed.

Everything ached as the Force screamed around him. His agony fueled it as he slammed the side table against the wall, whirling around to slash it apart as well. Once again Ahsoka had turned out to be a major disappointment. She was just as much of a traitor as the rest of the Jedi. She had used him. She never cared for him at all.

When Vader’s rage finally subsided, the room was destroyed. His lightsaber slipped from his hand as he fell to his knees, holding back sobs. “Ahsoka, how could you?” He whispered, closing his eyes tight. “I trusted you!” His sobs turned to quiet whimpers as he raised his hand, pressing it against his eyes. “I trusted you, Snips.”


	11. Chapter 11

At first, all Ahsoka could see was a bright light. It felt as though she was floating and her chest no longer hurt. She wondered what had happened. Sidious must have killed her. His strike went straight through her heart. No one could survive that, yet she was still alive or at least still conscious even as a part of the Force. Around her Ahsoka could hear the whispers of voices. They were familiar and she struggled to make out their words.

“...never would have made it as Obi-Wan’s Padawan...”

The light shimmered around her and Ahsoka tried to focus on the voice. She tried to flex her fingers and felt something spark through the Force.

“Anakin Skywalker’s Padawan, will you be.”

If only Ahsoka hadn’t gone to Sidious. The minute she was summoned, she should have ran. She should have tried to tell Anakin what she suspected was going to happen. It was foolish to think she could have taken Sidious on alone.

“...told me to teach her about politics, so I’m going to.”

When Anakin found out, Ahsoka’s supposed betrayal was going to kill him. He had already lost Padmé, lost Obi-Wan, lost everything else. Ahsoka needed to reach him. She tried to move again and the Force grew warmer. She shifted and glanced down, able to see a translucent outline of her body.

“...never hurt you, Ahsoka. Never.”

 The Force hummed around her and the voices continued, but Ahsoka only focused on one. “Anakin,” she said. “I didn’t betray you. Please, I need to find a way to reach you!” She struggled, reaching out with the Force.

“I need you by my side, Ahsoka.”

The voices stopped and Ahsoka felt like she was falling. The light flashed around her and all of a sudden she found herself face first in a field of tall grass. Confused, she raised her head and froze in surprise when she saw the figure standing before her. The Daughter smiled. She bowed her head slightly as Ahsoka scrambled to her feet.

“What? How is this happening?” Ahsoka said. “Didn’t you die?”

“In a way,” the Daughter said. “Just as you have. Yet, the light can never truly be snuffed out by the dark. It continues to live in one form or another.” With a solemn expression, the Daughter approached Ahsoka and offered her hand. “I had hoped to help guide you, but it appears I am too late.”

“Help guide me?” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes.

“My abilities were split as the Chosen One had used what was left of my strength to save you. I continued to exist, but only barely. Your place in the universe is important, Ahsoka Tano,” the Daughter said softly. “So I will make this sacrifice. You must use what is left of our strength to restore the light.”

“I don’t understand, what do you want me to do?”

With a small smile, the Daughter clasped Ahsoka’s hand tight and reached up with her opposite hand to tug Ahsoka closer. She pushed their foreheads together and Ahsoka felt the Force surge around them. “This is what is left of my power. Use it well, young one.” Squeezing their joined hands, the Daughter smiled and then disappeared in a shower of light that twisted and turned around Ahsoka until it disappeared. She gasped from the sudden rush of power and then blinked, seeing everything disappear in an instant.

The world spun out of control and the voices returned in full force. Ahsoka couldn’t even distinguish a single word. She went to clasp her hands over her ears but found she couldn’t feel her fingers any longer. In an attempt to calm herself, Ahsoka listened for one voice. She only needed one voice to focus on and attempt to follow.

“I’m glad I found you.”

“Anakin!” Ahsoka called out.

The world shifted and she reached out with the Force, searching for Anakin’s presence. In an instant, everything changed. She found herself back at the Imperial Palace, but it seemed as if she was trapped behind glass. As Ahsoka reached out, she struggled to push through the barrier even though she could feel Anakin’s presence. She blinked and the outside of the palace disappeared. Instead, Ahsoka found herself looking at her old room.

Everything had been destroyed, slashed apart with clear lightsaber burns. In the middle of the destruction sat Anakin. “Anakin!” Ahsoka cried out again. Her voice sounded muffled and Anakin didn’t stir, keeping his head firmly pressed to his knees. “Anakin! Please, can’t you hear me?”

The harder Ahsoka pushed, the more exhausted she felt and then she felt repelled back by a growing cold. “No! Anakin! Anakin!”

The palace disappeared and Ahsoka found herself falling through the light again. Regardless of how hard she tried, she couldn’t reach him. He was too enveloped in his rage. Ahsoka needed to try a different approach if she was going to get through to him. She closed her eyes and concentrated, taking in a deep breath as she thought of a plan.

 

 

 

 

“Stop! You’re making it worse!”  

“Just hold still. I can get it out!”

“Ow! Stop, stop, stop!”

With a sigh, Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead as he heard the twins’ voices. He had left them alone for just a few hours as he meditated and trained with Qui-Gon, but apparently, that was long enough for them to get themselves into trouble. Standing up, Obi-Wan headed into the living room and found a mess in front of him. The room was covered in various flowers and plants from the jungle. Pillows were strewn everywhere and the two seven-year-olds sat in the middle of the room, Leia struggling with something in her hair. Luke tried to help, tugging on the golden sap as he tried to separate it from the strands.

“Father!” Leia said, slapping Luke’s hands away. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Luke put sap in my hair!”

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did. You-“

“Please,” Obi-Wan said, rubbing his temples. “Quiet down.”

Both Luke and Leia snapped their mouths shut, likely sensing Obi-Wan’s frustration. Even at their young age, they were strong in the Force. Obi-Wan had begun to teach them to meditate and use the Force in small exercises. It helped being able to raise them in the only way he knew how. Sitting down on the couch, Obi-Wan gestured for Leia to come over. He examined her long braid, finding the bottom half of it completely smothered in the sticky sap.

With a frown, Obi-Wan began to unbraid her hair but struggled to separate the strands. Leia yelped as he pulled a bit too hard. “This is your fault,” she snapped at Luke with tears in her eyes.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh!”

The twins bickered back and forth loudly, making Obi-Wan’s headache far worse. As he struggled to pull the strands apart, he sighed. Leia’s quiet sobs had turned into hysterical screaming as she lashed out at her brother, forcing Obi-Wan to grab her around her waist and pull her back.

“I hate you!” Leia said, tears pouring down her cheeks. Luke flushed red as he began to cry as well.

“Calm down,” he said softly. “The world is not ending, I promise you.” Despite his words, both twins began wailing. With an irritated sigh, Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber off his belt. He activated it and in one clean sweep, chopped off Leia’s braid. She jumped and whirled around a hand going to the back of her head.

“There,” Obi-Wan said with a wry grin. “All better.” Immediately, Leia began to sob even harder and Obi-Wan flinched. “Oh, darling, don’t cry. It’s alright.”

“I look just like him now!”

Racing off, Leia hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Luke was quick to follow her, pounding on the door as he tried to apologize. Obi-Wan turned fell back onto the couch, pulling a pillow over his face as he groaned in frustration. Training Anakin had been hard enough and he hadn’t been forced into raising him. His heart ached at the thought of Anakin and he pushed the memory of Anakin’s own temper tantrums away.

After a while, Obi-Wan felt little hands grasp the pillow and tug it away. He opened his eyes to see a red-faced Leia staring down at him. “Are you mad at us?” She asked and Obi-Wan sat up, shaking his head.

“No, of course not,” Obi-Wan said.

With a small nod, Leia turned and walked over to pick up something from the floor. As Obi-Wan looked closer he saw that the children had threaded the flowers together into multiple necklaces. He smiled as Leia walked over and put one around his neck and then raised her arms. He complied and lifted her up, setting her in his lap.

Not wanting to be left out, Luke hurried over and clambered up onto the couch, settling against Obi-Wan’s chest. “What’s for dinner?” He asked and Obi-Wan smiled, running a hand over his hair.

“Nothing too delicious, I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “Today has been tiring.”

“Sorry,” Luke mumbled and Leia echoed his apology.

Obi-Wan just smiled and kissed both of them on the tops of their heads. He didn’t want to scold them and there was really no reason to. Leia shifted and reached for the flowers on the little necklace that they gave him. Smiling, she toyed with the little flowers and Obi-Wan could sense the question before she asked.

“Tell us about mother?” She asked.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan willed away the immediate ache in his chest. Despite the years that had passed since Padmé’s death, he still suffered often from the loneliness of life without her. Often, he found himself unable to sleep, crying through the night until he went out to be by her grave. He missed her most in the quiet moments like that, knowing that had she been alive, she would have been there to comfort him and keep him company.

“Your mother was kind and very beautiful,” Obi-Wan said slowly. He ignored his last memory of her and forced himself to think of happier times. “I’m sure that I have told you everything I could possibly say. Padmé Amidala was a queen at the age of fourteen, a senator at twenty-four. She led the galaxy with a strong heart and-”

“Did you love her?” Luke asked, grinning. “Like in the stories where the prince loved the princess with all his heart?”

“I loved her so much,” Obi-Wan said, voice catching. He willed himself to be strong, meeting the twins’ inquisitive looks with a smile even as his heart broke apart.

“More than anything right?”

“More than anything.”

“And you never ever loved anyone else?” Leia asked. Obi-Wan hesitated and she caught on immediately, narrowing her eyes at him. “What?”

“Did you love someone besides mother?” Luke said. He looked horrified as he exchanged a glance with Leia.

“I did love another before Padmé,” Obi-Wan said. He really had no reason to bring it up with the twins, but if he didn’t answer them truthfully they would just keep questioning him.

“Who?” Luke asked.

Drawing in a pained breath, Obi-Wan saw Anakin as he had before he left for Utapau. He saw his shy smile as Obi-Wan told him how proud of him he was. He had imagined that moment a thousand different ways, wondering what else he would have said if he knew that it was the last time he would ever see him. Some part of him wished that he had confessed his feelings right there, but they were in the middle of a war and it would have been wrong to start such a conflict.

“Father? You’re crying.” Leia reached up and touched his cheek. Obi-Wan glanced down at her, unable to hold back any longer. The combined pain of thinking of both Padmé and Anakin was too much.  

“His name was Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “And I loved him so much. I wanted nothing more to see him safe and happy.” He nearly told them that Anakin was their real father, but figured that conversation could wait until they were older. It would just confuse them. “I never told him.”

“Why?” Both twins spoke at the same time, eyes wide.

“Because he wasn’t mine,” Obi-Wan said, trying to convey the feeling as best as he could. “I didn’t belong with him.”

“That’s sad,” Leia said. “Tell us a happier story.”

With a bitter laugh, Obi-Wan wiped his face and stood, walking over towards their small kitchen. The twins hurried after him, clinging to his robes with excited expressions. He didn’t have the heart to tell them that he had no happy stories. Leia smiled as Obi-Wan scooped her up and set her on the counter, before picking up Luke and awkwardly holding him against his hip. He was getting too heavy for that.

“It’s time for dinner, little ones. What shall we make?”

That distracted them from the stories of the past as Leia immediately began to dictate exactly what she wanted, throwing open the fridge with the Force in her excitement. Obi-Wan chuckled and listened, hurrying to push away the ache in his chest.

A tapping on the window startled Obi-Wan from his thoughts. Confused, he turned and looked towards the source of the sound. A white convor with blue and green feathers across its head sat outside. It cheeped, tapping on the window again as Obi-Wan stared at it. Something in the Force felt wrong. The bird had a presence that was almost familiar. Leia spotted the bird and turned, plastering her face against the window.

“What’s this?”

“A convor.”

“Can I let it in?”   

“Leia-”

Before Obi-Wan could finish, Leia opened the latch on the window and the little bird fluttered inside. It flew over and perched on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, nuzzling its face against his beard. He shooed it away. With a squawk, the bird flew over and landed in Leia’s lap, whose face lit up in delight as she stroked its feathers.

“I wonder how a convor got here,” Obi-Wan said, leaning over to set Luke on the counter next to his sister. “They’re not native to D’Qar.”

“Can we keep her?” Luke asked as the convor hopped to his lap, cheeping as he stroked its feathers. “Please?”

“Please?” Leia echoed and Obi-Wan smiled.

“Why not?” He reached over and hesitantly pet the convor on its head, ignoring the odd feeling he got from it earlier.

“Let’s call you Ashla,” Leia said and Obi-Wan winced.

“Ashla!” Luke agreed, petting the bird some more.

“You will have to take care of her,” Obi-Wan said as he absentmindedly spun his ring around his finger. “Understand?”

“Yeah,” Leia and Luke said at the same time.

“We’re gonna take great care of her!”

Ashla chirped again, nuzzling her face against Leia’s before turning to gently nibble at Luke’s cheek. Then, the convor turned her head slightly, eyeing Obi-Wan with startlingly blue eyes. He met her gaze and frowned before turning away.

 

 

 

“I’m sending a new pilot to bring you supplies,” Bail said, smiling at Obi-Wan. “She wanted to help the Rebellion, but I worry about how young she is. I want to ease her in.” Obi-Wan nodded, stirring his tea as they talked.

“Who exactly is this pilot?” He asked.

“Cham Syndulla’s daughter. Her name is Hera.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan said with a quiet chuckle. “Rebellion clearly runs in the Syndulla family.”

With a small smile back, Bail nodded. He hesitated, glancing at Obi-Wan with a worried expression. “How are you, old friend?”

“As well as I can be.” Obi-Wan stopped stirring his tea and set the spoon aside, looking to Bail with a stern expression. “Though I would be better if you shared more information with me. I had been going over records discussing the Emperor's peacekeeper again and I had a few questions for you.”

When Obi-Wan spoke, he heard a squawk and glanced up in surprise as Ahsla flew over, landing on his shoulder. “I’ve told you before,” Bail said. “I don’t want to worry you and it doesn’t matter. We suspect Vader and Sidious killed her years ago.” Obi-Wan nodded slightly, sipping his tea. Bail had inadvertently revealed one more detail he hadn't known before. Knowing that the peacekeeper was female certainly narrowed down his possible suspects. Ashla nuzzled her face against Obi-Wan’s cheek and he sighed, scratching her head feathers.

“It seems as if you are keeping me more in than dark than before-” Obi-Wan broke off, drawing in a pained breath.

“Because this is not your fight,” Bail said. “You need to keep Luke and Leia safe and train them.” It was harsh but true. Obi-Wan nodded. “I’m sorry."

“I should let you get back to business,” Obi-Wan said with a bitter smile. “Goodbye, Bail.”

“Be safe, Obi-Wan."

Ending the communication, Obi-Wan shoved the holocomm away. Ashla chirred at him and he sighed, craning his neck to look at her. She stared up at him with her bright blue eyes and he shook his head. “Thank you, little one, but there’s no need to comfort me. Go play with the twins.” He gently shoved her away and turned back to his tea.

The convor instead chose to make a quick flight around the room and then land on the table in front of him. She stared at him with narrowed eyes, fluffing up her feathers. She scuttled around on the table, tugging at the various datapads. “Go on, shoo. I need to go meditate.” Obi-Wan stood to head outside, ignoring the convor as she flew around him and then back to the table.

As Obi-Wan sat down and closed his eyes, he struggled to find peace for several moments before he felt the gentle touch of Qui-Gon’s presence. “I think we may have reached a point where there is not much more I can teach you, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said softly.

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan said. “But even if there is not anything more to teach me, I wish to speak with you.”

“Is this about that bird?”

Confused, Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. “What? The convor?”

“Its presence in the Force is odd,” Qui-Gon said. He sounded contemplative. “Surely, you can feel it too? I cannot pinpoint exactly what is wrong, but that convor is no normal bird.”

“Do you think she's dangerous?” Obi-Wan asked. “The twins are constantly around her."

“No. I don’t think you have any reason to be afraid.” Qui-Gon sounded hesitant. “But it does seem strange to me. Some say that those that are particularly powerful in the Force may continue to live through vessels. Their consciousness becomes one with the Force, but their life lingers behind."

"And that convor is one?" Obi-Wan's heart ached at that thought. "I wonder whose poor soul was left behind."

"Another Jedi, no doubt," Qui-Gon said. "The Force is strong with that little bird."

Before they could continue their conversation, Obi-Wan heard the soft sound of a ship. He glanced up, watching the light freighter as it descended. Excitement sparked through the Force and he glanced back to watch Luke and Leia rush outside.

Once the ship was landed, both twins hurried to go wait at the exit. A young Twi'lek walked down, followed by a droid. She glanced to the twins with a smile. "Hello," she said, leaning down. "Senator Organa mentioned I would meet an important person here on D'Qar. It must be you two."

"We're very important," Leia said, lifting her chin up as she spoke. "We're some of the last Jedi in the whole galaxy."

"Huh, impressive."

The droid beside Hera beeped out something which made her laugh as she turned to pat it on the head. Obi-Wan froze. The sight immediately reminded him of Anakin and Artoo. He banished the memory and forced a shaky smile to his face.

"Hello there," he said as he walked over. "I believe I was the one Senator Organa was speaking about."

Turning to face him, Hera's posture stiffened slightly. "Master Kenobi," she said. "Senator Organa told me a little about you. It is an honor to help you in any way I can."

"Please, Obi-Wan is just fine."

The twins pushed in front of Obi-Wan again, beaming up at Hera. "I'm Luke and this is my sister Leia," Luke said.

"Is this your droid?" Leia asked, examining the astromech droid. "He's nothing like our droid."

"Our droid is noisy and worries all the time," Luke added in.

"This is Chopper," Hera said, patting the droid on the top of his dome. Beeping a quiet response, the droid rocked back and forth. Both twins' eyes lit up in excitement as they examined the droid.

"I hear you have just joined the rebellion, Hera," Obi-Wan said and she nodded. "How brave of you. You're still quite young."

"I've been fighting as long as I can remember," Hera said with a sad smile. "I just decided that Ryloth wasn't the only place where I could fight."

"I am sure you will be a valuable asset to the Alliance," Obi-Wan said.

Together they watched as the twins chased Chopped around, giggling as he whirled to chase them back. Hera coughed and glanced over at Obi-Wan, clearly curious. He met her gaze and smiled.

"Go ahead and ask, I'm sure you have many questions."

"I don't mean to pry into your life, I just never knew that Jedi had children, but I guess I don't know much about Jedi." She crossed her arms, eyeing Obi-Wan as she waited for his response.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan softly said, "Well, there really isn't a Jedi Order anymore, but you are right in assuming that Jedi usually don't have children."

"So you're married too then?" Hera asked, peeking down at Obi-Wan's ring.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Obi-Wan glanced away. He clenched his hand and shook his head. "She died years ago."

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"Hey, you never told us your name!" Luke and Leia rushed over, beaming up at Hera.

"Can you take us for a ride in your ship? Captain Sato never does."

"Please?" 

As the twins peppered Hera with questions, Obi-Wan forced a smile. He reached over and ruffled Luke's hair, who turned and beamed up at him. It would be good for them to interact with Hera. She was far closer to them in age and could help provide a different insight into their lives. Obi-Wan worried that before long they wouldn't have the luxury of going out for joyrides and small adventures.


	12. Chapter 12

It got easier over the years. The twins grew up in peace and Obi-Wan rarely told them anything about the war. He did his best to keep the Empire at the back of his mind. He struggled to not miss Padmé and Anakin. It was better to focus on what he still had, not what he had lost. Instead, Obi-Wan focused on training the twins, teaching them the ways of the Force and enjoying his days with them.

The twins had just turned ten and were growing more every day. Unfortunately, the older they got the more they looked up at the stars and wanted to leave. They wanted to learn about the Empire, about the world beyond the texts and stories Obi-Wan let them read on their datapads. He worried that it was detrimental to keep them separated from society, from other children their age, but there was no other solution.

As Obi-Wan began to cook their breakfast, he noticed that they were running low on supplies. Bail had promised to send some more with Hera who usually came close to D’Qar in her missions. With a sigh, Obi-Wan gathered his ingredients and turned to start cooking as Leia hurried over to him.

“Tell us about Anakin Skywalker, father?” Leia asked, leaning on the counter next to Obi-Wan. Ashla sat perched on her shoulder, preening her feathers. He glanced down at Leia with a pained expression, wondering what had prompted such a question. “Please?” She hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs as she smiled at him.

“He was another Jedi, right?” Luke cut in, leaning next to Leia. “Like you?”  

“Yes, he was,” Obi-Wan said. “Anakin was-” He broke off and took a deep breath. “Anakin was the Chosen One. It was an old prophecy that-”

“A prophecy?” Luke asked, eyes going wide in excitement.

“One that failed to come true.”

“What was the prophecy?” Leia stared at Obi-Wan with a curious smile.

“It doesn’t matter now.”

Obi-Wan knew that it would be a perfect opportunity to sit down and talk to the twins about Anakin, how he was their real father, but he faltered every time. There was a deep-seeded worry in him that they would despise him for lying. They would detest him for never telling the truth, so he kept quiet.

Leia must have noticed his sad expression since she changed the subject, “Don’t tell us about the prophecy then. Tell us about Anakin.”

“Cause you loved him, right?” Luke chimed in and Obi-Wan sighed. Ashla stopped her preening and glanced up, cheeping.

“I cannot believe you remember that,” he said with a quiet chuckle. “I told you that when you were six.”

“Seven actually," Leia said with a wicked grin. She continued, leaning forward a bit, "I suppose there’s not much to gossip about here.” Leia reached over and grasped Obi-Wan's hand, eyes shining. “Please, father?”

“Please?” Luke echoed.

Obi-Wan stared at the pair of them. He knew that he shouldn’t give in, but there was no harm in telling them the truth. Perhaps if he spoke about it, it would stop his nightmares, stop his ever ending feelings of regret. At the very least, it could soothe his pains. All of the mind healers agreed that speaking about old wounds always helped them close.  

“I trained Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “I trained him in the ways of the Jedi, just as I am training you.”

“And you fought in the Clone Wars?”

“We did,” Obi-Wan said. “They called Anakin the ‘Hero With No Fear.’ It was a ridiculous moniker. They should have called with the ‘Hero With No Common Sense.’ ” Both of the twins laughed and the pain in Obi-Wan’s chest felt a little lighter. “I fell in love with him then, so foolishly.” Both Leia and Luke watched with wide, excited eyes. “He did not feel the same.”

There had been one night. It was on some distant Outer Rim planet that Obi-Wan couldn’t even remember the name of. Soon after Ahsoka’s expulsion from the Jedi Order, Anakin sobbed in Obi-Wan’s arms and he kissed him then. Anakin had kissed back, had tangled his hands in Obi-Wan’s hair, but then jerked away.

“Padmé,” he had said, voice cracking. “I can’t-"

“I know. I’m sorry. I should have never-”

Then, Obi-Wan had pulled away and in his shame, he kept pulling away, keeping a distance between him and Anakin that never fully disappeared. How ironic it was that Padmé and Obi-Wan later fell in love. Sometimes, Obi-Wan thought about how the three of them could have been together if Anakin and Padmé were both still alive. It hurt to imagine that lifetime.

“Father?” Luke’s voice jerked Obi-Wan back to the present. He glanced over and forced a smile. Ashla chirred in concern and flew off of Leia’s shoulder, landing on Obi-Wan’s. She nuzzled her face against his in an attempt to comfort him.

Before the twins could ask anything else, Obi-Wan heard a ship land outside. Both twins turned their heads sharply and Leia leaped off the counter, rushing for the door. Leaning his head in his hands, Obi-Wan struggled to compose himself. He heard the delighted laughter from outside, recognizing Hera’s voice.

“My have you two grown since I’ve last seen you, loves,” Hera said with a laugh. Then, Obi-Wan heard a grunt and assumed both Luke and Leia had thrown themselves into Hera’s arms. “Troublesome Kenobi twins.”  

“Kenobi?” Another voice said, confusion clear in his tone. Obi-Wan’s heart nearly stopped.

Whirling around, Obi-Wan raced from the kitchen and out the front door halting as he saw Hera’s companion. “Caleb,” he whispered, watching Caleb’s eyes widen in surprise. “Caleb!”

“Master Kenobi!”

The Force sung with pure joy as Obi-Wan raced to him and pulled him into his arms hugging him tight. Ashla flew off, landing at the edge of Hera’s ship. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes as he shuddered a quiet breath of relief. There were others that had survived. He was not alone in the galaxy. There were other Jedi that had survived.

“Is Depa alive?” Obi-Wan asked as he drew back, eyes glancing around. It was the wrong question to ask. Immediately, Caleb’s expression crumbled. He glanced away, lowering his eyes in shame. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Padawan.”

“She sacrificed her life to save me,” Caleb said, voice soft. “But I just ran away. I gave up being a Jedi. I-” He broke off as Hera came to stand behind him, watching with a concerned look. “I only joined the rebellion thanks to Hera.”

“And you have done a wonderful job, love,” Hera said. She glanced to Obi-Wan with a small smile. “I thought it would be good for both of you to meet again and see you weren’t the last Jedi after all, but it took a while for Bail to trust you enough to bring you to D’Qar.”

“You’re a Jedi, too?” Squeezing in between the adults, Luke and Leia turned their attention to Caleb, eyes glistening with excitement. Leia grabbed his hand and bounced up and down. “Tell us everything you know!”

With a soft chuckle, Caleb glanced to Obi-Wan. “I cannot believe you had children.”

“Yes, it was the worst decision I ever made.”

Both Leia and Luke stuck their tongues out at him, turning to pepper Caleb with questions. His eyes widened and he raised his hands, stepping back a bit. With a small shake of his head, Obi-Wan gently grabbed each of the twins’ shoulders and tugged them back. Their excitement swirled around in the Force as they glanced up at him.

“Let him breathe, dear ones,” Obi-Wan said, voice lightly scolding. “We need to unload everything first.”

With that said, Luke and Leia raced towards Hera’s ship, eager to see what awaited them.

“You will be really pleased with what we’ve brought you, Obi-Wan,” Hera said as hopped around the eager twins and picked up a slightly smaller box. She returned to Obi-Wan and extended it out. “I hope they serve you well.”

As Obi-Wan opened the lid, his heart leaped in joy. Nestled inside were a pair of lightsabers. “I’m guessing you’ll be training the children then?” Caleb asked, glancing over at Luke and Leia.

“Yes, it is about time that they learn. They have grown strong in the Force already,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile. He closed the box and nodded to Hera and Caleb. “Are there others?”

“Not that I know of,” Caleb said and it seemed as if Hera could sense his discomfort as she slipped away to go help the twins. “Truthfully, Master, I don’t know if I would even consider myself a Jedi any longer. I only use the Force if I must and-“ He broke off, uncertain. “I was just a Padawan, there’s nothing I can do in this fight.”

“Perhaps not,” Obi-Wan said. “But I would be more than willing to continue your training alongside the twins.” Caleb still looked hesitant, but he nodded slightly.

“If they’re yours then they must be strong in the Force,” Caleb said with a small, fond smile.

“It’s much more complicated than that,” Obi-Wan replied and lowered his voice, nodding for Caleb to follow him. He swallowed and then once he was entirely sure that they were out of earshot of the twins, continued, “They are Anakin’s.” Caleb’s eyes widened in surprise, but he remained quiet. “We may have lost the Chosen One, but perhaps his children can still save us.”

“Do you think they can defeat Sidious and Vader?” Caleb asked, keeping his voice low.

“I hope so,” Obi-Wan said with a small frown. He hesitated for a moment before asking, “What do you know of Vader?”

Caleb didn’t respond. He stared at the ground, before glancing up with a hesitant expression. “Not much,” he said. “He’s a former Jedi, but I’m sure you already know that.”

“Yes, I can gather that much from Bail’s reports. What about the Emperor’s Peacekeeper? A Force-user with white lightsabers? Though, I haven’t seen anything about them in years. Bail said that Vader killed her?”

Caleb froze. He swallowed and glanced back to Obi-Wan and his hesitation pulsed in the Force. Once again, it became painfully apparent that Bail was not sharing everything.

“Caleb,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “You can tell me.”   

The twins finished helping Hera unload the supplies and she walked over before Caleb could respond, a small smile on her face. “We should get going,” Hera said. “Don’t want to waste too much of your time.”

“It is never a waste,” Obi-Wan said, forcing a smile back at her. “Thank you.”

“Stay safe, Obi-Wan,” Hera said with a sharp nod. Caleb turned to follow her, hurrying to get back to the ship.

“You’re leaving already?” Leia asked, a slight whine in her voice.

“Bye, Hera!” Luke said, waving with a grin. She smiled and kissed both of their foreheads, running a hand over their cheeks as she pulled away.

Together Hera and Caleb returned to the ship and Obi-Wan watched with a mixture of worry and hope. “Be safe, Caleb,” Obi-Wan called after them. “Trust your allies, your friends and let the Force guide you.”

“Always,” Caleb said. “May the Force be with you, Master.”

“May the Force be with you.”

 

 

 

It was dangerous to be in Cloud City as it was technically on an Imperial controlled planet, even though they tried to keep a low profile. For that purpose, Obi-Wan decided to go the Bespin rather than Naboo, simply hoping there would be fewer Imperials. He was wrong. As he hurried down the long hallways, Obi-Wan narrowly avoided another group of stormtroopers. Sighing, Obi-Wan cursed his misfortune.

He knew that he was a fool to even go there, but he was dying to get off of D’Qar. He had grown restless, longing to be out in the galaxy again. As Obi-Wan walked out of the hangar and onto the large walkway, he smiled, glancing up to see the clouds surrounding the city. As he walked, Obi-Wan searched for one of the smaller casinos. He was right in the middle of the luxury zone, planning to obtain a few more Imperial credits, both for the Rebellion as well as for his own plans. Luke and Leia were about to turn fifteen and he wanted to get something special for them.

 For a moment, Obi-Wan felt the spark of something familiar. He paused, glancing around the nearby gardens. He reached out hesitantly with the Force and felt the odd feeling again. As hope filled Obi-Wan’s chest, he reached for his bond with Anakin. He had not sought him out in years, but as he did, he came up against the same cold barrier. Yet, he felt something beyond and when he pushed past the initial icy power, there was an immediate rush of responding emotion. Obi-Wan gasped, surprised at the surge. Anakin was alive. He was alive and he was in Cloud City.

Stopping, Obi-Wan turned and let his eyes scan the nearby buildings. He felt Anakin’s rush of excitement that matched his own pure joy. As he felt out for his presence, Obi-Wan turned and began to walk quickly. He hurried into one of the luxury hotels, riding the lift up until he felt the presence grow stronger. Anakin’s joy burned bright through their bond, serving as a beacon.

As Obi-Wan exited the lift, he turned to rush around a corner and then spotted Anakin at the end of one of the corridors. In the twelve years since Obi-Wan had last seen him, he looked nearly identical, though he wore dark black robes, even darker than the ones he took to wearing near the end of the war. Obi-Wan reached out through their bond and Anakin spun, meeting his gaze.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s eyes widened and shone with joy and as he raced over to him. Obi-Wan met him halfway, wondering faintly if he was dreaming. Before Obi-Wan could speak, he felt the presence of another large group of stormtroopers moving their way.

“We need to get out of the open,” Obi-Wan said, reaching out to grab Anakin’s wrist. He looked like he was about to protest, but Obi-Wan pulled, dragging him down a different, emptier corridor. He held his breath and watched the patrol go by. “Cloud City usually is more neutral than this, but it’s absolutely crawling with stormtroopers.”

Glancing back at Anakin, Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his chest at the look of adoration he saw in his eyes. Obi-Wan faintly felt darkness in Anakin, despair and fury hiding underneath the fresh happiness. There was something else trembling in their bond, something which felt more like obsession than love. Before Obi-Wan could speak again, Anakin rushed to him, grabbing his face and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Obi-Wan managed a quiet gasp of surprise as Anakin shoved him against the wall, relentless in his kissing.

“I never stopped searching for you,” Anakin whispered, shifting to nuzzle Obi-Wan’s neck and press kisses down onto his shoulder. “Never, not for a single moment.”

“Anakin, I-"

“I wish I had gotten your message sooner, I wish I had found you sooner.”

Obi-Wan blinked, mind going hazy at the rush of all of Anakin’s unrestrained passion pouring into his mind. Then, he remembered. “Oh,” he said and Anakin kissed his neck hard, nipping at his skin and making him moan. “That message.”

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze for just a moment before curling his hand around Obi-Wan’s jaw and pulling him close again. “I need you.”

“We’re still in the middle of-"

“Come on, follow me.”

Wrapping his hand tight around Obi-Wan’s wrist, Anakin tugged him towards one of the lifts. He felt a little light-headed as he pondered the questions he should have been asking. Where had Anakin been all those years? What had happened at the temple? Did he know what happened to anyone else? How had he evaded the Empire for so long? Though, Obi-Wan couldn’t bear to bring up such horrible memories at the moment. He felt whole again, excited at the feeling of their bond humming between them once more.

Anakin led Obi-Wan into one of the rooms and the minute the door was closed, he crashed their lips together again, shoving Obi-Wan back onto the bed. Anakin straddled him, eyes filled with almost a desperate hunger. Obi-Wan was about to protest, about to say they needed to talk but then Anakin was kissing him again and all his words slipped away.

Perhaps it was simply due to them being disconnected for so long, but Obi-Wan felt overwhelmed by the emotions pouring through their bond. There was passion, fury, love, desire, and every other feeling imaginable. Anakin exuded them all so strongly as they kissed. He ran his hand down Obi-Wan’s chest and slipped it up underneath his robes, laughing as Obi-Wan’s breath hitched. He leaned his head back with a small smile. Obi-Wan sat up, curling his arms around Anakin’s waist as he kissed him.

Everything felt so warm and wonderful again. Before he could think better of it, Obi-Wan slid his hands under Anakin’s tunic and tugged, pulling it off over his head. In an instant, Anakin made quick work of disrobing him as well. Obi-Wan’s breathing quickened as Anakin ran his hand down along his body.

“You’re aged, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, sadness filling his voice.

“It’s been fifteen years, dear one. I cannot stop the wrinkles from forming.”

"Or your hair from graying?" Anakin asked as he ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair.

"I think it makes me look wise."

Anakin met his gaze and smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, trailing his lips across his skin. His touch burned. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “I’ve dreamed of this-of finally finding you again-for so long.”

“I wish I had shared your optimism,” Obi-Wan said, voice becoming mournful. “For all I dreamed of was you burning in the Jedi Temple.”

Anakin shifted, pausing in his kisses against Obi-Wan’s neck. For a moment, Obi-Wan sensed hesitation, but then Anakin pulled back and pressed their lips together once more, curling a hand in Obi-Wan’s hair.

“Let’s talk of that later,” Anakin said. “For now, I just want to be with you.”

Obi-Wan knew he should have protested. There was so much that they needed to discuss, but Obi-Wan couldn’t bear to ruin the moment.

“Then let it be the just the two of us, dear one.”

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan the moment the words left his mouth and it was as though they had just sealed a promise, a pact between the two of them. It would be just them, just Anakin and Obi-Wan, like it had always been. The Force hummed around them, overjoyed in the rejoining of their bond. Obi-Wan made no attempt to shield himself from Anakin as he had in the past. They let their minds join fully and everything they were swept around them and joined together. Again, Obi-Wan felt the brief touch of the dark, but it was banished as Anakin slid his hands lower.

Anakin smiled. The smile burned so bright and Obi-Wan thanked the Force that he was able to see it again, that he was able to have Anakin once more. He gasped as Anakin ran his hands along the inside of his thighs, before shifting to kiss him deeply.

“I love you,” Anakin said, not giving Obi-Wan a chance to respond before kissing him hard and pressing impossibly closer. Obi-Wan gave himself over fully to him and lost everything in their embrace and passion.

“Anakin, I-” He broke off as Anakin kissed his neck while stroking him gently.

Obi-Wan moaned and pressed closer. His words were lost to the world as he focused on the sensations pouring through their bond. He missed having such intimacy and desperately wished for more and more as he pressed closer and closer. He lowered his hand down, trailing it across Anakin’s skin to touch him as well.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin gasped out, drawing back to kiss him hard again.

It was all passion and the combination of Anakin’s touches and their mingling emotions made Obi-Wan’s head spin. When they both finished and Anakin slid off to lay beside Obi-Wan, he couldn’t do anything else but try to catch his breath again. His heart pounded in his chest as Anakin snuggled closer, curling an arm possessively around his waist. Obi-Wan tilted his head and kissed him again, slowing the kiss as Anakin grew eager.

Then, Anakin pulled away and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan curled back around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Anakin,” he said, smiling as Anakin nuzzled closer. “I love you.” He reached up to caress his cheek and kissed him once more, soft and sweet. “I love you so much, dear one.”

Anakin fell asleep quickly, snoring lightly as Obi-Wan watched him. He smiled, reaching out to brush the curls back out of Anakin’s eyes. He wondered what he would tell the twins when they returned. They were still young enough that they would hopefully accept a second father without question, though Obi-Wan thought it would be only fair to tell them that Anakin was their real father. Though that would lead to the confusing discussion about who Padmé was to them. He couldn’t help but feel that he betrayed her, glancing at the ring on his finger with a sad sigh.  

As Obi-Wan closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, still filled with pleasure and warmth, he heard a quiet beep of a comlink. From across the room where Anakin’s clothes had ended up, Obi-Wan heard the communication line open.

“Lord Vader, we are prepared to depart soon and have found no trace of the reported rebels.”

Obi-Wan stiffened, turning to look towards Anakin’s discarded robes. He carefully slipped out of Anakin’s grasp, knowing that he was a deep sleeper. As Obi-Wan walked over, he waited, heart pounding in his chest.

“Lord Vader? Any further requests?”

Obi-Wan’s blood ran cold as everything clicked into place. It was Anakin that fell to the dark side the night the Jedi Temple was destroyed, the night everyone they knew was slaughtered by their clones. It was Anakin who became the masked monstrosity of Darth Vader. Obi-Wan choked back a sob, suddenly feeling very exposed and horribly guilty. He looked back towards Anakin, who still slept peacefully.

It should have been obvious from the moment Obi-Wan met him again, but he had been too lost in his own joy to see the truth. Obi-Wan dressed quickly, eyes starting to fill with tears as he unclipped his lightsaber and lit it. The quiet hum filled the room. It would be best to end it then. Without Vader, the Emperor would lose his enforcer, much of his power. It was against the Code to strike down a weaponless enemy, but there were no Jedi left and Obi-Wan had forsaken the Code long ago.

There was a small smile on Anakin’s face as he nestled down further into the pillows. It broke Obi-Wan’s heart and he hesitated. With a choked gasp, Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and reclipped it to his belt. He turned and headed for the door, heart pounding as he struggled to sever his bond with Anakin again. Despite his best efforts, they were still linked together. Dread filled him as he realized what that meant once he returned to D’Qar. Obi-Wan raced back to his ship and focused on sealing away the bond as much as possible, hiding it behind barrier after barrier.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a quiet peace that filled the room. It was warm, far different from the cold ice that had filled Vader in the years since he lost Ahsoka. Finding Obi-Wan again had brought that warmth back to him. A small smile crossed Vader's face as he remembered that he was no longer alone. It would be him and Obi-Wan once more and no one would get in their way. No way could tear them apart. Shifting in the bed, Vader nuzzled his head into the pillow as he reached over to the other side of the bed. He trailed his hand down the soft sheets, searching for Obi-Wan. Yet, the bed beside him felt cold. His tentative touch became frantic as he threw the covers back and glanced around the room. It was empty.

“Obi-Wan?” Vader said as he stood and paced around the small room. "No. No!" He went to reach for his bond and was shoved back immediately. A cold barrier filled the place where he had found warmth only hours earlier. Anger filled Vader as he realized Obi-Wan had barricaded him out. “Artoo!”

Beeping, Artoo rolled in from the other room. He paused a good distance away from Vader, likely noticing his fury. As Vader leaped up and began to dress, Artoo played the security footage from earlier. Vader’s heart dropped as he heard the stormtrooper on the comlink calling for him. Even from the grainy recording, he saw the horror fill Obi-Wan’s eyes. He was going to explain everything, but it was too late. Obi-Wan had already made his own conclusions and he had left him.

Snatching up the comlink, Vader struggled to think of a solution. He couldn't let Obi-Wan get away. He finally had him again and was not ever going to let him go. “Lock down all hangars immediately,” Vader said, clenching his hand tight around the comlink. “There is a Jedi here.”

“Right away, Lord Vader.”

“Do not let him escape, do you understand me? Pursue any ships that have left before locking the hangar down.”

“Yes, Lord Vader, we-”

“I want the Jedi found now and he is to be brought to me unharmed!”

With a cry of fury, Vader threw several lamps in the room against the wall with the Force. They shattered, covering the floor in broken bits of glass and porcelain. Artoo rumbled and rolled away, hiding himself in the corner. As Vader pulled on his cape and mask that he had hidden away in a drawer, he reached for Obi-Wan again, desperately trying to tear apart the shields he had built. It was of no use.

“Lord Vader?” The stormtrooper called in again. “We have searched the hangar and found no trace of the Jedi."

Vader threw the comlink against the wall, smashing it. Clenching his fist, he spun and began to make his way towards the door. It was time to leave Cloud City behind. Artoo followed though he kept a great distance. Anakin had noticed the droid seemed to be more and more afraid of him with each passing day. He swore to amend it one day but did not have time to win back Artoo’s trust at that moment. Vader needed to find Obi-Wan.

“I’ll make him understand,” Vader said, voice quiet. The room trembled with his anger at the betrayal. “I just need to find him again. He’ll understand. He won’t run away again.” Artoo made a noise that sounded almost like a whine as he followed. “And we’ll be together, won’t we?” He sighed, pressing a trembling hand to his forehead. Obi-Wan loved him. He knew that. It didn’t matter what happened, nothing would ever keep them apart again.

The stormtroopers shied away from Vader as he boarded his ship. “Lord Vader, we’ve examined all travel logs and-”

“Find every single ship that has left in the past hour,” Vader snapped at them. “We will not let this Jedi get away.”  

“Yes, my Lord.”

The stormtrooper hurried away, leaving Vader to stew in his own anger. Artoo beeped quietly, nudging Vader’s leg. “We will find him,” Vader said, clenching his jaw. “I will not lose him, not like I lost Ahsoka.”

Artoo whirred in concern and Vader turned on him, narrowing his eyes.

“Obi-Wan will understand,” Vader said. “I will make him understand. He loves me! He would not forsake me so easily!”

Shrinking back, Artoo beeped a quiet affirmation. Ahsoka may have abandoned Vader, may have betrayed his trust, but Obi-Wan never would. Being together with him again had driven away the cold in his heart that had taken up residence since Ahsoka's departure. He had felt driven further and further into the dark until the moment his bond with Obi-Wan sparked back to life. Suddenly, there was a warm light before him and some part of what once had been Anakin wanted to go to it again.

The sound of footsteps drew Vader’s attention back. The stormtrooper froze and hesitated before quietly saying, “Lord Vader, it appears the travel logs were altered and we cannot-” Before he even finished, Vader reached out, choking him with the Force.

“Find a way to locate that Jedi,” Vader said, snarling at the stormtrooper. “Do not fail me.” He released the stormtrooper, who quickly scrambled away. Again, Artoo whirred in concern, backing away from Vader, who no longer felt any draw to the light.

 

 

 

 

 

It was night when Obi-Wan arrived back on D’Qar. He stumbled off the ship, pained in a way he never thought imaginable. Anakin had fallen to the dark side. Anakin was Darth Vader. Anakin had slaughtered every Jedi, destroyed their entire life. Choking back a sob, Obi-Wan walked towards the house, leaning his head in his hands. Anakin was gone. It was a fate worse than death. Yet, Obi-Wan had held him and he loved him and he hadn’t stopped even when he found out the horrible truth.

“Father, you’re home!”

Leia could always sense another’s presence. It was her strength, just as Luke excelled in more direct uses of the Force. Obi-Wan looked to her and watched her excited expression crumble.

“Father?” She asked, voice wavering slightly. For the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan wished she wouldn’t call him that. “What’s wrong?”

Dropping to his knees, Obi-Wan clenched his hands tight in his robes as he began to sob. In an instant, Leia rushed to him, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. He buried his face in her shoulder, crying harder than he ever had around the children. The Force shifted and Obi-Wan felt Luke rush into the room. He rushed over as well, hugging Obi-Wan. Both twins sent out a comforting touch through the Force.

“I’ve made a mistake,” Obi-Wan said, voice soft and broken. “And I have doomed the galaxy for it.”

“What happened?” Luke asked and Obi-Wan just shook his head.

“I’ve ruined everything,” he repeated, words slurred from his sobbing. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” The twins hugged him tight and it made him cry even harder. He was too weak to protect them and he had failed.

The soft sound of wings alerted Obi-Wan and he glanced up at Ashla, who flew down to land on his shoulder. She nestled close to him, nuzzling her face against his. It was a comforting touch and he sighed, leaning back against the bird.

Obi-Wan took three days before he contacted the Rebellion. He spent two days struggling to banish the hopelessness and couldn’t even manage to get out of bed. Luke and Leia were there for every moment, whether it was bringing him breakfast or offering to meditate with him. He couldn’t bring himself to tell them the truth about what had happened. He couldn’t tell them that their real father was a monster. A monster that he had foolishly opened up to and let into his very soul.  

Padmé would have hated him for what he did. Obi-Wan laid on his side, twisting and turning his ring as he stared down at it. She wouldn’t have been so naive. She would have seen Anakin for the monster that he was and rejected him. She would have been stronger. Pained, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and begged for her forgiveness. He wished that she was still there. He selfishly wished that she could comfort him.

When Obi-Wan finally managed to gather the strength to contact the Rebellion, he sent Luke and Leia outside to train. He couldn’t risk letting them hear a single word about what he was going to divulge to the Rebellion’s leaders. Shaking with anticipation, Obi-Wan watched the hologram of Mon Mothma and Bail flicker to life. Smiling, Mothma nodded to him and Obi-Wan felt shame spread through his entire body once more.

“Master Kenobi,” Mothma said. “How good it is to hear from you.”

“I’m afraid I bring horrible news,” Obi-Wan said, not even bothering with pleasantries. Mothma’s face crinkled slightly and then she nodded. “Darth Vader is-“ Obi-Wan broke off and closed his eyes briefly before continuing. “Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker.”

Even though Bail tried to maintain his composure, Obi-Wan heard them both draw in a sharp breath. He heard murmuring from beyond the two Rebellion leaders, presumably there were others in the room with them. Forcing his eyes back open, Obi-Wan looked to them, wondering what they were going to do next. Bail swallowed, turning his eyes to stare down.

“This is troubling,” he said slowly. “How did you-“

“I made a mistake,” Obi-Wan said. “I found him and I didn’t realize and I foolishly-“ He broke off, unsure of how to continue.

“Clear the room,” Mothma said, turning to address those that were out of sight. “Senator Organa and I must speak to Master Kenobi alone.” There were quiet whispers as the others filled out. After a few moments, Mothma turned back to Obi-Wan. Her eyes were sad and she exchanged a look with Bail.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” Bail said slowly. “We’ve known Darth Vader’s identity for a while now.”

Stunned, Obi-Wan stared at them. “What? How?”

“We cannot reveal that,” Mothma said, holding up a hand to stop Bail from speaking.

“No, enough with the secrets,” Bail snapped. He met Obi-Wan’s gaze and sighed. “We knew because the so-called Emperor's peacekeeper didn’t bother to hide her identity.”

Bile rose in Obi-Wan’s throat as he shook his head. It wasn’t possible. He knew that they must have been mistaken, but Bail’s expression only grew sadder. He raised his hands and leaned his head into them, shaking it slowly. “Please Bail, no, not her.”

 “The Emperor’s peacekeeper was Ahsoka Tano.”

It was if time stopped entirely. Obi-Wan froze and sunk back into his chair. He couldn't help but envision the yellow-eyed Ahsoka back on Mortis. He had hoped that she was alive and well, but to think she had fallen to the same fate as Anakin made his chest ache. He ran his hand over his beard as he drew in a shuddering breath. Bail was saying something more but it all sounded like a static.

A soft cry startled Obi-Wan and he glanced up to see Ashla swoop down from her perch atop the cabinets. She landed on the table and puffed up at the hologram, clacking her beak at both Bail and Mothma. Obi-Wan reached out to smooth her feathers down and when she looked back at him, he suddenly realized why her blue eyes looked so familiar.

"What became of Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked, not taking his eyes away from Ashla's. There was an appreciative gleam in the little bird's expression.

"I believe the Emperor killed her. She never fully fell to the dark, but I couldn't bring myself to trust her. She wanted to find you. She thought you could bring Anakin back."

Ashla chirred as Obi-Wan drew his hand away. He thought back to Qui-Gon's assertions about the bird and the ache in his chest grew. "I'm sorry. I can't bring him back from the dark. Only he can do that." When the bird's expression fell, Obi-Wan was unsure whether or not he was imagining the shift.

"Obi-Wan, I-"

"I don't want your apologies, Bail."

Looking back to Bail and Mothma, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel betrayed. He wondered how much the Rebellion had been keeping from him. Had they ever really trusted him at all? Watching Obi-Wan with a sad expression, Mothma continued softly, “I suppose I do not know much about the Jedi, but from my understanding, you were quite close to-“

“Our bond is sealed,” Obi-Wan said, interrupting her before she could continue. Even as he spoke, Obi-Wan felt the push against his barriers. He knew that Vader desperately clawed away at them and that made him falter. Mothma watched him with a sharp expression as he quietly admitted, “Though I suppose I cannot guarantee it will remain that way.”

“Could Vader find you?” Bail asked, concerned.

“If he tried, then I suppose it is possible that-“

“We will separate the twins,” Mothma said as she clasped her hands together before her and her gaze hardened. “I believe that is the best course of action for now. Once we are more secure we can continue their training.”

The Force was punishing him. Every part of Obi-Wan screamed that they couldn’t take his children away, that he would rather fight the Emperor himself than lose them. Then, he reminded himself that he was weak. He failed to kill Darth Vader when he had the perfect opportunity. Worse than that, he opened himself back up. He joined their minds again, joined their souls. It was Obi-Wan’s fault that the twins were being sent away from him.

“I can take Leia,” Bail said. “It may be seen as strange to adopt a child so old, but Breha and I have no other children. I doubt the Emperor will think much of it.”

“And Luke?” Mon Mothma asked.

“His uncle and aunt on Tatooine,” Obi-Wan said. He struggled to keep his voice from shaking. “Anakin hates Tatooine, he would never look there. Perhaps we should send them both-“

“That would be too dangerous if they were discovered,” Mon Mothma said with a sharp shake of her head. “It would be safer to keep them apart. We cannot lose both of them.”

Pained, Obi-Wan nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned back. “I understand. When should we move them?”

“As soon as we can. Bail, can you make arrangements to go to D’Qar?”

“I can."

“Master Kenobi, you can take Luke to Tatooine then?”

“I obviously have no choice.”

For a moment Mothma looked apologetic. She was about to speak again but Obi-Wan shook his head, waving her concerns away. “We can depart as soon as Bail arrives.” Then, Obi-Wan ended the communication. He leaned back, trembling as he stared up at the ceiling. The little convor inched forward on the table, eyeing him with the same worried gaze Ahsoka always had.

"This is my own undoing," Obi-Wan said, pushing away. She hurried to move towards him to comfort him, but he pushed her away. "Stop. I don't know what you've done, but nothing can undo this now. I've lost the twins, just as I have lost you and Anakin." The ring on his left hand glittered in the low light. "As I've lost Padme too." He stood and turned away, pushing the bird back with the Force when she attempted to fly to him. "Leave me alone."  

 

 

 

It was infuriating. Ahsoka paced the roof of the little house, cursing her weak connection to the Force. While it grew stronger by the day, she still struggled to escape the convor form she had trapped herself in. She had hoped to return to the world as herself and be able to speak with Obi-Wan directly. Yet, even once he realized who she was, she couldn't do anything to help him. He distrusted her and was hurt by the Alliance and Anakin.

Ahsoka stopped her pacing, briefly closing her eyes as she thought to Anakin. In her attempts to get to him, she was always pushed back by the dark side. There was a cold barrier that kept her away from him and she wasn't strong enough to break through. She wished the Daughter had helped her more. The power she had been given was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before.

Voices drifted up from the twins' room and Ahsoka cocked her head, listening as Leia spoke, "What do you think happened to father?"

"I don't know," Luke said. "But it's bad. I can't exactly explain it but-"

"It feels like the Force is cold around him."

Luke hummed in agreement as Ahsoka flew down off the roof and into the room. She landed on Leia's shoulder, peering up at her with a hopeful expression. Together the twins dragged their bags into the main room. Obi-Wan sat by the window, staring out with a mournful expression as he spun the small wedding ring around his finger. Ahsoka's chest ached and she averted her gaze. Padme had already died by the time she reached them and she couldn't help but wonder if she could have saved her if she found Obi-Wan sooner.

“Where are we going, father?” Leia asked as Obi-Wan continued to stare out the window. “Are we going to join up with the Rebellion?”

“Are we going to fight in the war?” Luke asked.

With a small shake of his head, Obi-Wan stood and walked over. “You are going with Senator Bail Organa,” Obi-Wan said, kneeling down beside Leia. Leia’s eyes widened and she tilted her head slightly, confused.

“Why?” She asked.  

With a sigh, Obi-Wan smoothed her hair back. Ahsoka had never seen such a sad look in his eyes. “You’re going to live with him from now on.”

“What? Why?” Leia asked again, glancing at Luke. He looked just as confused as she did.

“Because it is safer there,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ve made a mistake and I-” He broke off, shaking his head. “You will go to Alderaan and Luke will go to Tatooine. It’s already been decided.”

The twin's shared horror jolted through the Force, making Ahsoka wince. Leia took a step back and looked to Luke, who met her gaze with tears in her eyes. “No!” Leia reached over to take her brother’s hand, the pair of them intertwining their fingers together. “You can’t make us!”

“Leia-”

Tugging on Luke’s hand, Leia turned and raced away, dragging her brother along behind her. She ran fast enough to knock Ahsoka from her shoulder and she struggled to gain her bearings and fly after them. As they ran, Ahsoka faintly heard Obi-Wan calling for them, but Leia was fast, dragging her brother along behind her as Ahsoka followed.

“Leia,” Luke began to say, running out of breath. “Where are we going?”

“Away,” Leia said, tears filling her eyes. “I won’t leave you.”

“But what about father?”

“He’ll realize his mistake and then we will stay here,” Leia said. “I’m sure of it!” As they ran, Luke slid to a stop and jerked his sister back.

“You’re making this harder on him,” Luke said and Leia shook her head. “Father wouldn’t send us away if it wasn’t for a good reason!”

“What happened when he left?” Leia asked, holding back her tears. “He came back so devastated and wouldn’t talk to us and then he took our lightsabers and I just don’t understand.” She rushed to Luke and hugged him tight, crying into his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Luke said, he sniffed and held Leia close, curling his face into her neck. He let out a shaky breath. “Something's wrong.”

Landing on Luke's shoulder, Ahsoka nuzzled her face against his head, struggling to try to send a soothing touch through the Force. If only she had been stronger, then she could have stopped this. She could have found them sooner and helped them. Before either twin got the chance to speak again, Ahsoka felt the flare of Obi-Wan's presence. She glanced up and saw him racing towards them. As he drew closer, he doubled over, gasping for breath. Leia stiffened, glaring at him. “I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka sensed his grief in the Force. “I didn’t want this. I didn’t-“

“It’s alright,” Luke said. He took Leia’s hand and pulled her back. “We understand.” Leia kept her head lowered, but she nodded.

“I love you more than anything in this galaxy,” Obi-Wan said as he hugged both twins close, clutching them tight. “I don’t want to do this any more than you do.”

“I know. I love you too, father.”

“I love you, too,” Leia mumbled a few moments after her brother spoke.

Together they returned to the house, Obi-Wan hugging the twins tight to his side. Leia recognized Bail’s ship and she clung tighter to Obi-Wan, refusing to leave. Ahsoka flew to a tree above, watching the scene with an ache in her chest. As Bail got off of his ship and walked over he met the family with a sad smile.

“I tried to change her mind,” Bail said. “If that is worth anything, old friend.”

“It is,” Obi-Wan said. “But we should be cautious. Mothma is right about that.”

“I suppose you can fight with us more at least,” Bail said with a hopeful look. Obi-Wan shrugged, glancing away. “If you accept, you could meet up with one of the rebellion cells operating on Nelvaan. They would-"

“I don’t want to discuss this right now.”

Bail nodded. He glanced to Leia and smiled, but she just glared back. “Come along then, Leia. I already brought your things aboard.” Leia shook her head, but Obi-Wan gently pushed her away. She glanced back at him with a desperate expression, tears gathering in her eyes. Obi-Wan reached under his shirt and pulled off his necklace with Padmé’s ring on it. He looped it around Leia’s neck and smiled at her as Bail gently led her away.

“I will see you again soon,” Obi-Wan promised. Ahsoka turned her head away, closing her eyes. She knew he was lying and wondered if the twins could sense it too.

 

 

 

Luke was better about leaving. He hugged Obi-Wan for a long time before going to Owen and Beru, who were more than thrilled to take him. Owen spared Obi-Wan a glare before turning away, keeping a protective hand on Luke’s back. With a sigh, Obi-Wan returned to his ship. He leaned his head back and considered Bail’s earlier offer. It would be good to help with the Alliance. It would take his mind off of everything that had happened.

Obi-Wan called up the private communication line for the rebellion and reached out to the Nelvaan base. It took a few moments for them to respond. When the hologram flickered to life, it was a frightened Pantoran woman who answered. "Who is this?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I believe Bail Organa may have-"

An explosion went off and the hologram flickered briefly as the woman glanced over her shoulder. "The Jedi right? We desperately need your assistance Master Jedi, our base is under attack!"

"Well, I suppose I am right on time," Obi-Wan said with a small grin. "Hold on. I will be there as soon as I can." As the hologram flickered away, Obi-Wan turned to hurriedly navigate to Nelvaan. It would be at least an hour journey and he hoped they would be able to hold out for that long.

The planet pulsed with fury and the dark side and Obi-Wan suddenly felt sick, realizing what was there. He landed out the outskirts of the base and his ship slid in the slick snow. Throwing his hood up, Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber from his belt and raced down the ramp out into the snow. It seemed the base was almost evacuated, with rebels firing back at the stormtroopers. Obi-Wan met the gaze of a familiar pilot as she commanded the various rebels.

“Hera,” he called, rushing out to her.

“Obi-Wan?” She sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I have impeccable timing," Obi-Wan said. "Where's Caleb?"

"He's still in the base."

“Focus on getting everyone out,” Obi-Wan said. “Leave Caleb to me.”

“Wait, Obi-Wan! It's-“

Obi-Wan ignored Hera and rushed into the warehouse. He hurried through the building, turning a corner to come face to face with stormtroopers. Sucking it a sharp breath, Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber and rushed forward, cutting them down. He hurried further into the base and came into a large open room. From the other hallway, Caleb came rushing back, lightsaber in hand.

"Master Kenobi?" Caleb asked, clearly surprised.

Obi-Wan felt something hum in the Force and raced to stand in front of Caleb, shoving him back. "Go," he said. "Get out of here."

"But-"

Pain throbbed through Obi-Wan as he felt a roar of fury smashing into the barricades he had built and he lowered himself into a defensive position, meeting the masked sight of Darth Vader as he emerged from the corridor. Swallowing back his fear and keeping his eyes focused on the Sith, Obi-Wan nodded to Caleb.

“Go without me,” he said. “Leave now and tell Hera to leave. I will escape on my own.”

"Obi-Wan, I-"

"Caleb, go!"

Obi-Wan shoved Caleb towards the door and turned back to face Vader, who had frozen in place when he saw Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan braced himself for a fight, Vader deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt. Then, Vader reached up and pulled off his mask. Somehow it stung even more to see Anakin’s face as he dropped the mask aside.

“Let me explain, Obi-Wan,” Vader said and Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber. “You left before we could even talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Obi-Wan said. “You are a murderer. You’ve destroyed everything that we ever knew, everyone we loved!"

“The Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic. I witnessed it with my own eyes!”

“You’re mistaken, Sidious lied to you. He manipulated you, he-“

“The Jedi lied to us for years,” Vader snapped back. His eyes glowed gold and Obi-Wan wondered again how he let himself be tricked. “We gave up everything and got nothing in return. They were weak and deserved to perish.” Taking a step closer, Vader offered his hand. “Join me, Obi-Wan. Together we can rule the galaxy.”

“Never,” Obi-Wan said. He refused to lower his lightsaber but paused as Vader drew closer, still not drawing his own blade.

“Everything I said on Bespin was true,” Vader said, voice growing soft. “I love you. I missed you.” Obi-Wan’s hand shook and he struggled to keep the barrier between their minds. “Obi-Wan, please.” His begging cracked Obi-Wan’s resolve, but he remained on the defensive. "We are meant to be together," Vader continued as he took another step closer. It would have been easy for Obi-Wan to strike him down but he remained frozen in place. "Please, stay with me."

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan slowly lowered his lightsaber and deactivated it. He let their bond open and drew in a sharp breath as their emotions crashed together again. “It’s not too late,” Obi-Wan said and opened his eyes again. “There must still be light in you. Stop this madness. Come back to me, Anakin.” 

With a small smile, Anakin reached out, laying a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's waist. He stiffened at the touch but did not pull away. It was intoxicating being that close again. Obi-Wan did not resist as Anakin kissed him. He closed his eyes and for a moment, pretended everything was alright. He reached up to curl his hands in Anakin's hair and pulled him closer. Their bond sang in joy and Obi-Wan considered staying like that. It filled him with a euphoria he had never felt before but then there was the dark side, creeping closer into his mind.

“You would be powerful,” Anakin whispered, pressing his lips against Obi-Wan’s ear. “I will teach you. How suiting that the master would become the apprentice.”

Those words made Obi-Wan's blood run cold. He couldn't fall to the dark side. It would ruin him. “No,” Obi-Wan said as he forced himself to pull away. “Please, Anakin stop this.”

"There is no need to stop," Anakin said, eyes shifting between blue and gold. "We could rule the galaxy together, Obi-Wan. No one would stand in our way. Let's kill the Emperor together and we can do whatever we want. We can fix the galaxy, rule it however we see fit.” He smiled, filling their bond with warmth. “It will just be us, forever."

Reaching up, Anakin curled his hand around Obi-Wan's cheek again, smoothing his thumb across his skin. Obi-Wan knew he should have pulled away, but it was as if he had fallen into a trance. He wanted so desperately to say yes. He just wanted to be together with Anakin again. The cold swirled around him and it would be so easy to just drop into it. Somehow he had reached a point where it would be so easy to fall.

"Come with me," Anakin said, smiling a bit as he caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. "You don't have to be alone." His eyes started to close. Every part of him was giving in. He wouldn't be alone any longer and all he had to do was fall. A small smile pulled at his lips as he met Anakin's gaze. All he had to do was fall.


	14. Chapter 14

"Obi-Wan!"

A blaster shot rang out, snapping Obi-Wan back to his senses. Vader hissed in pain, and he pulled his hand away, going to clutch his shoulder. Obi-Wan reacted quickly, slamming the barrier into place once more. As he stumbled back, Vader reached for him, eyes pained and desperate.

Behind him, Hera aimed her blaster straight at Vader and shot again as Caleb stood defensively by her, lightsaber at the ready. Vader deflected her second shot, face contorting into a furious snarl. Caleb reached out with the Force and shoved Vader back as Obi-Wan turned and ran. The three of them raced to Ghost with Hera hurrying to get them out of there they minute they were on the ship.

“Did Vader hurt you?” Caleb asked, rushing to Obi-Wan's side as he collapsed to his knees on the cold metallic floor.

Everything in Obi-Wan’s mind moved slowly. It was as if the whole world was buzzing. As the ship shook and shot away from the planet, Obi-Wan struggled to find his voice. He nodded, glancing up with a forced smile. “I will be fine. I’m fine.” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked at that and he trembled, pressing his forehead down onto the floor. "I'm fine."

 "Master?"

Sobbing, Obi-Wan shook his head as he clenched his hand tight. "I'm so weak, Caleb," he whispered. "I'm pathetic."

The ship settled and Obi-Wan heard footsteps. He raised his head to see Hera drop down beside him, laying a comforting hand on his back. "It's alright," she said, rubbing circles across his back. "What happened back there?"

"Anakin has always been my weakness," Obi-Wan said, still trembling. He slowly sat up, turning to look at Hera and Caleb who watched him with concerned looks. "I just couldn't bring myself to fight him."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Caleb said. He glanced away as he drew in a sharp breath. "I wanted to."

"Bail and Mothma told us not to tell you who Vader really was,” Hera said. She bit her lip and turned away, hugging herself tight. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.”

“They feared I’d go chasing after him,” Obi-Wan said, voice soft and broken. “That’s why they hid the truth from me, from Padmé.” He took in a shuddering breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “What’s worse is that they probably would have been right.”

"What do you want to do, Obi-Wan?" Hera asked.

"I cannot fight against Vader," Obi-Wan said. "I'm too conflicted. I would be useless in this fight." He opened his eyes again and looked to Caleb. "But you could. I could train you."

Pursing his lips, Caleb glanced away. "I don't know," he said. "I don't know if I want to return to being a Jedi." There was something he wasn't saying, but Obi-Wan didn't wish to press him. He merely nodded.

"Take me home then. Take me back to D'Qar."

"Let us stay with you a while," Hera said. "Even if Kanan doesn't wish to be a Jedi, you shouldn't have to be alone. Is that alright?" Obi-Wan just nodded. He had nothing left to say.

The house was too quiet without Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan had dreaded returning there without them and as he walked into the entryway, his chest ached at their loss. He knew there were safe, but it hurt so much to not have them within reach. Hera and Caleb followed slowly, watching Obi-Wan with concerned gazes. They were right to be worried. He was unbalanced.

"You can stay in Luke and Leia's room," Obi-Wan said. "Until you decide to leave." He walked away, retreating to his room to be alone.

As Obi-Wan laid down on the bed, he turned onto his side and examined his ring, spinning it around and around his finger. He closed his eyes and thought of Padmé. If only she had been there. He imagined the soft caress of her hand and let out a trembling sigh. She was stronger than him. She wouldn't have failed as he did. Perhaps it would have been better for them to have learned the truth about Anakin. If Obi-Wan had known, he could have pretended that Vader had killed Anakin like all the rest of the Jedi. He could have separated the two in his mind and been strong enough to defeat Vader, but he had not known and it was too late.

When Obi-Wan got up again, it was midmorning the next day. He took a brief shower in the refresher before heading out into the kitchen. Stepping lightly, Obi-Wan paused when he heard voices.

"Kanan, maybe you should consider it," Hera said, keeping her voice soft. "I've seen you fight and you're strong. Training with Obi-Wan would only improve that."

"I only use the Force if absolutely necessary, you know that. It's just too dangerous."

"You're so stubborn, love."

Lingering in the doorway, Obi-Wan watched the pair as they sat at the table. Hera reached out, gently squeezing Caleb's hand and he looked back to her with a soft smile. There was a warmth in their eyes that made Obi-Wan's chest ache. He desperately wanted to tell them to not fall in love, that it would just hurt them in the end.

"I'll think about it," Caleb said with a shrug.

Obi-Wan chose that moment to reveal himself, stepping into the kitchen. Both Hera and Caleb glanced to him and Hera pulled her hand back. "You don't have to stay," Obi-Wan said, walking past them to go set a kettle on the stove. "I can take care of myself."

"It's not a problem," Hera said, crossing her arms as she leaned back in the chair. "We want to be here for you, Obi-Wan. You don't have to suffer on your own."

"Plus, didn't you say you were going to train me?" Both Hera and Obi-Wan were surprised as Caleb grinned back. He took a deep breath and stood to walk over to Obi-Wan. "So I guess we're going to have to stay then."

Obi-Wan met his gaze and smiled. "Yes, I suppose you will have to then." He turned away, sighing as he continued working on the tea. "Though I cannot guarantee I will want to go out on missions for the Alliance."

"You should do what you can," Hera said as she stood to walk over to Obi-Wan as well. "And we will support you. You don't have to be alone, Obi-Wan."

Those words struck a cord and Obi-Wan turned back, warmth filling his chest. He swallowed and slowly nodded. It would be difficult but he could do it. He could train Caleb and he could help with the rebellion. It was better than sulking in solitude for the rest of his life. Both Hera and Caleb smiled back at him and he felt better than he had in days. For a moment, it seemed everything was going to be alright.

 

 

 

 

All of the Inquisitors spun in surprise as Vader stormed into the room. His rush of anger prevented him from stumbling even though his shoulder throbbed from pain. He would go to a medcenter once he dealt with the rebels. It was not the worst wound he had ever experienced and he was not let it going to stop him. Nothing was going to stop him now that he had found Obi-Wan again.

"Lord Vader," the Grand Inquisitor said, turning to greet him. "You're back. Shall we-"

"Pull up the register of known rebels," Vader snapped.

Fury pulsed in his veins as he scrolled through the faces and stopped at Hera Syndulla. He gritted his teeth and raised her threat level as high as it would go. It was her fault. Obi-Wan had been so close to being his again and she had stopped him. She took him away. Vader had been so close to having Obi-Wan and Hera ruined it all. Turning to look at the Inquisitors, Vader gestured to the hologram.

"I want this rebel found," he said, practically growling. "There are two Jedi with her. One of them is Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are to bring him back alive and inform me the moment he is found."

"And the other Jedi?" The Seventh Sister asked.

Turning back, Vader flipped to the register of Jedi. There was no ache in his chest as he scrolled through the images and landed on one of Caleb Dume. He raised his threat level as high as it would go, glaring at the image of the young boy. He was young no longer and had managed to fight Vader off long enough for Obi-Wan to arrive. Given time, Vader had no doubt that he would be capable of becoming quite powerful.  

"Kill him and the Twi'lek," Vader said, jabbing at the image of the Jedi. "Show no mercy."

"Understood, my lord," the Grand Inquisitor said with a slight nod. "Any other orders?"

"No, I do not want you to waste energy on anything else," Vader said, turning to leave. He winced, raising a hand to his shoulder. It throbbed, creating an ache down to his fingers. "Do not fail me. This is your number one priority."

By the time Vader made his way back to the palace, he felt dizzy. The wound on his shoulder ached as he stumbled out of the speeder. Artoo screeched, rolling over to try to help him. Vader fell to his knees, reaching out with one hand to stabilize himself on Artoo, who continued to beep with concerned little noises.

One of the stormtroopers turned and began to walk over towards him. "Lord Vader?"

When Vader pulled his fingers back from his shoulder, there was blood across his fingertips. His hand slipped from atop Artoo as he fell forward.

"Lord Vader!"

When Vader woke up it was to the sterile medical room. He blinked, turning to look around. Artoo was by the bedside and he whirred in excitement as Vader reached out to pat him on top of his dome. As he shifted he felt the constriction of the bandage around his shoulder. He glanced down, feeling woozy. The room shifted and spun and he had trouble keeping his gaze focused. Despite his initial nausea, everything around him felt warm and pleasant. The Force hummed within him, but it was dull.

"How are you feeling, Lord Vader?"

Blinking again, Vader turned his head to meet Sidious' smile. His mouth felt dry as he went to speak and he licked his lips before trying again, "I am fine, my master."

"Your wound seems to think otherwise," Sidious said. "Which is strange, I don't believe I can ever think of a time when you had ever been bested that easily."

"The rebel caught me by surprise," Vader said, tipping his head back as he closed his eyes. "I should have killed her for her insolence."

"Oh? That rebel certainly got lucky then," Sidious said. His voice shifted and Vader heard his quiet footsteps as he paced. "Was she a Jedi?"

"No, but there was a Jedi with her. Two Jedi."

Again, Artoo whirred and Vader opened his eyes to glance in his direction, stroking his dome lightly. He smiled as Artoo nudged his hand, smoothing his fingers across the metal. Artoo beeped, glancing towards Sidious as he did so. It sounded like a warning, but Vader didn't catch everything he was saying. His mind was lethargic, reacting too slowly.

"Obi-Wan was there," Vader said. "I almost had him back. We were going to be together again."

"I see," Sidious said. "How interesting that Kenobi has revealed himself after all these years." His pacing stopped and Vader turned his head, meeting his intense stare. "You must have been quite pleased, my apprentice."

It was impossible not to think back to Cloud City. Vader could still feel the soft touches and pleasure of being joined with Obi-Wan again. It was that intoxication in their bond that distracted him on Nelvaan. He couldn't keep his mind off of him. All he wanted was to be with Obi-Wan again.

"I need him," Vader said as he closed his eyes again. "More than anything. From the moment we were joined again on Bespin, I couldn't let him go."

"Yes, I suppose Kenobi would be quite strong if he were to fall to the dark side."

Some part of Vader's mind told him to be quiet, but the words fell from his lips anyway. "We'd be unstoppable. Him and I, it's all I want. All I need. I love him." He sucked in a quiet breath as Artoo beeped again, nudging his hand with a bit more force. "I belong with him."

Something trembled in the Force and even as dim as it felt, Vader noticed it. He took a deep breath and tried to push away the fogginess surrounding his mind. He turned to Sidious, who wore a stiff smile.

"Of course," Sidious said. "I will leave you to rest, Lord Vader."   

Vader only hummed in response, tipping his head back and falling against the pillows. Artoo beeped again, speaking more slowly. "What serum?" Vader asked and Artoo made a resigned whirring before rolling away. "Artoo?"

 

 

 

 

Leia despised everything about Alderaan. She hated the dresses that Bail and Breha gave her. She wanted nothing more to be back in the plain robes her father got for her, but those days were long gone. Above all, Leia hated the fact that she was no longer allowed to use the Force. Bail told her that it was only temporary and that someday she would train again with Obi-Wan, but she didn’t believe him. She hadn’t heard from her father in almost a year and was sick of just waiting around.

With her lightsaber gone, Leia struggled to keep up her practice. She found an old staff and used that to run through the forms, but the weight was off. She spent more time meditating, reaching out to Luke. She could feel his presence through the Force and though they could not speak to one another it was comforting to feel the touch of his mind against hers.

One evening as Leia sat meditating, she heard footsteps from down the hall. Standing, Leia walked over and sat down at her desk. She pretended to be the little princess she was supposed to be as the door slowly opened. With a forced smile, Leia grabbed her hairbrush and stood. She sat down on her bed and undid her braid, running the brush through her hair.

“How are you?” Bail asked with a small smile. Leia shrugged, staring down at her lap as she continued brushing her hair.

Bail faltered in the doorway for a moment before coming over and sitting beside her, offering a hand out for the brush. Leia frowned and turned her head away as she continued to brush her own hair. Bail was a good man. He was kind to her, but she was not her father and he would never be.

“I’m fine,” Leia said in a curt tone. “When am I going home?”  

With a sigh, Bail folded his hands together and stared over at the wall. “This is your home, Leia,” he said quietly.

“No, it’s not.”

“Please, you need to get used to living here and to being the Princess of Alderaan. Your Day of Demand is only a-”

“Well, I’m not a princess,” Leia said as she leaped up. “I am Leia Kenobi, one of the last remaining Jedi and I will not sit here like some pampered object while my father is out fighting for the galaxy without me!”

“Leia,” Bail said as he reached out to comfort her. Furious, Leia shoved him away with the Force and whirled around to leave. “Leia, wait!”

Racing away, Leia ran until she was up on the highest floors of the palace. She burst through the doors and out into the cool evening air. Stepping out onto the balcony, Leia stared up at the stars. With tears in her eyes, Leia paced and said quietly, “I am Leia Kenobi and my brother is Luke. My father is Obi-Wan Kenobi and my mother is Padmé Amidala. I am a Jedi.” Her eyes glistened with tears as she nodded. “I am a Jedi.”

A quiet chirp startled Leia and she turned to see Ashla perched on the railing. “How did you get here?” Leia asked, shocked as Ashla flew over and landed on her shoulder. She nibbled on her ear then rubbed her face against Leia’s. “I’m glad you’re here.” Leia stroked her feathers and sighed, turning to star up at the stars. “But father must be lonely without even you there.”

With a small smile, Leia stroked the bird's feathers and walked over to lean against the railing. She stared out at the stars, knowing D'Qar was far out of her reach. As she stood there a plan began to form in her mind and she smiled.

"I think I'm going to learn how to fly," Leia said to Ashla, who peered up at her with her bright blue eyes. "Then I can go get Luke and we can return to father." She leaned against the railing and nodded, smiling widely as she turned to go back inside.

When Leia went to sleep, Ashla perched up on her closet, watching over her from there. There was a warm comfort in Ashla's presence, but in the morning she was gone again. Leia laid in bed for a while before standing to look around for her. For a moment she wondered if she had imagined Ashla being there in the first place, but brushed those thoughts away. She had a busy day ahead of her.

 

 

 

Tatooine was hot, dry, and miserable. Beru and Owen were kind to Luke, though Owen tended to be a little overbearing. He sat out on the steps, watching Tatooine's two suns set with a quiet sigh. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to meet Owen's gaze. He grunted in response and walked over to sit by Luke.

"Hey," Owen said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Luke said with a shrug. "I miss my father and my sister."

Swallowing, Owen nodded. He reached over and grabbed Luke's shoulder tight. "I know, but it's not all bad here right?" Luke glanced at him with a forced smile. "Chin up, kid." He headed back inside and Luke sighed, turning back to stare out at the rolling hills of sand.

A quiet chirp startled Luke out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Ashla perched on the house. "What? How are you here?"

Ashla flew down to him, landing on his outstretched arm. With a sigh, Luke stroked her feathers, leaning his forehead against her head. She chirped again and gently nuzzled his face.

"I want to go home," Luke said. The desert winds blew and he winced. "I hate it here, Ashla. It's nothing but sand!"

Again, Ashla cheeped then she took off, flying slowly towards Anchorhead. With a small frown, Luke glanced briefly at the house before standing and hurrying to take the speeder. Racing across the sand, Luke followed Ashla back towards Anchorhead. She flew slow, circling back several times to ensure he was following her. As they got close to Anchorhead, Ashla veered off suddenly, making Luke jerked the controls hard as he struggled to turn. She led him down into a canyon and landed on a rock, chirping again.

"What is this? It just looks like some dusty old cave," Luke said as Ashla flew down and landed on his shoulder.

Luke took a step inside, walking down through the dusty hallways. As he headed inside, he struggled to see in the dim light. Apprehension filled him and he sensed another presence behind him. Before he could react, he felt a blaster against his back.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked and Luke froze in surprise.

"No one," Luke said, raising his hands. "Sorry, I was just exploring and I-"

"You're just a kid, aren't you?" The blaster shifted against his back and Luke resisted the urge to turn around. "What's your name?"

"Luke Kenobi."

Surprise jolted through the Force and Luke resisted the urge to turn around. The man behind him drew in a sharp breath and, slowly, the blaster lowered. Luke's heartbeat grew loud in his ears as he waited to listen to what the man had to say. He hoped whatever he had just revealed worked in his favor and not against it.

"Kenobi?" Pain filled the man's voice and Luke risked turning. The man behind him had graying hair and a scar over his left eye. He met Luke's gaze with a sorrowful expression. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Did you know my father?" Luke said, staring back at the man in surprise as he brushed past him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

For a moment, it was silent. Luke couldn't read the expression on the man's face as he stared back at him for a long time. "Yes, I did. I thought I had killed him." Luke stiffened, taking an apprehensive step back. "I'm glad I didn't."

As the man walked away, Luke only felt more confused. A million questions swirled in his mind as he hurried after him. The man stopped and glared back at him, causing Luke to freeze. He remained still, unsure of what to say. The man shook his head and turned away.

"Don't follow me. Get away from here and run back to your father."

"He's not here," Luke said quietly. "I don't know where he is. I live here with friends of his."

"Then go back to them." 

 Without even looking back, the man walked further into the dark. Luke stared after him, unsure of whether to follow. Then, Ashla flew off of his shoulder, continuing forward. With a sigh, he followed her deeper into the cave. To his surprise, it began to get lighter and then Luke saw more people mulling about in the small space. All eyes were on him the minute he entered. Glancing around, Luke recognized the tell-tale starbird on several of the uniforms as well as on the command consoles.

"Who's this kid?" A Twi'lek with dark blue skin and purple spots across her lekku hopped down from sitting atop one of the consoles and walked over, pacing around Luke with a curious expression.

"I'm Luke. You're part of the Alliance aren't you?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Twi'lek glanced to the man who Luke had followed in. Shifting to lean a hand on her hip, she smiled. "Friend of yours?" The man didn't respond, glancing away as he pursed his lips. "I'm Alema, the de factor leader of the Tatooine cell when Cody pretends he doesn't want to be."

"That's because I'm not," Cody snapped before turning to disappear often into another direction of the cave. Luke stared after him, confused as to exactly what was happening. Alema rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen you around Anchorhead before," Alema said with a small smile. "How did you come to Tatooine?"

"My father brought me here to stay with friends of his," Luke said. He frowned and kicked at the ground. It still stung to think of how he was shoved away. He knew that Obi-Wan must have had a good reason, but he wished he knew what it was.

"Your father is a part of the rebellion?"

"Yes, he's a Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Never heard of him, but I didn't really know many Jedi before the fall." She smiled a bit, her lekkus twitching with annoyance. “Plus, our esteemed leaders don’t always share everything with us.”

Curious, Luke followed Alema as she wandered over to a control console. He glanced around the room, taking everything in. Several of the other rebels watched him with curious looks. They were mostly human and many of them were young. Alema and Cody seemed to be the oldest there.

"So, Luke, what brings you here? I'm guessing your father didn't send you away to just join up with a different rebel cell. Are you supposed to be hiding?"

"I think so," Luke said. "He didn't really tell me what was happening." Luke watched with a curious look as Alema brought up a map of Tatooine, zooming in on various parts as she noted something down on a datapad.

"Now that sounds like a Jedi," Alema said. "They never tell you what their plan is." She laughed and looked to Luke. "I should know; I was saved by a Jedi." She screwed up her face in concentration and then amended that statement, "Former Jedi, I guess. She rescued me and several others from a slave ship."

With a quiet chirp, Ashla flew back to Luke's shoulder, watching with a curious stare before flying off again and disappearing into the cave. She was always on the move and that time at least, Luke didn't think she wanted him to follow.

"Who rescued you?" Luke asked.

"Her name was Ahsoka Tano," Alema said. "Technically, she was a part of the Empire, but she was more like an inside rebel than anything else. At least, that's what I chose to believe." She frowned and her lekku drooped slightly. "I think she's dead now. The Emperor probably killed her."

There were a million questions that Luke wanted to ask. He hesitated as Alema turned back to him, watching him with a curious expression. He swallowed and met her gaze. "I want to help. I can be useful. I can use the Force."

"Maybe, kid, we'll give you a trial run. We mostly just capture weapons and other supplies to ship them off to other rebel cells. It won't be too dangerous for you, okay?" She ruffled his hair and turned away, barking orders at several of the other rebels.

Luke watched her with a wide smile, glancing over to meet Cody's eyes briefly as he walked into the room again. Cody looked away immediately, a pained expression filling his face. In that moment, all Luke wondered was what had happened between Cody and his father.


	15. Chapter 15

Lining up the shot, Luke only flinched a little as the blaster went off. He hit the rock, blasting it to pieces. Cheers followed and he turned back to smile at the others. Alema grinned widely and walked over to clap him on the shoulder. "You've gotten a lot better at that, kid," she said. "Soon, you'll be an ace shot."

"Thanks," Luke said, grinning back at her.

It had been almost two years since Obi-Wan brought him to Tatooine. He had spent most of his days sneaking away from Owen and Beru to meet up with the rebels. They ran small missions, which was more than enough for Luke to feel needed. He had managed to get them out of a few difficult situations with his strengths in the Force. In return, Alema and the others had been teaching him how to handle a blaster. As Luke glanced amongst the others, he met Cody's gaze, who quickly glanced away. Ashla hung out on a rock nearby, preening her feathers and occasionally watching the training.

"I don't know how much more I can teach you," Alema said. "But I bet Cody has some pointers."

When Luke looked to him hopefully, Cody said nothing. He was still a mystery and often avoided Luke as if being in his company physically hurt him. It was frustrating. Luke had never met anyone else that his father knew and he wanted to understand more about what had happened between them. He wanted to hear more about his father in hopes it would make him feel close to him once again, close to his family again.

As the other rebels headed away, Cody didn't get up to leave. He sat staring across the canyons, a solemn expression on his face. Luke swallowed and walked over, gathering the courage to ask the questions he had been wondering. When Cody glanced at him, he frowned.

"How did you know my father?" Luke asked before Cody could leave.

For a moment, Cody looked like he wasn't going to respond, but then he sighed and relaxed back onto the rock. "We fought together in the Clone Wars."

"Really?" Luke asked, eyes widening as he sat down beside Cody. "Father never wants to tell me anything about the Clone Wars. My sister and I ask all the time but-"

"Your sister?" Cody asked, clearly surprised. "Obi-Wan went and had two kids?"

"Well, we're twins."

Nodding slowly, Cody turned away again. His gaze looked far away as he remained quiet for a long time. Eventually, he asked, "Who's your mother?"

"Padmé Amidala."

"Huh, Rex thought that she was involved with General Skywalker," Cody said, a wry grin coming to his face. "I guess he was wrong."

"You knew Anakin Skywalker, too?"

Turning back, Cody met Luke's excited gaze with caution. "You have no idea what I am, do you?"

The question confused Luke. He glanced over Cody as he scrambled to think of an answer. Cody looked human to him. He didn't seem to be Force-sensitive or anything special. As Luke struggled to think of an answer Ashla flew down and landed on his shoulder, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"I'm a clone, Luke. Don't you remember what I told you the day we met?" Cody looked away, rubbing his head as he spoke.

When they were young, Obi-Wan had given Luke and Leia a few datapads with information about the Clone Wars. According to them, the clones had been commissioned by a Jedi Master and used to fight the Separatists. They served as commanders and lieutenants under the Jedi who were their generals. Beyond that, Luke had no idea what the significance of Cody being a clone was. He was about to ask but paused when he saw the pain on Cody's face.

Without prompting, Cody continued the story, speaking softly, "The whole reason the Emperor was able to take over was because of us. All of the clones were installed with inhibitor chips. They were put in our brains to force us to turn on the Jedi."

Luke drew in a surprised gasp. "That's horrible. How could anyone do something like that?" Then, he slowly realized what Cody had meant the first day they met. "So when they activated, you tried to kill my father?"

Cody grunted in response, closing his eyes as he leaned his head in his hand. “It was like I was trapped in my own head. I couldn't fight it, all I heard over and over were those damn words.” A haunted look crossed his face as he slowly said, “Good soldiers follow orders.”

"But, you seem fine now. What happened?"

"It malfunctioned almost a decade ago," Cody said. "One day my chip just stopped working. I fled the Empire the minute I had control again. Somehow I ended up here and joined up with Alema. She's the one who wanted to help the rebellion. I just wanted to disappear."

"But you're the one with military tactics and strategy," Luke said and Cody nodded. "Well, I'm glad I've met you."

It fell silent between them again and Cody slowly stood. He reached out to pat Luke on the shoulder, hesitating for a moment before his fingers touched. Then, he turned to walk away. Luke watched him go with an ache in his chest. It seemed as though the Empire had torn apart everyone in the galaxy. He reached up and stroked Ashla's feathers before grabbing his blaster and leaving as well. He still needed to get home to work on the vaporators.

After fluffing up for a moment, Ashla flew off his shoulder and disappeared behind a sand dune. Luke watched her go with a small frown. He wondered where she went when she disappeared, but he didn't worry since she always came back. The twin suns were beginning to dip below the horizon, casting an orange glow across the desert. Luke hurried back to his speeder to head home, hoping Beru and Owen hadn't noticed his extended absence.

 

 

It had been difficult at first to train Caleb, but then once they got past the initial awkwardness, the pair fell into an easy rhythm. Slowly, Obi-Wan grew used to training a Padawan again and began to feel hopeful. They went out on small minor missions that Bail selected. Obi-Wan suspected that they were ones where the appearance of Vader was highly unlikely. Even then, Obi-Wan worried about what would happen if he came face to face with him again. He worried he wouldn't be strong enough to protect Caleb.

Obi-Wan lingered by the doorway as he watched Caleb go through the forms. He was smoother than he had ever been and Obi-Wan felt hopeful that he had grown strong enough in the Force to face off against the Inquisitors or Vader if they did come for him. Lost in his worries, Obi-Wan appreciated the gentle nuzzle from Ashla and reached up to stroke her feathers. The bird still hung around, though she sometimes disappeared. He wondered if she worried about where Luke and Leia had gone.

Glancing over, Obi-Wan examined Hera's soft expression. She stood by Obi-Wan, watching Caleb with a small smile. Her lekkus were almost crossed at the tips, twitching slightly as if she was going to cross them over one another. As Caleb finished his practice of the seventh form, taught to him by Depa, he turned and looked towards them, returning Hera's smile. As he waved her lekkus finally crossed and Caleb's face reddened as he turned away.

"You two are quite close," Obi-Wan said quietly, startling Hera out of her thoughts. She looked to him but didn't respond. "If you want, you can use the other bedroom rather than squeezing yourselves into one bed in the twins' room."

Hera's embarrassment spread out in the Force and she glanced away, keeping her eyes firmly fixed to the ground. "Kanan and I-"

"You shouldn't be so quick to deny your affections," Obi-Wan said. "You will never know what could happen. Be open with yourself, Hera."

"Master Kenobi," Threepio said, walking over to tap his shoulder. "Senator Mothma is calling." He offered out the holocomm and Obi-Wan took it, nodding to him. He frowned as Mothma's figure flickered to life. Usually, it was Bail who called with information, though Mothma had started contacting him as well.

"I trust you are well, Master Kenobi? Captain Syndulla?" Both of them nodded and Mothma smiled a bit. "I have a mission that I would greatly appreciate your assistance on." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "But I fear it may put you in direct contact with Inquisitors."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There's rumors of a Force-sensitive child on Socorro. You are the closest to them and may be able to reach them before the Inquisitors do."

With a slight nod, Obi-Wan sighed. "Of course. We will do what we can."

"I will send the information to you then. Good luck."

The hologram flickered out and Obi-Wan sighed. He steadied himself, taking in a deep breath. It had been two years since he saw Vader and nearly gave himself over to the dark side. He had kept their bond firmly sealed and felt more at peace than he had in a long time. Even if there were Inquisitors there, Obi-Wan was ready to face them.

"Kanan! We're heading out," Hera called, hurrying over to him. Caleb glanced to her and nodded. They were going to be okay. All they had to do was stay together.

The coordinates Mothma gave them led them to the mountainous region of Socorro. Hera piloted Ghost down and landed on one of the cliff's edges as they hopped out. Below them was a small village. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force but felt nothing. He frowned and nodded for Hera and Caleb to follow. As they walked down towards the village, Obi-Wan got a sinking feeling that something was wrong. He turned back in time to see a quick flash of red.

"Caleb! Behind you!"

Both Obi-Wan and Caleb lit their lightsabers and braced themselves as the Inquisitors dropped down onto them. Obi-Wan came face to face with a Mirialan woman, who sneered in his face as she struggled to corner him. Hera fired several shots, forcing her back.

"How lucky is this. We managed to find all three of the galaxy's most wanted rebels."

Turning back, Obi-Wan watched the Pau'an male throw Caleb back with the Force. A third Inquisitor dropped down, effectively cornering Hera, Caleb, and Obi-Wan against a wall. Hera eyed them, raising her blaster as she considered who to shoot. Obi-Wan stood firm, watching the Inquisitors with a keen eye. He knew that they could be defeated. Even with the dark side on their side, Obi-Wan could feel that their strength in the Force was not significant, but it would be dangerous to underestimate them too much. The Pau'an male was the strongest of the trio.

"The Emperor will be happy when he's learned we've killed Kenobi," the Mirialan woman said with a grin. "It's too bad that he changed our orders. Vader wanted you captured alive."

"Hush, Seventh Sister. There's no need to play with the Jedi."

“What have you done with the Force sensitive child?” Obi-Wan said, eyeing the three of them. They were cornered, but he had been in far worse situations before.

“What the Emperor has dictated must be done and so we have carried out that duty,” the Pau’an male said. “Now, we will finish this.”

“Ah, I think it is us that will be finishing this,” Obi-Wan said with a wry grin as he glanced to Caleb and nodded.

Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan focused and then shoved the three Inquisitors back with the Force. Caleb moved quick, engaging the Seventh Sister while Obi-Wan took on the other two. Hera fired on all three, serving to try to distract their focus from the Jedi. Obi-Wan spun his lightsaber in an arc, easily knocking back the Pau’an male and then he turned to strike at the other Inquisitor. He was slow and failed to block Obi-Wan’s attack as he plunged his lightsaber into his chest.

Caleb seemed to be having more issues as his fight with the Seventh Sister forced him towards the cliff. Hera focused all of her fire on the Seventh Sister and to Obi-Wan’s surprise, the Pau’an male turned away from him and went to attack Caleb and Hera.

“Your fight is with me, Inquisitor!”

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan yanked him back and their lightsabers clashed, forcing them into a deadly lock of blades. They struggled for only a few moments before Obi-Wan kicked the Inquisitor back and whirled to strike at him again and again. It was thrilling to fight again, though even sparring with Caleb left Obi-Wan somewhat out of practice. As he spun his lightsaber and sliced the double bladed lightsaber in half, he realized it didn’t matter. He was still stronger than the Inquisitors. They had likely never fought a true Jedi before. Caught off guard, the Inquisitor stumbled back as Obi-Wan continued his attack.

“Vader may have trained you, but you are still weak,” Obi-Wan said as he swung his lightsaber again, hesitating and holding his lightsaber at the Inquisitor’s throat. “And I was the one who first trained Vader.” He narrowed his eyes. “Tell me, how many of you are left?”

“There are many of us,” the Inquisitor snarled back. “We will not be killed so easily.”

He shoved Obi-Wan back with the Force and flipped over him. Obi-Wan whirled in time to watch Caleb plunge his lightsaber into the Seventh Sister’s chest, kicking her away, but the other Inquisitor came right behind him. Hera spun and shot at him, but he threw her into the canyon wall with the Force. Caleb spun and blocked the series of attacks as the Inquisitor forced him further towards the cliff’s edge.

Panic leaping into his chest, Obi-Wan rushed over and attacked the Inquisitor who spun to block his attack as he shoved Caleb off the cliff with the Force. “Kanan!” Hera screamed as she rushed to grab his hand. She was a second too late and Caleb fell, his fingertips slipping between hers.

“One out of two Jedi isn’t bad,” the Inquisitor said as he turned to resume his attack on Obi-Wan.

In his foolishness, he ignored Hera who spun around and fired on him multiple times. With a gasp, the Inquisitor dropped one half of his lightsaber as a blast hit him directly in the back. Obi-Wan went to finish him off, but Hera was quicker, shooting him right in the head as he turned and tried to block her shots. When he collapsed to the ground, Hera hurried to reholster her blaster and scramble over to the cliff’s edge.

“Kanan!” She screamed over the edge, leaning to look down. Obi-Wan joined her, staring down into the swirling mists below them.

Before Obi-Wan could speak, he heard the sound of boots trudging up the path. He cursed their bad luck and turned away. “Stormtroopers,” he said. “We need to get back to Ghost. We can circle back to look for Caleb then.”

As the pair raced down the cliffs back towards Ghost, Obi-Wan heard the roar of TIE fighters above them. He cursed their bad luck and met Hera's gaze. With tears in her eyes, she nodded. They couldn't go back for Caleb. It would get them killed. As Ghost shuddered and took off, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He took one last effort to find Caleb's presence amongst the rocky mountains, but only felt the faint touch of his life. It was not enough to find him.

The ship rocked as Hera hurried to dodge blasters from the fighters. She looked to Obi-Wan, who slowly shook his head before he spoke, "I cannot say for sure if he's still alive. I-" The ship rocked again and Hera closed her eyes for a moment, blinking away tears as she made her decision

"If he is, he'll find his way back to us," she said, hurrying to steer them out of range. "I have to believe he will."

 

 

 

"Where are you going?"

Luke froze and glanced back towards Owen with a meek smile. "I was going to go see some of my friends," he said.

"Where?"

"In Anchorhead. I'll be back before dinner, don't worry," Luke said, hoping Owen would believe his lie. He breathed out a sigh of relief as Owen nodded and turned away, heading back inside. As Luke hurried into his speeder he set a course for the rebel base.

It felt wrong to keep lying to Owen and Beru about his involvement in the rebellion, but Luke wasn't satisfied sitting around and waiting for what he was supposed to do. He could make a difference by helping Alema and the others. With a sigh, Luke reached for his bond with Leia. He often felt her own feelings of boredom and frustration, but they were too far to truly communicate with one another. When he reached back to her, she almost always responded with a wave of comfort.

As Luke wandered into the rebel base, he immediately saw Alema's grin. She hurried over to him and took his hands. "Close your eyes and hold your hands out. We brought something for you!"

"Okay?" Luke asked, following her instructions even as confused as he was.

Luke held still until he felt a light weight in his hands and he peeked out of one eye, seeing Cody withdraw his hand from the object he placed in Luke's hands. Opening his eyes fully, Luke looked down and stared at the lightsaber. He gasped in surprise and stepped back, lighting it as he admired the blue glow.

"Cody found it for you," Alema said, eyes sparkling as she grasped Cody's shoulders. "A Jedi should never be without their lightsaber, right?" Cody glanced to her and she smiled even wider and tapped him on his cheek. "What? You must have spent months searching for one."

"Shut up," Cody said with a sigh as he shoved Alema off of him. She laughed and spun to walk away and speak to the others.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber and turned to Cody with a huge grin, though it fell away when he saw the expression on Cody's face. He swallowed and looked away, turning his eyes down as he spun to leave the room. Regret pulsed off of him so strongly that it felt as if the whole room was vibrating with it. Even those that were not Force sensitive glanced over, watching as Cody retreated into a different area of the base. Luke stared down at the lightsaber, examining it before he attached it to his belt and chased after Cody.

As Luke wandered out the other exit, he found Cody at the back of the base, firing his blaster across the canyon at various rocks. Each blast hit dead-on, knocking pieces of the rocks down to the ground and spooking a few small kryt dragons as they fell. Luke lingered by the entrance, watching in awe. Usually, on the small raid missions he went on, he accompanied Alema and rarely got the chance to work with Cody.

"That's your father's lightsaber," Cody said without turning.

"My father's?"

"He dropped it, like always, and I wasn't able to get it back to him before he went charging off again," Cody said. He holstered his blaster and turned back to meet Luke's gaze. "I managed to keep it all these years. It was the last piece of me left." Luke didn't say anything and Cody continued, "When the inhibitor chip first turned on it erased everything that I was. Only CC-2224 was left. At first, I felt nothing, but the longer it went on, the more time I spent staring at that lightsaber, the more it hurt."

Taking a chance, Luke walked over and reached out to lay his hand on Cody's arm. He glanced over and met his gaze, watching him with a guarded expression. Luke wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know much about the clones or the war, even from what he had read. He didn't know how to comfort Cody, who was always so stoic and silent.

"Sometimes I wonder if the chip fried itself out because of Obi-Wan, because I-" Cody broke off, staring into the distance with a sorrowful expression. "Because I had that lightsaber." Letting out a shaky breath, Cody rubbed at his face and Luke was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "There was this phrase he always told General Skywalker whenever he lost his lightsaber." Cody chuckled before continuing, " 'That weapon is-"

"Your life," Luke finished at the same time as Cody.

"Yeah." Cody looked away and his closed his eyes for a moment before turning to go back into the base. "Obi-Wan was foolish to trust me with his."

"I don't think he was," Luke said quickly. "He could have never predicted what was going to happen. The Emperor is the one to blame, not you, Cody." Smiling a bit, Luke continued, "I bet he'll be happy to see you again."

“I don't deserve to see him again,” Cody said as he grew still. “Obi-Wan treated us like people, all of the Jedi did. Time and time again they put their own lives at risk to keep us safe. Obi-Wan was always so reckless. He'd risk his own life for mine and in the end, didn't even think to look back at his own men firing on him.”

Even without seeing his face, Luke could sense the mixture of emotions pouring from Cody into the Force. There was a warmth around his words when he spoke about Obi-Wan. “You really cared about him.”

For several moments, Cody was silent. Then, before Luke could speak again, he said, "You're a good kid, Luke." Cody turned back to smile at him. A few tears slipped from his eyes but he wiped them away quickly. "Come on, let's see what Alema is planning. I'm sure she has some scheme in the works."

Grinning, Luke followed Cody back inside. He looked down to his father's lightsaber and rested his hand on it. He would have to find time to practice with it, but he felt certain he still remembered most of the forms. Glancing around, Luke realized he hadn't yet seen Ashla that day and wondered where the bird had wandered off to.


	16. Chapter 16

Obi-Wan found Hera sitting with Chopper out on the hill by Padmé's grave. Beside the little stone with her name, Hera had placed a second stone carved with another name: Kanan Jarrus. Despite their best efforts, neither Obi-Wan or Hera managed to locate Caleb on Socorro. There was too much of Imperial presence to search too much and even if Caleb had survived the fall, he had likely been captured.

Lingering back, Obi-Wan could feel Hera's sorrow pulsing in the Force. She stared out at the sunset, trailing her fingers across the smooth stone. Walking over, Obi-Wan slowly sat beside her. He hesitated, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder but stopping before his fingers touched her. There was nothing he could say. It had been his fault that they had lost Caleb. If he had never agreed to help the Rebellion, then they would have all been safe on D'Qar.

"This wasn't your fault, Obi-Wan."

Glancing back at him, Hera forced a hesitant smile. He reached out and laid his hand next to Hera's on the stone. "Yet, if I hadn't trained Caleb as a Jedi-"

"I was the one who got him involved in the rebellion to begin with," Hera interrupted. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she whipped her head away, lekkus flying. "Meeting me is what killed him." Before Obi-Wan could respond, Hera continued with a choked sob, "I want to believe he survived, but what good would it do us?"

Obi-Wan drew his hand away. He looked towards the stone marking Padmé's grave and drew in a sharp breath. He had wished desperately for Anakin to survive. Both him and Padmé sometimes hoped. They had spoken of how the three of them could have been together had Anakin survived. All those dreams did was bring further heartbreak.

"There was so much I never said, so much I never told him," Hera continued, voice cracking. "There was supposed to be more time." She pulled her hand into her lap and clenched it, dropping her head as she cried. Her droid rolled closer, nudging her gently as he beeped. "I should have listened to you."

"Perhaps I gave my advice too late," Obi-Wan said. "I never took it myself. If I had, maybe I could have prevented all of this. If only I had gotten Anakin to open up to me. If only-" He broke off, heart aching. Even as he sat there with Hera in the fading light, he felt the pull on his bond with Anakin. Since finding out that Anakin was truly Darth Vader, Obi-Wan had never let his shields fall, not even once. Yet, the temptation grew more and more each day.

Tracing Padme's name, Obi-Wan felt hollow. There was no point in wondering what could have happened. He needed to ground himself in the present. Qui-Gon had told him that over and over again, Obi-Wan needed to learn to take his former master's advice. He reached out and twisted the ring around his finger, looking once more to Hera. She met his gaze with another quiet sniffle.

"I grew up surround by war," Hera said quietly. "First, the clone wars, now this rebellion. All I know is this suffering. For once, I thought I had something good with Kanan, but now even that is gone."

Obi-Wan twirled his ring around his finger, closing his eyes as he nodded. "I know."

"I just wish for once that we could win, that we could make a difference. I want to not be a second too late."

"Then there is no point staying here any longer than we already have," Obi-Wan said. He steeled himself and stood, offering his hand to Hera. "Come, let's go to Dantooine. If we must fight in this war than we shall give it everything. We must do what we can to win." Hera wiped her tears away and nodded, reaching out to take Obi-Wan's hand. He pulled her up and she hugged her, briefly burying her head in his neck.

"You're right," Hera said. "We have to do what we can to end this war."

"For everyone we've lost."

"For everyone in the galaxy."

After giving Obi-Wan a gentle squeeze, Hera pulled away and headed back towards Ghost. Chopper followed her, chirping as she reached down and patted him on the top of his dome. Obi-Wan steadied himself, closing his eyes briefly as he struggled to find peace. He was shaken by the loss of Caleb, but he could will himself to fight on for the twins' sake. He thought of both Luke and Leia, wondering how they'd grown. A bitter part of him reminded him that they were not his children, not truly.

A quiet chirp startled Obi-Wan from his reverie. He turned to watch Ahsoka's convor form fly down. With a hesitant frown, he reached out his hand and allowed her to land on him. He stared into her bright blue eyes, wondering how much of her was really there. Ahsoka chirped again, meeting his gaze with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," Obi-Wan said. "I wish I could just speak to you, my friend." He forced a trembling smile as he ran a hand gently across her soft feathers. "Keep watch over the twins. They need someone to guide them."

With a small almost imperceptible nod, Ahsoka took back to the sky and flew off. Obi-Wan felt a slight shift in the Force and then lost sight of her completely. He sighed and headed back towards the house, taking a look around. Threepio walked over, bright and smiling as always.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, shall I-"

"I won't return for a while, Threepio. Keep everything from falling apart please."

Looking a bit startled, Threepio nodded. "Of course, Master Kenobi. May I ask where you're headed?"

"Dantooine."

"I will hope for your safe return then," Threepio said.

With a small nod, Obi-Wan turned away and headed towards Ghost. He paused to look back at the house for a moment, before forcing himself to leave. There was something cold swirling in his chest. For a long time he hoped it was simply Vader's attempts to rejoin their minds, but he had begun to fear it was something more. He knew that he would not be able to take much more heartbreak. Walking up to the front of the ship, Obi-Wan slipped into the co-pilot's seat. Hera glanced to him but said nothing as they lifted off and left D'Qar.

 

 

 

 

Examining herself in the mirror, Leia frowned. It was one of her more extensive dresses, one that she knew was only worn for special occasions. Blue and gold ribbons crisscrossed the back, coming around to tie in multiple bows in the front. The blue skirt of the dress billowed out around her, constricting her movements and hiding her legs. The blue bodice was tight. As her handmaidens tied the last of the bows and disappeared, Leia glanced to Asha, who cheeped from her perch atop the mirror. She had seemed nervous all day, preening her feathers over and over as she shifted around the room.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked, reaching her hand out. Ashla flew down and she gently stroked her feathers.

The door slid open and Leia turned to watch as Bail entered the room. She glanced at him with a small incline of her head and gestured to her gown. "What is this?" She asked. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

“Leia, you need to listen to me. Darth Vader is coming for a visit.” Leia’s eyes widened in surprise as Bail’s worry grew on his face. He sighed and shook his head. “Though I doubt it’s less of a visit and more of a covert investigation.”

Leia paused, understanding exactly what Bail was implying. She clenched her hands tight and lowered her head. It would be crucial that she played her part well or Vader would discover she was Force-sensitive. He would figure out that she was Obi-Wan’s daughter and the whole rebellion would be put at risk. After cheeping again, Ashla flew off, disappearing off the balcony. With a heavy sigh, Leia crossed her arms.

“You must hide your strength in the Force,” Bail said. “Please do your best.”

“Fine.” She paused as Bail turned to leave the room. “Have you heard from father?”

“Not recently. Mon Mothma is keeping the rebellion organized to keep suspicion off of me for the moment," Bail said and then glanced back with a sad expression. "He is alright, I can promise you that. Hera and Kanan are with him."

"Luke and I should be with him."

Bail did not respond to that and left the room. Pursing her lips, Leia turned to face the mirror again. She stared at the fake image of Leia Organa and sealed herself off from the Force, feeling cold at its absence. She stepped down and walked out to room to follow Bail into the main balcony.

When Vader arrived, Leia played her part, standing proud and tall next to Breha. She stared at the masked monstrosity with thinly veiled contempt. He paused before her, searching and Leia desperately wished she was connected with the Force. Without it, the man was impossible to read.

“This is my daughter, Princess Leia Organa,” Bail said. Leia curtsied, keeping her eyes firmly locked to Vader's mask, presumably where she would be meeting his own gaze.

“A pleasure to meet you, Lord Vader,” she said. "I hope your travels went smoothly." The Sith Lord eyed her but said nothing at first as they stared one another down.

After a long while, Vader glanced at Bail, quietly remarking, “Her accent is much better than yours.” With that said, he turned sharply and continued into the meeting room, Bail following closely. He spared a relieved glance back at Breha and Leia. The moment they were out of sight, Leia turned to go back to her room. Even as she shielded herself from the Force, she could feel Vader’s cold presence. It shook her to the core.

“Leia,” Breha began to speak, but Leia was already hurrying away.

As Leia continued to her room, she paused, spotting stormtroopers finish checking a room. A little blue droid beeped at them and then rolled inside. Leia’s curiosity got to the best of her as she turned and hurried into the room, peeking around. The droid beeped in surprise. “Hush, you,” Leia said, ignoring him as she went to investigate.

There was nothing of importance in the room. Leia had no doubt that Vader kept everything worth protecting on his ship. As Leia turned to try to examine the droid, she heard footsteps from down the corridor. It was too late to flee, so she rushed over into the wardrobe and closed herself in. There was a small panel that she was able to peek out of, small enough that she could see some of the room.

Vader stormed in through the door, hands clenched tight at his sides. The droid beeped something, rolling over to him. Leia faintly realized that it could tell him where she was and she held her breath, cursing her foolishness. Luckily, the droid wasn’t planning on betraying her as Vader pulled off his mask and tossed it aside. Leia stared at his unmasked face in shock. He was handsome, golden-brown hair falling in curls around his face and Leia was surprised to see his eyes were a bright, shining blue.

“This is pointless,” Vader said, irritated. “It is obvious that the Organas are involved with the Rebellion, but there’s no proof.” He sighed and lowered himself onto the bed, leaning his head in his hands. "I will find it by the end of this trip. If I don't my master won't be pleased."

Leia held her breath, fury welling up in her. She struggled to calm herself, knowing that she needed to stay hidden, stay safe for just a little longer. It was not the time to go rushing into a fight with Darth Vader. She didn't have her lightsaber and was horridly out of practice. Leia watched as Vader rubbed his face and looked up, beckoning the droid closer.

“Artoo, play the recording for me," Vader said and the droid’s series of beeps sounded almost comforting. Leia frowned, wishing she could understand it.

Raising his head, Vader glared at the droid. “I am stuck on this miserable planet for at least a few more days. Play it, now.” Again, the droid replied with a series of concerned beeps. “Did I ask you if my behavior was healthy? I don’t care! Play it.”

With a resigned noise, the droid displayed a hologram. Leia’s eyes widened in shock as she saw what appeared to be an image of her father. She leaned further forward, bracing her hands on the wardrobe’s door as she strained to look.

"I fear in giving away our position in case you truly are gone and my message is intercepted, but I just wanted-" Leia’s heart leaped in her chest. It was her father’s voice. The recording was of him. "Anakin, I love you."

“Repeat it.” Vader leaned forward, reaching out to the hologram in an almost loving way. It wasn’t quite right and made Leia’s skin crawl.

“Anakin, I love you.”

"Again."

"Anakin, I love you."

The world spun as realization came crashing down onto Leia. Suddenly, her father's depression and the twins' separation made sense. In all of her straining to listen, Leia leaned too far forward and the wardrobe door gave way. She caught herself, stumbling out rather than falling. As she stood, she looked up and met Vader’s furious gaze with a calm smile.

“You’re Anakin Skywalker, Lord Vader?” Leia said, holding her head tall as she questioned him. “How horrible.”

“You brat,” Vader snapped and turned on her. “How dare you sneak in here.”

"I merely got lost," Leia said, biting back an angrier response.

"I could easily execute you," Vader said. "For spying, for intruding upon my secrets." He loomed over her, glaring down. "You and your whole family could die for this and no one would question it." His lips quirked into a cruel smile. "Your whole planet could burn."

Leia couldn't hold back the retort any longer. She clenched her hands tight and took a step forward, glaring up at Vader. “My father could never love someone as vile as you,” Leia said, filling her words with ice and venom. “You are chasing after a lost cause.”

Vader’s eyes went wide. Before Leia could say anything else, he grabbed her arm and tugged her close, snarling down at her as gold filled his eyes. “Father?” He asked. “Don’t lie to me. Obi-Wan would never betray me like that. He is mine!” Attempting to wriggle free, Leia glared back.

“I think he did love you once,” Leia said, keeping her voice as calm and even as she could manage. “Before you became this masked monster.”

All of a sudden Vader’s hand was around her throat and she gasped, struggling to push him away as he choked her. His fingers dug sharply into her skin and a flash of panic spread through her. Artoo beeped wildly, rolling over and to Leia’s complete surprise, shocked Vader, sending out a spark of electricity. The Sith dropped her and before he could act, Leia opened herself to the Force again. She reached out and pulled Vader’s lightsaber from his belt before shoving him with all of her power against the opposite wall. His head hit with a sharp crack, but Leia didn’t even pause to see if he was injured. She turned and ran.

To Leia’s surprise, Artoo followed her, screeching as he raced ahead. Leia activated the lightsaber and neatly sliced off the skirt of her dress, freeing her legs so she could run faster. She worried about what she had done, knowing she had doomed the Organas. As she raced towards the hangar, she spotted one of the servants. They looked to her with a confused expression.

"Evacuate the palace," Leia said.

"But Princess-"

"You will evacuate the palace now," Leia snapped, shifting her hand as Obi-Wan had taught her to do so many years ago.

"Princess, what are you-"

"You will evacuate the palace now," Leia said again, shoving more of her strength into the Force.

"I will evacuate the palace now." The servant dropped the pile of towels and hurried away.

Behind her, Leia felt an incredible flare of fury in the Force. She hurried towards the hangar and was surprised to see the droid rolling to get into one of the fighters. It beeped at her and for some reason, she trusted it. Racing up onto the ship, Leia spotted a group of stormtroopers racing their way. Reaching out with the Force again, Leia slammed several empty crates into them before leaping up into the little ship.

"Artoo, correct?" Leia asked and the droid beeped back. "Well, I suppose if you are truly defecting from the Empire then you better help me fly this. I haven't had much training in fighters." The ship lifted up, albeit a bit shakily. "We need to jump to hyperspeed as soon as we get off planet." Leia braced herself as they took off, rising higher into the atmosphere. She spared one glance back at the palace and begged with the Force that Breha and Bail would survive. "We're going to Tatooine."

 

 

 

Vader paced the halls, clenching and unclenching his hands in frustration. His mind whirled as he considered what he had just learned. Obi-Wan had a daughter. She must have been telling the truth since she shared his same accent and strength in the Force. Who was her mother? How could Obi-Wan have just thrown Vader away for another's love? Sucking in a sharp breath, Vader clutched his hair tight, trying to calm himself. His jealousy swirled around him, surrounding him in a cold fury. It didn't matter. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter, but a thought occurred to him as he struggled to calm down.

Obi-Wan's daughter might know where he was. Vader steadied himself and smiled. All he had to do was find the Alderaanian princess and then he would have Obi-Wan again. The Inquisitors had failed in that task so far, so he would have to take matters into his own hands. As Vader turned to head to the ballroom, he felt the touch of a familiar presence. Startled, he spun around and scanned the empty corridors.

"Ahsoka?"

There was no response and Vader scolded himself for being delusional. Ahsoka was gone. She had long abandoned him. There was no reason to think of her any longer. Yet, he couldn't help but remember what she had said years before. How she spoke of Sidious' manipulating him. She had been right. All Vader was to Sidious was a tool. He had realized that, but it wouldn't matter for much longer. The Emperor would be dead soon enough as soon as he had Obi-Wan by his side.

Vader strolled into the ballroom where the stormtroopers had gathered those that failed to escape the evacuation of the palace. He didn't bother wearing his mask and smiled at Bail Organa's shocked expression.

"You have some explaining to do, Senator," Vader said, keeping his voice calm. "Your daughter attacked me."

Swallowing, Bail tried to force a smile to his face. "My apologies, Lord Vader, Leia can-"

"Though she's not actually your daughter, is she?" Vader said and smiled at the panicked expression on Bail's face. "No, she's Obi-Wan's."

"Lord Vader, I-"

"The foolish girl told me herself," Vader said. "Before running away with my droid." Artoo's betrayal stung more than Vader would have expected, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Where is she going? Is she going to Obi-Wan?"

"What are you planning to do, Lord Vader?" Breha cut in, meeting Vader's gaze with a hardened expression. "Killing us will cause a mass rebellion on Alderaan. It will create fury in the Imperial Senate."

Rolling his eyes, Vader turned and glared at her. "You're foolish if you think the Senate can do anything. Soon, my master is going to dissolve them. They are obsolete now with our new weapon. Now, tell me where that girl has gone."

"We don't know," Bail said.

"Don't lie to me, Senator," Vader growled back and reached out with the Force to choke Bail. He gasped, hands going to his throat as he struggled against the power. "Where has she gone?"

"I-I don't know."

"You will tell me."

Before Bail could respond, Breha spoke up again, "For Padmé's sake I had wished we were wrong. I had wished you were not Anakin Skywalker."

Immediately, Vader released Bail and turned, struggling to push away the ache in his chest. Breha met his gaze with a cold expression. She stood, folding her hands in front of her as she lifted her chin in defiance. The Queen of Alderaan had always been a calm, defiant person. She had nearly died during her Day of Demand and like Vader, was machine as well as human. He flexed his metallic hand as he met her glare.

"I warned her against getting too involved with you," Breha said. "Though I was too late since she had already not only gotten involved but had chosen to marry you." She took a step forward and the stormtroopers focused their weapons on her. "I thought you were aggressive, impulsive, selfish, and above all jealous. It wasn't until the incident with Rush Clovis that Padmé began to see that as well."

"You don't know anything," Vader snapped. He clenched his hands tight. Padmé wouldn't have risked telling their secret to anyone. Breha must have been lying. She must have figured it out some other way.

"Perhaps it was a gift from the Force that she died before having to witness the monster you turned into, Anakin."

Something snapped and Vader reached out, grabbing Breha tight around her throat. She gasped but did not struggle, continuing to glare defiantly at him. "You will be silent," he said, squeezing hard. Bail rushed to his feet, but the stormtroopers held him back. "You know nothing about me and Padmé."

"I do," Breha said, gasping as she struggled to speak. "You ruined her and if you find Obi-Wan, you'll ruin him too." Her lips quivered as she struggled to smile. "You are not a good actor, Anakin. Without your mask, anyone can read you. It is clear why you want to find him."

Frustrated, Vader threw Breha to the floor. She struggled to get up as Bail rushed to her side, offering his hand. "Enough of this, Lord Vader," Bail said, glancing up with fury in his eyes. "I don't know what you want from us."

"Leia's headed to Tatooine."

Bail drew in a sharp breath and looked to Breha as she pursed her lips and looked up again, meeting Vader's gaze.

"She's gone to find her brother," Breha said. "I am sure of it."

"Breha, don't-"

"Brother?" Vader frowned, taking a deep breath as he turned to face the queen. "Where is Obi-Wan then? Is he with the boy?"

"No," Breha said. "I don't know where he is." She paused and continued, "If you continue down this path you are going to destroy the galaxy. Your anger cannot heal the wounds the Empire has caused, the damage you have done. Even if finding the twins leads you to Obi-Wan, you're not going to get what you want. Until you feel remorse for what you've done, all you are is Sidious' tool. You are not Anakin Skywalker."

Vader met her gaze and paused. "I killed Anakin Skywalker. I have no desire to be him again."

"I'm not sure I believe that," Breha said. "If that is true, why do you cling so tightly to those that Anakin loved?"

"I don't. I-"

Vader broke off and stepped away. He felt dizzy as he tried to find the words to say. Padmé was everything to him, being Vader didn't change that and his love for Obi-Wan could never be destroyed. All he had done was become stronger. He got rid of Anakin's weakness. Blinking, Vader shook his head and whirled around to leave. There was no point in trying to rationalize his actions with a traitor.

"Lord Vader, what are your orders?"

For a moment, Vader hesitated, then he glanced to the stormtrooper and swallowed, nodding slightly. "Execute them."

When the blaster shots rang out and the bodies hit the floor, Vader felt sick. Guilt flooded him and he closed his eyes, drawing in a pained breath. He pushed the feeling away and continued forward. He needed to get to Tatooine and find Leia and her brother. There was no time to waste.


	17. Chapter 17

Taking a deep breath, Luke raised a hand, balancing on the other as he focused. The Force swirled around him, heightened as he reached out and felt for the presences around him. The other rebels were watching, but he ignored them for the moment and focused on calming himself. He held still, feeling the ebb and flow of the Force all around him, touching every life across the galaxy. Noise faded out around him and it became so silent he could only hear his breathing. He had been young when Obi-Wan began to first teach him meditation that it took a while for those skills to return. He had started meditating again in hope that he could reach Leia. It had been years since he last felt her presence and when he reached for her bond, he felt a warmth reach back for him.

"Luke."

Startled, Luke toppled over and whirled around, searching for his sister. He reached out through their bond again and Leia’s excitement shot back. She felt close. She wasn’t on the opposite side of the galaxy. "Leia," Luke whispered, looking up with a puzzled expression. "Leia's here?"

"What was that?" Alema asked, following his gaze upward. She set aside her rations bar and walked over right as the roar of a ship filled the air.

Immediately, all of the rebels drew their weapons, watching as an Imperial fighter crashed down through the atmosphere. Cody aimed his blaster towards the ship first and Luke rushed over to shove it down. "Wait! That's my sister!"

The ship skidded across the ground, slamming into one of the canyon walls as it landed. Luke flinched as it screeched to a stop. When the dust cleared, Leia hopped out, crossing her arms as she glared at the droid who lowered down from the ship. He beeped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don’t use that tone with me. I was flying just fine, you didn't help me land it at all!"

Turning, Leia smiled at the gathered group of rebels. In her tattered dress, which was tinged and burned at the bottom, she curtsied. In the ribbons around her waist, Leia had tied a lightsaber, which Luke couldn't help but wonder where it came from.

"That's Vader's droid," Cody said, raising his blaster once again as he narrowed his eyes. The astromech beeped and hid behind Leia's legs, whirring as he watched Cody.

"Vader's former droid. Artoo is mine now," Leia said as Luke rushed to her. She turned and grinned, laughing as her brother hugged her tight. Joy rang out in their bond as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I've missed you so much," Luke said, unable to contain his smile. He pulled back and examined her ruined dress. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Leia said as the other rebels cautiously approached her. Alema walked over first, smiling at her. "A pleasure to meet you all. I am Leia Kenobi, one of the last remaining Jedi." She held her head high and spoke in a tone that demanded respect. Several of the rebels looked stunned, but Alema walked right up to her, smiling widely.

"We should get you in something a little more suited for Tatooine," Alema said as she tugged on the seared ribbons. "Come on, I'm sure we have something laying around." They turned to head back towards the base with the little droid hurrying behind Leia.

Once Leia was changed, she began to pull all the hairpins and ribbons from her hair. She smiled at Luke as she worked. “Have you grown shorter?”

“I think you just had to finally grow up,” Luke retorted, smiling back at his sister.

In the three years since Luke had last seen Leia, she had grown taller and more regal. She strode across the base with a newfound sense of authority. His smile trembled a bit. Somehow he still felt like a child while Leia had grown into someone much stronger. She set the last of the hairpins aside and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, meeting Luke’s gaze again with a hardened look.

"We need to find father right away," Leia said as she glanced between Luke and the other rebels, some who were actively listening. "I've discovered something terrible."

"What?"

"Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker."

Luke drew in a surprised gasp. He glanced to Cody, but he did not react at all. Instead, he met Luke's gaze with a forlorn expression and nodded slightly. He already knew. Taking a deep breath, Luke wondered if that was why their father had returned so distraught. He must have found out the truth. It must have broken his heart.

"I've angered him," Leia said, pulling the lightsaber from her belt. She examined it and sighed. "I hope he doesn't come to Tatooine."

"This is the last place Vader would come," Cody said, leaning his head back. "He hates Tatooine."

"We should be ready, just in case," Alema said. She stood and hurried over to another console. "I'm going to set up an alert for any Imperial ship activity."

Before Luke could say anything, he glanced back to Leia who stared down at the lightsaber in her hands. She turned and headed back towards the open canyon behind the base. As Luke followed, Leia lit the lightsaber. It glowed red and he could feel its fury pulsing from the crystal. He winced. It was as if the blade itself was screaming into the Force.

"I don't know if I can use this," Leia said. She swung the lightsaber in a few quick strokes, spinning it once before deactivating it.

"Maybe we can do something to fix it?"

“I don’t even know what Vader’s done to the crystal to make it like this,” Leia said with a frown. “All father said was that the Sith bent the kyber crystals to their will.”

Something sparked in the Force, causing both Leia and Luke to look up. Across the canyon from them stood a figure with a cloak over their head. Luke wasn't sure if it was from the light of the desert but it seemed as though they glowed white. Tilting their head back, the woman smiled. She was a togruta with white and blue montrals, but no one Luke had ever seen around the base before. Her Force presence sang, sending out a feeling of warmth and comfort. While Luke stared, dumbfounded, Leia stood and walked over towards the figure.

"You feel familiar," she said. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and gestured to Leia's lightsaber. "Take the crystal out."

"The crystal?"

Luke hurried over to his sister and watched as she separated the pieces of the lightsaber with the Force, revealing the pulsing red kyber crystal. Both twins stared at it, consumed by the rage and fury that it emitted. The woman gestured again, indicating they should take the crystal. Both twins reached out at the same time, grasping their joined hands around the kyber crystal. It burned for a moment, raging against their attempts to calm it.

Flashes of images danced through their joined minds. Startled screams and the sounds of lightsabers joined them, filling Luke with a deep sorrow. He closed his eyes and pressed back against the hurt, trying to replace the hatred with happiness. Together the twins did their best to soothe the crystal and slowly the cold chill of the dark side faded. When they opened their hands again, they saw that the crystal had turned white. Luke felt Leia's surprise spark through their bond as she smiled.

"How did you know to-" Leia broke off as they both looked up to thank the woman. She had disappeared.  

 

 

 

“We should arrive at Tatooine within the hour, Lord Vader.”

Snapping his eyes to the sheepish looking captain, Vader simply nodded. He still hadn’t put his helmet back on and all eyes were on him. None of the crew had ever seen him unmasked and he was sure that an abundance of rumors pertaining to his identity had already spread. At that point, he didn’t care. Staring out at the stars, Vader clenched both of his hands as he crossed them behind his back.

“Why do you cling so tightly to those that Anakin loved?”

Breha’s cursed words still rang in his head despite Vader’s attempt to forget them. Anakin Skywalker was gone. He knew that. Closing his eyes, Vader let his mind drift. He thought back to happier times, imagining Padme’s smile. He remembered how they would lounge in their apartment, his hand drifting across her bare skin. He thought of the soft curve of her belly and his heart ached at both her and their child’s loss. He remembered how Obi-Wan told him that he was proud, how he loved him. He imagined the scratch of Obi-Wan’s beard against his lips.

“My father could never love someone as vile as you.”

Vader’s eyes snapped open and he struggled to control his cold fury. Who had managed to seduce Obi-Wan away from him? Who had ever managed to convince him to have children? Satine was long dead, so Vader was certain it could have never been her. Beyond that, Vader did not know of any other woman that he could have loved. His mind slid to a stop as he considered it for a brief moment. He narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. There was one possibility, but it was absurd. Padme had died long before she could have ever had Obi-Wan’s child as well as Vader’s.

“Unless,” Vader said softly under his breath, turning from the window as his mind raced.

Unless Padme hadn’t truly died, not until his nightmares stopped. It seemed impossible, but it had become more and more apparent to him that he was missing something. Another jealous spark lit a fire in him. Even if that were true, Padme would have never forsaken him, not even for Obi-Wan.

Rubbing his eyes, Vader did his best to banish his thoughts. Sidious often told him that he thought too much and he was right. There was no point in imagining impossibilities. All he needed to do was find the Kenobi twins, then he could find Obi-Wan and they would be together once more. He spun around to leave the bridge and nearly ran into Captain Corssin. He paled and swallowed as he took a step back.

“What is it?” Vader snapped.

“Lord Vader, the Emperor wishes to speak to you.”

Vader nodded and stormed past the captain to his room. As he entered, he lifted his mask from where it had been discarded. He slipped it on and stepped to the center of the room, kneeling before the holodisplay. After a moment, Sidious’ hologram flickered to life.

“Lord Vader,” Sidious said, sounding somewhat displeased. “Your crew has notified me that you are headed to Tatooine. May I ask why?”

“There have been reports of a rebel cell, possibly with a Jedi,” Vader said. It was a partial truth, which usually was enough to fool Sidious. Vader learned long ago that flat out lying to Sidious rarely ended well.

“Interesting.” Sidious drew his lips tightly together, staring down at Vader with a piercing gaze. “Dare I even ask about the disaster on Alderaan?” Vader said nothing, lowering his eyes to stare at the floor. “The Imperial Senate is furious. I can only cover up so much of what you have done.” Then with a sigh, Sidious continued, “I will dissolve them later this week. There is no point in attempting to appease them once our weapon is unveiled.”

“Of course, my master.”

“Refrain from angering the galaxy any further, Lord Vader.” Sidious seemed about to end the communication when he paused. Vader glanced up in time to see him smile a bit. “I dispatched several Inquisitors earlier to deal with a Jedi threat and a Force-sensitive child, but they failed.”

“How unfortunate,” Vader said, swallowing a bit. What Jedi had the Inquisitors faced? Had it been Caleb and Obi-Wan?

“Only a few Inquisitors remain,” Sidious continued. “I hope both they and you continue to serve their purpose.”

Before Vader could even respond, the hologram disappeared. Fury rose up in him as he leaped to his feet. Sidious had never made such a direct threat against him. Clenching his hands, Vader ripped his mask off again and threw it across the room, smashing into the wall. He would not let it go so easily. Once Obi-Wan was with him again, Vader swore they would waste no time in dispatching Sidious. Then, the galaxy would be theirs to do with as they wished.  

 

 

 

 

Leia was in the middle of fiddling with her new lightsaber when the alarm blared through the base. She jumped to her feet and turned, wide-eyed, as she looked to Luke. He drew in a sharp breath and met her gaze, their shared panic mingling in their bond.

"Incoming Imperial Dreadnought," one of the rebels called to Alema, who rushed over to examine the alert. "It appears to be the Devastator."

"Vader's flagship," Cody said as he joined Alema by the console. "He's figured out the Kenobi twins are here."

"What do we do?" Alema asked, glancing around at the gathered rebels before looking to Cody. "Do we fight?"

Leia watched Cody with a curious expression. She had recognized he was a clone almost immediately and had intended on asking him more about the Clone Wars when she got the chance, but clearly, that time would never come. He looked thoughtful as he paced the console, staring at the map.

"We can't fight the Empire," Cody said. He sighed and looked to the twins. "We need to get them out of here before Vader gets any closer."

"We can fight," Luke said, hurrying over to them. "Leia and I are Jedi, we can fight against Vader."

"No, you can't." Cody laid a hand on Luke's shoulder and pushed him back, meeting his gaze with a firm smile. "Listen, kid. I failed Obi-Wan, I'm not going to fail you too."

"But-"

"You need to get out of here alive," Cody said as he turned to Luke. "Got that?" Luke was about to protest again and Leia felt his frustration in their bond. "Please. You have to survive." He looked to Leia as well before saying, "Both of you. You're this galaxy's last hope."

Luke frowned and Leia felt his hesitance pulsing in the Force. She reached over to grasp his shoulder and give him a confident smile, which he returned. Taking in a deep breath, Luke nodded. The faster they escaped the better. Artoo beeped and whirred as the twins turned to follow Cody out. The base itself lacked a ship suitable for escape since they were all one pilot ships, which meant the twins would have to head back to Anchorhead to find an escape ship.

Slinging a blaster on her belt Alema nodded to the twins and urged them to follow her. Together they hurried out, followed by Cody. As they headed towards the city, Leia felt something cold wash over her. She glanced up, watching a TIE fighter shoot by. It was far too close for comfort.

"Hide your presence in the Force," Leia hissed to her brother as she struggled to dull her power, but it was too late. Vader was far stronger than either of them and he had already found them. A piercing cold shook Leia as she felt the sheer strength of the Sith Lord.

"He knows we're here," Luke said, drawing in a sharp breath.

"We'll run for it then!" Alema grabbed Leia's arm and tugged as Cody scanned the skies again.

They rushed towards the one station in the city. It was by pure luck that a small freighter was docked there. As they were about to reach the ship, the roar of the TIE fighter shot above them again, spinning around to land. Leia reached for her lightsaber and Luke scrambled for his as they both turned to face Vader. Cody slid to a halt, cursing under his breath.

"Get to the ship now," Cody said as he shoved himself in front of the twins. Artoo screeched and raced past him, hurrying to board the ship.

"But-"

"Just go!"

Both Alema and Cody pulled out their blasters as Vader leaped from the TIE fighter. As they fired, Vader rose a single hand and the blaster shots froze. Leia's eyes widened as she watched Vader stroll forward, holding the blasts at bay with the Force. His strength crackled around him, piercing into her like ice. She took a wary step back, glancing to the others. Both Alema and Cody stiffened, clearly struggling to breathe the closer Vader got. Vader's eyes met Leia’s and he narrowed them as they flashed golden.

“Let go of them!” Luke rushed forward, lighting his lightsaber. Raising his other hand, Vader slammed Luke down with the Force and his lightsaber slipped from his fingers. Vader called it to himself with the Force and lit the blade.

Leia lit her own lightsaber, struggling to calm herself. The white glow flickered off her face and Vader looked shocked when he saw the blade. "Let them go," Leia said, sliding into the position for Soreso. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Tell me where Obi-Wan is, child," Vader snapped back, taking another step closer. "And I might consider it."

Before Leia could respond, she felt a surge in power with her bond with Luke. She glanced to him briefly before he struggled back to his feet and shoved with the Force, sending a burst of sand flying towards Vader. It broke his concentration for a brief moment, but it was all that they needed. Luke grabbed his sister's arm and pulled as they raced towards the ship, listening to the sounds of blasts behind them. Overhead, more TIE fighters arrived just as the rebel X-wings met them. In the chaos of blasts, Luke and Leia hurried to get the ship off the ground.

"Artoo, get us back to D'Qar!" Leia said as she struggled with the controls. The droid beeped back an affirmative and plugged into the ship's computer. They lurched upwards, sustaining several blasts before the shields went up. "Hurry!"

After another pause, the small freighter shot off into the distance, enduring the worst of the blasts before taking off into the atmosphere and then jumping to hyperspace. With a relieved sigh, Leia leaned back and looked to Luke. He held his lightsaber in his hands and stared down at it with a frown. Leia stood and walked over, leaning down to hug him tight around his shoulders.

"It's alright," she said. "We're together again."

"Vader killed them," Luke said as he closed his eyes. Sorrow radiated through their bond and Leia flinched. "I was hoping I could convince them to come with us."

"Maybe they fought him off. We managed to do it."

“We didn’t fight him off. We stood no chance against Vader. We only got away because I managed to distract him for a moment. We can’t beat him without father.”

“It’s okay. Even if that’s true, we’re going to be together again soon,” Leia said with a small smile.

Forcing a smile, Luke glanced up at her and nodded. She leaned her head against his and hugged tight once more as they stared out the window together. Even traveling through hyperspace it would take several days to reach D'Qar.

"Do you think father is going to be angry with us?" Luke asked, glancing down again.

"Maybe, but we should be together. We're family."

"Yeah, I know, but he wanted us to be safe and we went against his wishes-"

"He needs our help." Leia pulled away to go the other side of the ship, examining it to see if there were rooms for them to sleep in for the short journey ahead of them.

The ship shuddered and shook as it lowered down into D’Qar’s atmosphere. Artoo screeched and whirred at the twins, but neither could understand him very well. He beeped out something that sounded a bit condescending right before the ship landed. Leia hurried to lower the doors and race out to their home. Luke followed closely.

“Father! We’re home!”

The house was empty. After a moment, Threepio came out from around the corner. “Oh hello, mistress. I did not expect you to be-”

“Where’s father?” Leia asked, pacing around the house as she searched for him.

“Master Kenobi and Captain Syndulla departed for Dantooine almost a week ago.”

“A week?” Leia asked with a groan. “We just missed them!”

Luke frowned and Leia glanced back to him, noticing his odd expression. “What about Caleb?”

Threepio hesitated. He glanced between the twins and almost sighed as he spoke, “Oh dear. You don’t know.”

“Know what, Threepio?” Luke asked as worry crept through his and Leia’s bond. “Where’s Caleb?”

The pair of stones sitting on the hill looked out of place amongst the grass. Leia dropped to her knees and reached out with her hand to trace the name carved on the newest stone. “No,” she whispered. “How did this happen?” Luke kneeled beside her, reaching out as well. “We should have been with them. This shouldn’t have happened!” Fury replaced Leia’s grief as she clenched her hands in the fabric of her pants.

“Leia, we couldn’t have-”

“We have to go to Dantooine now! Father cannot be alone anymore.”

“Leia!”

Before Luke could stop her, Leia stood and was racing for the ship. Tears blotted her cheeks but she brushed them away. They were weak when they were apart and Leia couldn’t let her father die as well. She wouldn’t lose Obi-Wan too. Luke chased after her, pausing to wait as Threepio hurried along too.

“Wait up, please! It has been quite miserable being alone here.” As Threepio boarded the ship, he offered a pair of lightsabers to them. “I collected these for you from the house.”

Luke took his lightsaber back and attached it to his belt. He glanced to Leia and back to the house, turning to go back. “Let me get one more thing, Leia.”

“We should go now.”

“In just a moment!”

When Luke returned, he had several holocubes with him. Leia’s heart ached as she took one, flipping it on to watch the image of their parents playing with them when they were small. She looked at Luke, who met her gaze with a smile and a nod. They would find their father again and together they would defeat the Empire. Cody’s words were true, they were the galaxy’s last hope and they wouldn’t fail. Leia stepped forward and hugged her brother tight, leaning her head against his shoulder. They could do it as long as they were together.

 

 

 

 

Exhausted, Obi-Wan walked towards the conference room with Hera trailing behind him. He had hoped that in going to Dantooine, they could both distract themselves from the loss of Caleb, but he wasn’t sure. He knew that both of them had undergone so much pain. Neither of them could take much more. Glancing back, Obi-Wan looked to Hera, who struggled to maintain a stoic expression. Her eyes were glossy but she did not cry.

As Obi-Wan and Hera walked into the room, everyone fell silent. He glanced amongst the others and then looked to Mon Mothma. "Master Kenobi, Captain Hera, welcome back,” she said with a solemn expression. Something seemed off.  

“Did something happen in our absence?” Obi-Wan asked and whispers broke out through the room.

“We have some terrible news," Mothma began slowly. "I have been waiting to tell you, Master Kenobi, but I haven’t found the opportune time. I thought it would be better to tell you in person once you and Captain Hera arrived.” Mothma paused for a moment and almost everyone in the room looked to Obi-Wan with expressions of pity. “The Organas were linked to the Rebellion.” Obi-Wan felt his heart stop. "We've lost them."

"What?" Obi-Wan said. "That can't be, they-" He broke off and then asked softly, "What about Leia?"

"Our reports are that every member of the Organa household was executed and the palace burnt to the ground."

Speechless, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He struggled to breathe but forced himself to stay strong. There were many in the Rebellion that looked up to him, that needed him. "We must continue Luke's training then," he said slowly. "We cannot afford to-"

"I'm so sorry," Mothma spoke again and Obi-Wan looked to her. She did not meet his gaze as she continued, "The rebellion cell at Anchorhead was discovered and destroyed. We believe Luke was there at the time of the incident as he did not return home to Beru and Owen."

They were gone. Obi-Wan stumbled, clutching his chest as the immense misery swept through him. Within a few moments, he had lost both Luke and Leia. Everything felt cold and around him. He could hear the concerned voices. He felt their worry bleeding into the Force, but it wasn’t real. They would never be able to understand what he felt. In front of him, Obi-Wan watched Mothma turn, her face creasing with worry.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry," Hera said, reaching out to comfort him and grasp his hand. There was another soft hand on his shoulder and everyone swarmed him. Obi-Wan desperately wished to be anywhere but there.

"Get away from me!"

Without even meaning to, Obi-Wan sent out a powerful push with the Force, shoving away every rebel near him. He flung Hera the furthest, slamming her into a wall. She gasped and dropped to her knees, wincing as she struggled up to her feet again. Immediately, everyone in the room took a step back, eyes widening in fear. Mothma stood and began to walk towards him, but Obi-Wan glared back at her, feeling every part of him fill with fury. It was as if ice had filled his veins.

"This is your doing," he said, voice low and dangerous. "You wanted to separate them. To send them away."

"Master Kenobi, I-"

"They were all I had left!"

With that anguished scream, Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, raising his hands as he sobbed into them. None of the others dared get close to him again. Their fear pulsed in the Force as Obi-Wan struggled to get his emotions under control. A dark realization slowly filled him. There was still Anakin. He still could have Anakin, he could take him back. He wouldn’t have to be alone. Something feral pulsed through him and Obi-Wan didn't pull away from it. He couldn’t resist the temptation.

"I can't do this any longer," Obi-Wan said, voice shaking. He stood and looked Mothma in the eye, struggling to keep his composure. "I just can't."

"Master Kenobi, we need you," Mothma said. She spoke softly and stepped closer, though still hesitant. "Without Luke and Leia we-"

"No!" Obi-Wan snapped back at her, whirling around so he wouldn't have to look at her any longer. "You have doomed the Rebellion. You have killed the last hope this galaxy had."

Struggling to get to Obi-Wan, Hera winced and placed a hand over her ribs. "Obi-Wan, don't-"

Before she could finish, Obi-Wan hurried towards the door. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. The Force crackled around him, feeling more foreign than it ever had before. As Obi-Wan reached his ship and was finally alone, he let the anguish and fury fill him. It was all Sidious' doing. He stole Anakin away and then he had murdered Luke and Leia. Clenching his hands tight, Obi-Wan struggled to fight off the growing darkness swirling around him. Then, Obi-Wan wondered what the point was. He had lost everything. He had lost Padmé, Ashla, Caleb, and even Luke and Leia. He had lost everyone he had ever loved and he was tired of doing nothing about it. There was nothing more that could be done. Only Anakin was left and there was only one way they could be together.

In the fading light of the day, Obi-Wan opened himself to the dark side and fell.


	18. Chapter 18

After leaving D’Qar, both twins slept fitfully but managed to relax a little. All they were able to do was wait until they arrived at Dantooine. There was no point in worrying. Then, as they sat playing sabacc, alarms began to blare. Leia jumped and turned, hurrying over to the control panel with Luke close on her heels. She skidded across the floor as she slid into the pilot seat. Artoo beeped at her, something that sounded vaguely like a warning. Leia stared at him as he spoke again, struggling to parse apart his droidspeak. He was speaking far too fast to make any sense of it.

“Threepio, what is he saying?” Leia asked as the other droid came through the door. Artoo whirled around and beeped at Threepio, sounding angrier.

“How rude! Do not speak about my mistress like that,” Threepio said before turning to Leia. “My apologies. This droid must have a circuit loose! He is saying the ship’s damaged. We are not going to be able to make it to Dantooine.”

"What do you mean the ship's damaged? We made it to D'Qar fine!" Leia asked, glaring over at the little astromech. Artoo beeped something back at her that didn't sound kind. Leia huffed and spun away, examining the map. "How far can we get?”

“Llanic if we are lucky,” Threepio said with wide eyes. “Oh dear. The other possibility sounds quite bad.”

“Llanic? That’s nowhere near Dantooine. We haven’t even gotten past Tatooine again!”

"It's better than nothing," Luke said. "Maybe we can find a pilot to take us the rest of the way." Turning, Leia scowled at him and he raised his hands defensively. "The faster we get back to father, the better. We need help, neither of us are expert pilots."

"Haven't you been flying all over the deserts of Tatooine for the past six years?" Leia asked, mumbling under her breath. "I would expect you to be an expert by now."

The ship shuddered again and Leia winced. Whirring quietly, Artoo pulled up the navigation to change their course. Luke sighed and leaned on one hand. “I guess we could try to buy a ship if you don’t want to find a pilot.”

“Or perhaps we can steal one,” Leia said without even a hint of hesitation.

"Leia, we can't just steal a ship!"

"We have no credits, how are we supposed to buy one?" Leia sighed. "Besides, I don't want to get involved with any pilot. Who knows what could of person we could be dealing with? They might turn us over to the Empire!"  

"But-"

"Let's land on Llanic, we'll steal a ship there." Turning to Luke, she met his gaze with a look that dared him to question her. He looked down and didn't say anything further.

As the ship dropped out of hyperspace, both of the twins held their breath. The planet beneath them sparkled with a vast ocean. Dotted across the ocean were some landmasses, most looking as if they contained large jungles and cities. Leia examined the planet with a wary gaze. “Threepio, what exactly does Llanic specialize in? Are they a market planet?”

Looking a bit sheepish, Threepio was hesitant in his reply. “Well, from what I know of the planet, it has many ruffians, my lady. They export spice primarily, which makes them a breeding ground for thieves and scoundrels.”

“Llanic’s a shadowport, isn’t it?” Luke said.

“Yes, it is,” Threepio said. “Perhaps we should rethink this? I’m sure there’s another planet that-” The ship jerked as it descended and nearly knocked Threepio off his feet. “Oh dear.”   

The shipping market they landed in bustled with people. Leia pushed through the crowd, scanning the various ships. They would need something inconspicuous. Luke hurried behind her, eyes wide with worry. Leia reached out with a small touch of comfort through their bond and took his hand, squeezing gently. As they walked, she spotted a small freighter ship with a young Rodian working on it. It seemed to be the perfect size. Leia smiled at Luke, who still looked apprehensive.

"Leia, I really don't think we should do this," Luke said quietly. "Using the Force to steal a ship is wrong. What would father think?"

"It'll be fine," Leia said. "We need that ship more than he does. Besides who knows what sort of criminal activities he’s been using it for."

With that said, Leia pulled ahead and strolled over to the Rodian. He glanced up with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, shifting his hand. Leia noted the blaster at his side as she smiled.

"I was just admiring your ship," she said, glancing around the freighter. "Seems small. Is it very fast?" The Rodian glared at her. "What? It's a harmless question."

"It's a freighter, get a move on will you?"

There was no nice way around the issue. Leia stared down the Rodian and gathered her strength in the Force. She raised her hand and began to speak, "You will give us your-"

A commotion down the road caught her attention and she broke off, glancing towards the source. Several pilots further down were being interrogated by Imperial stormtroopers. Leia felt a flash of panic from Luke and met his worried expression. They both had their lightsabers prominently displayed on their belts and hadn't even considered there would be an Imperial presence on Llanic.

"What's the panic, miss?" The Rodian asked, slipping his blaster out. His eyes darted down to Leia's belt and he considered the possibilities. "You wanted by the Empire?"

Before Leia could say anything, Luke pushed in front of her. "You will forget you saw us," he said before grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her away.

Unfortunately, it was too late. As the twins began to hurry away, Leia sensed a spark of recognition from behind them. "Hey, you! Stop right there!"

Artoo beeped out several panicked screams, each higher than the last as he hurried away. Luke spun and toppled over a pile of spare ship parts with the Force, blocking the stormtrooper's path as best as he could. Then, they ran. The three of them darted through the street, hurrying past various surprised pilots. Several shouted at them, but Leia ignored them. She was far more concerned about being found by Vader again.

As they ran by an alleyway, Leia felt a warm touch through the Force. She turned her head and saw a glowing white figure down at the end of the alley. It was the Togrutan woman. She waved to them and Leia turned, Luke scrambling to follow her. They hurried through the dark alleyways, crisscrossing across the streets as they struggled to follow the ghost-like figure in front of them.

“This way,” the woman called behind her. “Hurry!”

The twins ran after her with Artoo leading them and Threepio struggling to follow. Leia glanced back to see the stormtroopers far behind them. They were unable to see Luke and Leia in the dark of the alleyways. Far behind them, a light exploded and the stormtroopers turned that way instead.  

The Togrutan turned a corner and disappeared as Leia hurried to follow her. She wanted to ask who she was and how she kept finding them, but when she came out into the open area, the woman was gone. Frustrated, Leia looked back to Luke who glanced around, searching for the woman as well. Behind them, it was silent. At the very least, they had lost the stormtroopers.

"That could have gone better," Luke said with a sigh. "Now Vader will be coming to search for us here as well. We just can't catch a break!"

"Stop complaining," Leia snapped back. "I'm doing the best I can."

“Why did we ever come here? We should have just stayed on D’Qar and waited for father there.”

“What if he needs us? He’s all alone and we-”

“We’re going to lead Vader straight to him!” Luke clenched his hands and Leia felt his frustration pulsing in the Force. “Are you really doing this for him? Or are you just doing this for yourself?”

Fury rose up in Leia’s chest. It burned cold as she glared down her brother. “Were you not miserable? Did you not miss us?”

“I-”

“You can go back to D’Qar then, I am going to Dantooine.”

Whirling around, Leia headed off towards another alleyway. Luke sighed and rushed after her. “Leia, calm down. I didn’t mean-”

“Didn’t mean what?” Leia turned and tears shone in her eyes. “I hated being apart from you, from my family. How could you not feel the same?”

“I did and I’m sure father has been unhappy as well, but we need to stay safe.” He stepped forward and hugged Leia tight. “Let’s just be careful.”

After a moment, Leia pulled back and brushed away her tears. She nodded to her brother and together they continued down onto another street. Leia turned the next corner too sharply and ran right into someone. Surprised, she took several steps back and craned her neck up to meet the eyes of a very tall Wookie. He tilted his head and let out a quiet, questioning cry. Leia stared back, frozen in surprise. The Wookie looked both her and Luke over with a surprised gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, you big hairball, what's taking so long?"

Leia and Luke both peeked around the Wookie to see the young man behind him. Leia immediately scrunched up her face as she looked him over. Every part of his outfit screamed smuggler. Even his hair was unkempt and rough. The Wookie turned and said something to him, gesturing towards Luke and Leia.

"What? You don't actually believe those old myths, do you?" The man replied, turning towards Luke and Leia. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Leia asked, taking a hesitant step back. "Why should we reveal anything about ourselves to you?"

"Cause Chewie here thinks you're some mythical space warriors," the man said with a roll of his eyes.

Luke's hand went to his lightsaber and he glanced up to meet the Wookie's eyes. "Are you a friend of the Jedi, then?" With a quiet rumble, he nodded and Luke's expression lit up. Excitement buzzed around him in the Force. "Could you help us?"

"Luke!" Leia scowled as she glanced between the scoundrel and the Wookie. "Weren’t you just saying we should be careful?"

"I have a good feeling about them," Luke said, pushing past his sister. "Do you have a ship, could you take us there?"

The Wookie rumbled back, turning to look at the man beside him. "No way, kid. We have important business to take care of and I'm not about to lose one credit ferrying you lost space monks around the galaxy." At that, the Wookie punched his companion in the arm, who yelped in surprise. "Fine! Whatever, fuzzball." With a scowl, he turned back to the twins. "Name's Han Solo. This is Chewbacca and you're really lucky he thinks he owes some life debt to you."

"It's nice to meet you, Han," Luke said with a small smile. "Thank you for helping us."

Han only grunted in response as he turned and headed off another alleyway. The pair of smugglers lead the twins and Artoo down towards another port. In the big open space was a large freighter ship. Leia eyed it with contempt and felt Luke's own surprise spark through the Force.

"That ship's a piece of junk!" Both twins exclaimed at the same time.

With an annoyed groan, Han turned and glared at them. "Watch it. My ship is the fastest in the galaxy. She made the Kessel Run in under twelve parsecs. Be my guest if you want to find some other way to Dantooine." He stood before the ship, eyeing them. "Plus, what's in it for me? Sure, Chewie thinks he owes you something, but I don't." He shifted to cross his arms as he stared them down. "We're abandoning a lucrative deal to help you."

"It's not helping if we pay you," Leia said with a wry smile.

"Fine, find your own way to Dantooine."

"I'm sure our father can pay you," Luke cut in. He stepped forward and continued with a smile, "Or the rebellion can."

At the mention of the rebellion, Han stiffened. He glanced to Chewbacca, who said something in a quiet growl. Han shook his head and turned away. "Forget it, I don't want to get involved with the rebellion."

"You don't have to get involved with them," Leia said as she scowled. "Just receive your payment after you get us to Dantooine."

Han paused, eyeing Leia before glancing to Chewbacca. With a groan, he turned and headed aboard the ship. "Hurry up then," he called back. Artoo wasted no time in racing up the ramp and Luke was quick to follow as well.

“Are we quite sure about this, Master Luke?” Threepio asked, glancing around with a concerned look.

Pausing, Leia turned and looked back towards the alleyway. She reached out with the Force and searched for the Togrutan woman's presence. When she felt nothing, she sighed and turned back. The woman would continue to be a mystery. It was better at that moment to get as far away from any Imperial presence as possible.

 

 

 

Vader felt the surge in his bond with Obi-Wan in an instant. All at once they were connected again and a flood of emotions ripped through him, but even as it occurred there was nothing he was able to do. At the time he was en route to meet Sidious and the Death Star. Even as he hurried down the corridor to meet Sidious, he struggled to maintain his composure. Every part of him screamed to go to Obi-Wan, to be with him, but if he left immediately it would draw the Emperor’s suspicion.

Vader was at least relieved that losing track of the Kenobi twins no longer mattered. He would be able to find Obi-Wan on his own. A small smile tugged at his lips, but he hid it behind his mask. Strolling into the room, Vader kneeled before the Emperor, waiting for the other man to address him.

“Are you prepared for our test, Lord Vader?” Sidious asked, gesturing slightly for Vader to rise. He turned his chair back out towards the window. Ahead of them was Chandrila, the home planet of the former Senator Mon Mothma. It would serve as a good test target for their weapon.

Vader walked over to stand beside Sidious, hands crossed behind his back. He eyed the blue-green planet. It was a good time to admire it one last time. As one of the traitors to the Empire, Mothma had put her planet on the first of the list for Death Star targets. Footsteps sounded behind Vader and Sidious and he glanced back to watch Tarkin join them.

The Death Star rumbled as the laser began to charge. “I hope you will be pleased,” Tarkin said. “The weapon had been successful on Scarif and I’m sure it will be successful once more.”

“Scarif?” Vader asked. Tarkin glanced at him with an irritated look. “Why did we fire the weapon at Scarif?”

“Ah, Lord Vader, my apologies. I had forgotten you missed that debacle. You were off on a personal mission, correct?”

Vader pursed his lips, glaring at Tarkin, but said nothing. The other man studied his mask and Vader could have sworn he was attempting to look straight through him.

When Tarkin glanced away he spoke again, “The rebels attempted to steal plans for the Death Star. We are unsure whether they succeeded, though I suspect they may have. We are currently tracking the ship down in hopes it will lead us to their base. Speculation places the location of their leaders on Dantooine.”

Before Vader could respond, the Death Star fired. He turned his head back to watch the destruction of Chandrila. The laser hit home in the center of the planet, instantly vaporizing the planet’s oceans and shattering the ground into dust. As the planet disintegrated, Vader felt a sharp disturbance in the Force. It struck his very core, filling it with ice and terror. He clenched his hands and attempted to push it away, knowing he was feeling every life on Chandrila flickering out at once.

“Excellent,” Sidious said as the planet’s molten chunks disintegrated and spread out through the space where Chandrilla once was. “With this weapon, we shall be unstoppable.”

Vader said nothing, watching the space ahead of him once more. He felt Tarkin’s eyes on him and was not surprised when the question came. “What were you doing on Tatooine, Lord Vader?”

“Hunting Jedi,” Vader said. He pulled the lightsaber stolen from the twins off his belt and lit it. The blue blade shone in the room as he swung it, hesitating right before Tarkin’s throat. “See? I did not come back empty-handed.” Tarkin eyed Vader with contempt but said nothing. “Your fancy toy would be ruined if a Jedi managed to get ahold of those plans. It would not take much to destroy this whole station.”

“Perhaps rather than chasing possible Jedi across the galaxy you should have been there to defend the plans, to begin with, my lord,” Tarkin said. He was unphased by the blade at his throat and there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He knew fully well that Vader could not kill him there. “Besides, was it not your own apprentice who managed to leak secrets to the rebellion, including the existence of our battlestation?”

Fury spread through Vader at the mention of Ahsoka’s betrayal. It had been Tarkin who forced her into the trial that cast her out of the order so many years earlier. Icy rage filled Vader as he arched his arm back, about to swing the lightsaber. It deactivated in his hands before he could do so.

“Lord Vader, that is quite enough,” Sidious said with a raised hand in his direction.

Lowering the lightsaber, Vader turned to leave. “If that is all, my master. I have other matters to attend to.” Sidious said nothing, so Vader took the opportunity to leave.

“I am sure it is important, Lord Vader,” Tarkin called after him, but Vader ignored him.

When he returned to his room, he examined the lightsaber in his hands. He had recognized it the moment the boy had brandished it. Smoothing his hand over the details, Vader smiled. He would recognized Obi-Wan’s lightsaber in any lifetime. Through the open connection, Vader felt a longing from Obi-Wan. His former master had not abandoned him after all. Slipping the lightsaber back onto his belt, Vader considered his options. He would be able to find Obi-Wan through their bond but then would lose track of Sidious.

Then, there was the matter of the stolen Death Star plans. Even if Vader and Obi-Wan killed the Emperor, their Empire would be threatened as long as the rebels had their hands on the plans. It would be crucial to locate them as soon as possible. Dantooine would be the best place to check. Vader considered his options, but decided he had been away from Obi-Wan for far too long already. As soon as he could, he slipped away in his TIE fighter.

 

 

 

Leaning back on the soft seat, Luke stared up at the ceiling. They were already several days into the journey but still had several more ahead of them. Han had insisted they not go through the inner rim for risk of drawing Imperial attention. Unfortunately, it added almost half a week to their journey. Glancing at his sister, Luke smiled as he saw Leia dozing off. Her hair was down, making her look far younger.

In an instant, Luke felt a flash of pain in his chest. He jolted and felt Leia’s shared surprise and hurt in their bond. With a hand to his chest, Luke winced. The Force was screaming around them almost as if it was in pain. He had felt similar sensations whenever Leia was hurt, but it was thousands of times worse.

Leia sat up, wincing as well. Within a moment, the odd feeling was gone. She looked to Luke with a worried expression. “What was that?” She asked.

“I have no idea,” Luke said.

“Something is very wrong,” Leia said as she stood and paced in the room. “I’ve never felt a disturbance in the Force like this.”

“I’m sure father will know what’s happened,” Luke said. “We can ask him once we reach Dantooine.” Leia nodded, though she still looked worried.

Footsteps sounded from further down the way and Han came walking in, grinning. “All clear ahead,” he said, walking over to the twins. “We’ll get to Dantooine in record time. You’re lucky you chose me to ferry you across the galaxy.”

“I’m sure we are,” Leia said, rolling her eyes. She stood and pushed past Han, who watched her with a small grin. “We should prepare to face Vader again, Luke. I’ve been doing my best to keep my skills sharp, but it was hard without an actual lightsaber.” She pulled hers off her belt and spun around, lighting it. “Come on.”

“Vader? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Han said with a groan. “C’mon sweetheart, you should have told me these things before I agreed to this death mission.”

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” Leia said as Luke stood and lit his lightsaber. “Who else do you think would be after two Jedi?”

“Another crazy fanatic of some ancient religion, yeah I guess you’re right.”

Luke cringed as Leia’s annoyance flickered through their bond. She turned to glance at Han with an annoyed look. “Do you not believe in the Force?” As Han was about to respond, Leia cut him off. “No, don’t even bother. You’ll learn soon enough how wrong you are.”

The small room was not the greatest option for close quarters combat, but Luke knew they just had to be careful. His sister slipped into form and he followed suit. As always, she attacked first. He parried her blow, careful to avoid hitting anything. Leia opted for offense, switching her style to Ataru as she came at Luke again and again. He managed to deflect her blows and danced around her to strike from behind, she parried his blow and kicked his legs out from under him. He landed hard on the floor and his lightsaber deactivated, rolling away.

“Nice dancing,” Han said. He sat on one of the tables, leaning on one hand. “But those ancient weapons are nothing compared to a good blaster.”

“You couldn’t even hit us with your blaster,” Leia said as she helped Luke to his feet. He called the lightsaber back to his hand, noticing a brief flash of disbelief on Han’s face.

“Oh yeah?” Han pulled his blaster out and fiddled with the settings. “Bet I could. Your fancy tricks can’t hold up to true skill.”

Chewbacca walked into the room, saying something to Han with what Luke guessed was a stern look. Han scoffed and waved the Wookie’s concerns off. He raised his blaster, eyeing the pair of twins. Luke was certain his sister was bent on taunting him since she chose to deactivate her lightsaber and hold it behind her back with her eyes closed.

“Leia, what is this going to prove?” Luke said as he stepped aside.

In a flash, Han fired the blaster and Leia’s lightsaber was lit, deflecting the blast away. It bounced off the glowing white blade and smacked into Threepio, knocking him to the ground. “Excuse me! Please be careful!”

Luke struggled to contain his grin at Han’s dumbfounded look. “Lucky try,” he said.

“Oh I could do it a second time too,” Leia said with a smile. “Try me, flyboy.”

Instead of responding, Han shot at Luke instead. Just as fast as his sister, Luke activated his lightsaber and blocked the shot, sending it in the direction of Artoo, who quickly rolled out of the way. Mumbling to himself, Han changed the setting on his blaster back and hopped off the table.

“Whatever, you can play around here with your laser swords, just don’t break anything, got it?”

As Han left, Leia smiled and spun her lightsaber around in a tight circle before deactivating it. Luke watched Han go with a small grin of his own before looking to his sister. She raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing.” Luke put his own lightsaber back on his belt. He frowned and folded his hands together, pausing for a moment before saying, “Why do you think Vader turned to the dark side?” It was something that he had been wondering for a while and he was certain that the question was on Leia’s mind as well.

“I don’t know. All I know is that we need to keep him away from father.” Artoo whirred as Leia gestured for him to come over. “He’s obsessed with him, Artoo has this old recording that Vader was watching when he came to Alderaan.” Leia patted Artoo on the dome hesitantly and the droid played the recording. Luke shifted forward, watching the hologram of his father with a curious look. He looked exhausted but far younger than Luke ever remembered him.

"Anakin. My friend, my clones turned on me on Utapau as they did across the galaxy, but I survived. I cannot reach you, so I will leave this message in the time being."

“Cody told me about this, he said the clones had some sort of inhibitor chip put in their brains.”

Chewbacca grumbled something, walking over with a sorrowful expression. Luke wished he could understand him, but since he didn’t he just glanced up and nodded to the Wookie. Artoo turned the recording off once it finished. Leia looked away and sighed, turning to walk back to her room.

“What I do know is that we cannot show him any mercy,” Leia said. “Even if Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, he isn’t anymore. He’s not the man our father loved.”

Even though Leia was so sure, Luke found himself uncertain. Obi-Wan taught them about the light and dark sides of the Force when they were young. He told them to always resist the dark, resist the anger and hatred it contained. Once someone fell to the dark side, they could never return. Luke wondered if that was true. He wondered what could have caused Anakin to fall in the first place. Obi-Wan had always talked about him with such adoration. He was a good man. Sighing, Luke sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. Rolling over to Luke, Artoo beeped and Luke reached out to pat his dome.


	19. Chapter 19

Leia was becoming restless. Luke watched her go through the forms, effortlessly slipping between them as if she had never lost any time at all. He had felt the same at first, too. Once he had a lightsaber back in his had all of his practice and hours of hard work came rushing back. It was a small comfort to know that he had not forgotten everything Obi-Wan taught him. While Leia practiced, Luke pulled out one of the holocubes and set it on the table in front of him. He turned it on, watching the flickering pictures with a smile.

Luke paused the holocube on one picture in particular, smiling at the image of his mother. He recognized the background behind her as the same hill she had been buried on. Her hair was long and she wore a regal purple gown. As usual, her hair fell down around her face in soft curls. Her smile was radiant and Luke wished he could remember it better.

"Who's that?"

Luke jumped and glanced behind him to meet Han's curious gaze. "My mother," he said. "Padmé Amidala."

"Looks just like your sister," Han said. "Guess you must look more like your dad, huh?"

Hand hovering over the cube, Luke gently pressed down on it to flick to a picture of Obi-Wan. His father stood in the kitchen of their home on D'Qar. His smile was soft as he stared out the window, not even noticing that he was being watched. Seeing him again made Luke's chest ache. He missed his father. He missed training with him and even just being by his side.

Han shifted, glancing between the image of Obi-Wan and Luke. "You don't really look like your old man either. Guess you're a mix of both, huh?"

"I guess," Luke said with a shrug. He had noticed before that he didn't look like his father. His hair was too blonde and his eyes were too blue. It bothered him, but he tried not to dwell on it. It just made him feel like the odd child out.

Sliding onto the seat next to Luke, Han nodded to Leia, who ignored them in favor of going through the forms. "So, you really fight with those things?"

"We can," Luke said. "And only a Jedi can defeat Darth Vader."

As Luke spoke, he noticed Han watching Leia with an interested half-smile. She was smooth in her movements, dancing through the forms as if she had never been out of practice. Her hair was up in a braid, wrapped around her head to keep it out of the way. As she finished the last of her practice, she twirled the lightsaber and then deactivated it. She glanced Han and Luke's way briefly before doing a little bow and turning to walk away.

Grin widening, Han said, "It's a flashy show at least."

"What about you?" Luke said, feeling something curling in his stomach.

Glancing back to Luke, Han frowned. "What?"

"Your family?"

In an instant, Han drew his lips tight and looked away. He tried to be aloof, but Luke could feel his pain whispering in the Force. "Not much to say about them," he said. "I grew up on the streets of Coreilla. When my dad was alive he worked in the shipyards."

"Did you?" Luke asked and Han shifted, not meeting his gaze any longer. "Is that how you became interested in ships, in flying?"

"Enough about me, kid." Han stood and began to walk back towards the cockpit. "We'll be on Dantooine in a few hours. Make sure all your stuff's packed."

Turning, Luke watched Han go with a blooming curiosity. He wondered how the man had gotten involved in smuggling, to begin with. The Force around Han wavered with uneasiness. His past was a clear sore subject and he didn't want to share anything more than he already had. It was a pity. They were just beginning to get to know each other and they would be parting soon.

Like D'Qar, Dantooine was covered in lush forests. As they descended through the trees, Threepio instructed Han on the exact location of the rebel base. They dropped down further and further until the small building came into view. Leia leaned forward over Chewbacca's seat, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"There aren't very many ships," she said with a small frown. "The Alliance is much larger than this."

"Ghost is here," Luke said, immediately pointing towards the small freighter near the building.

"So father must be as well!"

As soon as the Millenium Falcon touched down, both Luke and Leia raced off the ship towards the base. Once they got closer, the door to the base opened and Hera stood before them, eyes wide. She raised a hand to her mouth, biting back tears when she saw the twins. Her joy radiated through the Force as they both rushed to her and she hugged them.

"The Kenobi twins," she said. "I can't believe it's really you! You're alive!"

"Of course we are," Leia said, hugging Hera tight. She flinched back and gently pushed the twins away. "What's wrong?"

"My ribs," Hera said, wincing. She raised a hand to her side and glanced away, her expression becoming mournful once more. "When the Organas were killed and Anchorhead was destroyed, we thought you were dead."

Guilt swept through Luke and Leia's bond. For a moment, Leia looked embarrassed before she put on an air of confidence and held her head up high. "Well, we survived. Vader has not captured us yet and we need to speak to father about-"

"Obi-Wan's gone."

Hera didn't look at either of the twins as she spoke. Both of them were caught off-guard, eyeing each other in surprise. Once again, Hera's hand went to her side. Luke stepped forward, gently touching her arm. She looked at him with a grave expression and took a moment to collect herself.

"When he found out what happened and we all thought you were dead, something broke in him," Hera said, swallowing as she spoke. Chopper came up from behind her and gently nudged her leg. She reached down to stroke his dome as she continued. "He lashed out at Mothma and when I tried to comfort him-" She broke off.

"Father would never hurt you," Leia said, immediately growing defensive.

"I don't think he meant to. It doesn't matter though, he's gone and I don't know where to. He left the Rebellion."

Firey hot anger spread from Leia across their bond as she whirled around to storm into the base. "Well, then I will speak with Senator Mothma this instant! Without father, this whole rebellion is-"

"Mothma's not here," Hera cut in. "We shift bases frequently so only those recovering from injuries are still here." She reached out to try to calm Leia, giving her a smile. "It's alright. I was going to search for Obi-Wan once I'm feeling a little better. We can find him together."

A quiet cough sounded from behind them. Luke glanced over to see Han, who looked quite annoyed. "So, about my payment-"

"I will contact Senator Mothma," Leia said. "Calm yourself."

Leia turned to head into the base, closely followed by Luke. As they entered, Luke noticed a few other rebels, all who watched them with wide eyes. They whispered amongst themselves, clearly curious about the newcomers. He gave a hesitant wave to a few mechanics, who quickly averted their eyes. As they approached the main room of the base, an alarm began to blare.

"Oh no," Hera said, hurrying to the console. As she pulled it up, the group saw the incoming Imperial ships dropping out of hyperspace. "They've found the base."

 

 

 

 

At first, there had only been ice. It filled every crevice of Obi-Wan's mind, erasing much of who he had been. The dark side had rarely ever touched him before, but the minute he let it in, it was overpowering. He had taken a small freighter from Dantooine and disappeared, moving through a haze of pain. Then, it began to fade and Obi-Wan felt a distinct sense of purpose. He fell for Anakin. He needed to get to him. Through their bond, he would be able to fly to him without issue, but he didn't want to attract too much unneeded attention from the Empire.

Instead, Obi-Wan flew elsewhere. He would have to wait for Anakin to come to him and he had no doubt that he would. There was no question that Anakin would come for him once he had felt the change through their bond. Some remaining part of the man Obi-Wan had once been brought him back towards the place he once called his home.

All of D'Qar seemed to grow quiet as Obi-Wan stepped out of his ship. He stepped out into the field and headed towards the house, glancing around his former home. Everything was quiet and still. As he walked inside, he felt agony. Tracing his hand across the doorway, Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath. He paused in the kitchen, turning his gaze outward to stare towards where he had often practiced. Padmé had watched him then.

In the reflection, Obi-Wan caught sight of his eyes. They shone gold, something that would have been repulsive earlier, but Obi-Wan simply smiled at the sight of them. They were liberating. There was nothing holding him back any longer. He would have Anakin. He would enact his revenge on the Emperor. Nothing stood in his way and nothing would ever stop him again.

Something flickered in the Force. It was warm and gentle, pressing towards Obi-Wan, but he immediately shoved it away. He had long grown tired of his Master's lectures. No doubt that Qui-Gon would lecture him about his choices. Perhaps Qui-Gon should never have brought Anakin into their lives if he had wanted to avoid this path. Obi-Wan turned and walked back through the house. It invoked painful memories and as he reached Padmé's former room, he froze. His hand trembled and he pulled away, whirling around to leave. There was no point in keeping the house around any longer.

As Obi-Wan went to the fireplace and turned it on, stepping back as the flame jumped to life. When he raised a hand to increase the flames, he felt another jolt in the Force. "Qui-Gon, please, don't waste your time," he said with a sigh. "Can you not tell that I'm no longer interested in listening to you?"

"Master?"

Frowning, Obi-Wan turned and stared at the form behind him. Ahsoka stood there, older than the last time he had seen her. A white glow surrounded her and her presence in the Force sang. She was bathed entirely in the light.

"Oh? You're no longer a little bird, do you still sing like one?" Obi-Wan asked, turning towards her. Her eyes widened in horror. "Interesting, how you chose to appear to me now. Was my suffering not enough for your comfort earlier? Or were you still too weak?"

"Obi-Wan, stop this. Please, this isn't you."

"This isn't me? Tell me who it is then, young one? Has some Sith taken over my body without me noticing?" Obi-Wan snapped back at her. She took a step forward but winced, struggling to push through the darkness around him. "I have made my choice, Ahsoka. Do not try to steer me off this path."

"But you're wrong! Luke and Leia-"

"Don't you dare!" Gathering strength in the Force which felt like ice, Obi-Wan shoved Ahsoka back. Her form flickered briefly as she toppled down. "Don't speak their names. You have no right."

"Obi-Wan, listen to me. I-"

"Why should I bother? You abandoned me. You abandoned us all."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at Obi-Wan. Some old part of him of him would have been horrified at the accusation, but he didn't care any longer. There was no point in guarding people's feelings any longer.

"I-"

"Have you ever wondered whether Anakin would have fallen if you had accepted the Council's apology? If you had stayed with us? Do you know how hurt we were? How much of a failure you had turned into?"

It was clear Obi-Wan's words stung. Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment and stood, attempting to reach out to him again. The attempted warmth reaching out to him was held at bay, kept away by his growing darkness. Turning away from Ahsoka, Obi-Wan reached out for the fire again.

"Leave me be," Obi-Wan said and shoved once more, extinguishing the warmth and filling its place with ice.

As Ahsoka's presence disappeared, Obi-Wan turned his attention back on strengthening the flames. They licked out from the fireplace, smoldering across the carpet as they grew in size and intensity. He stepped back from the flames encouraging them out to engulf the house. It did not take long before they had grown into a raging fire, burning away all that had been left of the kind man who had once also been known as Obi-Wan Kenobi.   

 

 

 

Vader found Obi-Wan on an abandoned jungle planet in the middle of nowhere. He wondered what in the world Obi-Wan was doing there as he descended down through the atmosphere. As he landed, Vader saw something burning in the distance. With a frown, Vader hurried towards the scene. Obi-Wan stood watching the flames. Before Vader got the chance to speak, he tilted his head back, glancing Vader's way, face hidden in the dark of his hood.

"Do you want to hear a story, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said. His voice had an odd tone to it. It was calm, but Vader could sense a storm behind his words. There was conflict in Obi-Wan. It raged in the Force, the light and the dark making his body a battleground.

"Obi-Wan, I-"

"Once there was a foolish Jedi," he cut Vader off, pacing before the burning home. The Force surged around him, reaching out and blasting Vader with a pained agony. "He loved deeply and it was to the detriment of those around him. For his love was a curse."

Vader wanted to speak, but he found himself unable. The icy power surrounding him kept him frozen in place. It stilled his movements and stopped his lips from moving. He was powerless before Obi-Wan. Never before had Vader been so scared of his former master.

"One by one he lost every single person he dared love. The first to go of course was his kind Master, the Jedi who took him in and taught him everything. The second was the first true love of his life, who he lost cruelly in the same manner as his Master. That was just the beginning for then he lost his second love to a fate worse than death."

Obi-Wan's pacing halted and he turned slightly towards Vader, his expression still hidden behind his hood. The pain pulsing through their bond tore at Vader's chest and it was all he could do to not break down into tears. He had never known that Obi-Wan had endured such pain. He had always kept it so carefully concealed.

"Then, the Jedi Order fell and our foolish Jedi lost everyone he ever knew. He retreated into exile with a naive hope for the future." Obi-Wan's breath caught as he continued, "His third love, his wife, gave him a taste of the happiness he could have shared with her, with her children, but she died too. He killed her with his love, with his child."

Something flew towards him and Vader caught it on instinct. Blinking, he opened his hand to look at the little silver ring. He turned it over in his fingers, feeling the smooth metal. Jealousy burned at Vader when he realized it was a wedding ring.  

"But the Force had decided it wasn't enough. His curse had yet to touch the last light in his life and so it took them as well. It took the children he raised and loved most of all."

The Kenobi twins weren't dead. Vader raised his head, staring at Obi-Wan as he wondered what to say. He should have told him that Luke and Leia were alive, but he couldn't find the words to say. Now that he had Obi-Wan again, the twins were useless to him. He didn't care if they lived or died.

"I knew you would come," Obi-Wan said. As he turned Vader was not shocked to see the gold in his eyes. "What was it you said before? We are meant to be together?"

Whirling around completely Obi-Wan strode over to him and before Vader could speak, he grasped his shoulder and forced him to his knees. "What are you-"

"I am taking you back, my dear one," Obi-Wan said, a small smile coming to his face. He reached up and unlatched Vader’s mask, tossing it aside with ease. Free from the mask, Obi-Wan traced his fingertips across Anakin's cheek and up further to stroke his hair. "My love has already destroyed you once, what more can it do?" His smile faded as his grip on Vader's shoulder tightened. "You will serve me now, not the Emperor."

"What do you know of the dark side?" Vader asked. He licked his lips and tilted his head up, meeting Obi-Wan's vengeful glare. "I can show you. I can-"

"You are not the master, Anakin. You have never been," Obi-Wan continued, voice sharp. "I am." The Force screamed, electrifying and dangerous around Obi-Wan. Vader had never felt such feral anger before. It scared him to see Obi-Wan so unhinged.

"Obi-Wan-"

"We are going to kill the Emperor," Obi-Wan said, cutting Vader off. "Do you understand me?"

"Of course, I-"

"Then, we are going to leave. We will let the galaxy sort itself out."

Anger filled Vader at that comment and he stood, towering over Obi-Wan. "If the Emperor dies then I will rule. We could rule together!"

"No," Obi-Wan snarled back, gold eyes flashing dangerously. "We kill the Emperor and we leave. That is the deal I am offering you." Vader was about to protest, but then Obi-Wan's hand was on the back of his neck and he pulled him closer. "Do you want me or not, Anakin?" Those words were spoken gently. "Accept my terms."

"Yes, Master," Vader said and then Obi-Wan's lips were on his, kissing with a fierce passion. As Obi-Wan drew away, Vader stumbled after him, filled with desire.

"Come along then. There is work to be done." When Obi-Wan glanced back, his eyes drifted down to the lightsaber at Vader's side. With a frown, he pulled it to himself with the Force. Turning it over in his hands, Obi-Wan spoke softly, “This is mine. How did you find it?”

"That clone Cody had it."

Something pained flickered in Obi-Wan's eyes as he examined the lightsaber. He lit it and examined the blade, the blue light flickering of off his face. He hummed and deactivated it again, quietly saying, "I'm not sure blue is my color any longer." With a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan floated the lightsaber and disassembled it, reaching for the kyber crystal.

"Master, wait, let me help-"

Ignoring Vader completely, Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around the crystal completely and agony immediately filled his expression. He let out a soft scream and Vader rushed to him, placing his hand over Obi-Wan's. Through their bond, he saw flashes of the visions. Images of death filled Obi-Wan's mind. Vader watched Qui-Gon's death, closely followed by Satine's. The Jedi Temple burned in the distance and then all Vader could sense was sorrow. He smelt the iron tang of blood so strongly that it almost seemed real. He heard whispers of a soft voice that he would never forget.

"It hurts," Padmé's voice whispered. "Something's wrong. I'm sorry. I-"

The images changed. Instead of the pain and agony, the scene shifted to a scene in Coruscant. Vader blinked, glancing around to find himself in Padmé's former apartment. Despite it being only a vision, Vader found himself at peace for a moment. He turned to find Obi-Wan, who was staring around with a startled expression.

"The crystal is tricking you with this vision, Master, don't let it fight back against you," Vader said, strolling over to him. "I-"

"My loves, you're home early."

Standing in a soft blue nightgown, Padmé approached the pair of them. A soft smile crossed her face as she reached out to Vader first, smoothing her fingers across his cheek. Then, in Vader's surprise, she turned to Obi-Wan, repeating the same gesture. He leaned into her touch, eyes flickering between blue and gold for a moment.

"How cruel," Obi-Wan said. "But I know this is a lie."

Even Vader felt tempted by the vision. For a moment, he reached out to Padmé, caressing her face before pulling away. "You must be tired," Padmé said, taking both of their hands. "Come rest."

Obi-Wan jerked away first and his eyes flashed gold. "No." In an instant, the vision shifted. Fire filled the room, burning away everything and leaving ashes in its wake. Vader flinched back as Padmé's skin also turned to ash, disappearing from view. Yet, she still smiled.

Once the flames had overtaken everything, there was another flash of memories and the pair of them were instead in the Jedi Temple. Before them stood Qui-Gon. Before Vader could even speak, Obi-Wan strode forward, lightning a lightsaber which shifted from blue to red as he swung and struck down his former master. There was no hesitation and when Qui-Gon's body hit the ground, the whole temple grew dark.

"Master?" Vader said, voice wavering slightly. Obi-Wan turned back to Vader and the visions disappeared, bringing them back to D'Qar. Obi-Wan stumbled and fell to his knees, gasping.

"The texts were true," Obi-Wan said softly. "And it was just as terrible as I believed it to be." He opened his hand to reveal the blazing red kyber crystal. It should not have surprised Vader that Obi-Wan had researched the Sith so thoroughly that he knew how to bleed a crystal. A flicker of annoyance passed through Vader as he realized how easily Obi-Wan made the crystal bleed.    

"Why Padmé?" Vader said immediately. "Why did you see her?"

"Why do you think, Anakin?" Obi-Wan pulled away and reconstructed the lightsaber with one swift motion. He lit the blade briefly, examining the red glow. Then, he deactivated it and slipped it back onto his belt. When Obi-Wan felt the jealousy flicker into their bond, he glanced Vader's way with a quiet sigh. "It doesn't matter now though, does it?"

For a moment, Vader wondered what had become of his child. They must have died, leaving Padmé alone to deal with her grief and in that grief, she turned to Obi-Wan. Both of them forget Vader entirely. They raised their own family until Padmé died trying to bear a third child. Clenching his fist, Vader drew in a sharp breath. Suddenly, he didn't feel so pleased with letting the Kenobi twins just live. Vader turned his eyes down.

"So you both betrayed me then? To be with one another. To raise children and-"

"We thought you were dead," Obi-Wan snapped. "Don't be petty over this." He walked over and grabbed Vader's chin, yanking his head back up with a brutualness that Vader would never have expected from him. "I am entirely yours, Anakin." His touch softened a bit as he leaned forward to kiss Anakin once more. When he pulled away, his expression was gentle again, despite the golden eyes. "Come, dear one. I want to leave this all behind."

"Fine. What is your plan to kill the Emperor then?"

With a grin, Obi-Wan pulled away. "Tell me about the Inquisitors first, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I'm not sure if everyone saw my edit to the last author's note so I just wanted to elaborate on my absence. Last week my husband and I moved to a larger apartment and it was a bit of a fiasco. We ran our Uhaul truck into the old building at the beginning of the move and it didn't get much better from there. One of my gerbils died (he had been suffering from a UTI for almost two months so it wasn't because of the move-just bad timing) and I also started a new job. Due to all that stress, I fell far behind in my editing and revising. I am still behind and do not anticipate being able to catch up since we are still transitioning. For the rest of the story, you can expect updates on just Wednesdays. 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for all your comments and kudos and for your patience with me in taking such a long time to update. You are all the best. <3


	20. Chapter 20

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka shoved against the dark, trying to force her way out again. Ice enveloped her, trapping her so she could only watch. She rushed forward to push against the cold strength of the dark side, struggling to materialize herself again. "Anakin! No! Don't do this. Please, listen to me!"

It was pointless. In his fury, Obi-Wan had completely sealed Ahsoka away from them. It would take a long time to break down the barriers and Ahsoka couldn't muster the strength. She dropped to her knees, clenching her hands as the world before her flickered and changed. The fire began to die down and the sun rose, displaying the ashes of the home. They blew away in the wind and Ahsoka saw that Obi-Wan and Anakin were long gone. The scene flickered again as everything faded away to white and Ahsoka felt corporeal no longer.

She had failed. Bringing Obi-Wan to Anakin was supposed to have brought her master back, not doom both of them. In her foolishness, Ahsoka had brought them both to destruction. The Force trembled around her and everything ached. She should have gone to Obi-Wan sooner, but she was too busy watching over the twins. She would have never imagined that thinking they were dead would have caused Obi-Wan to fall. He had always been so strong, but it had been too much for him.

"Don't blame yourself," a voice spoke out. It was unfamiliar yet warm and comforting. "I could not even reach him."

"Master Jinn?" Ahsoka asked, startled. She had never connected with Qui-Gon before.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young one. I only wish we could have met before we had both joined the Force. Though perhaps neither of us have truly become one with the Force, yet."

The ethereal nothingness shifted and changed to a shimmering field. It was darker than the last time Ahsoka had been there and a noticeable chill hung in the air. She flexed her fingers and stood, turning to face Qui-Gon. Even there, his form flickered and was weak, more like a hologram than a true presence. He examined his hand for a moment, before raising his eyes to meet her gaze with a small smile.

"The universe is growing darker," he said. "Each day Darth Sidious' grip on the galaxy grows stronger. I fear soon we will be unable to stop him." He sighed and crossed his arms behind his back, turning to stare into the distance. "Losing Obi-Wan makes matters even worse."

Ahsoka drooped her head, not able to meet Qui-Gon's gaze. Her failure was painfully evident without Qui-Gon pointing it out. She held out her hands and examined them. "I don't deserve this power, Master. I was only ever a padawan. A padawan thrown out from the Jedi order!" Guilt crept up in her as she continued, "I should have died alongside everyone else in the temple."

"You are far more than a padawan," Qui-Gon said. "I sensed it in that convor form of yours. You are strong and steadfast in the Force. Do not doubt yourself." He walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Some things can only be revealed to us after our deaths. You could have never expected these events. Ground yourself and continue forward. There is more that must be done."

"I can't even get back to the twins now," Ahsoka said. Frustration welled up in her and she struggled to keep her voice even. "When Obi-Wan pushed me away, he did something. I'm as weak as before."

Taking Ahsoka's hands in his Qui-Gon managed a small smile. His form flickered again and there was peace in his expression. "Take my strength then, Ahsoka Tano. There is nothing more I can do." Before Ahsoka could protest there was a surge in the Force. "I failed Obi-Wan in life, I do not wish to fail him in death as well." There was a solemn look on Qui-Gon's face as he closed his eyes. "I am ready to fully join the Force."

"Wait. Master Jinn, I don't know what to do."

With a smile, Qui-Gon gently squeezed Ahsoka's hands. "You do, young one. I have said it before and I will say it again, I truly believe Anakin is the Chosen One. You must reach him." Sadness flickered across Qui-Gon's face and he sighed. "Now you must reach Obi-Wan as well."

Swallowing, Ahsoka nodded. "I will do my best, Master."

For a brief moment, Qui-Gon shone brightly and then Ahsoka felt his strength in the Force flow into her as he disappeared in a shower of light. Reaching out, Ahsoka sighed and her shoulders drooped. Once again, she was alone and the field grew darker. Whatever she did, she needed to get back to the twins. It would be impossible to reach Anakin and Obi-Wan while they were cloaked in darkness. Closing her eyes, Ahsoka focused. She would try her best to get to the twins, but she knew that time flowed differently within the realm of the living Force. There was no guarantee she would return to them quickly.

 

 

 

"Captain Syndulla! What do we do?"

Hera paced around the console, studying the ships. Her lekkus twitched as she shook her head. "We evacuate, there are not enough of us to fight them." She whirled around to speak to the various rebellion members. "There's no time to waste, those of us who can fight can try to distract them while the others escape." She whirled around to race towards Ghost, flinching slightly and stumbling, catching herself on the console.

"Let us help," Luke said, hurrying to her. Leia followed him, their shared worry flickering in the Force.

Before Hera could reply, another rebel turned to them, reporting, "There's another ship incoming." The three of them turned their eyes back to the holodisplay and watched in horror as a huge round shape filled the entire display. It zoomed out further, allowing them to see the shape in its entirety.

"Ship? That's a whole damn moon," Han said, eyes going wide.

Leia turned to examine the image, horror filling her. Something flickered through the Force. It was some primal fear, some unexplainable feeling she had about the image before her. Seeing it filled her with a terror of something like a long forgotten nightmare. She stepped forward and examined the display as the rebels continued evacuating the base. Luke stood beside her, feeling her fear in their bond.

"No, it's a space station," Leia said. Her heart crept slowly into her throat as she continued, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Incoming transmission!" One of the rebels turned to look towards Hera. "Captain Syndulla, you are the highest ranking-"

"Patch it through," Hera said, straightening up.

 Hera glared defiantly ahead as the screen flickered and changed to an image of Wilhuff Tarkin. Leia's lip curled in disgust. She had run into the man occasionally and often heard Bail's stories about him. The man was a monster. Leia paced over next to Hera and Luke flanked her other side. Tarkin's expression didn't change as he glanced them over.

"Ah, Leia Organa. This is where you have run off to," Tarkin said. "I am surprised you managed to escape Lord Vader."

"Governor Tarkin, why have you brought your fleet here?" Hera asked, narrowing her eyes. Behind the display, the rest of the rebels continued to evacuate. Han stood nearby, glancing to Luke and Leia with a dismayed expression.

"Do not play coy with me, rebel," Tarkin said, narrowing his eyes. "Where is Mon Mothma?" Hera remained silent. "Has she already fled then? I suppose I will have to attempt to bargain with you then. How unfortunate."

"I have no interest in dealing with you."

Something trembled in the Force again and Leia felt almost dizzy. She held her head high even as a deep sorrow worked its way into her chest. Hera and Tarkin's conversation faded away and when Leia blinked she found herself staring out ahead of a large glass panel. Imperial officers surrounded her and she felt her back pressed against someone.

"Commence primary ignition," a mechanical voice said from behind her.

To one side, Leia watched Tarkin smile and when she looked back out the window she saw the beautiful blue-green planet of Alderaan. Buzzing filled the air and then a single bright green laser shot out towards the planet. In a single instant, it blasted Leia's former home into rubble. There was nothing left but dust. Millions of lives screamed into the Force and disappeared in an instant. When Leia blinked she once again found herself standing beside Hera. Panic filled her as she realized what she had seen was a vision from the Force.

"We need to get off Dantooine now!" Leia slammed a button on the console to end the communication and tugged on Hera's arm. "That battle station is capable of destroying planets."

"What? How can you-"

"I saw it in the Force! We need to all go now!"

The whole base devolved into chaos as everyone scrambled to get to their ships. Leia raced together with Hera towards Ghost. A flicker of worry leaped through the Force and Leia looked to Luke. He glanced briefly between Leia and Han, a question clear on his face. Leia only nodded. It would be important to keep the smuggler on their side for the time being. He could become useful later. The twins broke apart, Luke going with Han to the Falcon and Leia joining Hera on Ghost. The other rebels hurried to follow, Hera pausing to turn back to try to help them before Leia tugged her towards Ghost.

"There's no time!"

As they scrambled to get aboard Ghost, Hera slid into the pilot's seat and winced. She began to boot up all the systems and slowly take off. Something rumbled above them as they left the atmosphere. A sharp green light shot by them, slamming into the planet. An explosion leveled the nearby trees and the base. The shockwave shoved Ghost away from the planet, spiraling directly into the Imperial fleet. Alarms blared throughout Ghost as Hera scrambled to pull them away from the TIE fighters.

"Hold on!"

They darted between the ships as the Falcon came around from behind, blasting back at the TIE fighters to clear the path. Leia turned to watch a few other fighters escaping Dantooine as chunks of the planet spiraled past them in space. Leia fell from her seat as Hera took a sharp turn, spiraling around a TIE fighter.

"I'll get to the cannons!"

The Falcon roared past again and Leia watched as it gunned down several of the attacking TIE fighters. A rush of excitement spread through Leia and Luke's bond. There was no doubt that Luke was behind the Falcon's cannons. As Leia grabbed the controls, she rushed to protect Luke's weak side, their thoughts dancing together through their bond.

"Hey, Syndulla," Han's voice crackled to life over the speakers. "We need to get out of here!"

"The rebellion has moved to Yavin 4, meet me there as soon as we break out of their fire," Hera said. "We clearly have a lot to report to Mothma."

Together Ghost and the Falcon swung high and low, spiraling out of reach of the Imperial fleet. Blasts shook both ships, but within a few moments, Hera had safely made the jump to hyperspace. Leia's bond with Luke flickered briefly as they separated and she sighed, leaning her head in her hands. After a moment's rest, Leia stood and made her way back to the cockpit. Hera finished clicking through a few controls and leaned back in her chair, letting out a shaky breath.

"I hope the Imperial intelligence doesn't track us to Yavin 4," Hera said, pulling up the communications. "I don't know where else we can run." Leia slipped into the other seat and sat calmly as the communication line flickered to life. "Senator Mothma, I-"

"Captain Syndulla," Mothma said, eyes sharp. "Have you successfully completed the evacuation of Dantooine? There is a lot I need to update the rest of the rebel fleet about." At Hera's devastated expression, Mothma's eyes widened. "Oh no, what has happened?"

"Dantooine was destroyed," Hera said. She gestured with one hand, lekkus twitching as she spoke. "There was a battle station the size of a moon. It took out the whole planet with a single blast!"

Mothm didn't look surprised, instead, she simply looked resigned. "I see. That battle station is called the Death Star. We have known of its existence for some time now. I wished to keep it secret in order to not spread panic." Pain flickered through her eyes for a moment as she continued, "The Emperor clearly has no qualms about spreading terror. He has destroyed Chandrila as well, likely in some attempt to teach me a lesson."

"We cannot let him get away with this then!" Leia leaped to her feet to stand behind Hera. Mothma's eyes widened in surprise. "Do we have no plan to take of this battle station? Has nothing been done?"

"Leia?"

"We will arrive at Yavin 4 within a day, when we arrive I hope that you will have cobbled together some sort of plan," Leia said, fury growing. "Besides driving my father away and putting the entire rebelleion at risk!"

"A team has stolen the Death Star plans," Mothma said, clearly irritated. "However, the holodisc containing the plans was lost. Its last known location was Lantilles, but we lost contact."

"When we arrive on Yavin 4, we can figure out what still needs to be done," Hera said. "For now we need to focus on arriving safely. Thank you, Senator."

Mothma bowed her head slightly and then her hologram flickered out. Leia huffed and pulled away, strolling around the cockpit as the Force boiled around her. "How dare she! Perhaps the Alliance would be in much better shape if Bail was still-" Leia broke off as guilt swept through her. "This is my fault. I should have stayed on Alderaan, I should have never angered Vader. None of this would have happened."

"You can't blame yourself, Leia," Hera said softly. "Your father told me that after Kanan's death." As the ship shifted to autopilot, Hera spun her chair away and stood, offering her arms out to Leia for a hug. She hurried to her, burying her head in her shoulder. "We're going to be alright."

 

 

 

As Luke hurried back up to the cockpit he was met with an excited grin from Han. "Sharp-shooting, kid, good job." He leaned over and slapped Luke on the shoulder as he sat down. A small warmth spread through Luke's chest, but it disappeared with Han's next words, "Though I wish we'd never gotten into that firefight, to begin with." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The minute I get my payment I'm out of here."

Chewbacca let out a quiet dissenting growl and Luke's eyes widened in surprise. "The rebellion could really use you, Han. You're really just going to leave?"

"This ain't my fight," Han said. He didn't meet Luke's gaze, fiddling with various controls on the Falcon instead. "I don't want to get involved."

"Aren't you already?"

Shifting in his seat, Han shrugged and shook his head again. "I've made up my mind, don't try to change it."

"But-"

"Just drop it, got it?" Han snapped, glancing back towards Luke. His irritation pulsed in the Force. "I've played around with the Alliance before and I'm not going to do it again." The moment he said it, Han looked as if he regretted speaking up. "No, wait. Just forget that. Don't-"

"I want you to help us," Luke said. "Come on, we need a pilot like you."

"That Twi'lek does just fine. Come on, kid, drop it."

Twisting in his seat, Luke shook his head. "No way. Come on, we need you." Han met his gaze with a hesitant look. It was clear that he had been burned one too many times before. Luke hesitated before continuing, "Think about it at least, will you? We have at least a day before we reach Yavin 4." Han said nothing as Luke stood and headed back towards his bunk.

When Luke headed back, he nearly ran into Artoo. The droid beeped at him, clearly concerned and Luke patted his dome. He returned back to his bunk and sat down on it, staring ahead at the little droid. One again, Artoo beeped, nudging Luke's leg. He seemed concerned.

"Artoo, you knew father, right? Back during the Clone Wars?"

Artoo beeped out a confirmation and Luke paused, considering his next question. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out the holocube again, displaying the image of his father with Luke and Leia when they were young. He stared at the picture, before turning to look towards the mirror in his bunk.

"What did he look like when he was younger?"

Whirring, Artoo backed away. Somehow he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Luke chewed on his lip for a moment before continuing, "Cody said he thought Anakin Skywalker had been involved with mother. He didn't know about her and father. I thought it was just an off-hand comment, but-"

With a quiet screech, Artoo spun around and raced from the room. Luke stared after him and sighed, falling back onto the bunk. He laid his arm across his forehead and sighed. Artoo's reaction had pretty much confirmed his fears. Though Luke still didn't have any definitive proof, it seemed likely that Anakin Skywalker was his father. Somehow, Darth Vader was his father. It didn't make sense and it shook him to the core. Once again, he found himself wondering how Anakin had fallen to the dark side. His father had always spoken so highly of him. He had been so in love with him. That meant that there must have been good in him. There must have been something worth saving.

Luke rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. He couldn't tell Leia. She despised Vader. Any mention of him drew forth fury in their bond. It would be better if she figured it out herself or if Obi-Wan told them the truth. Once they found him, Luke would ask him to tell them the truth. Even as Luke went over the possibilities over and over in his mind, he hoped that somehow he was wrong. Obi-Wan had been the only father he had ever wanted.

Shifting in the bed, Luke opened the holocubes again, flicking to a picture of Padmé. "I promise, mother," he said softly. "Even if Anakin isn't my father, I will bring him back to the light. You have my word." The still picture didn't respond. Luke didn't expect it to. However, he did feel a warm comfort from the Force. It could have been the galaxy approving of his plan or Leia could have sensed his distress and was trying to comfort him. Luke wasn't quite sure. He leaned his head back down and closed his eyes.

When Luke woke up it was from the Force alerting him to another presence in the bunk, he shifted, blinking sleepily as he looked towards the door. Han leaned in the doorway. The minute Luke looked his way, he swallowed and looked away in an attempt to hide his expression. It was overtly fond, something that filled Luke with the same sweet warmth he felt each time Han complimented him.

"I didn't mean to wake you, kid," Han said. "Just wanted to let you know we're gonna be landing on Yavin 4 in a bit. Hopefully, we aren't going to be greeted with another Imperial fleet." He went to leave but then paused. Luke sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bunk. "You asked about my family before."

"I did."

"I don't have any. I was born on Coreilla and came up running scams. The only person who's stayed at my side is Chewie. I couldn't lose that fuzzball if I tried." Han shifted forward, deciding if he wanted to come into the room. He relented and stepped forward, walking over to sit beside Luke. "You and Leia, you have something special with each other, with your father. Sure, I wanted the credits, but maybe I wanted to help get your family back together too."

"Han, you-"

"But I don't want to get too sappy on you, kid. Come on, let's go."

Standing, Han quickly headed back towards the door right as Luke reached out to him. His hand fell still and he stood to follow. "So you won't leave?" Luke asked and Han glanced back with an unsure expression.

"We'll see."

Like D'Qar and Dantooine, Yavin 4 was covered in thick forest. As the Falcon landed beside Ghost, Luke watched Hera get out and wave them over. Together they followed her deep into the forest and came upon a temple. Once they entered, they were met with a bustling rebel force. Mothma strolled forward to welcome them and Luke felt his sister's anger bristling in the Force.

"It is good to see you," Mothma said. Her eyes flickered between the twins as she continued, "We have received word about the location of the Death Star plans and need your assistance in recovering them."

"Why?" Leia snapped, stepping forward. "Why do we owe you anything? All the Alliance has done is tear apart our family, keep us in the dark, and-"

"Leia," Luke said, stepping forward. "This isn't all their fault." Leia glanced at him, still angry, but clearly willing to listen. "We should help. Defeating the Emperor is important."

"We need to find father," Leia said and Luke struggled to respond. He wanted to find Obi-Wan as well, but wasn't sure how they could even begin to look for him.

"I still need to rest," Hera said, glancing at the twins. "If you go to get the Death Star Plans, it'll have to be without me."

Glancing to Han, Luke was about to speak, but he beat him to it. "I guess if you're going on this death mission, you're gonna need a damn good pilot." Luke smiled and Han rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it. You don't have to ask me twice, kid."

"Thank you," Mothma said. "The Alliance will remember you for this. The plans are on Lantilles, just as we suspected. You will find the rebel force hiding in one of the Imperial shipyards." Mothma passed a holodisc with the information over to Leia, who hesitantly took it. "May the Force be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kudos and comments. Since life has been full of ups and down recently, I will guarantee an update each week on either Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday at the latest. This story will be seen to the end, even if my life is doing its darndest to kill it. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin stood only a few steps out of range. He wore the mask once more, pacing as they waited. In his dark robes and cape, Anakin played the part of Darth Vader well. It was horrifyingly well. Obi-Wan turned his head away and closed his eyes, feeling for Anakin's presence instead. He grounded himself in that familiar flicker of life in the Force. It was his Anakin there with him, not Sidious' toy.

There was only one Inquisitor left. The others had been tracked down and destroyed without issue. Though, the Emperor might have begun to be suspicious if any of the Inquisitors had told him who had called them off on the mission. Another presence in the Force flickered to life and Obi-Wan smiled. Everything had fallen into place so easily. The Inquisitors had never suspected a thing.

It took only a few more minutes for the Eighth Brother to arrive. He landed in front of Anakin, stepping forward as he hesitated just out of Anakin's reach. "Lord Vader," he said. "I was surprised to hear from you. The Emperor said you had not been in contact." The Eighth Brother's hand rested lightly on his lightsaber. His mask lifted and he narrowed his eyes at Anakin. "Where is this supposed Jedi? I was busy before you called me here."

Stepping into view, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber. The Eight Brother whirled around and blocked the incoming strike, sliding back as he struggled to knock Obi-Wan's blow away. His eyes widened in surprise, darting between the red glow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber and his eyes. Flicking his wrist, Obi-Wan knocked the Eighth Brother's lightsaber away and shoved him back with the Force, slamming him into the wall of the alley.

"Kenobi," the Eighth Brother said, glaring at him. "You've fallen? What a surprise this is." He activated his lightsaber and it began to spin as he launched himself at Obi-Wan again.

"You Inquisitors truly took advice from General Grievous," Obi-Wan said, parrying the blows with ease. "Using fancy tricks to disguise your weakness." He sidestepped out of the way and the Eighth Brother practically tripped over his own feet in an attempt to charge. "I hope you realize that no amount of spinning lightsabers is going to beat me."

The Eighth Brother's annoyance pulsed in the Force and he swung wildly in an attempt to land a hit on Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan dodged him again and kicked him aside, he turned to Anakin, eyes wide. "Lord Vader, are you not going to help me?"

Obi-Wan threw the Eighth Brother against the wall with the Force. He jumped back up a second before Obi-Wan swung at him. Spinning around, the Eighth Brother looked to Anakin who pulled his mask off and smiled, eyes flashing. "No, I'm not."

"You traitor!" The Eighth Brother growled, backing away. It was clear that he knew he was beaten. The other Inquisitors hadn't been that wise. "I knew we should have never trusted you. That you were never truly our Master. When the Emperor hears of this, he'll-"

"Do nothing. He won't be hearing about this." Obi-Wan advanced on the Eighth Brother again.

Panicked, the Eighth Brother raised his lightsaber and spun it faster in an attempt to escape. Obi-Wan dragged him back down with the Force and swung at him again. He swung the lightsaber back around to block the blow, but Obi-Wan was aiming for the middle of the weapon. He neatly split the disc in half and the Eighth Brother stumbled back, eyes wide in shock.

"Just as surprised as the others, I see," Obi-Wan said, grinning the tiniest bit. "You thought you were all powerful Jedi Killers, did you not? Yet, you were all weak. You only ever managed to kill the young, the helpless. You are monsters."

"You say that, Kenobi," the Eighth Brother said with a grimace. "Yet, you stand beside Lord Vader? He was the one who destroyed the Jedi Temple. He killed the Knights and remaining Masters. You think the clones could have accomplished that alone?"

A deep fury rumbled in Obi-Wan's chest as he glanced at Anakin. He knew that. The minute he found out the truth about Darth Vader, Obi-Wan had known the temple's destruction had been brought about by Anakin. Yet, losing him once had hurt enough. With a grimace, Obi-Wan turned back to the Eighth Brother. His determination wavered and a pounding headache started behind his temples.

"It was the Emperor who forced Anakin, who brainwashed him for years. It doesn't matter now; Anakin is mine again."

"And you think he won't betray you as well? You're desperate, Kenobi. You're unraveling, anyone can feel that!"

"Be quiet." Swinging his lightsaber sharply, Obi-Wan paused right before the Eighth Brother's throat. "You will pay for what you have done."

"Enact your revenge," the Eighth Brother said. Fury shone in his eyes. "It won't fix your uncertainty. It won't erase what Vader did. It won't bring your precious Jedi Order back. You're accomplishing nothing!"

Unwilling to hear anymore, Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber back and plunged it into the Eighth Brother's chest. When he pulled back, his head still throbbed, sharp pains spreading across his body. The Inquisitors were dead. They were gone. Any remaining Jedi were safe. The Jedi who had not been killed. Those that Anakin hadn't murdered. Everything felt cold as Obi-Wan just stared down at the Eighth Brother's body. What was he doing? Had he truly become that lost?

"Master?"

Turning back, Obi-Wan met Anakin's gaze. He looked apprehensive, shoulders tight as if he was ready to reach for his lightsaber. He watched Obi-Wan with an analytic, cold gaze. The Sith didn't trust each other, but Obi-Wan wasn't a Sith. He wasn't sure what he was. After pushing the confusion clouding his mind away, Obi-Wan walked back over to Anakin. He reached up to lay a hand on his cheek, smoothing his thumb across Anakin's skin. It was his Anakin standing before him and he wouldn't lose him again.

"Well done," Obi-Wan said softly and all the tension left Anakin's body. He smiled a bit, nuzzling his head against Obi-Wan's hand.  "Now only Sidious remains. How shall we get to him, my love?"

"He'll be on the Death Star," Anakin said as Obi-Wan drew his hand away. "I will have to find some excuse to go there. As long as he doesn't suspect me we can get onto the station without issue."

"He likely suspects something."

Pulling away from Anakin, Obi-Wan walked back over to search the Eighth Brother's body and found a holodisc. He slid it into a player. Text flickered to life and Obi-Wan glanced over it, skim reading it. Anakin leaned over his shoulder, looking as well.

"What exactly is the Death Star?" Obi-Wan asked. "Explain."

"Tarkin and Krennic created a battle station capable of destroying planets. Not too long ago a group of rebels stole the plans for it." A lazy grin crossed Anakin's face. "Their battle station has a glaring design flaw that would make it easy for the rebels to destroy. I never pointed it out to them, but the minute the plans were stolen they panicked. It seems the rebels hadn't gotten the plans to their base on Dantooine before the planet was destroyed."

When a small flicker of sadness spread through Obi-Wan's chest, he crushed it beneath ice. The Alliance had failed him, failed the Jedi. They had failed the galaxy. There was no need to feel sorry for them. Anakin watched him with a curious stare as he pushed those feelings deep inside himself and locked them away. They had betrayed him, killed the only light of his life and he would feel no sympathy for them.

"Perhaps the Emperor would be pleased if you brought the stolen plans back," Obi-Wan said. He lifted his own comm, flipping it around for a few moments as he thought. "He would let his guard down."

"How do you intend on finding the plans, Master?"

Without answering, Obi-Wan stepped away. He glanced around the alleyway. They were on Milagro. The closest Alliance base that Obi-Wan knew of was on Tynna. Specifically, Tynna was the headquarters of one of the rebellion's most successful information gathering groups: Deep Fathom. Obi-Wan had never contacted them directly before and if they knew how he left the Alliance it would come off as suspicious. Though it was worth trying.

"We need to go to Tynna," Obi-Wan said, pocketing his comm again. "Come along."

"Why?"

"The information we need is there."

Anakin didn't question Obi-Wan any further, following him back to the ship without saying another word. It would take less than a day to reach Tynna. Once the ship was in hyperspace and on course, Obi-Wan stood and headed back towards the bunk. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Anakin watching him. He was waiting for an invitation, eyes alight with excitement.

"Come along, then."

Immediately, Anakin jumped up and rushed to Obi-Wan, pulling him forward to kiss him deeply. Their bond roared to life as together they stumbled back into the room. Trailing his hands across Anakin's robes, Obi-Wan couldn't help but resent how dark they were. They looked too much like Sith robes. They were wrong. Sliding his hands under the robes, Obi-Wan stripped them off and pushed Anakin back onto the bed, kissing him again as Anakin pulled him out of his own robes.

Passion spread through their bond as they kissed again and again, pressing their bodies as close together as they possibly could. Obi-Wan sat up, straddling Anakin and looked down at him. As Anakin blinked and looked back up at him, his eyes flickered gold. Again, Obi-Wan's head ached. He thought back to Cloud City. Then, Anakin's eyes had been blue, yet they stayed gold the whole time since they found each other again on D'Qar. For a moment, Obi-Wan wondered if his own eyes were still that same shade of sickly yellow.

With a quiet hum, Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss Anakin's neck before pulling back and meeting his gaze. "Close your eyes, dear one." He shifted, raising his hand to cover Anakin's eyes. "Keep them closed." A small smile spread across Anakin's cheeks as he lifted up and pressed into his hand.

"If that's what you want," he said softly, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan's palm.

Once more, Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed Anakin again before leaning down to kiss his neck hard. Anakin let out a breathy gasp, running his hand along Obi-Wan's back before burying it in his hair and trying to pull him even closer. Obi-Wan pulled back just enough to see the blissful look on Anakin's face. He trailed his hand down Anakin's cheek and chest. It was easy to pretend. They could have easily just been on the Negotiator, traveling back to Coruscant. The Jedi Temple would still be there, waiting for them. Everything was alright. It was alright. The pounding in Obi-Wan's head returned and he struggled to push it away.

Warmth spread across their bond as Obi-Wan dropped his hand lower, rubbing it along Anakin's thighs. All that mattered was that they were together. No one would ever take Anakin from him again. Leaning forward again, Obi-Wan kissed him hard as he stroked him. They were closer than they had ever been, but Obi-Wan wanted more. He needed more.

With a quiet groan, Anakin shifted in an attempt to press closer. He tugged hard on Obi-Wan's hair before trailing his hand down and stroking him in return. They were kissing again. It was hard, far rougher than Obi-Wan had ever kissed him, but he needed him desperately. He was tired of waiting, tired of pushing his feelings to the side. Anakin must have sensed his thoughts as he shifted, spreading his legs open further and arching his back.

Despite the warmth and passion pulsing across their bond, Obi-Wan felt ice in his chest as the possessive feelings spread through him. He reached over the edge of the bed to grab the little bottle. Anakin whined a little at the loss of contact, his eyes flickering open for a moment before he remembered Obi-Wan's order to keep them closed. As Obi-Wan prepared them both, Anakin let out another breathy little gasp.

"Please," he said, pressing against Obi-Wan and reaching around to grab his hips as he swung his legs up onto Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"You're mine, Anakin. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I-"

"You'll never leave me. You're mine. My love, my dear one."

When Obi-Wan pressed into him, Anakin gasped and the spark of elation that spread through their bond nearly drove away the cold in Obi-Wan's chest. His worry and panic mixed together as he struggled to bury those feelings, the feelings of betrayal. It hurt so much to learn Anakin had betrayed him, that he could have knelt before Sidious and sworn himself to the Sith. Tears gathered at the corners of Obi-Wan's eyes and he blinked them away.

"You're mine. I will never let you go again." Pressing further into Anakin, Obi-Wan gasped. Anakin dug his fingers into his hips, trying to pull him closer as he tilted his head back. "You're all I have left." Leaning forward, Obi-Wan kissed him hard. "I love you."

"I love you," Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan drew back, trailing his lips along Anakin's neck.

There was no more room for words as they rocked together, gasping and pressing as close as they could. Anakin's grip hurt, but it was not unpleasant. The world was hazy, Obi-Wan's mind filling with his and Anakin's shared bliss. Nothing else had ever felt quite like that embrace. It seemed like forever before they finished, Obi-Wan leaning forward to catch Anakin in one final kiss before sliding out to lay beside him. His heart pounded in his chest as he closed his eyes, running his hand along Anakin's chest.

"I love you," Anakin repeated again, rolling to push Obi-Wan onto his back as he kissed him. "I need you, Obi-Wan. Don't leave me."

"I could never, dear one."

Closing his eyes tight, Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin trailed kisses down his neck and nuzzled close. "I'll do anything for you." Pressing his forehead against Obi-Wan's, Anakin continued softly, "You're the other half of my soul."

A sharp pain spread through Obi-Wan's chest. He pushed Anakin off of him and sat up, rubbing his forehead as he tried to banish the image of Padmé 's smiling face away. It hurt too much to think of her at that moment. He had lost her even though she promised the same thing. She had still been taken away, killed by his foolishness. Standing up, Obi-Wan glanced back at Anakin, meeting his shocked gaze. To Obi-Wan's surprise, his eyes were blue.

Swallowing, Obi-Wan turned away again. Even he could hear the chill in his voice as he said, "Then you will never betray me again, Anakin."

 

 

 

There was no question that Obi-Wan was different since falling. Giving into the dark could twist one's mind, changing them into something familiar yet completely different. Vader certainly no longer felt like Anakin Skywalker when he gave into the dark. Yet, when he wanted Obi-Wan to join him, he hadn't been expecting the man that Obi-wan had become. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as they lowered down onto Tynna. Obi-Wan stared out the window. His eyes were still golden, never wavering for a moment. Even though they were connected once again, Obi-Wan still felt just out of reach. At first, Vader hadn't noticed it, but it quickly became obvious. Obi-Wan had become cold and distant.

"We're here," Vader said. "Now will you tell me exactly where we're headed?"

Shifting in the seat, Obi-Wan punched in coordinates. "Land outside the warehouse and I'll go in alone."

"Master, I-"

"They know that you're Darth Vader. Having you with me will jeopardize everything."

Vader was going to protest, but Obi-Wan looked his way with a disapproving glare and annoyance pulsed through their bond. He bit his lower lip and looked away. Sensing his distress, Obi-Wan sighed. As he stood to leave, he placed his comm in his palm, opening up a one-way communication line.

"There, now it'll be like we're not apart at all," Obi-Wan said with a little grin that almost reminded Vader of his old self. "I'll return in a little while, my love."

Turning his attention to the comms in the ship, Vader leaned back in his seat. The image flickered off and on to show different views of the city, distorted by the way Obi-Wan held the comm. It seemed like an eternity before Obi-Wan's walking stopped outside a small building. A knock sounded through the empty alleyway and the image shifted again, blocking Vader's view.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I heard that there was a seller of kyber crystals here," Obi-Wan said, causing Vader to raise an eyebrow. "I was interested in purchasing some."

"Who are you?" A rough voice asked back.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Saltbite will know my name."

Vader heard shuffling and then the sound of the metallic door swinging open. The rebellion was far cleverer than he had ever imagined. It must have been his own arrogance that prevented him from seeing it before. Bitterness filled him as he thought of how they managed to contact Ahsoka even with how closely he watched her. Then, she managed to give away the Empire's secrets without him ever noticing.

After a few more moments of silence, the hologram flickered to life. Obi-Wan must have angled the comm in order for Vader to see. A Tynnan stood there, clearly eyeing Obi-Wan with an apprehensive look. He clacked his teeth, leaning his head back. "Leave us alone," he said as he waved off unseen rebels.

"Saltbite," Obi-Wan said. Vader imagined he must have bowed his head and smiled in that smooth manner of his. "I believe we may have met a few years ago on Alderaan?"

"How could I forget a Jedi?" Saltbite said with a lazy grin. It faded fast. "Though, you seem different, Master Kenobi."

"Do I? I suppose it has been a long time."

"What is it that you need?" Saltbite shifted, eyes darting up and down as he examined Obi-Wan.

"I've heard that we've discovered the location of the Death Star plans. Mothma has sent me to retrieve them."

"Has she? So she told you she knew where they were then. Why come here?"

Vader expected Obi-Wan to negotiate and trick the Tynnan. Yet, instead of continuing to speak, Vader felt a surge in their bond. He felt Obi-Wan gather the Force around him and send it out in a powerful surge, "You will tell me where the Death Star plans are."

For a moment, Saltbite's face contorted in pain, but then his expression smoothed out. "Lantillies. A rebel cell there has obtained the plans."

"Who is their leader?" Obi-Wan said, voice soft, yet entirely emotionless. It sent chills down Vader's spine. "Tell me now."

"Nakari Kelen. She was chosen due to her expertise with slugthrowers. There was no one else, Mothma had no choice."

"Interesting," Obi-Wan said. "She's quite young to be tasked with such a mission. What a shame." When Obi-Wan shifted, the image stuttered. "Tell no one I was here." Then, he cut the communications line. The hologram flickered out as Vader leaned back.

The name Kelen sounded familiar. Vader narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. It sounded like the name of the singer from years ago. She had written a song about Vader and Ahsoka several years after her disappearance. The song propped Ahsoka up as a hero of the rebellion, claiming she tried to warm Vader's cold heart before he killed her too. Furious about how wrong the song was, Vader outlawed in everywhere and sent the members of the band to the spice mines on Kessel. It still stung to think of Ahsoka. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, pushing away the fury growing in his chest. He wanted to know what had happened to her.  

When Obi-Wan arrived back to the ship, Vader turned and stood, hurrying over to him. "Master," he said. "I need to ask you-"  

"We're going to Lantillies." Obi-Wan brushed past him, heading towards the ship's controls.

"Obi-Wan." Glancing back, Obi-Wan met Anakin's gaze with a hardened expression. He seemed annoyed, but Vader was quick to continue, "You were deep in the rebellion so you must know." He blinked back angry tears. "Ahsoka? What-"

"What about Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan said, voice sharp. "She was a disappointment. Didn't you say that yourself?" Pain spread through their bond. "She should have been there for us and she wasn't." Clenching his hand, Obi-Wan whirled back on Vader, who could feel his cold anger through the Force.

"She was with the rebellion, wasn't she?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped. "Mothma and Bail may have kept secrets from me but I would have known if Ahsoka was with the rebellion. How could you not even know what your own apprentice was doing?" A sad smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. "Though I suppose I didn't know what you were doing, who you were swearing your loyalty to."

"Obi-Wan-"

"We need to go if we're going to beat the Alliance to Lantillies."

There were so many questions Vader still had, but he held his tongue. Obi-Wan was clearly growing irritated and Vader didn't want to risk pushing him away further. He walked back over and sat down, taking up the controls. As he did, Obi-Wan stood behind him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Nuzzling close, Obi-Wan gently squeezed his shoulders.

"Let's hurry and finish this, my love," Obi-Wan said. His voice was soft again, but it still had that odd tone to it. "Then it will be just us." Vader leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a moment. "We only need each other."

Pleasure filled their bond as Obi-Wan kissed Vader's neck and ran a hand along his cheek to turn his head towards him. He kissed him softly before pulling away and returning to his seat. He crossed his legs and leaned on one hand, watching at Vader with a smile. It was enough to push Ahsoka from his mind for the time being. Vader raised the ship up out of the atmosphere and made the jump to hyperspace, punching in the coordinates to Lantillies.


	22. Chapter 22

"Lantillies is essentially a huge shipyard planet," Han said as they sped through hyperspace. Within a few more minutes they would be ready to drop out of hyperspace and get into contact with the rebel cell. "Rumor is they're under contract to build a new series of sub-capital ships."

"According to Mothma's information, they're working on a completely new line of ships unlike any built before," Leia said as she scanned over the information. Luke leaned over her shoulder to read as well. "The ships will be much faster than the Star Destroyers but with very similar weapons capabilities."

The Falcon shuddered for a moment as they dropped out of hyperspace. Han brought the ship around. A small frown had settled on his face and had no signs of going away. Leia didn't know why he was so reluctant to help them. She glanced at Luke and saw him watching Han with fondness. Rolling her eyes, she set the datapad aside and pointed to the coordinates.

"Take us down here," she said.

For a moment, Han smiled and nodded. "Aye, aye princess."

The coordinates Mothma gave them were to a small abandoned looked warehouse at the edge of one of the larger cities. As they descended down, Leia spotted someone waiting for them. The woman watched them with sharp eyes and immediately approached as the Falcon's door lowered. Leia met her halfway.

"Senator Mothma told me you were coming," the woman said before extending her hand. "Nakari Kelen."

"Leia Kenobi." They shook and Leia gestured to her brother. "This is my brother, Luke." With a quiet cough, Han raised an eyebrow at her. "Han Solo and Chewbacca flew us here." She turned back to Nakari, who briefly glanced at the rest of her companions. "The plans?"

"Not so fast," Nakari said. "I have something I want to ask in return." She pointed towards Leia and Luke's lightsabers. "You're Jedi, aren't you?" Both twins nodded and excitement filled Nakari's eyes. "I need your help. My team and I have been planning to attack one of the Empire's factories for months, but-" She broke off, chewing on her lip.

"You don't have enough support?" Luke guessed.

With a small nod, Nakari glanced back towards her base. "We could do it with a Jedi's help."

Hesitation flickered through Luke and Leia's bond. They hadn't agreed to get involved with such a high profile attack on the Empire. Before either of them could say anything, Han spoke up, "Are you crazy? We can't get involved with this. We're here to get the plans and get outta here."

"This factory is responsible for the production of all of the prototype sub-capital ships. If we could take it out then-"

"No way, I'm not doing this." Han took a step back and Leia felt a flicker of distress from Luke. Before Luke could speak up, Han continued, "I've gone above and beyond my call of duty for you two and I haven't even gotten paid yet!"

"Fine, let me put it this way," Nakari said with her arms crossed. "Help us or I'm not giving you the plans."

Gritting her teeth, Leia glanced briefly to her brother and sighed. "Tell us your plans then. It seems we have no other choice." Han looked like he was about to protest again, but Chewbacca growled something and nudged him. Leia noticed Han's gaze flicker briefly to Luke before he sighed and gave up. Nakari grinned, spinning to head inside the base.

"Let me show you the plans."  

It became immediately obvious that the rebels were outgunned in every meaning of the word. Even with Luke and Leia, they would have a difficult time getting into the factory and blowing it up unscathed. Despite that, they agreed to the plans. It didn't take long for the plan to crumble down around them. Their team was separated almost immediately and Leia found herself alone in the main center of the factory.

"Bombs are set and in place," Nakari's voice crackled over the comms. "But we have a problem."

"The fact that we agreed to this mission in the first place?" Leia asked as she hurried around the corner.

"Vader's here and there's another lightsaber wielder with him. He's not a Jedi."

"Leia? Where are you?" Luke said, panic sparking across their bond.

"In the main corridor."

Rushing around the corner, Leia froze upon seeing the sea of dead bodies before her, both stormtroopers and several rebels. Watching in horror, Leia could do nothing as she watched the Sith easily snap the neck of a stormtrooper. She swallowed and drew her lightsaber, holding it with a steady hand. She only had to fight long enough for Han and Luke to finish setting the explosives. Releasing her fears into the Force, Leia activated her lightsaber and held it before her, slipping into the form for Soresu. Across the room, the Sith paused, his dark black hood hiding his face.

"Curious, I thought the last of the Jedi had died," he said and Leia frowned at the familiar voice. Then, the Sith turned and Leia's heart stopped. Obi-Wan met her gaze with the same shocked expression. "It can't be."

"Father?" Leia said, voice shaking. She deactivated the lightsaber without a second thought, stepping forward.

"You're dead," Obi-Wan said. His eyes glittered gold, making Leia's stomach twist. "This is impossible. This is a trick."

"What has happened to you?" Leia whispered as tears filled her eyes. "What has Vader done to you?"

A little grin twisted Obi-Wan's lips and he laughed. It chilled her to her core. "Anakin has done nothing. He is not the one responsible for my fall."

Leia trembled, feeling the cold chill of the dark side permeate the room. She stepped closer and closer until she was an arm’s length away. She reached out, still afraid of the nightmare before her. Obi-Wan watched her with an almost curious look as she touched his cheek. Feeling the warmth beneath her hand, Leia held back a choked sob.

"Father," she said again. "No."

"Don't be scared, darling," Obi-Wan said, but his voice wasn't right. Nothing about him was right. He reached out and Leia rushed forward, burying her face in his chest so she wouldn't have to look at his golden eyes anymore. At first, Obi-Wan stiffened, but then Leia felt the surprise fade. He hugged her close, trembling a bit. "Oh, Leia. You're alive."

"I'm so sorry," Leia said. The guilt over what happened on Alderaan came rushing back and she shook her head. "This is my fault. I should have never instigated Vader. I shouldn't have-"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, voice growing cold.

"I was spying and I saw him listening to a recording of you. I revealed you were my father and-"

"Anakin was there that night?" Obi-Wan's grip on Leia tightened just a bit and she yelped in surprise.

"Father, you're hurting-"

"He lied," Obi-Wan said. "How could he? How-" The Force flared around him again, icy and dangerous once more. Leia went to pull away, but she felt Obi-Wan's hand on the back of her head, holding her close and stroking her hair. "I will deal with this." As his grip lightened, he continued softly, "What about Luke?"

"He's fine. We escaped from Vader there too."

Relief pulsed through the Force and Leia felt the cold edge of the dark side slide away. She sighed, unsure if she should be afraid or relieved. Obi-Wan did not teach them much about the dark side, only that it was all-encompassing. It corrupted and tore a Jedi's mind apart. She could sense that her father was unstable, though not quite completely ruled by the dark side at that moment. She could feel the conflict in him. She glanced up, seeing her father's eyes go blue for a brief moment. Obi-Wan smiled weakly, meeting her gaze. Before Leia could say anything else, she heard footsteps further down the hall and felt the spark of Luke's presence.

Pulling away, Leia turned and was about to yell for her brother, but Han came around the corner first. His eyes went wide in fear and then he immediately raised his blaster. Obi-Wan deflected the shot with ease and Leia flinched only slightly as the red blade whizzed past her face. The Force roared to life around Leia again and she saw the gold seep back into Obi-Wan's eyes as he reached out with one hand. In an instant, Han dropped the blaster and was clambering at his throat, going pale.

"Father, no! Stop it!" Leia grabbed his wrist and tugged him away, flinching back as Obi-Wan turned on her. "This isn't you!"   

"Master!"

Leia's breath left her as Vader raced in from the other hall. To Leia's surprise, Obi-Wan's fury turned on him instead as he charged him, striking at him with a downward blow that Vader barely managed to block.

Leia took the chance to rush to Han's side. "Father?" He choked out. "Are you kidding me?"

"You lied to me," Obi-Wan snapped towards Vader, swinging his lightsaber in a series of furious blows that Vader barely managed to deflect. "You were there. You killed the Organas. You nearly killed Leia!"

"It was under the Emperor's-"

Obi-Wan threw Vader against the wall, slamming him so hard that the back of his head smashed into the wall. Vader looked up with a wild expression, eyes sparkling gold. A trickle of blood slipped down his forehead. Obi-Wan approached him, raising his lightsaber once more to strike a final blow.

"Father, stop!" Luke said, eyes going wide as Obi-Wan looked back. He swallowed, hesitant to continue. Leia could feel Luke's fear spread through their bond, but also felt his determination. "Don't kill him."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked. His voice sounded wrong. It was eerily calm and cold. "He tried to kill you, didn't he?"

Leia replied with a furious glare towards Vader, "He hunted us down across the galaxy." She lit her lightsaber again as she approached the pair, feeling the icy touch of the power surrounding her father call to her as well. "He wanted to find us so we would lead him to you."  

"You knew they were alive all this time?" Obi-Wan asked, swinging his blade until it stopped right before Vader's throat. “You have done nothing but lie to me, manipulate me, use me-”

“Master, please,” Vader said, voice trembling. “I would never-”

“Do you know what the worst irony of it all is?” Obi-Wan’s voice lost its anger as he slowly lowered his lightsaber. Leia glanced to him with a surprised expression. He turned and met her gaze, eyes hard. “They're your damn children."

Leia froze. Her mouth went dry and she watched as Vader's eyes darted between her and Obi-Wan. "What?" He said, shoulders drooping. The gold is his eyes seemed to flicker, showing a hint of blue.

"They are your and Padmé's children," Obi-Wan said again, more slowly. "I protected them. I raised them, but they are yours, Anakin. They always have been."

Bristling, Leia glared back at Vader. She wanted nothing more than to kill him, but heard the beeping echoing through the halls of the factory. Looking at Luke, he hurried to them, Han lurking behind with a hand on his blaster.

"Father, come on, please," Luke said, reaching to take Obi-Wan's hand. To both his and Leia's surprise, Obi-Wan ripped away. "We need to go. The bombs we placed are set to go off in-"

"Go then," Obi-Wan snapped, whirling on Luke with his lightsaber lit again. "Did you not hear me?" Luke faltered, tears filling his eyes. "I am not your father. I never was."

Staring back at the man who had been by her side her entire life, who raised her, who taught her the ways of the Force, who comforted her when she cried, Leia shook her head. "You are," Leia said. "Please, father." She turned from Vader, ignoring him as she reached out to Obi-Wan.

"My child died with her mother," Obi-Wan said, voice soft and broken. Vader glanced to him, confused. "I killed them both."

"Father, we need you. Wouldn't mother want you to be with us?" Reaching under her shirt, Leia pulled out Padmé's wedding ring and offered it to Obi-Wan. He stared at it with wide eyes. "Come with us."

"Obi-Wan," Vader said, stumbling to his feet. "Don't leave me. Forgive me, please."

In an instant, Obi-Wan turned back. His fury roared to life in the Force so quickly Leia couldn't breathe. It seemed as if the air itself had grown thick like fog. "Forgive you?" Obi-Wan said, advancing towards Vader again. "I tried. I tried so desperately to forgive you, Anakin. I wanted you again, wanted to pretend you hadn't destroyed everything I loved." He advanced on Vader again and swung, Vader barely ducking out of the way of the lightsaber. "You betrayed me!"

"Obi-Wan, please, I-"

"I asked one thing of you and you couldn't even do that!" Again, Obi-Wan swung and the red blade grazed Vader's arm. He hissed in pain as he stumbled backward. When Obi-Wan attacked him again, he lit his own lightsaber to block the blow. "Will you never listen?"

"Father!" Luke cried out and Leia wasn't entirely sure if he was calling for Obi-Wan or Vader.

"I should end this now, kill you for the atrocities you've committed. You were supposed to save us from the dark, bring balance to the galaxy. You were the Chosen One, Anakin!"

Leia winced as Obi-Wan swung the lightsaber again and Vader parried it. Their movements were a blur as Obi-Wan led a relentless attack against Vader. His fury continued to swirl in the room as he chased Vader. Instead of striking back, Vader parried Obi-Wan's blows. He defended himself as necessary but refused to attack back.

"Obi-Wan, stop!"

The first of the explosions rocked the building and Leia stumbled. Luke caught her arm and helped her up as they both watched in horror. Vader and Obi-Wan matched each swing, fighting against one another as if they knew each other's every move. Vader was weaker on his left side from the strike Obi-Wan managed to get earlier. It took only a few more moments before Obi-Wan exploited it. He knocked Vader's lightsaber from his hand and caught it, positioning both blades crossed right before Vader's throat. His eyes widened in surprise as he dropped to his knees before Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, please," Vader said softly. "I'm yours, only yours. Please, believe me."

For a moment only the quiet hum of the lightsabers filled the air. Then, Obi-Wan deactivated the lightsabers, shaking as he took a step back. "What am I doing?" He whispered, his voice haunted. "Anakin, I-" The lightsabers slipped from his fingers. "How could I even consider-"

Obi-Wan stumbled back, looking between Vader and the twins. Then, something snapped in the Force. Obi-Wan's face contorted with pain, his eyes flashing between blue and gold. Leia felt his surge of emotions spread through the room, wincing at his agony. The Force screamed around them and the battle between light and dark raged. Luke hurried to catch Obi-Wan as he stumbled, pressing his hand to his forehead while he screwed his eyes shut.

"We need to get back to the ship," Han said. "The bombs are going to catch up to us any second now!"

"You are not going anywhere," Vader said, practically snarling as he got back to his feet. The fear from his eyes disappeared as he advanced towards them. His eyes grew golden once more as he called his lightsaber back to his hand. "Obi-Wan belongs with me!"

When the red lightsaber roared to life, Leia's attention snapped back to him and she hurried to block his blow. "We are taking our father back," Leia growled into Vader's face as she shoved him back with the Force. "Our real father!"

Before Vader could respond, the second round of the explosions went off. A beam collapsed on the opposite side of the room, blocking off one of their entrances out. Furious, Vader turned and struck out at Leia again. She barely managed to defend against his relentless blows as she was forced backward.

"Leia!" Han called. "Come on!"

Another explosion went off, rocking the entire facility. It made Vader lose his footing for a moment and Leia lashed out, attempting to slash across his chest. He blocked her attack and shoved her back before continuing his barrage of strikes. If she turned and ran, Vader would be able to chase them. He would have Obi-Wan again. Leia could not let that happen.

"Go!" Leia yelled behind her. "Go without me!"

"Leia-" Luke began to protest, his fear flashing through the Force.

"Just go! Get father away from here!"

Fury flashed across Vader's face as he turned to go after Luke and Han, Leia blocked his path, hurrying to beat back his attacks. "You cannot take him from me!" Vader growled, eyes flashing.

Leia ignored Vader's threat and blocked another strike towards her side. She heard Luke and Han continue down the hall, listening to her and she felt Luke's concern for her spread through the Force. Calming herself, Leia continued to defend against the barrage of attacks, but she wasn't strong enough. Vader slashed at her once more and she failed to block his attack.

Pain erupted through her as Vader cut cleanly through her right arm, slicing it off above her elbow. Her lightsaber clattered to the ground along with her limb as she stumbled back, screaming in agony. The smell of cauterized flesh hit her, making her head spin with nausea. She dropped to the ground, gasping for breathing. Around them, the factory continued to explode. Leia looked up at Vader with tears in her eyes. His expression was twisted into a furious grimace as he raised his lightsaber.

"If I am not your father," he said, voice low and dangerous. "Then you are not my daughter. You will not take Obi-Wan from me." He brought the blade up and Leia winced, closing her eyes as she waited for the killing strike. It didn't come.

Warmth filled her and Leia looked up to see a glowing white figure standing before her. It was a Togrutan woman, the same Togrutan woman Leia had seen on Tatooine and Llanic. She held her hand out and Vader's lightsaber hovered inches from her fingertips, straining against her power. She glanced back to Leia with a small smile. There was something warm and familiar about her presence.

Blinking, Leia tilted her head as she finally recognized the Force signature surrounding her. “Ashla?”

"Run," the woman said. "I will hold him off."

Stumbling back, Vader gasped. "What trickery is this?" He growled. "You abandoned me, Ahsoka. You betrayed me!"

Leia stumbled up to her feet, trembling as the building shook again. She glanced back briefly as she began to run, hurrying away as fast as her feet could take her. Leia hurried down the hall, stumbling through the flames and the wreckage until she looked up to see Han racing back towards her.

"Han?" She asked, voice weak as her vision blurred. Another explosion went off and she fell into his arms.

"I've got you," he said, hoisting her up. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

 

 

 

 

Vader's fury pulsed into the Force as Leia raced away, but he was stopped by Ahsoka neatly stepping in his way. She looked the same as when he had last seen her, but her eyes seemed infinitely wiser. Furious, he swung his lightsaber towards her and she stepped cleanly out of the way, not even bothering to defend herself.

"I didn't betray you, Anakin," Ahsoka said as sorrow filled her expression. "Sidious did."

"Liar!"

When Vader struck out again, his lightsaber passed straight through Ahsoka. He stumbled back, confused. The facility shook again and a piece of the ceiling crashed near them.

"Please, Anakin, you have to get out of here," Ahsoka said.

"How are you here? What are you?" Vader growled.

"Do you not remember Mortis, Master?" Ahsoka asked, expression growing sad. "You saved my life. It took me a while to figure out how to appear in this form, but after Sidious killed me-"

The world stuttered to a stop as Vader drew in a sharp breath. "What?"

Another explosion went off and Ahsoka hurried to shield Vader from the shrapnel, forcing it back with a wave of her hand. Her expression contorted in pain and her form flickered. It was clear that she was struggling to hold on.

"Anakin, you need to leave," Ahsoka said. "Please. You can't die here."

“Why not?” Vader snapped back. His fury shifted, melting into agony. “What do I have left to live for? Tell me, Ahsoka. Everything I’ve loved is gone.”

“Not yet,” Ahsoka said and her image flickered again. Wincing, she stumbled and curled an arm around her stomach. “Please, Anakin. You need to give up your fear, your anger and hatred. It's destroying you, can't you feel that?”

"There is nothing wrong with me! I am stronger than I ever was."

"You are weaker than ever, Anakin," Ahsoka snapped, eyes flashing. Her form flickered and she winced again. "Just listen for once, please." She forced a smile, offering her hand to him. "You are the Chosen One. You have to bring balance back to the galaxy."  

Clenching his hand, Vader turned, looking towards the flames growing around the building. Before he could speak again, Ahsoka was gone. Another explosion went off and Vader sucked in a deep breath. He steadied himself and decided to heed Ahsoka's advice and flee. He rushed back towards his ship, dodging the falling debris.

Alarms blared across the city, warning of rebels and a rebel attack. Vader barely managed to escape the toppling factory in time. It crumbled behind him with one last explosion. He turned and watched it fall before heading to his ship. He sat in the pilot's chair for a moment, tracing his hand over the console. Suddenly, he felt so very alone. Clenching his hand, Vader lowered his head and sobbed, crying for the loss of Obi-Wan, of Ahsoka, of Padme. He had destroyed everything and doomed himself to loneliness.


	23. Chapter 23

Immediately after fleeing from Lantillies, Luke contacted Hera. She advised that they travel to Polis Massa and she would meet them there. It was a remote enough medical facility that the Empire likely wouldn't find them there while they recovered and repaired the Millennium Falcon's hypderdrive. The added bonus was that it was run entirely by droids. It was unlikely that anyone would even realize they were there. The droids were efficient at attaching a mechanoarm to Leia. When she woke from the procedure she turned to look for the others. Hera and Luke stood by her bedside, watching her with worried expressions.

"How's father?" Leia asked. "Where is he?" She sat up and tried to get out of bed, stumbling enough that Luke rushed forward to catch her.

"He's unconscious," Luke said. "He hasn't woken up at all."

The following few days did nothing to change that. Leia worked on using her arm better as they waited, going through the forms with a rigorous attention to detail as Luke watched. Her movements were jerky and she struggled even with the most basic of maneuvers. When Luke offered to spar with her, she snapped at him to leave her alone. It was clear that she was shaken up by the experience and Luke worried what would happen if Vader found them. They needed to leave, but Leia didn't want to risk leaving the medical facility until Obi-Wan woke up.

Sitting by Obi-Wan’s bedside, Luke watched as Leia flexed the fingers of her new arm. The metal reflected the light, giving off an odd sheen. She sighed and turned back, reaching out to Obi-Wan with her flesh hand. She squeezed his hand gently.

“Father, why haven’t you woken up?” She asked. "Come on, we need you."

Chewing on his lip, Luke looked up to his sister. “Leia,” he said. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Leia’s voice was sharp. Her grip on Obi-Wan’s hand tightened.

“About our father. Our real-”

“That monster is not our father!”

Tears shone in Leia’s eyes as she raised her head. Luke met her gaze with an even stare and tried to think of what to say. “Leia, he is and we need to save him." Artoo beeped and from what Luke had learned of droidspeak it sounded like an agreement. "I know we can. We-”

“We owe that man nothing,” Leia snapped back. “Could you not feel it? He is broken beyond repair. The dark side-”

“Father had fallen to the dark side too, just like Anakin.”

With a swift shake of her head, Leia turned to look towards Obi-Wan. She reached over and smoothed his hair back out of his eyes. “No,” she said. “He was conflicted and he came back immediately when we went to him. Vader is a lost cause.” Leaning forward, Leia pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead before standing. “As soon as father wakes up we need to get as far away from Vader as possible.”

Before Luke could say anything else, Leia stood and turned sharply to leave the room, the door sliding shut behind her. After a moment, Artoo rolled out after her. With a small frown, Luke turned back to Obi-Wan. He knew that he would want to save Anakin. He remembered how he spoke about him, how much he loved him.

Luke was also certain that their mother would have wanted them to save Anakin. He barely remembered her, but what he remembered best was her kindness. She would not want them to give up on their father. He chewed on his bottom lip, wondering what they were going to do.

The door opened again and Luke glanced up to see Han lingering in the doorway. "How you holding up, kid?" He asked softly. Luke shrugged. "Well, Leia's on a warpath. I figured I'd come hide back here with you and your old man, assuming he doesn't try to kill me again."

"Han, please don't."

“Sorry.”

Strolling over, Han sat beside Luke and laid a hand on his shoulder. Luke reached up to curl their fingers together, letting out a quiet trembling breath. They sat in silence for a few moments as Luke stared at the wall. He felt Han's uncertainty flickering in the Force.

“Look, kid, I really don't understand all this Force stuff but I'm here for you, okay? I got you.”

Luke glanced over, meeting Han's gaze with a small, weary smile before he pulled his hand away. “Don't you have better things to do than hang around us? There's a whole galaxy out there.” Han winced, looking away. “You've done your job, there's no reason for you to hang around anymore. You transmitted the plans to Mothma and got your payment. Hera can fly for us.”

“There is a reason for me to hang around,” Han said. “And it's a damn good one too.”

“Han-”

“Look, I wasn't the greatest guy to you two when we first met, but you've grown on me and I'm not just gonna abandon you, Luke.”

“I wouldn't blame you. We're a mess. Everything is-”

“Well, maybe I like mess! Maybe I like things to be a little complicated, ever thought of that, kid?”

“You should just go!”

Luke stared down at his lap, struggling to blink away his tears. It wasn't the right time to think about his growing feelings for Han or his jealousy over how he clearly liked Leia more. He needed to piece his family back together. He needed to help Obi-Wan recover and save Anakin from the dark side. There was no time to deal with anything else.

“Luke, you listen to me.” Han grasped Luke's shoulder a little tighter. “I'm not going anywhere.”

When Luke turned to yell at him again, Han tugged him closer and pressed their lips tight together. Luke reached up as if he was going to push Han away, but then wrapped his fingers in his shirt to pull him in closer. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back, warmth blossoming in his chest. When they broke apart, Luke's heart pounded in his chest and it felt as if the world was spinning.

“I got you, Luke,” Han repeated, licking his lips before leaning in again. “I got you.”

 

 

 

Leia retreated to the Millennium Falcon, sitting by one of the tables with her knees drawn up to her chest. She heard footsteps and glanced up to see Hera walking over. She set her tools aside and smiled at Leia. When Leia didn't respond, she sat down beside her and extended her arm. Immediately, Leia shifted over and rested her head on Hera's shoulder when she wrapped her arms around her.

“How are you holding up, love?” Hera asked as she gently rubbed Leia's back.

“I just want to run away from all of this. Luke wants to try to bring Vader back, but we can't, I know we can't.” She sniffed and shook her head, burying her face in Hera's shoulder. “He's a monster.” With another choked sob, Leia continued, “I just want my family back.”

“I know, I do as well.” Hera's quiet pain radiated into the Force and Leia looked up to meet her gaze. “You need to talk to Luke more, listen to his reasoning. Maybe we just won't decide anything until Obi-Wan wakes up.”

“If he wakes up,” Leia said with a mournful expression. “I don't know what's wrong with him. It's like the Force is ripping him apart, like the dark and the light are battling inside of him.”

Hera was quiet and Leia glanced back up at her again, searching her expression. During the three years Leia spent apart from her father, Hera had been there. She must have seen what he was going through. Before Leia could say anything else, Hera spoke softly, "I don't know much about the Force, all I know I learned from Kanan, but what I have heard is that the dark side can break a Jedi's mind. Maybe that's what's happened to Obi-Wan."

"What if we can't get him back?" Leia asked. "What then?"

"I don't know."

Even after Hera left, Leia stayed curled up for a long time. She listened as Hera, Han, and Chewbacca worked on the ship. The echoes of arguments and mechanical noise was soothing. Eventually, when it grew quiet, Artoo rolled over to Leia. She raised her head to look at him and sighed.

"What do you want?" She said. "You're his droid. I should have never let you come with me."

Whirring in concern, Artoo pulled back slightly and called up a hologram. Leia narrowed her eyes at it as the image of Vader appeared. "Are you recording, Artoo?"

"Turn that off," Leia snapped, burying her head in her knees.

"Padmé, I know we've been gone for a while so I thought I'd have Artoo send you a message." Vader's voice was light, almost jovial. "I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, how much I missed you." Raising her head, Leia glared at the flickering hologram. "Obi-Wan and I helped rescue a family from Separatists today. They had a newborn baby girl with them."

"Why are you showing me this?" Leia asked. "Are you just trying to torture me?"

Artoo whirred and inched closer as the message continued to play, "It would probably be impossible." The expression on Vader's face softened. "But if we ever had a child, I think I'd want a daughter."

Something ached in Leia's chest as she watched the expression on her real father's face. He leaned back against the bunk, looking up as he smiled. There was something impossibly gentle in his expression. He didn't look like the monster who had tried to kill her.

"I want to name her Leia."

"Stop it!" Leia shoved Artoo away with the Force, sending him screaming as he slammed against the wall. "Leave me alone!"

The hologram flickered off and Artoo beeped before spinning and rolling away. Leia shook her head and jumped up to her feet, rushing off the ship and back into the medical facility. She paused in the doorway of her father's room. Luke was still there. He looked exhausted, his head tipping forward as he struggled to keep his eyes open. As Leia was about to leave, Obi-Wan stirred. He blinked, slowly opening his eyes before he turned to look at Luke, who sat up straight and leaned forward.

“Father?”

“I’m fine, Luke,” Obi-Wan said, voice dry and raspy. He reached up, hand shaking as he cupped Luke’s cheek and then smoothed his hand back through his hair. “Everything’s fine.”

"Father!"

Turning, Obi-Wan smiled as Leia rushed over, nearly tackling him as she dropped down to sit on the bed and hug him tight. Her joy sang in the Force as he smoothed a gentle hand over her hair. She let out a sob and buried her face in his neck, crying hard.

"I'm sorry, I failed both of you."

"You didn't," Luke said. The bed shifted and Leia felt his hand on her back. When she glanced up, she saw her brother was blinking back tears as well. "We don't blame you."

"Everything's going to be alright now," Leia said as she pulled back. She wiped her tears away and steadied herself. "We're together again."

Meeting her gaze, Obi-Wan nodded a bit. Then, his eyes drifted down and widened at the sight of her metal arm. She shifted, trying to hide it, but Obi-Wan reached out to take her hand, examining it. He said nothing but closed his eyes for a brief moment as he let out a shaky breath.

"Anakin did this," he said after a long silence. Neither Luke or Leia responded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to him like I did. I fear all I've done is drive him further into the dark."

"I think we can still save him," Luke said. "Right?"

Resisting the urge to glare at her brother, Leia shifted and watched Obi-Wan. He opened his eyes again and looked away from both twins, not meeting either of their gazes. "In some ways, Anakin is no longer himself. He has been consumed by the dark and become Darth Vader." Before Luke could protest, Obi-Wan continued, "But I don't think the good in him has been completely destroyed. The Emperor has failed to completely drive the light from him and I want to believe we can save him."

"Why?" Leia said, unable to contain her anger any longer. "He's a monster." Obi-Wan flinched and guilt flood through her. She shifted, glancing down as she gently squeezed his hand. "We should leave. We can run away from all of this. There's no need for us to stay any longer. We've already lost so much." She bit her lip and looked away. "I've made so many mistakes. I don't want to do any more for the galaxy."

"Neither do I, but I know that I cannot keep running," Obi-Wan said. "We must face the Emperor. We must bring an end to this."

Even though he said that Leia could feel Obi-Wan's strength in the Force wavering. He wasn't strong enough to fight the Emperor. They would get him killed if they attempted that. She glanced to Luke who met her gaze with a confident smile. She shook her head. She wasn't strong enough. Even with practice, the metal hand was still foreign to her. She couldn't fight back against the Sith. All that would accomplish is killing the three of them along with Hera, Han, and Chewbacca if they also wanted to accompany them.

 

 

 

 

There was nowhere for Vader to go. He couldn't return to the Emperor and doubted that the twins would let him anywhere near Obi-Wan even if he tried. He felt more lost than ever and eventually, he decided on one place where he could find some moments of peace. It was day as Vader circled and landed on D'Qar. He walked down off his ship towards the burnt ruins of Obi-Wan's former home. Past that, he glanced towards the hill and he kept walking.

When Vader took time to focus on the presences in the Force, he could feel the faint touch of Padmé's life. He cursed himself for not sensing it before. As he walked he found the spot on the hill with two small, smooth stones. He dropped to his knees and reached out, tracing his fingers over Padmé's name. She hadn't changed it, not even for Obi-Wan.

"What have I done, my love?" He whispered, laying his entire palm over the rock. "Oh, Padmé. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

All around Vader, the birds sung and the sun shone bright. It didn't match the ache in his chest as he dropped his head down. Tears slipped from his eyes as he thought of Padmé, of how he destroyed everything they could have ever had together. Vader drew his hand back, staring at the stone with a heavy heart.

"We could have had everything we wanted if I hadn't been so foolish," Vader said, bitterness filling his voice. "We could have been together. We could have been in love. I could have had you both, but now I've destroyed everything. I've lost you, Padmé and I've lost Obi-Wan."

Another sob wrecked through Vader as he shook his head. He should have realized how Sidious manipulated him. He should have listened to his heart when it ached at killing the other Jedi. He should have pushed away the cold of the dark side. There were so many things he should have done, but it was too late. Vader had lost himself to the dark and the good man that was once Anakin Skywalker had been smothered out under all of his own fear and hatred.

"I was so scared, Padmé," Vader said softly. "I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't let you die."

Something shifted in the Force and Vader felt a faint touch against his hand. He looked up to see the shimmering white form of Ahsoka. She smiled at him and it tore a hole in his chest. "It's not too late, Anakin."

"Yes, it is," Vader snapped back. "Can you not see how I've destroyed everyone I ever loved? I was possessive, Ahsoka, I was too afraid to let anything go. I couldn't let anyone I loved leave me, even though they were safer that way!"

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak, but she was unable to get a word in when Vader continued.

"You are dead because of me. If I hadn't sought you out and forced you back to my side you would still be alive!"

"Anakin, you don't-"

"If I hadn't gone to Sidious, Padmé might still be alive. I would still have Obi-Wan. I would have never forced him into the dark. I wouldn't have mutilated my own child!" Ahsoka said nothing, watching Vader with a sharp gaze. "I would have killed her if you didn't stop me." Raising his hand, Anakin slowly clenched and unclenched his fingers. "I have become a monster. This is the legacy of the supposed Chosen One."

"It doesn't have to be," Ahsoka said.

When Vader looked to her to try to argue, he froze. She stared at him with a deep wisdom in her eyes and he felt a surge of power in the Force. The white shimmer from Ahsoka's body intensified as she met his gaze. Then, a warmth filled him. It was a gentle touch he had long forgotten and it pushed away the cold in his chest, filling him with comfort.

"You proved that you are the Chosen One on Mortis," Ahsoka said softly. "You can still be Anakin Skywalker. It's not too late."

Vader tore his gaze away and shoved against her attempts to comfort him. "You don't know what I've done. I murdered the Jedi in the temple, Ahsoka. I killed younglings, I-"

"So are you not going to do anything to atone for that? How can you restore the galaxy to peace if you just hide away here on D'Qar and feel sorry for yourself?"

Pursing his lips, Vader clenched both hands and continued to stare down. He looked to Padmé's name again and reached out, laying his fingertips against the carved name. "She must have been so happy without me. Obi-Wan would have made her much happier than I ever could."

Closing his eyes, Vader felt for his bond with Obi-Wan. It was a small comfort to be connected again. When Vader reached out, he received a gentle touch back. It beckoned him and Vader had no doubt he could find Obi-Wan again. He was making no attempts to conceal himself from Vader.

"You should make this right, Anakin," Ahsoka said. "I know you can."

When Vader opened his eyes to reply, Ahsoka had vanished. He sighed and shook his head before slowly rising to his feet. The galaxy would be better off without him, but he wanted to at least make something right before his death. He could help the rebellion find the Death Star and the twins could finish the Empire off. As Vader began to leave, he felt the gentle touch of another presence in the wind.

Closing his eyes, Vader reached out and for a moment, he thought he felt a hand caress his cheek, but it was gone in an instant. As Vader headed back towards his ship, he paused to search the grass and picked up Obi-Wan's ring, turning it over in his hands. With a sigh, he looked back towards the ruins of the home.

"I will make this right, Padmé," he said softly. "I won't let the Emperor hurt your family any longer." With that said, he kissed the ring and tucked it away for safekeeping.    


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little ashamed at how long it took me to get back to this. Despite how little I had to do, once I was out of practice it was difficult to get back to writing and editing. I promised I wouldn't abandon this story though and I am thoroughly pleased to present the final two chapters. Thanks so much to all of my readers, you have been amazing!

As they were preparing to leave, Leia felt something strange erupt into the Force. The feeling halted her and Artoo bumped into her legs, letting out an indignant beep. The presence felt familiar but Leia couldn’t quite place it. She narrowed her eyes, turning to walk out towards the hangar. Pollis Massa was a neutral medical center and as far as she knew, no one else was there currently, especially no one she would recognize. As Leia walked out towards the hangar, Artoo followed her, beeping frantically.

“Hush,” she told him and turned the corner. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She froze in surprise as she spotted the Imperial ship. Though what frightened her more was the sight of Darth Vader walking towards her.

Yet, something was different about him. His shoulders slumped and he took slow faltering steps, pausing about ten feet away. “Leia,” Vader said, watching her with a pained expression. Her hand went to her lightsaber, but she paused as she noticed his eyes were blue rather than the sickly golden.

“What do you want?” Leia asked. She didn’t even bother to hide the ice in her voice. “How did you even find us?”

“Obi-Wan and I are bonded. I could find him wherever he went if he allowed it.”

Feeling a spark of betrayal at her father, Leia glanced back over her shoulder, wondering how long it would take before he realized Vader was there. She took in a deep breath and pulled her lightsaber from her belt, lighting it and slipping into the stance for Soreso. “As I said before, you won’t have him. I will die before I let you anywhere near father again!”

Vader’s eyes flickered to her gloved hand and he reached down to take his own lightsaber. Rather than ignite it, he tossed it to her. Leia caught it with ease, glancing down with a confused expression. She turned the lightsaber over in her hands, feeling the kyber crystal within pulsing with fury.

When Leia looked back up, Vader dropped to his knees, lowering his head. “I have failed,” he said, voice soft. “Everything I did was to save Padmé’s life, but I lost control of it. I let the dark side corrupt me and tear my mind apart.” Tears dotted his cheeks as he looked up again. “I’ve ruined everything I’ve ever touched.”

“So you come here begging on your knees?” Leia said, pursing her lips tight. “Why should we ever forgive you?”

“I’m not asking for forgiveness. I’m demanding retribution. You were going to kill me before, do it now.”

Slowly, Leia attached Vader’s lightsaber to her belt and then stepped forward. She spun her lightsaber, hesitating as she considered what he was asking. “Why? Is this some trick?”

Vader laughed. It was an ugly and bitter sound. He shook his head and met Leia’s gaze with a mournful expression. “How did I not see her in you?” He asked. “You are a mirror image of Padmé.”

“I’m not,” Leia said. “Mother was kind and forgiving. Luke is her child more than I am.” Her chest felt tight as she glanced down at her gloved hand. Vader followed her gaze and reached over, slowly removing his gloves. Leia’s gaze shifted to his right hand. The metal reflected the glowing white light of her lightsaber.

“You look like her, but you are my child,” Vader said as he slowly clenched and unclenched his mechanical fingers. “You are angry and impulsive. Obi-Wan wasn’t able to curb those qualities in me either.”

Swallowing, Leia regarded her true father in a new, calmer light. He was powerless before her with puffy, red eyes and a vulnerable expression. Obi-Wan said the dark side corrupted one’s mind. It tore them apart from the inside out and created a new person in their place. The man in front of her didn’t look like a monster and Leia wondered exactly who it was that was kneeling before her. Was it Darth Vader or was it Anakin Skywalker?

“Are you not afraid of death?” Leia asked.

“It could not be worse than this hell I’ve created.”

“The Hero Without Fear,” Leia said softly. “Father said a better name would have been the Hero Without Common Sense.”

The fury in Leia’s chest slowly started to die when Vader laughed. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve and slowly shook his head. “That sounds like something he’d say.” Closing his eyes, Vader lowered his head again. “Please, Leia.”

Leia thought back to her brother. He was probably still asleep, curled up next to Han in the tiny beds. She thought of Hera and Obi-Wan who had been hurt so much by the Empire, whose lives had been destroyed. She thought how the Emperor was still out there, how the Sith still ruled the galaxy. Killing Vader wouldn’t help solve any of that, but the more Leia thought the more she began to devise a plan that would save them.

When Leia deactivated her lightsaber, Vader looked up with a startled expression. “This war isn’t over yet,” Leia said, turning away.

“What?”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Leia said, gripping her lightsaber tight in her hand. “I’m not like you. I won’t give into my anger. I won’t give into the dark side. Now get up.”

For a moment, Vader remained frozen. He looked to Leia with wide, confused eyes. Trembling, Leia glanced back and offered Vader's lightsaber back. Artoo whirred and nudged her legs, clearly confused.

“Get up,” Leia repeated.

“You have no reason to trust me.”

As Vader took the lightsaber, Leia jerked her hand away.  “This does not mean that I forgive you or trust you. But I need you.” She bit her lip and glanced away. “I started this mess when I confronted you on Alderaan. I was the one who ruined my father, who wrecked the rebellion. Luke can stay here with father and be safe. I will fix this once and for all.”

There was no doubt in Leia's mind that going after the Emperor was a death sentence. She stood no chance against him, but if she could use Vader to kill him then it would be worth it. The rest of her family would be safe. If it meant sacrificing her life to protect them then she was willing to do it. Brushing past Vader, Leia hurried towards one of the ships.

"Artoo, we're leaving now. Let Vader direct our course."

Beeping back, the droid hesitantly rolled over to Vader, who reached out and stroked his dome for a moment before following Leia towards the ship. Leia held her head high, keeping a close eye on the Sith as they boarded. She allowed Vader to take the pilot’s seat but kept a close eye on him, her hand hovering over her lightsaber. There was a lot they would have to discuss.

 

 

 

“Master Luke!”

Holding back a sigh, Luke glanced over his shoulder towards Threepio. Leia hadn’t spoken to him since Obi-Wan woke up and even their bond felt somewhat cold. It had continued to put him in a sour mood. On top of that, they were going to return to Yavin 4 to aid the rebellion. Obi-Wan refused to compromise on the matter despite both twins’ protests. Obi-Wan wanted to finish what they had started.

“Master Luke!”

With a weary smile, Luke nodded to the droid but continued to pack his bags.  “What is it?”

“Miss Leia’s ship is gone! Artoo is missing as well.”

Luke whirled around with a shocked expression, turning to march towards the droid, who immediately took several stumbling steps back. “What? Where did they go?”

“I’m not sure but-”

Luke didn’t give Threepio a chance to answer as he shoved past him and rushed towards Obi-Wan’s room. He slid on the floor as he raced over to the door. When he entered, he slowed to a calmer pace. Obi-Wan stood staring out one of the windows at the stars. He hadn’t been the same since waking up. As long as Luke could remember, Obi-Wan had always been solemn, but ever since he woke up he rarely smiled and even those smiles failed to reach his eyes.

Before Luke could say anything, Obi-Wan spoke softly, “Leia’s gone, isn’t she?” He turned to Luke with a deep understanding shining in his eyes. “She was always Anakin’s daughter despite sharing Padmé’s looks. They share the same self-destructive impulsiveness.”

“How did you-”

“I sensed Anakin. He found us through our bond.” Shifting, Obi-Wan raised a hand to stroke his beard. “Perhaps I should have gone to him, but something stopped me.” His eyes grew sad. “Anakin wasn’t reaching for me. He didn’t come here for me.”

“Do you think-”

“That they are going to attempt to kill the Emperor? It is the only thing that makes sense.”

Swallowing, Luke nodded and took a step back. It was obvious that they were on a collision course with the Empire. Leia had gone with Anakin in order to stop the Emperor. She left without them, probably in some valiant attempt to protect them. Yet, Obi-Wan was right. She was being foolish. Luke felt for his own bond with his sister, feeling her presence growing further and further away.

“I already contacted Mothma and she told me of their plans to attack the Death Star. We can meet up with them and arrive at the battle.” Obi-Wan walked over to Luke, reaching out to lay his hand on his shoulder. “Is that what you want?”

“We have to,” Luke said, meeting Obi-Wan’s gaze with a shaky smile. “This is our best shot at stopping the Empire.”

With a gentle squeeze of Luke’s shoulder, Obi-Wan returned the smile. “Then we should gather the others and leave at once.” As if he sensed Luke’s worry, he continued, “Everything is going to be alright. I have faced worse odds than this before.” His smile fell away as he pulled Luke to him, hugging him tight. “And I will not lose either of you again.”

“Father, I-”

“I only wish that Anakin would have planned something for once in his life, but it’s not too late for us to catch up with them.”

Luke nodded, hugging Obi-wan back tightly. He tried his best to not think of Leia’s struggles with her mechanoarm and how she stood no chance against the Emperor. They all needed to be together. Being split apart would only weaken them. As Obi-Wan pulled away and headed for the ships, Luke quickly followed. They would only have one chance and he feared that if anything went wrong then everything would be lost.

“Obi-Wan, it’s good to see you up and about,” Hera said with a grin. “What’s our plan?”

“We’re going to meet up with the Alliance fleet and join the attack on the Death Star.”

Hera nodded, glancing to Chopper who beeped back an affirmation. “We’re ready when you are.”

Chewbacca gave out an equally affirmative growl, though Han still looked uncertain. Luke headed over to meet him, deciding to at least give him one more chance to leave. Fighting the Empire had never been on the table before and it wouldn’t be fair to force in on him. Before Luke could even speak, Han raised a hand and shook his head.

“Don’t bother. I told you what I decided already so let’s just get it over with.”

“We’re going to win, don’t worry,” Luke said, despite his own uncertainty. “The Age of the Empire is coming to its end.”   

 

  

 

“So your battle station capable of destroying planets, might I ask how the Empire managed to hide such a thing?” Leia asked.

“No one was looking for it,” Vader said, keeping his eyes firmly forward. He could still sense Leia’s uncertainty and didn’t want to do anything to displease her. “Though the rebels figured out that something was amiss. They stole plans for the Death Star not long ago. I imagine they plan to launch an attack on it soon.”

With a quiet hum, Leia turned back to the navigation. It seemed her curiosity got the best of her as she asked, “Were you not sent to stop them? I thought the Emperor relied heavily on his supposed Enforcer.”

After a moment of contemplation, Vader sighed. “I was too busy chasing you and your brother. Then, by the time I considered going after the rebels, I felt Obi-Wan fall.”

Growing still, Leia eyed Vader with newfound malice in her eyes. She huffed and turned away. “Well, the rebels do have the Death Star plans. We transmitted them hours before you arrived.” A small smirk tugged at her lips. “I suppose they will be on their way to attack the Death Star as well.” Pride filled her as she continued, “and that machine isn’t so impenetrable after all. Before we transmitted the plans, I took a moment to examine them with father. There is a flaw in-”

“The thermal exhaust port,” Vader cut in. “Yes, I know. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system and a single hit can start a chain reaction leading to the destruction of the entire station.”  

Dumbfounded, Leia turned to glare back at Vader. “How did you-”

“Who do you think told Obi-Wan about the flaw? Why do you think he wanted to check?”

“If you’re so clever, why didn’t you inform the Emperor of the flaw?” Leia snapped back, her anger growing again.

“They never asked me for my input on their weapon,” Vader said, unable to prevent the irritation from entering his voice. “As if I couldn’t give them any useful information.”

“Regardless of who discovered it, the flaw exists and the Alliance can exploit it to destroy that awful machine,” Leia said. “We should focus on destroying the Emperor before they get to the Death Star.”  

Before Vader could reply, Leia’s expression grew dark again. She rubbed her thumb into the palm of her hand, staring forward as she thought. In that moment, she looked like a mirror image of Padmé, full of determination and wisdom. Vader’s chest ached as he looked away. For a brief moment, he let himself wonder what it would have been like to live in a world that he hadn’t destroyed. What would life have been like if he resisted the dark side and raised his family in peace?

“When this is over we are going our separate ways,” Leia said. “Understand?” The rest of her sentiment went unspoken. She would not give Vader a chance to get close to Obi-Wan again. He glanced back to watch her. Her head was still turned away, hiding her expression, but Vader could sense the coldness in her words.

“This will be the last mission I accomplish,” Vader said simply. “You won’t have to worry about me.”

Leia startled, looking back towards him, but saying nothing further. Uncertainty swirled around her in the Force. Vader was certain that she was hesitant to say anything more, yet she continued to spare glances in his direction. The ship shuddered as they dropped out of hyperspace, halting any chance of further conversation. Leia drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the massive battle station before them. At first glance, it truly did look like a moon, but on closer inspection the mechanical components became obvious. Vader took note of the small number of TIE fighters surrounding the battle station. Sidious must have felt certain that there was no threat.

Vader took the controls and steered towards the docking bay, opening a communication line with the bridge. The officer who answered was unfamiliar. “Who is this?”

“It is none of your concern,” Vader said, channeling all of his strength in the Force as he raised one hand and continued, “You will let us through discretely. You will not notify your superiors nor log our ship.”

The officer’s eyes glazed over as he nodded and the communication ended. Leia let out a small breath of relief. “You truly are gifted in the Force to pull off a manipulation of that degree,” she said. Vader fought a small smirk. Her remark was far from a compliment, rather just a keen observation.

“With some refinement, you will be just as strong.” As the ship lowered down into the bay, Vader glanced towards Leia, unable to fight back the small smile. “Though you are already strong.” She met his gaze with a fierce glare and spun around in her chair, throwing her hood over her head.

“Where is the Emperor? The sooner this ends, the better.”

Vader followed, pulling his own hood up. “Not so fast,” he said. “We need to be discrete.”

A few stormtroopers mulled about, but the ship bay remained mostly empty. Vader gestured for Leia to follow as he headed towards one of the corridors that led to the officer quarters. Right on cue, a pair of officers rounded the corner. Once the stormtroopers were out of the sigh, Vader reached out with the Force, feeling the pair’s pulse even from across the room. With a small shift of his wrist, he choked both of them. A rush of ice spread through his chest as Leia’s eyes widened.

“Wait, we-”

The last spark of life died and both officers dropped to the floor. Vader was quick to walk over to them and gesture down. “Here, we’ll get much further if we look as if we actually belong.” His plan was met with a scowl as Leia glanced down at the officers.

“You really are a monster.”

“Is the Empire not your enemy?”

“That doesn’t mean we should murder unarmed enemies.” Leia clenched her hand briefly as she knelt down to close both of the officers’ eyes. “It’s not the Jedi way.”

Vader felt as those he had been punched. He took in a sharp breath, watching his daughter rest a kind hand on each of the bodies before carefully stripping them of their uniforms. “The Jedi are no more.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Vader swallowed and looked away, unable and unwilling to respond. Leia turned sharply to head into the closet to change into the uniform. She tucked her long hair into a ponytail, pulling it up into the cap as she adjusted it to best hide her face. Vader pulled on his own cap and they continued down the long hallways in a terse silence.  

 

 

“This is crazy,” Han repeated again as they approached the Death Star’s last known location. “Why am I doing this?”

Chewbacca grunted out something and Han glared at him before turning to Luke, who smiled back. “We’re going to be fine.”

“Sure, sure. We can’t all be eternal optimists, you know?” Han waved a hand as he stretched one last time. “Just get ready to man the blasters, got it?” As Luke nodded and stood, he caught his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Let’s win this thing.”

“Incoming Alliance fighters,” Hera’s voice echoed through the comms.

Around them, Luke watched as the Alliance X-wings and other various ships dropped out of hyperspace. As they did, a communications channel open to both Hera and Han’s ship. “Greetings and welcome. The Alliance is grateful for your aid. I am General Jan Dodonna. Let me give you a brief update as to what we are about to face.”

Luke tensed as the General described the sheer power of the Death Star. It’s firepower far exceeded that of the Alliance’s rag-tag fleet. It contained incredible defenses that they had no hope of penetrating. Dodonna’s dead pan briefing left little for hope. Luke slumped in the chair, giving Han an uncertain gaze. With an annoyed grunt, Han reached for the comms.

“So are you gonna get to the good news, General?” Han asked in his best sarcastic tone, though his face was somewhat pale. Luke could feel his fear gathering in the Force.

With a quiet chuckle, Dodonna continued, “Yes, I will. Before transmitting the plans, Princess Leia and Obi-Wan found a flaw in the battle station's design. A precise attack on one of the thermal exhaust ports will allow us to destroy the entire station. It will require a proton torpedo to start the chain reaction.”

“That’s an absurdly small target,” Hera said. “Even our best pilots would struggle to hit it while under fire from the Empire’s fighters.”

“I could do it,” Luke cut in quickly, Han shot him a worried expression but didn’t protest. “I used to shoot womp-rats back on Tatooine in my T-sixteen.”

“As a backup, perhaps, but we have already chosen our pilot,” Dodonna said as another X-wing zipped close to Hera and Han’s ships.

Immediately, Luke felt the familiar presence and sat up in surprise. “I’ll let you back me up if I miss, Luke. I have to make up for some lost time though.” As the X-wing turned, Luke caught sight of Kanan grinning back at them. He gave a small salute to Luke before glancing towards the Ghost.

“Kanan!” Hera exclaimed, voice shaking with relief. “You’re alive!”

“Guess you and Obi-Wan just couldn’t get rid of me that easily,” Kanan said. “I’ll catch you up later.”

“You certainly scared us, Caleb,” Obi-Wan said softly, Luke could hear the relief in his voice as well as feel it in the Force. “Please be careful. I do not wish to lose you again.”

“Approaching the Death Star. All ships prepare to engage.”

Standing, Luke glanced to Han and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before heading off to man the blasters. He slipped into the seat easily and held his breath as the Death Star filled their vision. It floated lazily, almost like a moon, but Luke had seen what it was capable of. He took a second to calm himself and entrusted all his senses to the Force. They were going to win. He had to believe that.


	25. Chapter 25

  The last of the long corridors led towards a large gallery room. Leia tensed as she sensed something cold and foreboding in the Force. It had to be Sidious. She reached for her lightsaber, laying her hand against it and slowly flexing her fingers. They responded, but it still felt slow and uncoordinated.

“Relax,” Vader said. “Stop treating it as something foreign to your body.”

“Don’t give me advice,” Leia snapped back.

Vader said nothing further and approached the door, opening it with ease. As they entered, Leia eyed the large throne before them. The icy touch grew stronger as the chair turned. Having only heard tales of the Emperor, Leia wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but the slouched elderly man caught her off guard.

“Ah, Lord Vader,” Sidious spoke, his voice creaking with an odd cadence. “You have returned. I assume you have been busy.” His head turned as he examined Leia. “You’ve brought me a Jedi.”

“I’ve brought you nothing,” Vader said, snatching the lightsaber from his belt and igniting it. “Your reign is at an end, my master.” He sneered the last words, filling his voice with malice. Leia pulled her lightsaber from her belt as well and her white light joined Vader’s red.

“Your terror has come to an end,” Leia said. “The Empire ends today.”

“Such determination,” Sidious said with a quiet chuckle. “Your fire mirrors each other, Princess Leia Organa.” He raised his head slightly, displaying his sickly yellow eyes. “Or should I say Leia Skywalker?” Swallowing, Leia did not waver. “I should have suspected sooner that Amidala did not truly die. She merely escaped with her child.”

“Children,” Leia said, taking a step closer. “My brother Luke lives as well. You’re wrong though. We’re not Skywalkers.”

“No? You possess that same strength as your father, that same hatred and fury. I can feel it now in the Force. You tread a fine line, wavering close to the dark side.”

“I share my father’s integrity and strength,” Leia said, trying her best to keep Sidious from spreading doubt in her mind. “I am a Kenobi.”

“Yet he fell to the dark too, didn’t he?”

A flash of fury sparked Leia to move, she charged towards the Emperor, bringing her lightsaber back to swing at him. He did not move, but she heard Vader call for her to stop. Right as Leia prepared to swing, Sidious shifted and held out a hand. Lightning sprang from his fingertips, bouncing off Leia’s lightsaber and striking her directly in the chest. She shrieked as she was flung back. Her lightsaber tumbled from her hand as she rolled across the floor.

“Foolish girl,” Sidious said. “Your weakness is clear. As you are now, you can never defeat me.”

Vader took several steps forward, drawing Sidious’ attention. “Leave her alone,” he said, voice cold. Raising her head, Leia called her lightsaber back and struggled to her feet.

“Why destroy everything I have given you?” Sidious asked as he scowled at Vader. “Did you not hear her? She has rejected you. The precious child you tried so hard to save has forsaken you as her father. She chose Obi-Wan instead.” A small smirk crossed his face. “As did Padmé.”

“You know nothing!” Vader snapped. “They thought I was dead.”

“Ah yes, it was the perfect excuse to forget about you, was it not?” Sidious said. “After all, Padmé was quick to leave with Kenobi the day the Republic fell, was she not? She could have waited for you, waited for you to come and protect her.” His smirk shifted into a wicked grin. “I told you she was a traitor. She betrayed the Republic as well as you.”

“Don’t talk about her feelings! You can’t possibly-”

“Why not? I knew Padmé since she was a young child. I believe I can certainly understand her far better than you.”

Some uncertainty flickered through the Force as Vader halted his advance. He appeared to consider Sidious’ words, though he tightened his grip on his lightsaber. Leia struggled to her feet, the Imperial cap falling from her head and her hair spilling across her shoulders.

“He’s just trying to manipulate you,” Leia said. “Don’t listen to-”

Without hesitation, Sidious sent another bolt of lightning in Leia’s direction, bringing her to her knees as she screamed. “I gave you everything you wanted Lord Vader,” Sidious said. “I am your true friend. I have never betrayed you. No one else can claim that. They all turned and abandoned you, didn’t they?” Vader lowered his head, grip loosening on his lightsaber. “Padmé, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, they all let you down, did they not? Only I have stood by your side.”

Leia struggled back to her feet, coughing as she raised her head in defiance again. She felt the dark side reaching out to Vader again, the conflict in him screaming out into the Force. If he gave into Sidious again, they would have no chance of defeating the Emperor. She racked her brain for something to try to convince him. There had to be some way to call him back to the light, to convince him that Sidious was spinning untrue tales.

“ ‘His name was Anakin. And I loved him so much. I wanted nothing more to see him safe and happy,’ ” Leia repeated the words Obi-Wan had spoken so long ago. The agony and love that accompanied them had burned them into her mind. Vader turned back with a surprised expression. “Luke and I grew up hearing the tales of the brave Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. It was so clear that father-that Obi-Wan loved you dearly.”

“Be quiet, child!”

As the lightning shot towards her again, Leia blocked it with her saber, gasping in pain but she continued, “He never told us the truth even when he discovered it. There was not a single moment when he stopped loving you!” With a gasp, Leia took a shaky step forward, pushing against Sidious’ attack with all her strength. “I don’t remember my mother well, but I remember the deep sadness in her eyes despite how happy she seemed. I can’t believe that she had abandoned you. He’s lying!”

Sidious attack ended and Leia stumbled forward. Vader’s grip on his lightsaber tightened again and he turned to Sidious once more. “You’ve convinced me that everyone around me was my enemy,” Vader said softly. “Master Windu, the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Ahsoka, yet the only common enemy I can see is you.”  

For a moment it was silent, then Sidious began to laugh. It began quiet and then grew louder and louder, crescendoing throughout the room. “So be it,” he said and launched from his chair drawing his red lightsaber as he attacked Leia and Vader, who both moved swiftly to block the blows. “I have no more need of you. The Jedi will be gone by the end of today and my Empire will reign forever!”

The Death Star shuddered, causing the three of them to stumble. Leia turned her gaze towards the windows and watched the approaching Alliance fleet with a new joy in her heart. “The only thing that is over today is the Empire!”

Sidious moved fast and Leia’s own attacks were halted without a problem. She served as little more than a distraction. Her arm wouldn’t move the way she needed it too and within a few minutes, she was hit with another blast of lightning, knocking her against the glass and to the floor. Her lightsaber rolled away from her fingertips as she struggled to get up again.

Unlike her, Vader moved with swift attacks, matching each and every one of Sidious’ blows. They moved faster than Leia could follow, Vader dodging several blasts of lighting. Several blasts from the firefight outside shook the Death Star once more and the shields shuddered. Leia crawled back to her feet, grabbing her lightsaber to try to aid again. As she raced forward, Sidious turned and nearly struck her through the abdomen with his own lightsaber. Vader shoved her away with the Force, blocking the blow as best as he could.

Another explosion sent the room spinning, deflected lightning splintered across the room, exploding various computer terminals and spreading fire through the throne room. As Vader turned to attack Sidious once more, the other man moved faster and sliced his lightsaber in half. Startled, Vader took several steps back and stared at the broken halves as they clattered to the floor.

“Chosen One,” Sidious sneered. “How foolish. You could never beat me. I trained you, I created you.” He summoned more lightning and brought Vader to his knees, screaming in pain. “You fool. You’ve thrown away everything.”

The Death Star shuddered again and Leia briefly turned to watch the firefight outside. She caught brief glances of both the Ghost and the Millenium Falcon. Reaching out through the Force, Leia called to Luke. Their bond burst to life with warmth and joy. “I’m sorry,” Leia said softly. “Take care of father for me.”

Brandishing her lightsaber, Leia charged Sidious once more, hoping to catch him off guard. He saw her coming and turned, dropping his lightsaber in favor of shocking her with the lightning as well. Bringing both her and Vader to their knees, Sidious cackled. “It’s over for you,” he said. “The rebellion ends today.”

Pushing against the pain, Leia forced her eyes open and looked to Vader. He met her gaze, eyes shining with regret. “Father,” she said. “Please.” Then, with all her strength she pushed her lightsaber to him with the Force. As he caught it, something warm filled the Force. The light side filled the room, pushing against the icy cold. Caught off guard, Sidious dropped his attack on Leia, but it was too late.

With his remaining strength, Anakin rose to his feet and lit the white lightsaber. It sparked blue with the lightning as he deflected Sidious’ attack and plunged it straight through the Sith’s chest. “Impossible,” Sidious choked out as he grew limp. One last shove sent his body tumbling across the floor.

As Anakin fell to the ground, Leia felt panic spread through her bond with Luke. The Death Star shuddered and Leia felt a growing sense of terror in the Force. She needed to get off the battle station. Snatching up her lightsaber, Leia turned to head toward the windows. She paused and looked back towards Anakin, who lay motionless on the floor. If not for the slow rise and fall of his chest, she would have thought he was dead.

Cursing quietly, Leia raced back towards her father and grabbed his arms, struggling to drag him out as the Millenium Falcon turned and came by the window again. The blasters shattered the glass and as the air began to dissipate into space, Luke raced out onto the lowered bridge to offer his help. They just barely managed to pull their father onto the ship and get back to safety with the retreating Alliance ships as the Death Star exploded into a ball of fire. Leia leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, faintly hearing both Han and Luke calling her name as everything grew dark.   

 

 

 

 

The sun shone brightly over a field of flowing grasses that seemed so familiar. Yet somehow everything seemed almost too bright. It seemed unreal even as Anakin stepped out into the field. The wind was too gentle and the brightness of the sun had no malice in its heat. He blinked, squinting in the odd area. All around him the Force hummed with a welcoming touch. He shifted and turned, freezing in surprise.

With a small smile, Padmé strolled across the grasses. She moved gracefully, her plain white gown billowing behind her. Anakin stumbled forward and then rushed to envelop her into his arms. She laughed as he pulled her close, tucking his face into the curls of her hair. As Anakin felt her warmth and realized it wasn't some cruel trick, he felt tears of joy prickling at his eyes. His whole body shook as he began to cry.

"Oh, Ani," Padmé said, reaching up to stroke his hair. "It's alright."

"I was a fool to ever believe him," Anakin whispered. "I shouldn't have given into my fears. I should have told Obi-Wan. I should have-"

"Don't hold onto your regrets, Ani. There's nothing you can do to change the past."

Reaching up, Padmé gently pushed Anakin away before smoothing his hair down with both of her hands. She trailed her fingertips across his cheek to brush away his tears. He was at a loss for words as she smiled at him. After everything he had done, somehow Anakin found himself at peace in his death. Leaning forward, he pulled Padmé to him, kissing her deeply. When she pulled away, there was sadness in her gaze.

"Padmé? What's wrong?"

"It's not your time. You need to go back."

As Padmé began to pull away, panic rose in Anakin's chest. He caught her hands and shook his head. "No! I only just got you back, please don't let me lose you again."

"It's not over, Anakin. Go back."

The brightness began to fade as Padmé drew her hands away. Anakin reached out but stopped when he saw the smile on Padmé's face. He couldn't find the words to say as she stepped further and further away, disappearing from him.

"I love you." She smiled, though it trembled a bit. "Pass my love to Obi-Wan as well, okay? Pass my love to our children. We will all be together again someday.”

As Anakin blinked the serene scenery faded. Along with it went the warm touch from the Force and for a moment it felt like he was drowning in darkness again. Then, he felt a hand around his. His eyes opened slowly and he turned his head to see he was lying in a dark room. Beside him was Obi-Wan, head slumped down in sleep as his hand laid loosely around Anakin's.

"Obi-Wan?"

Shifting, Obi-Wan glanced up and Anakin felt relief flicker through their bond. He shifted forward, squeezing Anakin's hand gently. "Ah, you’re awake.” Though he smiled, the worry was clear in his eyes. “You certainly decided to take a long nap.”

As Anakin shifted, his winced at the aches across his body. Then, when he went to stroke Obi-Wan’s face, his hand jolted to a stop. Confused, he glanced down to see he wore two stuncuffs attached to the rails of the medical bed. “Smart of the Alliance to not leave me unchained,” he commented, bitterness filling his tone.

Obi-Wan leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. As he stroked the side of Anakin’s face, he spoke, “You did well today. You saved the galaxy.”

“I saved my daughter.” He returned Obi-Wan’s kiss, nuzzling into his neck. “Our daughter.”

“Yes and she saved you,” Obi-Wan said. “I was surprised, you must have moved her to action.”

Anakin said nothing in reply, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts and emotions mix with Obi-Wan’s. He sighed softly as his sorrow bled through.

“What is it, my love?”

“I saw Padmé.”

Obi-Wan stiffened, squeezing Anakin’s hand and raising another to stroke his hair.

“She forgave me, she said she loved me, loved us.”

“Oh Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed softly, embracing him tight.

“We could have been so happy. We-”

With a soft shush, Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin listened and stopped speaking, shuddering as he cried. What would happen next was still uncertain, but at least he finally got to have Obi-Wan hold him once more without darkness in either of them. His relief was met equally with Obi-Wan’s warmth and understanding. At least they had each other, for however long they would still have together.

 

 

 

The whole base buzzed with activity as Luke and Kanan pushed their way down the halls towards the hangar. Luke felt a mixture of emotion spreading through the Force: fear, uncertainty, excitement, pure joy. It was overwhelming. Kanan met his gaze with a grin.

“We did it,” he said with a laugh. “We beat the Empire.”

“You did it,” Luke insisted, giving him a gentle nudge.

“Only because you blew that fighter out of the sky before he got to me.”

Wincing slightly, Kanan reached up and gingerly touched the bacta smeared across the cut on his forehead. “Though you didn’t quite make it out unscathed.” He rolled his eyes and ruffled Luke’s hair in response.

When they made it back to the Falcon, Hera was the first to greet them. She leaped to her feet and rushed over, throwing herself into Kanan’s arms. He grunted with the sudden weight but returned the hug. When they pulled apart, Kanan cradled her face and kissed her for several long moments. After he pulled back, Hera laughed, shaking her head as she wiped away tears.

“How did you survive?” She asked, voice quiet. Reaching up, Hera stroked Kanan’s cheek. “I thought for sure I’d never see you again.”

“I don’t know how, but that little convor, Ashla was there. She must have stowed away on the ship,” Kanan said with a small scoff. “That little bird led me through a series of tunnels and I was able to steal a ship after laying low for what felt like months.”

“That convor was actually Ahsoka Tano,” Luke cut in. Kanan turned to him with a clear look of confusion, but he would have to explain further later. “Leia’s working on getting discharged from the med bay then her and I are going to talk to Mothma.”

Uneasiness filled the room. Luke stared at the floor to avoid eye contact with any of the others. Artoo gave a quiet reassuring beep that broke the silence before Kanan spoke. His own anger pulsed in the Force. “I know he’s your father, but you didn’t live through the fall of the Republic, Luke. You haven’t seen what he’s done.”

“I know.”

With a firm clap on the shoulder, Kanan gave one final nod to him. “Do what you think is right.”

Those words of encouragement only served to haunt Luke as he went back to get Leia. As he expected, she was just barely leaving the med bay when they started the long walk to Mothma. She said nothing, instead reaching over to just give his hand a comforting squeeze. As they entered the room, several other Council members were leaving. Mothma turned to them with a stern expression. Before either of them could speak, she raised a hand.

“I know why you are here,” she said. “And the answer is no. Please excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.”

“Are you not even going to listen to our arguments?” Leia snapped, taking a step in front of Mothma to block her path. “He killed the Emperor!”

“Yes, along with countless Jedi over nearly two decades,” Mothma said. “Not to mention the number of civilians caught up in the conflict. I have personally lost close friends to Darth Vader and so have you, Princess Leia.” She stressed ‘princess’ with clear bitter anger. Leia frowned and glanced away.

“So the New Republic’s first act will be an execution?” Luke asked. “What sort of message does that send?”

“The only reason you are arguing this is because of your own sentimentality. Use sense, young ones. I cannot let the most hated man in the galaxy leave my possession alive!”

Clenching her teeth, Leia shook her head and took a step back, allowing Mothma to pass. Luke didn’t want to give up and spoke up once more, “Imprison him then!”

“I would like to see the kind of prison you think could hold the most powerful Force user in the galaxy,” Mothma said before leaving the room with several quick strides.

At Leia’s flare-up of anger, Luke had to step forward to grab her wrist. Once the door slid shut, she turned to him with tears in her eyes. “What do we do?” For one of the first times in his life, Luke was so surprised to hear his sister sound so confused and broken. “She’s right. Every single thing she said is right. How can we go against that?”

“I don’t know,” Luke said, lowering his head slightly. “But he helped save the galaxy. If Sidious had lived then the Empire would still have a chance. His death was so important and we can’t just-”

“Not to mention how father would feel.”

Both twins took pause at that, knowing fully well how Obi-Wan would graciously accept Mothma’s decision, but crack and crumble inside. It might destroy him, send him back into the icy grips of the dark side. Risking that would be foolish, but at the same time, anything they did would be going against Mothma. They would have to risk going against the New Republic.

“We should tell them,” Luke said quietly.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan remained silent as the situation was explained. Then the silence lingered on for several long moments before Obi-Wan spoke up, “I will speak with Mothma then if she will not listen to you.” He pushed off from his seat, face stern in quiet fury. “This is not how we should start the New Republic and-”

“You’re letting your feelings get the best of you,” Anakin said with a forced smile. “Now listen to reason, master.” The teasing in his tone made Obi-Wan pause and turn back. “The Republic has used death as a penalty before for far smaller crimes. Logically, a perpetrator of genocide-”

“Anakin, please don’t-”

“Not to mention the fact that I betrayed the entire Republic and Jedi Order to begin with. There’s nothing more suiting.” He shrugged and the shifting movement made the cuffs cling, drawing Luke and Leia’s attention to them. “Killing Sidious is hardly an excuse to not execute me.” He turned back to Obi-Wan and offered his hand, palm up. “At least I can die as a Jedi and not a Sith.”

Moving back to his side, Obi-Wan extended a hand and Anakin took it, grasping tight. “You’ve grown wise at just the wrong moment,” Obi-Wan said with a soft chuckle.

Looking to Leia for aid, Luke saw her expression had only grown more furious. “I did not drag you off of the Death Star for them to just kill you in a poorly executed show of power!” She snapped before turning to storm off.

“Leia-” Luke went to stop her but paused in the doorway. He sighed and looked back to Obi-Wan and Anakin who met his gaze with expressions of grave certainty. There was no convincing them either. He nodded, holding back his own frustrations as he paced around the base, watching the bustle.

There were no doubt people that had lost everything to the Empire, possibly had family killed by Darth Vader himself. Luke certainly experienced losses from his terror on the galaxy. He wanted to believe that Darth Vader and Anakin were different people. He wanted to believe that all the evil in Vader nearly suffocated the good in Anakin, but it wasn’t true. They were one and the same and due to that, Anakin would pay for the crimes committed by Vader. As Luke continued back down the corridor towards the hangar, he nearly ran into a ghostly white figure.

“Luke,” Ahsoka said softly with a smile. “You seem troubled.”

With a startled expression, Luke was about to answer but before he could, Ahsoka pushed a holodisk into his hands. “What is this?”

“An answer to your concerns,” Ahsoka said.

As Luke examined the holodisk, he raised his head again to ask more questions but Ahsoka had turned and was walking away from him. “Wait!” He chased her back towards the hangar, where Artoo beeped excitedly and rolled over to her. Leia followed, looking a bit uncertain.

“Hey Artooie,” Ahsoka said, patting the droid’s dome. “This is probably the last time we’ll see each other.” As she stood and turned back to Luke, her smile grew wider. “You too, Luke. You and your sister have done so well. Anakin and Obi-Wan must be so proud of you.”

“What are you saying?” Leia asked. “Where are you going?” She stood beside Luke, staring at Ahsoka with a disbelieving look.

“To rest,” Ahsoka said quietly as she turned away. “I finished what I had to do, now it’s time to leave the rest to you.”

As she finished speaking, Luke noticed that her hands began to look less solid. It was if she had begun to slowly break into the dazzling white light that surrounded her. With a small smile, Ahsoka nodded to both Luke and Leia. Then, she was gone. Turning over the holodisk, Luke called Artoo over and then opened it. A star map burst to life, focusing around a small planet.

“I don’t recognize this planet,” Leia said. “Or any of the surrounding areas of the map. This must be someplace in-” She broke off and met Luke’s expression, the bond between them singing in excitement.

“It’s in Wild Space,” they said together.

When the alarms rang out the following morning, Luke didn’t shift from his spot, even as Han nearly tumbled to the floor. “Shouldn’t we get up?” Han asked. “Why’s the alarm going off?”

“Nothing to worry about,” Luke mumbled.

“What did you do, kid?!”

 

 

 

“This feels wrong,” Obi-Wan said even as Yavin 4 had long disappeared from sight. “There’s so much to rebuild, the whole Jedi order has to be recreated from the ground up.” He hesitated, sending a sympathetic glance Anakin’s way when he felt the slight twinge of pain through their bond.

“You trained the twins and Caleb Dume, they can rebuild,” Anakin replied, patting Artoo on the head. “Now’s not the time to be having second thoughts.”  

“Though this does make us galactic fugitives,” Threepio chimed in, sounding somewhat worried. Artoo beeped something back at him which he gasped indignantly at. “Well, how dare you!”

 “You could have stayed behind,” Obi-Wan said with a slight grimace. Anakin laughed and it filled Obi-Wan with a long-forgotten warmth.

Reaching out, Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand and pulled him closer into a soft kiss. As he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. “We’ve done our service for the galaxy. It’s time to let others rebuild from the ashes.”

“I suppose,” Obi-Wan said. He drew back and gave Anakin a stern expression. “There is still much for us to rebuild as well.” It was obvious Anakin had not been expecting the shift in conversation, but he nodded, stroking Obi-Wan’s hand with the back of his thumb.

“I am sorry for everything,” Anakin said, voice so quiet that it seemed almost as if he hadn’t spoken at all. “I should have trusted you, I should have never-”

“I am not entirely without fault, dear one. I gave into my own darkness as well.”

“Guess we’re both broken, huh?” Anakin said with a wry grin.

Bringing Anakin’s hand to his mouth, Obi-Wan gently kissed his palm in a silent agreement. He leaned his head back, holding Anakin’s hand firmly in his own. Something he once had given up on so long ago. He thought of Luke and Leia, wondering if they would ever see each other again. Though, the twins knew where to find them if they ever wished to. He knew that it was not over. As always, he found himself in the company of another broken soul and they would have to find their way. Though for the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan firmly believed that he could see the end, he could see their path clearly without anything clouding his judgment and decisions. And as always, wherever one of them went, the other would follow, chasing each other for eternity.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks so much for all of your kudos and comments! This has been amazing and I have loved every second of it. I hope you guys did too!


End file.
